I Won't Fall For Your Antics
by MyKullem3
Summary: I've been running most of my life. Trying to ignore the judgements, but everything changes eventually. When I met Kiba, things changed drastically. High school wasn't the easiest to get though, and Kiba's interference didn't always help either. So I ran, as much as I could, until I finally stopped, until I finally realized what his antics brought.
1. Chapter 1

High school: the worst possible place to ever have to be for four years of my _life_. I know what you're thinking, yeah no, it's not all daisies and buttercups. For someone who doesn't fit in; or rather _doesn't_ _want _to fit in, there can be a lot of hell. It's not at though I don't want to fit in; I think secretly everyone wants to in one form or another, but I don't want to be someone I'm not just to have friends. Honestly that's a bit foolish to me. My old school always did that. We allowed ourselves to form cliques and some were "left over" after all was said and done. I was one of those people. Dad's job makes us move every few years. Sometimes it's the city; other times it's the county. But this time it's because of me. I'm not going to get into it right now. But I'm just happy to finally be out of that place. Hopefully this place will be better. A new beginning I guess. New beginnings aren't really my forte; I tend to screw things up.

Typically I'm not one to direct attention to myself. I don't want to have to deal with the drama. And who does really? But if you mess with me, well let's just hope you don't, I can be a real bitch when I need to me. The drive there was quiet. Things were awkward. The car drove on without a word. When we finally arrived my parent's let me out of the car, took out my luggage (which I didn't even pack may I add) and promptly drove off. No words, no explanation at all. Foreign place and they just ditch me. Doesn't that give you warm and fuzzy feelings? As I entered the front door I moved towards the desk. Asking general questions of where I should go and whatnot, but the woman behind the desk wasn't all too pleased with me. Honestly, so far I really hate this. I wish I had some sort of support system on my first day. Not to mention it's an all girls school, which my parents yet again failed to mention. I'm not good at fitting in with girls, much less ones who all have the same personality and like the same things, is not what I had in mind. They are _so_ going to get a mouthful from me when I talk to them. That is if that even ever happens.

There is one good thing about it though. There was a boy's school right next door, well it's on campus but it's separated from the girls, by a door. Yeah, fat luck that'll help. Doors don't always work that well with a ton of ranging female hormones all locked up in one place, and male hormones on the other side. But we aren't really _allowed_ to visit unless they were in high school (apparently, I'm only going off tidbits of info I've overheard from others) so who knows what'll happen.

This is going to be so _different_ from what I'm used to. To top it off I have to wear a uniform, not the long skirt thing. No, it's more of a knee length skirt (plaid pink and cream white kilt like pattern), white blouse and above all the worst possible thing ever imaginable, are you ready? A _pink_ blazer. Ugh! I could throw up. There are few colours in this world I can't stand. Pink being at the very top of most detestable colours, and my uniform looked like someone had too much pink material left over, so they used it for a frigging pink blazer! And it wasn't rose pink, or rusty pink (I'd be more willing to wear that if my life depended on it), no, this pink was full on pink. I am not amused. With my head held low, I walk to get my schedule. I can't believe I'm actually forced to wear this damn thing.

"Here are the classes you must attend. Your homeroom is at the very top of the page. I've also included a student handbook that outlines the rules." The lady behind the desk handed me a piece of paper without even looking up. Student 'handbook' was more like a book. It has to be as long as a small book. This is crazy. I can't believe my parents actually expect me to go through with this. I just got here and I already want to leave.

"Um, excuse me, but do I have to wear this blazer?" I ask tentively. I really want out of the uniform. Why couldn't it be navy or something? Why pink? It's like the school is intentionally trying to separate the sexes and reinforce stereotypic colours to genders.

"Only on Monday's and Wednesday's. Do you have you're tie?" tie? I have to wear a tie too? Can this day get any worse? I don't even know how to tie a goddam tie.

"I didn't know I needed a tie." I said in my most innocent voice possible. I have a tie, but I thought that was for like some super important occasion.

"Because you're new I'll give you this one to borrow for the day, but you really should buy a tie for Wednesday." She handed me one that had already been tied by someone else, the knot looked to be too tight to try and undo. So I'm not even gonna bother.

"What happens if I don't wear the blazer?" I really don't want to wear this damn thing.

"If you don't wear it for a certain amount of time, then you will be given a detention." Great, so now there's no way I can get out of this stupid thing. I already have too many issues against my name; I can't have detentions on my record as well. Worse even a suspension just because I didn't wear an obnoxious pink blazer. Honestly, I can't get over the fact that it's actually a thing they do.

"What do I wear on Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday?" I ask. I really need to memorize this, I do not want to keep asking people.

"A vest on top of your white shirt." The woman behind the desk says. Keeping her eyes glued on the papers in front of her.

"I'll be going then." I say. I probably didn't even need to say it.

"You're late." She says.

"Excuse me?" I ask, turning around to face the receptionist.

"The bell has already rung" she said pointing to the clock not even looking away from her computer screen, her left hand tapping away at the key board "and you are on the opposite side of the building. For such an old school it's rather large." She glanced up slightly through her glasses that sat low on her nose; she used her index finger and pushed them up to their rightful resting spot on her nose.

"Oh, thank you?" I said politely and walked out of the room. Homeroom is…1K…wait; what? That makes no sense! I'm definitely not in grade one. This is so confusing!

"You must be new." A man's voice said behind me. I quickly turned around and there was a rather fit man with a medical mask over his nose and mouth, his hair was silver and was standing on end. He doesn't look like a teacher.

"How'd you know?" I ask. "Am I that obvious?"

"For one you're going the wrong way." He said grabbing my shoulders, turning me around. "Homeroom is that way." He said pointing down the empty hallway.

"Speaking of homeroom, what does 1K mean?" I ask, I really need to know this. If I know one bit of their system, I'll be able to figure out more a bit later. Hopefully.

"Oh, you're in my homeroom!" _Say what?_ This guy is_ actually _a teacher? You have got to be kidding me.

"What's the one thing stand for?" I ask, completely disregarding what he said.

"First year of high school, what else?" he says as if it was such an obvious system, which it isn't may I add.

"_Right, how silly of me_." I reply sarcastically.

"You're late." He says.

"So are you." I retort.

"But I'm the teacher, it's okay for me to be late." His logic is messed up. If anything it means he should be earlier. "Here we are." He said opening the door and pushing me in. I hate it when they do that. Makes it too damn obvious that I'm new.

"Class this is…? Who are you again?" doesn't even know his students, how is this guy even a teacher?

"I'm Kanae." I say awkwardly.

"Kanae? hm" a girl with blond hair whispered to her friends. I don't think she likes me much. That's fine, I can tell we won't be that close. She's one of _those_ people.

"Well, what does your name mean? I've never heard of it before." A girl in the back of the class asks.

"It means….beautiful one" I said reluctantly, whispers filled the room, some of which I can here. I can hear the "She's not that pretty." "She looks so plain!" and the "She's average." Which in actuality; is so completely true.

"Can I sit down now?" I ask the teacher, feeling uncomfortable with all the students staring at me like I were some sort of alien.

"Of course, you can sit next to Sakura." He pointed to an empty desk (still haven't caught this teachers name yet. I really should listen more.) When I get close enough to the empty desk I could see the girl the teacher had pointed to. Sakura; wait for it….had _pink _hair. _So not cool_. Then again who am I to say what's cool? I've _never_ been considered the "cool type" always apart of "the loser cruiser(s)." Yeah, you heard me right. That's what the "cool people" called me back home. But they were just a bunch of bitches and complete sluts. _I'm not sour towards them at all._

"Hiii! OMG! How cool is it to have you here! We don't normally get new kids here. You should soooooo hang out with me and my friends!" she is _way_ too cheerful for so early in the morning. Maybe she had too much coffee…

"Sure…I guess." Oh god, she's one of _those_ girls. Ugh, do I really have to put up with her?

"So what are you like into? Do you have a boyfriend? Ohh I…" she went on and on, she's basically having a conversation with herself.

"Sakura, please don't make me ask you again. Be quiet."

"Yes sir." The pink haired girl says. The bell rings, _thank god_!

"I guess that's all for today. Read pages 345-467 and―" the whole class moans. "That won't help. Also, fill this out with the information on the pages and pass it in tomorrow. Also, Kanae, please stay behind after class. " In unison, everyone got up and headed to the door. Kakashi (my history teacher) stood at the front of the class.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You're going to be a bell ringer." He says matter-of-factly.

"What?" I ask in total shock.

"Here." he says.

"It's a _bell_…" and actual freaking old fashioned bell. You have got to be kidding me. Could this school get any weirder?!

"Yeah, I told you earlier that you were going to be a bell ringer. Yes, it's a bell because you ring it in the halls so everyone knows to go to the next class." He said with a hint of sarcasm. When did he ever tell me I was gonna ring a freaking bell?

"Why me? I'm new and I don't even know how to get around this place!" I explain, hoping it'll get me out of the absurd duty.

"All the more reason for you to be a bell ringer." He says lazily. "Here are the times." He said handing me a piece of paper with times on it. "You get to leave class a little early." Yes, one good thing about this task! "Get to your next class." I nod and walk out the door.

What's next on the list of torturous activities? Ugh, economics… not gonna lie, this is definitely not my strong suit. It's the math bit that gets me; my brain just doesn't work that way. It never has. As I near the hall to economics class, all I see is a flood of girls. Is it really that popular of a class here? Thankfully, it's the last class of the day for me, so I won't have to suffer from more awkwardness then I've already experienced. I don't think I can stand being in this blazer, I want it off!

"Umm, excuse me." a shy looking girl with dark purple like hair said in front of me. "Can you please move?" she whispered again to the girls blocking her way into the classroom. There was a tall thin brunette blocking her path to the classroom, she acknowledged this whispering girl, but chose to completely disregard and ignore her request.

"Move it!" I barked, I can't stand the kind of people who do what this brunette was doing. Girls stared at me; this little outburst probably wasn't the best decision, in hindsight. Then continued to talk, disrupting my course to class. Not only mine, but others too, it was really a pain to try to shove your way through. Honestly, I don't think you should have to. Wait a second…I have a bell! I bring the bell right next to the brunette girl who was in the way of the purple haired girl and rang it in her ear. She doesn't seem too pleased with me, and I could care less.

"Do you have a problem?" she asked putting her arm on her hip, the classic prep stance. So typical.

"Yeah; it's you. You're in this girl's way, which means you're in my way. So, move it sister!" I reply snidely. I do not take well to these kinds of people.

"I'm not your sister!" she replies angrily. Looks like I struck a nerve.

"Thank god! Now, move." I retort with power.

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes and got out of my way.

"C'mon, let's go to class." I grabbed the purple girl's wrist and dragged her to class. I don't want her lost in that sea again. I know all too well what it's like to be in that kind of situation. Surprisingly, I wasn't always the loud one. I used to be just like her, before a situation forced itself on me that made me become the person I am today.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"No problem, it's kinda what I do." I replied.

"You heard me?" she asks, completely taken off guard that I was able to actually hear her.

"Why wouldn't I? I have a little sister, she mumbles like crazy! I've been well trained." I let go of her wrist as we got closer to the door "So what's your name anyway?" I asked facing her, walking backwards into the classroom.

"Hinata." She says with a slight smile.

"Mine's Kanae." I said smiling and turned back around and before bumping into someone.

"Watch it." A male voice snapped. I looked up at the person I bumped into, rubbing my nose. This boy definitely did not adhere to the school rules. He definetly looks like the bad boy type, and who doesn't like the bad boy? His tie not even close the place it's supposed to be (but hey, neither was mine) his first button on the top of his shirt was undone, and his shirt was un-tucked. And a chain, can't forget that. Honestly, the chain I didn't understand. Why in the hell would someone wear that? Despite his messy appearance, this boy is pretty damn hot. I kind of approve. Just kind of though.

"You're one to talk." I say quickly, coming back to reality.

"Kanae be careful, you don't want to get on his bad side." Hinata urges.

"So?" I reply back to her.

"Oi! What's this girl's problem?" he asked his friends who sat behind him. They just shrugged. "Just stay out of my way." Okay, he's a jerk.

"Hello class," our teacher said "Kiba sit down." This, Kiba boy actually sat down, but certainly not willingly. "Class, this is Kanae, she'll be joining our class as of today. Be nice, especially you four." The teacher said looking right at Kiba and his 'crew' "Kanae, you'll have to sit in the desk between Kiba and Sasuke." The teacher says "Kiba fix that uniform of yours right now! How many times do I have to tell you!" the teacher barked. He just got told! Vengeance is sweet!

"k'ay." I accidently slammed my books on the desk next to his. I was in between two guys, at an all girls' school. How does this even work? What is the logic behind this?

"Of all the people." Kiba mumbled to himself.

"Hey, I'm not too happy about this either, get over yourself." Yeah, desks _weren't _separated, I'm not all that happy. Kiba doesn't look all too thrilled either.

"So, you have to be Sasuke, answer me one question." I asked him as I ignored Kiba and pivoted my upper body to face him. He said nothing in reply though "I'll take that as an okay. Why is there a mixed class if the two schools are divided?" he rolled his eyes. "Dude, you might as well answer me, I won't shut up until you do." I warn him.

"There aren't enough people to create a class in the two schools, so instead of having four in each class in the two schools they combined the two schools for the period. This isn't the only case for something like this to happen here." Okay that makes more sense. Doesn't mean I like the sense. In fact, I really don't like it. Well, mainly just because of Kiba. I'm fine with nice guys being around, just not him.

"Move your books." Kiba ordered.

"They're on my desk stop complaining." I snap back at him.

"No! Look! That right there, it's on my desk!" he complains in a whisper.

"That's nothing!" I say annoyed.

"Kiba, Kanae. Please be quite." The teacher said without looking away from the board. How does this woman even know what my voice sounds like already?

"Now look what you did! You got me in trouble!" I whispered to Kiba.

"Prep." I stepped on his foot under the desk as hard as I could, I don't like being called 'prep', not one bit. Besides, he had to learn a lesson, and if I didn't give it, who would?

"OW!" he cried, the whole class looked at him. I snickered. "Oi! What's your problem!" he yelled pointing at me. Great, now all the attention is on me. I seriously want to hide in a hole right now.

"The two of you outside now!" the teacher barked. _Thanks a lot Kiba_. "Stay out here until you two settle this. You aren't children anymore; there should be no need to act like them, especially in _my_ classroom." The teacher left us in the hallway "Look you two, I'd rather not have to send you to the principles office on the first day. Figure this out. Don't come back in until everything, and I mean everything between the two of you is resolved. I don't care what it is or how long it may take, just figure it out. If you do something like this again during my class, I will not be as lenient. Do you understand?" Before either one of use could answer she turned around and slammed her door behind her.

"Great. First day and I'm already getting in trouble." I say out loud.

"It's the first day of school, big whoop." Kiba says like it's not a big deal to get in trouble on the first day.

"For me it kinda is! I'm new to this school. I need to get brownie points whenever I can." I say rolling my eyes.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because burnt down one of my old schools, by accident mind you, among other things."

"Was it?" he asks with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, to a point at least. I've broken a 100 year old door at another. My record isn't the cleanest. Why am I even telling you this? Or talking to you?" I ask him, really it was a question that was directed at me but disguised as a question for him.

"Don't know." He shrugs. "You don't seem like the average girl." He says out of the blue.

"There's one thing I can tell you, and that's I'm not anywhere near to being what people classify as 'normal'" I reply.

"Hey guys," a blonde haired boy said as he walked out with two other of his friends. Sasuke, and some other dude.

"Great, now it's a party." Kiba said rather un-enthusiastically.

"What made you guys get kicked out?" I ask completely ignoring Kiba's 'don't encourage them'.

"We weren't kicked out." The blonde one said.

"Finished the work early, so she let us leave." The brown haired boy said.

"Naruto copied though." Sasuke stated.

"Hey! I'm not stupid you know!" Naruto defends himself.

"This teacher seems pretty tough on students." I thought out loud.

"You have no idea." The brunette said.

"Let's ditch, besides it's not like we're doing anything." Kiba said to the others.

"Where to?" Sasuke asked, I can't believe they're agreeing to this. I mean, who does that? "How about the practice room?" Sasuke suggested.

"Why not?" the blonde replied, " It lets us practice and maybe get some work done. You coming or not?" he asks me.

"Me?" I ask pointing to myself.

"Who else?" he says as though it was such a simple answer.

"There are like three other people out here. I think I'll pass, besides, I don't think Kiba here could handle having me around." I say sourly. I really can't seem to like this kid, he just annoys me, just by breathing.

"Suit yourself." Kiba said grinning.

"Let's go." The brunette commented "C'mon" he said lazily helping me to my feet. Why am I doing this? I never agreed, did I agree? I do not remember answering a 'yes' to ditching school on the first day.

We've snuck out of the school and to a nearby parking lot for students. Around it was filled with lush green trees and small nearby gardens. The trees provided shade on hot days and appears to be a popular place to park your car under.

"I'm Shikamaru." The brunette says.

"Kanae." I said pointing to myself.

"You've ever ridden a motorcycle?" he asks, walking a little bit faster to match my walking speed.

"Once, and failed miserably." I stated.

"It couldn't have been that bad." He says.

"Crashed into a tree and the motorcycle fell off a cliff." I say matter-of-factly.

"There is no way in hell that that _thing_ is hitching a ride with me!" Kiba said offensively.

"I hate you too." I snarled back to him.

"Little harsh don't you think Kiba?" Naruto asked, before adding "But, I don't want my baby hurt! Sorry." He said sincerely.

"No way in hell is she getting anywhere near my bike." Shikamaru said. They all turned to Sasuke.

"What?" he obviously wasn't listening to the whole discussion from just moments ago.

"She's hitching a ride with you to the studio." Sasuke shrugs.

"Studio?" I ask

"Sasuke's brother owns it, we go there to practice sometimes, that or just hang out with the people from Suna High."

"Wait, so the four of you are in a _band_?" I say almost with a laugh. I can't believe this, this is so typical.

"Umm, yeah. We're on the news all the time." Kiba said slightly offended.

"Don't watch TV that much. It fries your brain." I shrug. "Besides, it spreads false information and stereotypes and unrealistic standards."

"You're rather outspoken." Shikamaru said as he walks lazily next to me.

"You have no idea." I say with a slight chuckle.

"I'd hold my tongue if I were you when we get to the studio." He suggests quietly.

"Why?" I ask.

"Just trust me." He says.

"I can start to trust you if you tell me." I say, trying to gather a little more information. What can I say? I'm nosy.

"Just, don't ask. Okay?" He says with a little more tone attached to the words.

"Tell me." I inquire. I get a simple 'no' from him. I continue to inquire. I'm not going to drop this until I get the answers that I'm looking for. No way am I dropping this until I find out.

"She won't shut up if you don't tell her." Sasuke told him, turning his body slightly sideways.

"Yeah, I've realized. Does she have to come?" Shikamaru asked starting to second guess his earlier action of insisting of inviting me.

"C'mon you guys! Be nice, besides, besides it _is_ Kiba's fault that she got kicked out." Naruto says, giving me a weak smile as he does.

"No it wasn't! She kicked me! She's the reason she's kicked out!" Kiba defended himself.

"If you hadn't had complained over my books being half a centimeter over your desk, or if you hadn't had called me a prep I wouldn't have had to kick you in the first place!" I almost yelled.

"Well…" Kiba stuttered.

"You don't have a comeback, do you? Ha! I win!" I say cheerfully.

"Ugh!" Kiba shouted in annoyance.

"She's going to be problematic isn't she?" Shikamaru asked

"Oh yeah." Naruto agreed.

"I'm right here. I can hear you." I state.

"_That's the whole point_." Kiba said with venom attached to the words that escapes quietly through his lips.

"_Gee. How kind_." I directed to him.

"Here." Sasuke said throwing me a black helmet. I put it on my head. "Here, let me help you fascine it. It's tricky if you aren't used to it." I tilted my head upwards to so he can fascine the helmet easier. His hands were cold to the touch; he himself had no reaction whatsoever to anything that was happening. He seems really reserved, and almost emotionless. "Why are your hands so cold?" I ask.

"They are always cold." He responded still trying to fascine it, once it's fastened he climbs onto his bike, and I followed. I grab a hold of his disciplined, fit body. His leather jacket cool to the touch, but warms up shortly after contact. The roar of the engine sounds and we're off to the studio, following the three other hums of the motorcycles in front of us. I rest my head on Sasuke's back. I can't believe I'm doing this! My first day and I'm already going to be in so much shit from the principle! It's only the first day, and I'm already breaking the rules.

"Hey Kanae…" Sasuke said through the roar of the motorcycle.

"Yeah." I reply though the noise.

"Don't take Kiba too seriously. He's okay once you get to know him." He says with his head slightly tilted backwards so I could hear him.

"It doesn't seem like that to me. He seems like a total jerk." I reply, honestly I don't care what it's like after you get to know the idiot; it's the first impressions that matter. Needless to say, his was a pretty shitty one.

"He is if you don't know him. We're here." Sasuke says. The studio is much closer to out school than expected, only a short drive.

"Already?" I lift my head as the hum of the engine ceases in front a tall building with many windows. The sun peaking over the tall building, shinning with great power.

"The Suna group is here." Kiba commented as we walked past the motorcycles Kiba pointed to, we walked up to the large glass doors. Sauske took a hold of the gold doorknob. I followed in behind him, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru did as well.

"Sir." The staff bowed down to Sasuke.

"Is that typical?" I whispered to Naruto.

"Yeah. Kinda happens a lot. You get used to it." He whispers back. It's weird, I don't think I'd ever be able to get used to a thing like that.

"Yo! Dude, long time no see man!" a boy said shaking Naruto's hand.

"Who's he?" I whispered to Naruto.

"Kankuro." He whispered back.

"My, my. Who's this little cutie?" Kankuro asked putting his arm around my shoulder. I stared at him.

"What." I didn't answer; I just continued looking at him.

"What?" he said again.

"Get your arm off of me." I tell him as viciously as possible.

"She's kinda feisty! I like her!" he says cheerily.

"He's annoying." I tell Naruto, who just smiles and nods.

"Hello, Naruto." A redhead said. Is this place filled with hot guys? I don't understand how there can be so many good looking guys in one place! The boy had red hair that seemed to stay perfectly in place. His emerald eyes seem almost emotionless. Yet there is still a sparkle in his eyes.

"Hey Gaara." Naruto said doing the little head nod thing that boys do.

"Did you guys get kicked out of class again?"

"Yeah, but this time it was _her_ fault." Kiba said pointing to me. Both Kankuro and Gaara looked over.

"For the last time Kiba, it wasn't my fault. You were just acting like a total drama queen over a stupid little thing." I say angrily.

"These two don't get along well do they?" Kankuro said pointing between Kiba and me.

"Nope, and it's only the first day." Shikamaru comments with a stressed sigh.

"Don't worry girlie, I'm here for ya baby, no need to worry 'bout mean 'ol Kiba." Kankuro said putting his arm around me again.

"Get off of me."

"Can I bring her home with me?" Kankuro asked with his arm still around me.

"Go ahead." Kiba tells him.

"_Thanks_ Kiba, _I'll be sure to remember this_."

"Now, now, Kiba, that's no way to treat this fine young lady." An older looking man came forward. Wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath. The bags under his eyes were dark. He looked a little like Sasuke, yet totally different at the same time. His eyes are likely do to all the work he has to do. Who is he again?

"Itachi." Sasuke said coolly.

"Sasuke." The man replied in the same tone.

"Who's that?" I ask Kankuro as I take his arm off of me.

"It's the owner of the business. He used to play in a popular band called Akatsuki until he quit too make it on his own in the music industry. Instead he created this place."

"Okay and how does he know Sasuke?"

"He's his brother." He says turning to me, surprised that I didn't know.

"What is your name?" The man in the black suit asks as he walks over to me. I can feel Kankuro's muscles start to tense up.

"Kanae." I reply coldly.

"What are you doing here Kanae?" he leaned down slightly to reach my height. He's talking to me as if I was a little child, man, that's annoying.

"She's here with me. Leave her alone." Sasuke said not even taking a glance away from where he had been staring. The man looked at Sasuke and walked away with an entourage following behind him like little sheep.

"Try to stay away from him." He told me "I knew this would be a bad idea." He told Naruto. He just shrugged and grinned.

"C'mon, let's just go." Sasuke took my wrist and lead in away from Kankuro and Gaara.

"See 'ya later cutie!" Kankuro winked at me and added "and try to stay out of trouble while you're here. If you ever need me for _anything_ just text me." He winked at me again and left. It was only after he left did I notice he had slipped his number into my blazer pocket. I don't like this so far, not one bit. I have to admit, they do have pretty damn hot singing voices, but it doesn't help me get rid of utter boredom of waiting!

"Just finishing up something, then we can leave," Naruto said for the second time. It's not like I could say no, they were my ride home. Or rather back to school where I'll be living for the rest of my high school life."Okay, let's go." Naruto took my wrist and led me out of the building. Shikamaru, Sasuke, and mister grumpy followed behind. We got to the motorcycles when…. "She's not coming with me." First thing out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Same." Naruto said shortly after.

"Same" Shikamaru said almost at the same time as Naruto.

"No! No way! I don't want to deal with _that_!" Kiba says venomously pointing in my direction.

"_You've got to be kidding me._ There is no way I am getting on a motorcycle with _that thing_." I snarl, pointing to Kiba.

"It's either you ride with him or you stay here." Sasuke told me.

"Gee, what great people you are. I'll go, and _only_ because I need to get back to school. No one is to know about this. Got it?" I tell them. They nod. "Good." I reluctantly get on Kiba's bike and take a helmet.

"You're leaving already?" Kankuro asked just as he left the building with Gaara.

"Why do we always have to bump into him?" I ask out loud under my breath. "Yeah, we're leaving. C'mon Kiba hurry up."

"You're hitching a ride with him? Thought you two don't get along?" he teased.

"We don't, it's my only choice…apparently." I glare at Sasuke who has been leaning on his motorcycle looking at the events taking place. As soon as I go to glare at him he avoids looking at me.

"You could, um, hitch a ride with me." Kankuro smiled and looked at me from head to toe.

"No, and gross. Don't ever do that again, and if you do, trust me, I'll make you wish you never met me." That took him aback. "Can we go now? _Please!_" I ask Kiba.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Naruto asks.

"Let's see, I don't want to get in trouble and I'm a bell ringer, so I have to be at school to ring the last bell of the day."

"How'd you get stuck with that job?" Shikamaru asks, getting his helmet ready.

"Kakashi. He thought it would be a good way for me to get used to the grounds. Another thing, if we get there in time, it will seem like we were out there until I needed the bell, saving all five of our asses. So can we go?" Kiba rolled his eyes and muttered something that sounded like "ugh, girls" to Kankuro. He got on his bike and I stayed as far away from him as possible.

"Hang on to me." He told me.

"No, there is no way I'm going to hold on to you."

"Suit yourself; don't say I didn't warn you." He hit the protective plastic of his helmet down. The roar of the engine filled my ears; even under the helmet I could hear the murmur of it. The bike then sped off, giving me no other choice than to wrap my arms around his waist, I can't believe this is happening. "Thought you said you weren't gonna take a hold of me." He snidely says to me.

"It's either having to touch you or my life, I chose my life. Where are we going? This is a different way than how we came." I yelled over the roar of the motorcycle.

"Short cut" Kiba yelled back "this way we don't get caught by the cops for speeding." I could feel his muscles move under his jacket as he laughed at his own cleverness.

"Just get me there alive and on time!" I yelled.

* * *

><p>"We still have a couple more minutes" Naruto comments as he slides to the ground after looking in the small window on the door.<p>

"So will she come out, or will I have to go in?" I ask him.

"Don't know; this has never happened before." Naruto replies to me.

"Into the lion's den I go then." I stood up and took in a deep breath. I opened the door slightly and poked my head in.

"And what do you think you are doing?" The teacher asks.

"Um, I have to ring the bell." I say pointing to the old looking bell sitting on my desk alongside of my books.

"Fine, get the bell. Class, stay seated until you hear the bell. You can work on your homework in the meantime." I got to my desk as fast as possible and grabbed the bell and quickly got out.

"I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes" I say as I close the door.

"That scary huh?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah," I took in another deep breath "I'm going to go and ring this damn bell now." I say with a forced fake smile.

By the time I arrived back to the economics classroom there was yet again a huge swarm circling the door. I tried the whole 'move it' thing again, but they just pushed me. I forcefully pushed my way through the crowd to get my things. I finally made it through the crowd, but things inside the classroom aren't any better than outside. Girls are flooding the room. Poor Hinata is stuck in the middle of all the chaos again. This seriously pisses me off. Why do people have to be so boy crazy? Honestly, it's not like it's the last time you'll meet a guy.

"Okay people, listen up." I yell over the chaos of girls talking and squealing as I stand on a desk "If you don't come to this class than get the hell out of here, some people who actually go to this class want to get out and all of you hormonal girls are getting in the way of them. You have the weekend to talk to boys if this is what you're here for. Truth be told you are all annoying as hell because you're in the way of not only me, but everyone else in this class. I'm sure everyone has a shit load of homework. So the best thing for us to do is go to our damn dorm rooms. Now get!" I yell.

"What makes you think we'll listen to you." The same brunette as before said. I jumped off the table, trying to look all intimidating.

"Look here, missy. I'm a little grumpy because I can't get to my dorm. When I get grumpy and things don't go my way, I get mad. You don't want to see me mad."

"Nice try, I'm not afraid of you." She scoffs.

"I'm not trying to be scary," I tell her "I'm pissed off and you aren't really helping the situation. Next time, don't come here unless you take this class, got it?" I ask getting in her personal bubble "that goes for all of you girls." I say raising my voice. Slowly, every girl lining the hall move aside so I can get by. I grab Hinata's wrist and bring her through the sea of girls. As soon as we're far enough away I let go of Hinata's wrist. "Those girls piss me off." I tell Hinata.

"Don't focus on them too much, they aren't very nice." She whispers back.

"Yeah, I've noticed. Can you help me?" I ask her.

"With what?" she asks surprised at my sudden question.

"I need to find my dorm room, I was able to find it earlier, but I had help. I'm afraid I'll get lost." I admit.

"Sure thing, what's your room number?" she asks me.

"Umm, it says…" I say reaching for the page with all my information in the mess that I call my bag "room 342" I tell her, passing her the paper with the number written on it.

"Oh, you're the new roommate Sakura was talking about." She comments.

"Sakura? You mean the one with the pink hair?" I ask.

"Uhuh, I'm her roommate too, we heard that there'd be an addition." She says, reviewing the piece of paper.

"She's not, like, totally against sharing with one more person, right?" I ask with caution.

"Oh no, not at all. She's pretty cool once you get to know her. She's really nice." She says, handing my back my piece of paper.

"I just hope she doesn't talk as much as she did this morning in History." I comment under my breath.

"Ah, first period huh? She likes to have coffee to start her day off, no wonder she'd be hyper and talkative." She tells me. Guess I'm not the only one here with good hearing.

"Isn't she a little young to be drinking coffee? It's not good for you." I comment.

"You try telling _her_ that. We've all tried and failed miserably." She explains.

"Thanks Hinata."

"For what?"

"I don't know, being nice to me when I've been spit down on by everyone else." I say with a shrug. To be honest, people probably treat me like that because I deserve it.

"Do you have the key?" she asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, in a little white envelope."

"okay, I'll use mine then, I have it out already. Thanks by the way, for all you've done for me today. I would never have been able to talk up and stand up for myself like you did for me."

"No problem, it's kinda what I do." She opened the door to a rather large room. It had a small kitchen, a dining room, and then there were four doors, one I'm guessing is the bathroom. And it's likely the only one that doesn't have a name on it. Everything is so clean. I'm kinda surprised.

"We cleaned up, don't get used to the cleanness." She tells me as she shuts the door behind us.

"Gladly." I say with a smile.

"Sakura?" Hinata asks while knocking on the door.A faint "Yeah?" comes from the room. "Kanae is here, how about you come say hi." She says through the wooden door, in hopes the person on the other end receives her words despite the thick wood which muffles them.

"Sure, just give me a second." Sakura yells through the door.

"You okay?" Hinata asks worried.

"Fine, just finishing up some homework." She comments.

"Don't be too long." Hinata tells Sakura. I took my stuff I had dropped off earlier on a couch and brought it to my new room. It was larger than I expected. Much large actually. It had a twin-sized bed, a desk, a very bare bookshelf, a dresser and a small walk in closet, and a TV to top it off. Man, you really get what you pay for here, huh? I put my bags on my bed. I unzipped one of the larger and heavier ones. That suitcase was fully equipped with all the essentials. Basically marvel and DC comic books, the latest issue of my favourite manga, and tons and tons of books and animes, oh, can't forget the movies. I also had a couple little action figures of some anime characters here and there. Got to love being a geek. Besides, it's not like I'm going home over the Christmas holiday, I might as well have something to do. And it's not 'cause my family doesn't want me to go back home, well maybe a little. My parents don't see the use of coming home for two weeks and then go back. Well, that's the excuse they use at least. I'm sure if they could, they'd keep me here over the summer.

The next suitcase had clothes and such. I think the hardest thing for me is I'm going to have to wait until the summer to see my little sister again. Christmas is still so long away, summer just feels like eternality to me. But, it's not like I can do much about it anyway. My last bag might be one of the most important bags I have. It runs a close second to the first one. The very last bag I have to unpack is my laptop and my canon cameras. Yes, that's plural. The different cameras give off a different feeling. One of the ones I have has a 'problem' with it and the light seeps through. But it makes the most beautiful pictures when it's at the right angle. My laptop is for writing, hey, I'm not that talented in many things. Writing and photos are likely the only two things I'm actually semi-good at. Or at least I make myself believe that.

It doesn't take me long to unpack, I'm kinda messy so I don't really care where anything goes, as long as it goes somewhere. I leave my room to see Sakura sloughed over the dining room table.

"So," I say sitting down in the chair next to her "who's the guy?" I ask. She looks over to me surprised, as if it was some big secret that she was having boy troubles. It was pretty obvious though. She sighed and gave in, admitting her

"Sasuke."

"Chicken butt dude?"

"He doesn't have a chicken butt hair!...now that I think of it….he kinda does, doesn't he." I stared at her as if to say 'what was your first clue?' she then began to laugh and so did I, a carefree laugh like this, isn't really easy for me to come by lately. "Wait, how do you know what Sasuke's hair looks like? He wasn't outside today at lunch." Sakura inquires.

"Economics class." I say with a shrug.

"Hinata!" the pink hair girl exclaimed as she brought herself out of the chair over to Hinata, who was trying to sneak away, she wasn't doing a great job at it either. "Why didn't you tell me he was in your economics class?" she exclaimed.

"Cause, it's not like I talk to them, I can barely talk to Naruto!" she replies quietly.

"I feel left out." I said pouting, still sitting at the table. The two of them looked over at me. "What?...What!" I ask confused.

"You don't know, do you?" they ask, surprised.

"Know what?" I ask cautiously.

"About Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru." Sakura says.

"What about them?"

"Hello! They're famous, _and_ single. Hinata here crushes on Naruto. Although I don't see why, he seems so stupid." She says, rolling her eyes.

"Well it's better than emotionless Sasuke." Hinata retorts.

"Hey! Be nice." I tell the two of them. "So, are you dating Sasuke?" I ask Sakura.

"Not yet." She says with confidence, as if it'll eventually happen.

"So the two of you are just morbid fan girls then." That came out a little harsher then I intended it to be.

"No!" Sakura defends.

"Do you even know what they're like?" I ask her.

"Well, not exactly. With the whole girls' school and boys' school separated other than at lunch and certain classes, we don't even see the guys." She shrugs, slouching further into the couch.

"Man, you guys have it bad." I say sarcastically.

"I know right!" I roll my eyes at Sakura, that isn't exactly what I meant.

"I have an idea. Are we allowed to leave on the weekends?" I ask, turning to Hinata because for some reason I feel like she would know these kinds of things.

"Well, we can go off of campus, and curfew is longer than on weekdays." Sakura says as she gets up off the couch and goes to open the fridge door that I couldn't help but realize was very empty. Do these girls even eat? Is there a cafeteria they eat at? See, this is the problem with ditching your kid at a boarding school without letting them know about the important stuff, like food.

"Well, today's Thursday, I have economics tomorrow; I can ask them if they want to hang out on the weekend with me and some friends, aka, you two." I offer, now if I'm able to actually make them agree, that's a whole different level.

"Oh my god! That would be awesome!" Sakura shrieked.

"I don't know…" Hinata says afraid of the consequences.

"C'mon Hinata!" Sakura whined.

"I'll be there Hinata, so will Sakura; it's not that big of a deal." I say, trying to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"I'm just…I guess I'm a little nervous." She says quietly before munching on a piece of bread.

"Don't be! We'll be there; we'll be like your little protectors!" Sakura said giving her a sideways hug, taking a piece of bread for herself. "By the way, how do you even know them? Are they as nice as they appear?" Sakura asks.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. Kiba is a total ass with the worst personality possible. Shikamaru is a lazy ass, although he's pretty nice. Naruto is, well he's Naruto. I can't really explain that one; it's a tad difficult. Sasuke, he's emotionless, and that pretty much sums him up." I tell them.

"But how do you know them?" Hinata timidly asks.

"We're in the same class, and when I got kicked out today they dragged me along on a little adventure. I probably don't know anything about them, I didn't even know they were in a band, I'm that cut off." I admit.

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's not big deal. But thanks, for what you're going to do for us. It's really nice of you." Sakura says with a genuine smile, a real smile that doesn't seem forced in the slightest. What I would do to be able to do that. It's not that simple for everyone. For some people things are a little more difficult, they have their own battles and their pasts can be difficult to deal with. I don't know their stories yet, I don't even know mine, but that is something I would like to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through my bedroom window. I glanced over to my clock, with two minutes to spare before my alarm would go off. My body always did this, five or ten, sometimes fifteen minutes before my alarm is set to go off I wake up. For once I would like that not to happen. I pull myself out of bed, stuff my feet into my slippers and sit for a moment on the edge of my bed. I do not want to go to class, and I especially do not want to ask those guys the question I promised Hinata and Sakura I'd ask. It's too late to back out now, if I do it would be rude. I already agreed, I wish I never did. Putting myself into these kinds of positions, I'm great at it. Truth be told, it's probably my least favorite things to do. Despite the show I put on in front of others, when it actually comes to having to complete the task, I always wish I never put myself in that position in the first place. I guess it's because you feel like if you challenge, people will back down and they won't accept. Every so often though, people challenge back. I don't want to seem weak, so I agree even though my body and mind are rebelling intensely against my mouth, fighting for the dominance of actions. I lift myself off from the side of my bed, and quietly make my way to the bathroom to have a shower. I so should have showered last night, it would have avoided having to get up early, and we all know that feels like hell.

Morning classes flew by despite my groggy state. In some classes we watched films, in other it was still in orientation mode so not a lot of work was completed. Fridays always seem the longest for me, it seems to be a favorite for most, but for me it's not all that special. The thing with Fridays is that you still have to work for the majority of the day, and when you get home you have the same amount of time you would've any other day of the week. The only special thing about it is that the weekend is the next day, but I'm more happy for Saturday then having to wait and be excited for Saturday to come. I have economics after lunch. I'm not looking forward that. I know I'll have to deal with drama queen Kiba for another hour and thirty minutes. Like yesterday wasn't bad enough! Why can't economics ever be forty minutes? Why does it always have to be and hour and a bit? I surprisingly have a couple of classes with both Hinata and Sakura. I'm happy about that because it means I won't be completely alone all the time. No one around this place seems to even like me. I think it is 'cause I told more than half of them they were annoying. Oh well, the more people I don't have to deal with, the better. At least that's what I tell myself. Soon enough it was time to break for lunch, we decided to go out to eat, mainly because the cafeteria food did not look too appealing. The three of us walk out of the front entrance of the girls' school. It also happened to be the exact time as the boys' school starts to flood onto the field in front of the schools to meet up with the girls. Like wild animals at a watering hole, coming together from different ends of the jungle. Kiba and his friends weren't in this sea of boys though, Sakura made that _very_ clear.

As we returned back to the school, the sea of the two sexes had diminished; it was almost time for class to begin again. So Hinata and I continued walking towards our economics class, waiting for the sea of girls waiting at the door. Upon arriving, the hall is surprisingly less crowded than last time. Maybe my bitch-off actually got through to people. Yet again maybe not, maybe they just got used to the idea of having boys in a nearby class.

"Hinata!" a boy yelled from down the hall.

"You know a boy?" I ask surprised, making sure to keep my voice from yelling "Good for you!" I exclaim, nudging her shoulder.

"He's my cousin." She responds flatly.

"Oh," I pause "well that completely sucks. I take back what I said."

"Just be nice, but he's traditional." She responds. "My dad's like that too." She tells me.

"So getting together with Naruto is like a way to defy them?" I ask.

"Well not really. I like Naruto. It has nothing to do with it defying my family's expectations. He's nice to everyone, he doesn't care about your background, and he treats everyone equally. I'm not used to that. I'm use to my family judging and thinking they are above other people. I like the thought of being normal, and I think that's something I could have if I ever got in a relationship with him. But I doubt it will ever happen. It just seems so exciting, a life like that, I would love to be apart of it." her eyes show a glint of freedom, but is masked by the panic of rebellion.

"Hinata!" the boy said again, this time, he was standing in front of us instead of down the hall. I liked him better when he was down the hall. Just saying.

"Neji." Hinata acknowledged the boy with respect. A respect which I think is way too high in status to be talking with someone your age. If they are the same age as you they are your equal, and if they are only a year older than that rule still applies.

"Your father told me to inform you that you will be coming home for the long weekend." The boy standing in front of Hinata and I states.

"Very well." The boy left, and here I thought I was about to interrupt a family conversation with my presence.

"There's a long weekend?" I ask in astonishment, having no prior knowledge of this.

"In about a week or two, yes." She replies kindly.

"Cut the crap girly, I'm your friend. I don't need all this politeness." She rolled her eyes at me "What!" she walks into the economics room "What?" I say again as I run to catch up to her. "And how could you NOT tell me there's a long weekend! Hinata! Hinata?" I quietly yell after her. The classroom was the same as yesterday. The same faded yellow walls and the black and white tile flooring and the teacher still nowhere in sight. Leaving the students to talk amongst themselves. Hinata sat quietly at her desk. I walk up to her and put my books alongside me, attempting to strike up a conversation with her so she isn't the odd one out. As I have been many times in the past; the one sitting alone, with no one to talk to. I don't think it's fair for her to have to go through the same things I was forced to go through. I don't think that's something anyone should ever have to go thorough. The sad reality is that too many people do go through it, day in and day out.

"Kanae!" Naruto yelled. Giving me the hand motion to come over and talk with him and the rest of the gang, which yes, includes Kiba. I was really hoping that wouldn't happen! That, what happened yesterday would have just stayed in the past. But it's not like I _can't_ talk to him. It's rude. I get up out of my chair and pick up my books. If I'm going to my desk I might as well take them later rather than later. Right? Hinata stays sitting in her chair.

"Well?" I say looking at Hinata "You coming or not?" she smiled at me and got up out of her chair. Leaving her books where they are.

"Hey Naruto," I say kindly with a smile, "Shika, Sasuke," I acknowledge their presence with a friendly nod. "Idiot." I dropped my books on my desk. The 'idiot' gave me a snarl (he happened to be in the way of getting to the flat surface of my desk, so the books may have sort of _slightly_ landed on his fingers.) "This is Hinata by the way." I say bringing Hinata to stand next to me. The four of them shake her hand.

"Is she new like you?" Naruto asks innocently.

"No you dobe, she went to elementary with us." Sasuke corrected him, hitting him upside the head. Man, I feel bad for Hinata, the guy she likes never even noticed her. That must be difficult to deal with.

"So why do you hang out with this demon?" Kiba asks her, completely ignoring the 'demon' aka me. Yeah, I'm so not impressed. He is very gentle when he talks to her; his behavior is a lot more welcoming than when he directs things to me.

"To be truthful I don't really have a choice." She joked, smiling slightly.

"Hey! That was mean." I said as she laughed quietly at me.

"Hey, do you two want to go somewhere with the three of us this weekend?" Naruto asks lightheartedly. If only he know about the trouble I've been dealing with about coming to terms of having to deal with asking them.

"How about we add one more girl?" I suggest, remembering Sakura's _very lengthy_ plea to make sure she's included.

"Sure why not? What's her name?" Naruto asks.

"That's a secret." I tell him.

"Wait, three? There are four of you here." Hinata notices Naruto's mistake.

"Shika here is going out with his girlfriend." Naruto told her, in the end she was the one mistaken.

"She's a friend who happens to be a girl. She's not my girlfriend. She's too bossy." He whines lazily.

"Sure, whatever you say lover boy." Kiba says, rolling his eyes.

"Class" the booming voice of the teacher reached our ears "take your seats." Every student in the class quickly scurried to their seats. This is the one teacher we don't want to get on the bad side off. As soon as class began, everything went back to normal. Learning random things about economics that I will probably never need, besides, economics never really interested me that much. It's not my thing. Before we knew it, class was over and everyone took their books, getting their pencils together getting ready to leave. "One more thing class," The teacher says, getting up from her chair. "You will all be doing a partner project. Your partners are on the board. You are only to do this project in class when it is given to you. Which won't be much time at all in the long run. You are to copy down your topic from the board and start getting prepared." The teacher unveiled the topics and the partners by lifting up the world map that had previously covered them. Hinata was paired up with Sasuke; I don't think she's overly thrilled about that. Naruto is working with Neji. I feel bad for the boy. Naruto I mean, Neji is going to be a pain in the ass to work with. And with my _perfectly amazing luck_, I got stuck with Kiba. _Of all the people_! Why! WHY! Why does the world hate me? Or is it just the teacher? Both ways I'm stuck working with Kiba for this project. What's worse is that I have to meet him outside of school to work on it. Alone. With him. _I just can't wait_. Asking to change partners would not look good either, so now I have to live through this. I get up to ring the bell and head to my next class.

"Sakura!" I yell down the hall, her pink hair is noticeable anywhere. She's quick to turn around and wave, running closer to me.

"Well? Did you invite them? Did they say yes? Is Sasuke going? Well?" she says quickly, wanting to know every detail.

"Well they kind of invited us. We said yes, and invited you. Yes, he's going. Is that a good enough answer?" she squeals and jumps up and down. A coffee mug in hand.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" she takes a sip from the mug.

"Is that coffee?" I ask. She nods happily.

"Coffee isn't good for someone our age. It stains your teeth. And there is way too much caffeine in it for a teenage body." I say, okay so it might not be completely true, but it is based on truth.

"Yeah yeah, tell me something I don't know." She says rolling her eyes and taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"Sasuke hates the smell and taste." I lie. I honestly don't know what his opinions on coffee are, but if she can kick this bad habit before it gets really bad then I can live with the small lie.

"Consider coffee out of my life." She took one final sip. I looked over at the clock. Class is about to begin. History is next. Finally! A topic that I actually enjoy, besides Sakura is in that class too, which makes things significantly better. Though, by now she's likely at a sugar low. But I doubt she even kept her oath with no longer drinking coffee just because of Sasuke. Sadly history was done and before I knew it and it was the end of the day. As I was on my way back to the dorm, my phone buzzes. Notifying I have a text message.

_Naruto: __**Hey, it's me, Naruto.**_

_**Hey Naruto. What do you want?**_ I ask him.

_Naruto: __**You didn't seem too happy today.**_

_**Yeah, well I haven't been that great.**_ I admit to him.

_Naruto: __**Wanna meet up?**_

_**No, I have homework to do.**_

_Naruto: __**C'mon you can leave it for a couple of hours.**_

_**But then I won't get anything done!**_

_Naruto: __**You already have like straight A's!**_

_**But I have to keep on top of my school work!**_

_Naruto: __**Okay. See you soon!**_

_**Naruto!**_ _**Naruto!**_

He's not responding. Great.

"Hey there." A voice says behind me, giving me a shock.

"Naruto! You scared me! How'd you get here so fast?" I ask, taking a look around. The boy appeared out of nowhere.

"I was behind you the whole time." He admits.

"That's kinda creepy." I say.

"Hurry up and drop your stuff off at your dorm." He tells me. I give him a quizzical look, "Kiba told me to tell you that you two are going to meet up and work on your project."

"Couldn't he have told me this himself?" I ask angrily.

"He doesn't have your number. And even if he did I doubt neither of you would text, or reply to each other." He tells me "I'll wait here." He says leaning on the wall. I tell him that I'd be as fast as I could. I quickly come down, we begin to walk down.

"Naruto." I say.

"Yeah? What is it Kanae?" he asks, taking a bite of a snack he had brought with him.

"Why are you talking to me? I mean, you could have ignored me after we first meet. So, why?" I ask cautiously.

"It's kinda refreshing that you don't care what or who we are. That you see me and the rest of the guys in the band, how do I say this? You see us for us. Unlike most of the girls at this school who just like us for our music and looks, you see us as people and not things. That's why." He tells me, smiling gently.

"I chose my friends for their personality. Not if they're famous or good looking." I shrug. As we reach near the library doors, Naruto quickly tries to slip away, I notice before he is able to slip away "Wait! Naruto! You're leaving me alone with this _thing_!" I snarl at the mere mention of the boy.

"Hey!" Kiba growled from behind me.

"Don't deny you're thinking the same thing Kiba!" I snap, shoving past him to enter the library. "You're ditching me, aren't you?" I ask frustrated towards Naruto, it's all in his face. He nods and says goodbye. "You're mean. Bye." I say reluctantly as I sit in the back of the school library with Kiba. _Oh how I hate this_! I hear Naruto leaving, though his exit isn't silent as girls chase after him.

"So." Kiba says as he taps the table with his index finger.

"Yeah, okay we have a lot of work to do." I say, shuffling some papers around and organizing things.

"I'm well aware of the fact." Kiba hisses.

"Idiot! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant there's a shit load of work to get done and we should spilt up the work so we don't have to keep on meeting like this. It'll be faster and we wouldn't have to suffer having to be around each other for more than an hour outside of school." I snap at him. This is not going well, and it doesn't look like it's going to get any better anytime soon.

"Fine, let's do that then." He continues tapping his finger.

"Will you stop that!" I hiss, placing my hand on his, to make his finger from tapping, and tapping and tapping. "It's irritating!" He quickly slips his hand out from under mine. Hiding them under the table, was I that rude? "Here, you take this," I say handing him a piece of paper of jobs he has to do for the project. "I'll do the rest."

"You half is bigger." He says as he takes the sheet.

"I'm leaving." I say, not even giving him recognition that I received his complaint.

"Wait!" his voice rises, loud enough for me to hear, but quite enough for _only_ me to hear.

"What?" I turn around, annoyed that he has the nerve to try and stop me from leaving.

"Can you get something out of the storage closet by the pool?" he asks me

"Why out of all the people would you ask me? Really, why?" I ask.

"I have practice, and really it seems as though you'd be the only girl that can be trusted to get it back to me, well the band. It's for the band. If you don't do it for me, at least do it to help out the band." He pleads.

"Naruto didn't mention that." I snarl.

"Well he forgets." He says with a shrug.

"Fine, but only this once. And I'm only doing it 'cause it means I can away from you." I snarl towards him.

"You're the devil." He says with a smirk. I roll my eyes in response, leaving him behind at the table in the library. I can't believe this boy influenced me to do something for him! Of all the people! Why the hell did I even say I would? I'm such an idiot! I make my way to the pools storage room, trying opening it to enter the dimly lit area. Damn door is stuck! Just my luck! I tug on it before it finally releases, and with its release comes an ice cold and wet feeling. As if iceberg water came over me like a waterfall falling off of a cliff. What idiot put that prank there? I'd like to give that person my two cents about their little trick. But hey, I got the door open! Wow, I'm way too excited about that. I walk into the room, all types of sport equipment is in here. Basketballs, volleyballs, baseball bats, I never even knew we had this much sports stuff.

_Click_

"Shit! That was the door! Someone locked it! What idiot would lock it! _Kiba_! I'm going to kill that boy! Window, window, there has to be a window somewhere here! Ah! There's one. It's gonna be a tight fit to get through that window though. I am _so_ going to _kill_ that boy when I get my hands on him! The window is smaller than I thought. Ohh I am so going to kill him! If I don't then I won't get out of here for hours. So I have to choose. Get in a shit load of trouble from the principal for not making the curfew 'cause I was locked in a freaking closet! Or climb out of a window and avoid that all together. Window it is then." I should really stop talking to myself out loud. But the fact remains; Kiba is going to get into a shit load of trouble from me. Ah! Ow! Okay, that fall was a little further than I thought. Not to mention the damn bush that was there. _That boy_. Ugh! He is so dead when I get my hands on him!

"_HAHAH oh man! This is awesome!"_ That's Kiba's voice! He is so dead.

"KIBA!" I growl as I walk to the front of the storage room. Kiba's right there, laughing his head off. "You are such a jackass! How dare you lock that door! You put that water in there didn't you! I'm freezing and drenched, to top it off I have frigging twigs stuck to me! You don't care about anyone but yourself do you! You just think you can do whatever you want because you're famous. Newsflash Kiba, you can't do whatever you want to other people! You are such an idiot to think you'll be able to get away with this!" I yell at him, anger clearly evident in my voice. I push him back with every few words, taking my anger out on him.

"Oh, girly you have that all wrong." He smiles cockily. He walks closer to me, then, he slightly leans closer to me, trying to intimidate me. I'm going to stand my ground. I'm not about to let this damn boy get away with whatever he wants! He smiles again. Our faces aren't really that far apart. I _really_ want to move away, but that would be giving him what he wants. And I'm not about to let him win. "Your shirt is see-through when water is spilt on it." I can feel my face heat up. By now my face would be beet red, and he would be able to see the embarrassment that I have over that one small comment, and he'll use it against me. If what he's saying is true, then… But I'm not going to look to see if he's telling the truth. That would be him winning. "You're blushing." He says, biting the bottom of his lip gently.

"I know that you idiot!" I hiss.

"Oh?" he leans even closer. His eyes move from our stare down, his eyes lower. I don't want to know what he's looking at. He bites the corner of his lower lip seductively. "You're gusty my girl."

"I'm not your girl!" I hiss at him again. Closing my eyes for just a second in ager, only one second, trying to regain my composure. The next thing I know, I feel soft, warm lips on mine. A rush of warmth flows through my body, a shiver down my spine and an unknown type of excitement that surged through my body. His hand took hold the back of my neck, pressing our bodies pressed together. Although he is in great shape, his body felt soft on mine. We both pressed our bodies closer to each other, trying to get as close to each other as possible. My knees began to feel week, my pulse going at a rapid, uncontrollable rate. I involuntarily moaned in delight. This is so wrong! I know Kiba's kissing me, and I want to get away, but I just can't seem to pull away. No one has ever evoked this much excitement in me before. I slowly gain control of my senses and of my actions, I bite his lip hard; hurting him, hell it even drew some blood. In no way was it playful, and I never intended it to be. I quickly push him away. My face is as red as it could be.

"That hurt!" he brings his long, gentle looking fingers to his bottom lip, scowling at me for what I've done, but it's nothing compared to what he's done to me.

"Idiot! How dare you!" I go to slap him; his hand smoothly and easily catches my wrist you have no idea how much that pisses me off!. "Kiba! Let go!" I growl. He brings me close to his body, so close I can feel his abs though both of our shirts. I hate this! I know I can get away. But against all of my will, my body is denying me the strength, and the willpower to pull away from his body. His other hand moves from his side and travels down my back. His fingers walking down to my lower back, and then bringing my shirt up off of my lower back, allowing the air at my cold, yet very warm body. He blows in my ear, giving me a weird sensation, causing a shiver to rush through my spine. Then he nips at my ear. Sending a shiver of excitement down my spine, just like he had before, this is so very wrong, and we both know it. He's only doing this to piss me off, but it's not like I'm saying no. If I did, maybe he wouldn't be doing this, it's a tango with fate. I hate this boy! He's quick to bite my ear quite hard seconds later, his own little way for him to get back at me. The next thing I know I'm in his arms; bridal style. _So not cool_. "Kiba let me down! Let me down!" I thrash.

"Stupid girl!" he laughs carefree. I don't like where this is going.

"I'm serious Kiba, stop, please stop. I don't like this, please put me down!" I plea with him, my heart is racing for an entirely different reason now.

"Stop thrashing you idiot I could slip!" He says, swaying slightly.

"Good! Maybe you'll get hurt!" I scowl. Regretting my words as soon as they leave my mouth, I really don't want that to happen, because I could get hurt in the process.

"Kanae!" Kiba slips. Amongst everything I was hoping for, to not fall in the pool. The two of us fall. Splashing right into the frigid water. Kiba lets go of me and swims to the edge; quick to get out. But I, I can't. My chest tightens, and tears swell.

"Kiba! Help!" I call out, my arms thrashing in the water.

"Good try, I'm not stupid." He says towards me.

"Kiba! I can't swim!" my arms thrashing, I keep on getting mouthfuls of water. If this continues, well I don't want to know what's going to happen if it does.

"Stop kidding around!" Kiba hisses, but he lingers.

"I'm not!" I yell. My voice pleading for help, even if it comes from him. I can't die here! Not now! Not after everything I did to get to this point!

"Whatever, I'm out of here." I see Kiba's figure as he walks away. My arms tire. I can't keep this up any longer. I'm too tired. My body sinks down under the water's surface. My life doesn't flash before my eyes like everyone says it does when you're close to death. Instead I think about what I'll be missing. About my friends I'm leaving behind. About the jackass that I keep fighting with, the same one that I kissed; and when my body just melted because of that kiss and what would ever become of that. I close my eyes as my lungs fill with water and I black out.

"_One, two, three, four." _I feel my chest being pushed on. Lips on mine, giving me air. I cough up water. I feel sick to my stomach. I open my eyes with hot tears preparing to fall, I hold them at bay best I can.

"Thank god!" He sighs.

"Kiba!" I hiss. If I thought I hated him before, you can be sure that I hate him even more now.

"What?" he responds softly, knowing that he's treading on thin ice.

"Why are you on top of me?" I question eyeing his position. He's on top of me, sitting with his legs parted.

"You drowned."

"Yeah, no duh." I bring myself up. Making Kiba get off of me. You'd think he'd get off when I first questioned his position.

"Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't swim?" he asks annoyed.

"I did!" I hiss "You just didn't listen!" I scream at him.

"Well how was I supposed to know?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know. Maybe the 'I can't swim' part that I yelled." I huff "This proves that you don't care! I could have lost my life and all because you were too dense and to high on that damn high horse of yours to care of anyone else other than yourself!" the tears begin to fall, they mix with the water dripping off of me from the pool. This is the side that I really would like for him not to see. I'm not weak, I don't cry. Especially in front of people "I hate you the most!" I yell, my emotions getting the best of me as I allow my voice to express sadness. I quickly make my way to the back of the storage room to get my books. Trying to control my emotions the ones of anger, of pain, of sadness. I want to cry openly so badly right now. But I can feel Kiba's gaze as he watches me leave. Crying would only give him the satisfaction of winning. One single lonesome tear streaks down my cheeks as I walk further and further away.

* * *

><p>I push my way through the dorm, hiding in my room. I don't like what happened, I've had to go through this before, and I hoped I'd never experience it again. After calming down a bit, I exit my room, to see Sakura at my door. "You look pissed." She comments. I look at her, my eyes expressing all the anger pent up from the meeting. Hinata looked concerned, cautiously trying to make words escape from her lips. She finally manages, quietly asking me if everything is okay, and what exactly happened to make me so upset. "Come sit." Sakura patted the spot next to her on the couch. Turning the TV off. Trying to comfort me probably." So what happened?" she asks as I sit down. My anger grew, eventually I couldn't contain my anger anymore. Spitting out curse words under my breath before finally voicing actual words, mind you they weren't kind.<p>

"The idiot-" I exclaim, the anger surging through my body, stressing me to the extent that I could feel every inch inside of me tense up, building up the stress in my body that will be hard to expel when the time eventually comes.

"Kiba." Sakura corrected. I rolled my eyes to show her my dissatisfaction with her correction.

"Yeah the idiot," I scowl "I have to work on a project with him, can you believe that?! Anyway, we met in the library to spilt the work. Kiba asked me to get him something. So, to get away I agreed. The next thing I know I'm locked in the storage room and then I'm being kissed by Kiba.— "

"Hold up girly" Sakura stopped me "he what?!" she exclaimed. With another dissatisfied look I continue "He picked me up; I fell in the water, kinda drowned. He kinda saved me—" she interrupts me again.

"You drowned!" they both screeched. I nod my head to confirm that, yes, it actually happened."Did you go to the hospital? Are you okay? Who saved you?" Hinata asks worried.

"You should really learn how to swim" Sakura adds.

"No. Yes, I feel kinda sick though, probably swallowed too much water. And Kiba, after he left me to drown." I take a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Bitch move." Sakura says as she leans against the back of the couch.

"Yeah. Completely! You can see why I'm pissed at that _thing_!" I scowl. Damn boy! I could literally kill him right now, probably could too, with the martial arts training I've received over the years. "Oh! Did Hinata tell you about us meeting up with them? By them, I mean like, the guys." I ask Sakura to try and divert from the topic at hand.

"Yeah, she mentioned it. We have to go shopping by the way. I need a new outfit for this meeting! And by seeing your wardrobe" she says as she eyes me from head to toe "so do you." I roll my eyes at her, showing a slight grin before I walk to my room to change into more comfortable clothes, and out of this stupid, restrictive uniform. I look into my full length mirror, which has become a habit of mine. To see how unflattering this uniform looks on me, every day I do this. Today's different though. I see something I don't like seeing, my white shirt, soaked through. That's right, my t-shirt was see-though, and I'm guessing the idiot saw me like this too. Great. Just great. This is incredibly embarrassing! High school at a private school wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be different. Better. So why is it everything has just become so much worse than when I was back home? Here, I'm being ridiculed by the boy I hate the most. I promised my parents, I promised to stay out of trouble. But no matter where I go, trouble always seems to find me. This time, it embodies an egomaniac teenage boy that doesn't know any manners just because he thinks he's so great because he's famous! I need to get him back for everything he's done to me. And it has to be ten times worse than what he's done to me.

"Hey Kanae you almost done changing? Sakura wants to go shopping. She even said she'd pay for some of your clothes. You know, if you refuse she'll buy some clothes for you and then give it to you." Hinata tells me through the door. "Don't take her up on the offer, it's a warning. She'll make you pay her back later, trust me, I know." She warns me.

_Naruto:__**Hey again. Sorry for ditching earlier.**_

_**Hey Naruto.**_

_Naruto: __**Can't you talk a little more than that?**_

_**Naruto, not now. I'm pissed off.**_

_Naruto: __**Why?**_

_**Kiba.**_

_Naruto: __**What he do?**_

_**Not now Naruto. **_Our friendship isn't at that level just yet.

"Who you talking to?" Sakura asks as she keeps her eyes fixed on the road.

"A friend." I respond flatly.

"Oh? Well it's going to be awhile before we get to the mall. Hinata's asleep, so do you mind if I put the radio on?" She asks as she reaches for the stero.

"No, go right ahead."

_Naruto: __**Oh! Almost forgot! We were planning on meeting you guys tomorrow at like, say noon? That okay with you guys?**_

"Noon tomorrow okay for the meet up with the guys?" I ask Sakura as she makes a right turn at the lights.

"What guys?" she asks, half concentrating on my question, and the other half on the road.

"Sakura? Really, what guys do you think I'm talking about?" I ask sarcastically.

"Oh! Yeah! That's perfect! Good thing we decided to go shopping today instead of tomorrow. Ask what we should wear!" she says, tapping my arm like it's the most important question that could be asked.

_**Yeah, that time's great. The secret person wants to know what we should wear.**_

_Naruto: __**I really want to know who this secret girl is! Wear a dress.**_

_**Fine. But I won't be happy doing it! Know that now! Bye.**_

_Naruto: __**Didn't think you would! Haha! Bye!**_

A dress. Of all the things I could wear I have to wear a dress. So far this isn't looking so great.

**Line break **

"I don't know Sakura. I don't shop much. I don't think this is a good idea." I rub the back of my neck, nervous about being in public. How can they go into stores so willingly? I feel so out of place.

"Oh c'mon Kanae! It's fine! All you have to do is try on the clothes." She says looking through a rack of clothing.

"But—" I try to protest.

"No, don't even thinking about saying that word. You're doing this. Right Hinata?" Sakura asks, turning her attention to the dark haired girl who looks as uncomfortable in this setting as I do.

"Don't worry, you get used to it. I'm just like you in this way. Hate shopping for clothes. She literally forces you to shop." Hinata says calmly.

"It's that bad?" I ask worried.

"Yeah. It's that bad." She nods.

"You guys make it seem like I'm some sort of demon." She says as she flips through shirts on another rack. _She is just like a demon though_. "Here, try these on. And this and this." She piles clothes on my arms. "Well what are you standing around here for? Go try on those clothes!" Sakura ordered. I enter the changing room. Trying a couple things on and deciding not to show them because they are absolutely horrendous on me. I finally manage to try something on that doesn't look half bad, so I decide to show them.

"Oh my god Kanae! You are definitely going to buy that and wear it tomorrow!" Sakura exclaims.

"_But it's a dress._" I point out with displeasure.

"Why? You look hot!" a male voice comments.

"Kankuro!" I almost yell in surprise.

"Shh! Don't give away my cover! It isn't easy for famous people to be in public without a bazillion cameras in their face!" He scolds.

"What are you doing here?" I hiss. His eyes travel from mine down my body and back up again, lingering in certain places. "Don't Kankuro, unless you want to leave in a cast I suggest you stop that this instant." I say bravely. I'm used to dealing with guys, this is what having guy friends does to you.

"Aw! I was only joking! Besides, I'm sure your friends would love to meet me!" He says, even though it wasn't true. He turns his attention to Sakura and Hinata, who don't look all too pleased with me for withholding this bit of information from them.

"Now's not the time. Just go away already." I say, annoyed with his presence.

"I didn't have you pegged out for the shopping, dress type." He says, completely ignoring my last request.

"I'm not. I'm being forced to do this by Sakura. She's the pink haired girl before you ask." I point her out.

"She isn't half bad." He says looking in her direction with a flirtatious tone.

"Go away already." I tell him annoyed at his attempt to flirt with my friend. That's just, no.

"Why?" he asks.

"'Cause you're annoying me and I don't like you." I say flatly.

"Harsh girly." He goes to put his arm around me.

"Don't even think about putting that arm around my shoulders or I swear I'm going to break it and you won't be able to play your precious guitar." I threaten.

"Cool your jets girly! I'll leave." He says with a smile. I know it's all in jest, and I think he does too. It's just how our really weird friendship works. If you can even call it that.

"Are you sure it looks okay? I'd rather wear jeans." I ask Hinata, trying to get out of wearing a dress.

"That blue colour really compliments you. It fits your body really well too!" Sakura interrupts Hinata before she can even let a word escape through her mouth. "You have all the luck and all you want to do is nothing." She sulks looking back at Kankuro who is in waiting just outside of the store.

"Right, you think _I _have luck. _That will be the day_." I say sarcastically.

"Hey Kanae, do you have any high heels?" Sakura asks through the changing room door as I put my normal clothes back on.

"High heels! Are you kidding me! No way! I can barely walk on flat surfaces, let alone in heels!" I exclaim.

"Well I don't have any that would match your new dress, and neither does Hinata. You'll have to figure something out." This is why I hate dresses.

* * *

><p><em><span>Naruto:<span>__**You said you take pictures right? Bring one of your cameras with you.**_

"Who was that?" Sakura asks as she puts on her right high heal shoe.

"Nauto."

"You have his number?" Hinata asks intently as she waits by the door.

"He kinda stole my phone and put his number in it." I admit as we walk out the doors to the meeting point Naruto told me.

"So much for keeping a low profile." Naruto said as he looked at the three of us.

"Sorry Naruto. You said dresses." I state.

"I did. But I didn't expect you to listen." That little rat! He did that on purpose! He is going to pay for this later. I look over to Naruto, his gaze fell upon Sakura and lingered there, but as he did this, her eyes traveled to Sasuke.

"So how are we getting to this place?" Sakura asks.

"We're going on our motorcycles." Naruto answered Sakura's question as he motioned to the motorcycles.

"In dresses?" she asks, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's not like we're going on a highway. It's not that bad." Sasuke says as he leans on his motorcycle.

"But you aren't a girl in a dress and high heels." Sakura says, as she motions to her rather shot dress.

"Neither am I." I say. That didn't come out the way I meant it, I was regarding to the whole high heels thing.

"_You got that right._" Kiba snorts.

"_What's that supposed to mean_?" I hiss angrily.

"C'mon you guys. Try to get along." Naruto begs.

"Let's just get going already." Sakura intervenes. Good thing to, I almost shot Naruto a comment that may not have gone over so smoothly.

"Here." Sasuke throws Hinata a helmet. She'd been standing silent next to him the whole time. Taking in all of the chaos.

"T-thanks." She manages to mutter. He gets up and helps her fascine it, their faces close as he fixes with the chinstrap.

"It suits you." Naruto said smiling his goofy smile as she put his spare helmet on, she evidently spent hours on perfecting her hair just to have it ruined.

"_You got to be kidding me!_" Kiba and I say as our eyes meet each other's. We've ended up together again. I swear this is one of Naruto's tactics to get us to get along. Fat chance that'll happen though. As our eyes meet, all I can recall when looking at his face is the kiss. The fear of it all, the temptations, the excitement that surged though my body as I lost control of me senses and the disgust that lingered in the back of my head. How he left me there in the pool, how he locked me in that room and pulled a prank. Yet despite all of that he somehow managed to make me lose control, it's not supposed to work that way. I shouldn't feel the excitement that I feel when I just look at him. I shouldn't. I can't go on this ride with him, I can't. But it's already too late. Both Sakura and Hinata have already mounted onto the motorcycles of Sasuke and Naruto, I have no other choice unless I want to walk. "Here." Kiba hands me the spare helmet. His protective plastic already hit down. He's avoiding talking to me, or even looking at me for that matter. I don't mind, but I kind of like the way we send remakes at each other. Even if we hate each other, it's still fun to tease each other. I put my camera in the small pouch that the spare helmet normally goes. I slip the helmet on and mount the motorcycle. I slide my arms around his waist as the roar of the motorcycle rings through my ears. Being this close to his body, I don't know if I like it or hate it. It's like my heart is being torn in separate directions. One of hate, and one of acceptance, _like_ even. His breaths are even, but sometimes he takes a sharp breath. His body stays glued to the seat, he doesn't move an inch, even when the motorcycle ebbs to a stop. My body is pressed against his, my arms wrapped around his waist to steady myself and keep myself from falling off. The motorcycle slows down, bringing my focus back to reality as it jerks to a stop. What would my parents think about me riding a motorcycle with someone I barely know, and am almost sure, hate? They've always discouraged the use or voluntary will of riding a motorcycle. I'm already a disappointment as a daughter to them, I'm sure this wouldn't make it any worse. I'm beginning not to care; they can't keep my in chains forever. "I hear you bumped into Kankuro." Kiba says as we wait for the light to turn green.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me." I comment.

"Fine, I'll be quiet then. I just thought you'd want to talk with someone." He says anger seeping through his words. "Even if it is someone you claim to hate." He added, his voice soft, and possibly slightly, pained. It was almost a whisper, as if I wasn't supposed to hear it in the first place.

"I do hate you. Don't ever think otherwise." Jab his back with my index finger, slightly joking, only _slightly_. My lips curl into a smile; I like having our remarks at each other back. "And yes, I did bump into him." I add.

"_While shopping_?" he snorted.

"If I knew you were going to be like this I wouldn't have replied." I snarled "Besides, Sakura forced me to go." I admit, tightening my arms around his waist as he prepared to for the light to turn.

"How?" he asks as light turns green and the motorcycle turns around the corner.

"She pulled me into the car. She even got Hinata to stand behind me to make sure I didn't run away. She may look weak, but damn that girl is strong." I say with a carefree laugh.

"So are you." He says with a kind voice. I so did not expect that.

"What?" I ask, making sure I heard him correctly.

"Most girls, normal ones at least, wouldn't be able to handle the amount of teasing and ridiculing you're enduring." He shrugs.

"You mean the teasing and ridiculing you're putting on me?" I ask with slight annoyance.

"Some, but I'm talking more from the rest of the school." He responds with the same kind tone.

"Well, I have the practice when it comes to that kind of stuff. I don't let it bother me much anymore." Another red light, how far away is this place?

"You were bullied too, huh?" he deduces.

"Too?" I ask.

"Yeah, Naruto was bullied when he was younger. People would call him an idiot. What did they call you?" he asks.

"I'm not going to tell you that. You'd use it against me. I'm not stupid." I say annoyed.

"Debatable."

"Kiba." I say.

"Yeah?" he answers.

"Feel free to shut up now." My words laced with annoyance. He didn't say anything else after that. The motorcycle finally came to a stop behind a large building. Where the heck are we going?

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asks as she takes the helmet off and fixes her hair.

"Surprise." Naruto told her as he took the helmet off of her hands.

"What is this place?" Sakura asks.

"It's a concert hall. We'll be performing here tonight. And we kind of need your help." Naruto said as he spun around, giving us puppy dog eyes.

"What? Really?" Sakura squeals happily.

"Naruto," I begin "why did you tell me to bring my camera?" I ask, not understanding what any of us have to do with a concert.

"Pictures obviously." He says like I was stupid.

"Of what?" I ask, there's nothing but us and a couple thousand wires here.

"Of all of us!" he smiles goofily "Artistic ones." He adds seriously as he points at me.

"But-"I go to protest as we walk though the main doors and turn down a hallway.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. We just thought it would be a good way for you to possibly get some exposure." Kiba says as he walks up behind me.

"Actually, to be truthfully honest, it was Kiba's idea to let you take the pictures for modeling that we'll be doing." Naruto said. Shock hit Hinata's face. I'm not sure if it's due to the modeling comment (which I'm not overly comfortable with, thankfully I'll be the one taking the pictures!) or if it was because of something completely different.

"That's very uncharacteristically kind of you Kiba." I said; looking at him though he poorly lit, grey room. He didn't bother to look my way, or even shoot a comment back at me. He kept looking at the same place. The light seeped through the different curtains surrounding the stage as we finally reached it. The light hit his face, all of his features highlighted. Almost airbrushed, yet at the same time, natural and longing. I raise my camera to my eye, catching the moment on the slim memory card. The sound of the shutter caused him to look towards me. A small smile at the corner of his mouth surfaced. The shutter sounded again.

"Like what you see?" he teased.

"Not in the least" a slight lie, though, the majority of it wasn't "I'm just doing the job I was given."

"We should get going to hair and makeup." Naruto said as he led Sakura into a darker area, holding onto her hand as he let her through the dimly lit hall.

"You coming?" Kiba asks as he pivots in order to face me. Again, the shutter sounded.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I ran forward, joining the rest of the small group.

"Everyone is in hair and makeup, right?" a voice sounded through a walk-e-talkie that rests on the table.

"Yes, is the other girl to be in hair and makeup? The one with the camera?" someone asked through the walk-e-talkie.

"Yes! Has she not gone through it yet?" the voice asked, stern with a hint of panic. The next thing I know, I'm being swept up from my seat and a couple of people surrounding me. Touching my hair; putting makeup on. Everything I never do. So not in my comfort zone right now.

"She's done. We're sending the band and the female models and the other photographer out." Someone said into the talkie. We were being pushed out again. We walk nearby; we all step onto the stage. The seats empty, the lights shining onto the stage. Sakura and Hinata take a seat on the stairs. I make my way to the floor in front of it. The boys took their positions to practice their songs for the concert they are to put on later today. Kiba had his electric guitar in hand, Naruto with his drum sticks in hand, hitting Sasuke and Kiba. A perfect picture, I click the button, capturing the moments of Naruto hitting the boys, and the revenge they take on him. A loud, booming voice coughs. Making the boys become silent. They stood, waiting intently. Another picture.

"We will begin modeling. The young lady with the camera will be taking pictures of you boys. Then another photographer will come in. This is when the three of you girls will join the boys. We will inform you from that point on." A crowd of people spilled into the empty concert hall. Machines began to get hooked up. Through all the chaos Naruto had gone and sat with Sakura, Saskuke with Hinata, and Kiba, once again alone, sitting in the middle of the stage while the others at the small stairs. Another picture.

"Wait, you can't take pictures yet, we haven't hooked up, or have gotten the lighting right." The person said.

"Yes, but" I say, cutting the person off "moments like these pass and fade quickly. At the proper angle a picture can tell a thousand words. Without the help of man and their machines, if it means I have to move in order to get the picture with the right light then I will. Natural is key when I take pictures." My time for taking pictures has long past. The boys have gotten their makeup touched up. The special marks they wear to make them stand from the rest. Hinata had been given pale ivory contracts to wear with her purple hair, Sakura was left as is; she has pink hair for god's sake! They explained the concept earlier, but I wasn't really paying attention so I have absolutely no idea why Hinata has contacts in. Sakura, Hinata, and I had to become models. And pose. With them. Posing. Models. This so isn't what I do! I don't model; I don't do the makeup, or the hair or the whole appearance thing! And I definitely do not model!

"You there in the blue, move closer to Kiba." The photographer says. Right now, we're modeling. I don't like this, and I certainly do not recall agreeing to be a model for their stupid promotion of a new single, or was it their album? Both ways, I don't want to have to be this close to Kiba unless it's on a motorcycle for five minutes! Even then that's a bit much to ask. To make everything worse, the 'pose' is one of the intimate type. As in faces close together, hands touching each other's' bodies. Bodies close. Everything I don't want. The world is conspiring against me! And I am so not liking it! Of all the people it could have been, why did I get sucked into this madness?

"Okay, thank you for all your hard work everyone, we're all done!" the photographer says. I try to quickly get away from Kiba, he grabs on to my wrist.

Click

That was a camera.

"Great, do a couple more like that!" the photographer says, getting into place again. No! No, this isn't a time for photo's it's time for me to leave! I try again to get my wrist out of his grasp.

Click

The next thing I know he's brought me close to his body. Similar to the time when he kissed me by the pool, what is he doing? Why is he doing this?

Click.

I push Kiba away forcefully.

Click.

He looks at me, not in anger or annoyance. His eyes are glazed with guilt, and possibly that of apology.

Click.

I shake my head. I can't, can't deal with all of this. This isn't what I wanted; this isn't what was supposed to happen.

Click.

I can't be here, with him, next to him like this. I turn around, slowly creeping further away from him. His grip loosens, and lingers.

Click.

And walk away.

Click.

Leaving him alone. Leaving him behind.

"Perfect! That was perfect!" the photographer says in joy. I go close to Sakura and Hinata, encasing my body with my arms wrapped tightly against my waist, as my body grows small.

"Here," Sakura says handing me my camera "You okay?" she asks as she rubs my back in reassurance.

"Yeah, I guess." I lie.

* * *

><p>Twilight broke and seats in the theater were beginning to fill with ecstatic fans. The boys had to get their make-up touched up, and to warm up before going out on stage. "Is the opening band out of makeup yet?" Someone in black not far from me asked in his walk-e-talkie.<p>

"Yes, and Shikamaru is in make up now." The other end of the walkie-talkie replied.

"Good, be prepared to send the opening group out in five." The woman behind me responded, checking her papers.

"I never thought there was this much chaos before a show back stage." Sakura comments to me as we are pushed aside by the busy employees setting up the concert.

"Yeah, there's a lot more than what we're shown." I respond to Sakura.

"The opening band is making their way to the stage." The person on the other side of the walkie-talkie says.

"I wonder who the band is." Hinata says. Three figures come from the shadows. And boy do they look familiar.

"Hey Girlie!" a voice says from afar.

"Kankuro. Great." This is exactly what I need right now. Of all the possible people did it really have to be him?

"Nice dress." Kankuro says as he walks onto the stage. "Hello everyone! We are the Suna boys and I guess you could say girl," he says sneaking a peak at his highly annoyed older sister. "or how you all know us; Infinity Hour, and you all know we're opening for your Konoha boys; Falling in Disguise!" he continues on talking, the fans scream loudly in response. Minutes later music starts. Gaara begins to sing. His voice silences the room. The song calm and quite: a love song. I hear the cries from the girls in the audience squealing his name. Gaara's voice may seem course when you speak with him, but his voice is seriously amazing. It wasn't long before Kiba and the boys took center stage.

"Okay, for our next song" Kiba began; they've been singing and performing for a good hour or so, honestly I don't even know. "We are going to sing you a special song. We wrote it for all of you, for supporting us through everything and being so great." Screams of girls filled the room "The four of us had a photo shoot today. For our new album that will be releasing on the long weekend!" more screams "We had special guests help us. A talented young lady took many pictures of the four of us." Kiba says proudly. That's the first time he's ever said 'young' and 'lady' when it concerns me, what the hell is he up to? "I hope you'll continue to support us!" the four of them sang the last song; again a love song. Seriously, what is it with these kinds of songs? I walked closer to the curtains that separated the backstage and the stage, took my camera and clicked on the button. It's not like I really have much else to do. Kiba looks in my direction. Smiles cockily and shakes his head. "I have someone I want you all to meet." His voice boomed through the concert hall. The girls scream asking who, before the large room quickly grew silent. He swiftly takes his electric guitar and sets it aside, walking to the side of the stage I was at.

"Is this in the plans?" I ask a backstage crewmember, freaking out about not knowing what is going on. I don't like not being able to have power, to have control in my life.

"No," she looks though papers "this is most definitely not in the plans! What? Did I lose a page?" she asks herself as she goes to another member. What is Kiba doing?

"Well?" he asks covering his mike "Wanna see what the other side is like?"

"Not at all. What are you doing Kiba? People are frantic back here!" I lecture.

"Blah, blah, blah! Gotta break the rules sometimes!" he pokes my forehead.

"Not at a time like this!" I inform him. I don't break rules; it's not something I do.

"This coming from the girl who didn't want to come in the first place." He takes my wrist and drags me to the stage. Thousands of screaming girls go silent. The camera follows Kiba, who is pulling me along. So, this means I'm on a huge screen for thousands of people to see. Great. Get me out of here!

"Who is _she_?" a loud fan asks.

"Who is she you ask?" he smiles cockily again, biting the corner of his lip. It's just like before. The same facial expressions, what is he planning? He lets go of my wrist, but before I'm able to run off stage his arm wraps around my waist. Bringing me close to his body, my pulse quickens again. Just like before.

"She" he says looking at me "is my toy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is _she_?" a fan asks.

"Who is she you ask?" Kiba smiles cockily again, biting the corner of his lip. It's just like before. The same facial expressions, what is he planning? He lets go of my wrist, but before I'm able to put one foot in front of the other to run off stage, his muscular arms wrap around my waist, like a blanket protecting from the harsh elements. Bringing me close to his body, my pulse quickens again. Just like before. Why? Why does my body keep on doing this? Why does my heart and body desire something it can't have; something the brain hates?

"She" he says, his eyes traveling downwards to look at me "is my toy." He says in a carefree, natural tone. You've got to be kidding me! My veins fill with rage; I quickly take his arms off from around my waist.

"You're a real piece of work Kiba" I say almost in a whisper, in a criticizing manner. I look up at him; he just looks back at me, as if I have been defeated by him. "Don't ever come near me again." I slit my eyes at him, showing him I'm serious.

I'm not some toy he can play with. I'm not some game. I'm a human. I turn around and exit from the stage. I don't stop when Sakura calls out to me, I don't turn when the fans call me a bitch. This isn't what I signed up for; this isn't why I came to this school. This isn't why I moved. Life wasn't supposed to be this hard; it was never meant to get this confusing! But then again, life never goes the way you plan it.

I slam the large grey doors behind me. The sound travels to my ears as the doors land onto the metal clasps. The motorcycles still out back, I could destroy his motorcycle as revenge. I could slit his tires; I always carry a knife with me; so I could easily slit them. But I'm not like him, I wouldn't stoop so low.

The streets are dark; the night life is beginning to stir. The thousands and thousands of fans that went to watch the band of the damn boy band Kiba's apart of spilled out of the concert hall. Friends met up with a cheer filling the ears of others around them. Reminiscing about earlier that day, talking about their plans for their night, everyone seemed to be with someone. And me? I'm the odd one out; I walk down the quite streets as laughter fills my ears. I clench my camera close to my body, my bag as well. The feeling of being alone, the feeling on loneliness, the feeling of betrayal, they all surge through my veins; they all circulate in my mind.

I was beginning to trust Kiba. I took pictures for his band, I modeled, something I hate to do. I did everything. And this is how he pays me back? With announcing to fans that I'm a simple toy, manipulative, and easy. Is that how he views me? Because if it is, it is my heart that has betrayed me the most, it let me believe we were becoming friends. That he didn't see my like my brain was telling me he does. It was my heart that betrayed me, and it was I who took the stupid advice it gave. It is the one to blame, my heart, and it's stupid ideas.

The street light shone, the pavement lit up, some pavement hid from the rays of the light, hidden in the darkness of the night, escaping the false daylight. My feet hurt from all the walking. The school is far from the concert hall, and I'm only half way back. I swear I can hear the roar of the motorcycles that the boys ride. It's likely my imagination, just as everything else was.

"Kanae!" they must be calling for another Kanae. "Kanae!" the voice sounded again. "God damn it woman stop walking!" Motorcycles flew past me, though, one remained near me.

"Kanae!" he growled.

"What?" I hiss, still mad at him.

"Hop on." He says it so carelessly.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." I hiss. Not wanting to look him in the eye, not wanting to look at him at all.

"Why'd you leave without telling anyone where you were going?" he growls to me. I'm not in the mood for this.

"You aren't my parents! You aren't my babysitter! I don't have to tell you where I'm going!" I pivot to the right in order to yell at him. No longer worried of what others might think if I'm yelling, or what problems I may cause.

"Well how were we supposed to know where you were?" he says in a low, growling tone; this boy never stops growling!

"It's none of your business!" I yell again, my body full of annoyance and anger. I can't deal with him right now.

"We were worried! We went all around the city looking for you!"

"You weren't! You didn't look! I'm a toy to you, remember? You don't care what happens to 'it'. You've made that very too clear to me. I'm not some toy Kiba; I'm a human, with feelings. Ones you obviously have no care for!"

"Kanae" his voice lowers, with a soft tone coating the words that leave his mouth. He extends his arm, no longer growling at me. He looks to me. Silence fell between us for a split moment; when we both look at each other with an expression of guilt and pain.

"Don't!" I almost scream as the split second ends. I lower my voice, a voice hurt in tone. "Don't touch me!" I look up to his eyes again shaking my head as I move away. I can't deal with him, not now, not ever. He brought his hand back to the handle of his black sleek motorcycle.

"Fine! I won't! Walk all the way back for all I care!" the roar of his motorcycle fills the silence, the smoke exits from the exhaust. He speeds away, leaving me to walk alone, to walk for another hour before I can get back to the same marble archway that leads to the dorms. The doors to the school will be locked. I won't be going back tonight.

**You said I could ask you to do something for me, anything at all. Is that offer still up?**

_Kankuro:_ **Kanae? I'm surprised.**

**I need to know.**

_Kankuro:_** Yeah, offers up. What do ya need?**

**Can you come pick me up?**

_Kankuro:_** Where are you? **

"Thanks for coming Kankuro." I try to smile. Today has been so screwed up, so it's hard.

"What's wrong?" he asks seeing right through the mask I put on.

"I need a place to stay for the night."

"What about your dorm, can't you stay there?"

"No, it will be closed by the time we get there."

"I heard what happened today at the concert."

"I'm sure the whole world knows about that now."

"You okay?"

"Confused mostly." I respond, look down to my feet.

"Do you want to come to the band's apartment?"

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I try to lighten the mood.

"C'mon, hop in." he motions to the slick black sports car.

"Here we are, just to warn you, it's kinda a mess."

"I doubt it's worse than my dorm." Kankuro opens the door.

"Ladies first."

"Then shouldn't you be coming in first?" a blonde woman asks him. She was from the opening band.

"Very funny Temari." He said dryly. He enters through the door.

"Who's she?" the blonde, Temari, asks her index finger pointing towards me.

"Kanae. She needs to crash here for tonight."

"Kiba?" She asks

"Kiba." He nods.

"Well, you coming in or not?" she asks. I nod, and enter the apartment.

"Do things like this happen often when it evolves Kiba?" I ask, as I take in the space around me, their apartment is huge!

"This is a first for him actually. It's on the news, that's really the only reason I know." She confesses.

"Explain yourself." Gaara's arms are crossed, standing at the entrance way to the kitchen.

"You saw the news; she asked a favor, how could I refuse?" Kankuro answers defensibly.

"You know," Temari whispered to me "for the youngest, he really is suited to be the leader of the band."

"How do you all know each other?" I whisper back.

"We're siblings." She says matter-of-factly.

"I would have never guessed."

"Yeah, we're completely different from each other."

"You got that right." I say with a small chuckle.

"You'll be sharing my room tonight. I want to protect you from my stupid brother."

"I would be so very grateful."

"He's a sly boy. And a ladies man, please tell me you are the first not to fall for his stupid-ness."

"He creep's me out to high hell when he tries to hit on me."

"You my child; are my new best friend!"

"Let's leave and see if they notice." I say, pointing to the two arguing boys.

"You're work is really good!" Kankuro complimented me on the photo's I had taken earlier.

"They're okay, I'm not professional."

"You might as well be, in a couple of years you can be! You have a natural talent for photography!"

"But there is no job that pays you for artistic photographs."

"You're being paid to do these aren't you? Doesn't that mean you have a job that pays well?"

"But it's just this once, with the arts, you gamble. You either win big or you lose all but the clothing on your back."

"Someone get the phone!" Temari yells. We had talked all night, and needed a well-deserved sleep.

"It's for Kanae!" Kankuro yells, still groggy, at 7 in the morning, on a weekend much less, I would be to.

"Get the phone." She kicks me

"I don't wanna!" I whine.

"Kanae!" she pleas.

"Fine." I take the phone beside Temari's bed and click the 'talk' button "Hello?"

"Kanae? Thank god! Where have you been? Why weren't you answering your texts or your calls? I called your cell so much! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you have any idea how worried we were about you? You should have called!" Sakura screams in my ear.

"Sakura calm down! I'm pretty sure I forgot my phone in my room. I'm fine; I'm with Temari, Kankuro and Gaara. I slept over; the school would have been closed by the time I got back." I had my phone, I had just turned it off to avoid Kiba and the others.

"Kiba told me that you two got in a fight and he drove off, leaving you behind on the street. He was looking for you for hours after that! Get back to school as soon as possible! We covered for you with the curfew patrol. Just come back to school around lunch. And maybe borrow some clothing from Temari, that way it will look like you got up early to go somewhere for something. Have a story ready if they ask. Oh, and you should talk to Kiba, he's really worried about you. He was freaking out last night. And from what Naruto told me he didn't get any sleep last night. Oh shit! Gotta go! Bye!" I hang up the phone.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

"What?" she asks looking up from her pillow "Why do you need my clothes?"

"Cause apparently I have to be back at school at like lunch and people saw me in the thing I wore yesterday. It would be suspicious if I came back in the same thing I wore the day before. Also, I've been covered so I'm guessing that means they said I was at the dorm. So can I?"

"Sure. But I'll give you my number. You can borrow, not take."

"Fine with me, put the alarm on for around lunch. I'm going back to sleep." My head hit the pillow. I am going to kill them for waking me up this early on a weekend.

* * *

><p>The song from the radio woke me up from my slumber. It's the new song from Kiba's bands. I quickly shut it off. I'm not about to hear his damn voice as my wake up call. Temari slowly brings herself out of bed, yawning.<p>

"Clothes are in the closet, you can wear anything you want." She left the room. "What's for lunch?" I hear her yell to her brothers. They are very amusing people. I open the closet door. This girl has way more than me (and by way more I mean a million times more than me). How the hell am I supposed to find something in here? I should have gotten up earlier.

"Thanks again for letting me crash here. Text me telling me it's you Temari. Otherwise I'll freak out."

"You mean like last night when my phone went off all of a sudden and you jumped and scurried to the corner of my room."

"Yeah, like that." I say with a sarcastic face. She shook her head, laughing under her breath.

"You're my little freak." She smiled as she hugged me. "See you later."

"There, there she is!" a swarm of people with cameras and video camera's came swarming over to where I was. I tried to get out of the way, but they weren't following someone else, they were following _me_.

"Tell us, how long have you two been going out?" one reporter asked.

"What's it like to be dating or, rather what is it like to be a toy to a boy from one of the most famous boy bands in the world?" another asks.

"Why did he go for you? He could have any girl yet he chose you, why do you think that is?" microphones were being shoved into my face; pictures were being taken, reports being written down. I just want to get back to my dorm! That's all I want, not a storm of people who care about nothing else than celebrities, who their dating (or not) and why.

"W-what? Why the hell do you even care? And I am not his toy!" I hiss towards them, I likely shouldn't have said anything; they can easily manipulate my words to their own liking.

I push my way through the crowd of reporters, bystanders, and camera people, just like I had on the first day of school when I was trying to get to economics. They weren't allowed onto the school lawn, as it was private property. Thank god, however, they continued to take pictures. Many girls stood outside, talking to boys. As I passed, they stopped. They eyed me judgingly. They heard all right. This damn boy just made my plan to be invisible (as much as my personality would allow me) had gone down the drain. Not only was I the centre of attention at both school and the tabloids, but other guys seemed to start to notice me. All because of the fifteen minutes of fame I was receiving.

* * *

><p>"Kanae! You're here! Thank god! Did anyone ask where you went this morning?"<p>

"Yeah," I reply to Sakura "I just told them I was visiting a family friend, and that it was their last day here so I spent the morning with them, simple as that."

"Have you talked to Kiba yet?"

"No and I don't plan to any time soon."

"Kanae."

"Don't 'Kanae' me! I don't have to talk to him if I don't want to. And I don't want to!" I say with my voice raised. "You saw what he did to me. You wouldn't have liked that if it happened to you, now would you? So why are you so persistent for me to forgive him?"

"Kanae, all I'm saying is that he knows what he did was wrong. And that you should forgive him."

"He should apologize to me. Not me forgiving him for what he did to me."

"But-"

"Sakura," Hinata began "leave it alone, this is her decision, not ours."

"You're right, sorry Kanae. Have you found your phone yet?"

"Not yet, I seem to have misplaced it. Could you call it for me?"

"Yeah sure thing." Sakura took out her phone and dialed my number. "Do you hear it?" I shook my head no. I went into my room, nope, no sound. "Hello? Y-yeah, this is Sakura." I ran out of my room puzzled as to who she was talking to.

"Someone else must have it." Hinata whispers to me.

"Yes, it's Kanae's she'll come by and pick it up shortly, thank you. Goodbye."

"Who was it?" I ask

"It was the principle. Someone found it in the school and passed it in to the principle. You can go get it."

"Okay. I could have sworn I had it in my room, must have forgotten I'd put it down somewhere."

"Here you are Kanae, next time pay more attention to where you put it."

"Yes Ma'am." The principle hands me my phone, I quickly leave the room. I look down at my phone. To check if my little sister has called, which she hasn't but I do have a new message. Likely from Naruto, I'll read it later. The phone vibrates in my hand. Another message? Already? I open the message. It's….an unknown number, what?

_Mystery Number (MN/MB)_**Try not to lose this again** was the first message

_MB: _**You get your phone back yet?**

**Yeah…I did. Who are you?**I ask

_MB:_**Are you okay? I heard about what happened on the news.**

**Who are you? **I ask, ignoring their original question.

_MB: _**I'm a student, just like you here at this damn private boarding school.**

**Girl or boy?**

_MB: _**Boy. Does it matter?**

**No, I'm just wondering. What's your name?**

_MB: _**That's not important. I personally don't think that someone has to know the name of the person their talking to in order to know who they truly are.**

**Yeah, I guess you're right. Have I ever met you before?**

_MB: _**Likely, there aren't many people in this school anyway, way less than public schools. **

**Were you the one who found my phone?**

_MB: _**Now Kanae, I didn't expect you to be that stupid! **

**Hey! One, it's not fair that you know my name, and second I'm still half asleep!**

_MB: _**Excuses, excuses. **

**You're no fun. **

_MB: _**Hey you were the one who wasn't being very smart. Of course I was the one who found your phone! How else do you think I have your number! **

**Someone I know could have easily given my number to you. **

_MB: _**Careful where you're walking you'll trip! **The next thing I know I've fallen going up the stairs. That's right _up_.

_MB: _**You okay?**

**How did you know I was going to trip?**

_MB: _**You were only paying attention to your phone, it was bound to happen. You are clumsy. **

**How do you know that I'm clumsy? **

_MB:_**Do I really need to answer you?**

**No…But it's kinda creepy that you watch me. **

_MB: _**Wow, you're slightly smarter than I thought, and I'm not watching you, not like some type of stalker boy. I just looked up from my phone and you caught my eye. **

**You tease a lot. **

_MB: _**No duh. **

**Meanie, I'm not talking to you anymore. **

_MB_**Why? Do you have something better to do?**

**No…, but you won't stop teasing me, and that's not very fun for me. **

_MB: _**Not really. I'm only teasing you! It's not like I'm yelling to you or something.**

**I guess, but are you always like that? Do you ever take things seriously?**

_MB: _**Of course I take things seriously. **

**Like what?**

_MB: _**Well, like you, I was dedicated that you got your phone back.**

**That's a horrible example.**

_MB: _**I know; I'm turning into you.**

"Kanae, you're finally back!" Hinata says cheerfully.

"I wasn't that long." I say, placing my keys on the table by our door.

"Actually, kinda were" Sakura intervenes.

"How long?" I ask.

"An hour." Hinata's soft voice travels from the couch.

"Really? That long? It didn't seem that long." I can't believe it was an hour. "Oh, do you know this number?" I ask as I show the mystery number.

"Sorry, no I don't." Hinata says as she gets up and goes to the kitchen to get a light snack. She's been training a lot more lately.

"Okay, that kind of sucks." I say disappointed.

"Why?" Hinata asks.

"Oh, I was just hoping you'd know. That's all." I shrug.

"Have you talked to Kiba yet?" Sakura asks from the couch.

"No I haven't Sakura. And I don't plan to any time soon."

"What about the pictures?" Hinata asks as she sits on to the couch.

"I send them to the company, no need to talk to him." I say sourly, even the thought of him makes me unhappy.

"And you're project?" Hinata asks.

"Shit, forgot about that." I say.

"I thought you were going to split it up." Sakura says from the very far side of the couch, her pink hair in a high bun, resting on her head, and her pink pajamas.

"The teacher found out and said we weren't allowed." I say annoyed.

"It's not like she'd know." Sakura says looking down at her phone.

"Actually Sakura, somehow she would, she's scary like that." Hinata said, making me laugh and nod my head in agreement. I never would have thought she'd admit it though.

"Naruto says Kiba's going to meet you in the library in ten minutes." Sakura said looking up from her phone.

"Why doesn't he just tell me himself?" I ask.

"You won't talk to him, and there is no way you'd respond to a text message." Sakura huffs.

"Did Naruto tell you to say that?" I ask.

"What?" Sakura asks, my question not even registering.

"Never mind. Tell Naruto to tell Kiba I'm not coming." Sakura started texting away. A few seconds later she received a message.

"He says Kiba will personally come up, put you over his shoulder and carry you down there. Which will bring more attention to you, you choose." She gives a slight chuckle afterwards.

"I seriously hate that boy." Sakura starts to text "Don't tell him that!" I add quickly.

_MB: _**Heard you were going to the library to meet Kiba. **

**How did you know that?**

_MB: _**He's famous; basically everything he does is gossip around this school. You like him?**

**Why do you ask? Isn't that a more girly question to ask? Most guys don't ask this kind of stuff. **

_MB: _**I don't know, 'cause it looks like you don't, but after seeing the news I'm not sure if you do or not. **

**It's kinda complicated actually. I'm not sure if I like him or not. **

_MB: _**How can you not know if you like the guy or not?**

**Simple really. **

_MB: _**Mind explaining? **

**Haha, sure, I'm guessing girl language isn't your best subject.**

_MB: _**No, it really isn't. It's weird too, 'cause I have a sister. Now stop trying to change the subject. :p**

**Damn, you caught that huh? **

_MB: _**Yeah, I did. Nice try girly, please tell me. **

**Fine, but don't call me girly. Kiba calls me that. **

_MB: _**Sorry, do you not like it or something?**

**Not overly, I'd rather be called by my name. Not by some word that is gender specific. **

_MB: _**Then from now on I won't call you girly. So will you tell me already?**

**Sorry, I have to go, I'm at the library. Surprisingly unlike some *coughyoucough* I actually have work to do.**

_MB: _**Fine, but as soon as you're done with Kiba tell me. Kay?**

**Fine, but I still don't think it is fair you know my name and I don't know yours.**

_MB: _**Bye Kanae. **

**Bye mystery boy. **

"Bout time you got here!" Kiba hisses "What took you so long!"

"Don't." I warn.

"Oh come on girly don't get all bitchy." I glared at him. "Sorry Kanae." What? Did he just….apologize?

"Did you just?" I ask, not willing to believe what my ears had just heard.

"Yeah, I did. Geez, don't make a big deal out of it." He huffs.

"But you said 'sorry' much less to me," I say "it's unheard of."

"Well girl- Kanae," he just stopped himself from calling me girly, what's going on with him? Does he have a cold or some type of sickness? "I just think if we aren't fighting, this project will get done faster."

"Well lookie here, the boy actually thinks!"

"Didn't you just hear what I said? That _not_ fighting would work." He growls.

"Oh I heard clearly, I just chose not to listen to the advice." I say as I take the plastic blue chair out from under the table. I place my books on the table and sit down into the ridged chair.

"Why are you so pissed off?" Kiba asks.

"Because of what you did to me! I now have people coming after me asking me stupid ass questions! You never once considered the outcome of your actions that would affect me did you? Everything you've done to me. You would hate it if someone did that to you, yet you continue, because it's not happening to you. I'm not some toy Kiba, I'm not about to let you go around and tell people things like that. I'm not to be used for attention. To be used at all. Do you understand? I don't like the way you're treating me, I've said it so many other ways yet you don't seem to absorb the things I'm saying to you. Do you understand what I'm telling you? 'Cause if you don't, I'd rather work on this alone. I deserve to be treated with respect, and you have to be willing to do that if you want us to work together on this project. We have to put our differences aside. Got it?"

"Yeah, I understand. I guess I should be sorry for what I've done, right?" He asks, seriously? Is he really this dense?

"Oh my god!" I almost yell with frustration "you _'guess'_, I don't believe this! You really have no guilt for what you've done to me at all? You aren't sorry for leaving me to drown? To be bullied on?" I almost scream.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that, you know I am. I really had no idea you couldn't swim." He says softly.

"Oh, so the very clear indication that I can't swim that I yelled to you never once gave you the suggestion of my inability to swim?"

"I get what you're saying, but really that was a long time ago." He tries to shrug off the topic.

"It was three days ago!" I feel like yelling.

"Really? Seems like it's been longer than that."

"I don't believe you! You are such and idiot!"

"Well sorry for having a busy life and having to balance school on top of it all!" He hisses.

"So what, because you're all famous you think my life isn't busy?" I ask, enraged at his latest comments.

"I never said that!" he hisses.

"Yeah well that's how it was perceived!" I felt like yelling at him, yelling until his ears bled, but I can't, because in a library you are to be quite, and we would defiantly be kicked out. I lower my head onto the table.

"You okay?" he asks; his voice soft. Not harsh like it had been before.

"I'm fine, just a little tried. I haven't been getting any sleep lately." My voice instantly changes to a calm tone, my nerves and the anger that surged through my body was just swept away by Kiba's husky voice.

"Why not?" He asks, seeming to actually be genuinely concerned.

"I don't know. I just can't seem to fall asleep. Maybe it's because I'm worried. Or maybe it's because I'm confused." I tilt my head to the side looking up at Kiba as he leans his head on his hand his brown, perfectly messy hair falling slightly to the left.

"Confused about what?" He asks.

"About my sister, my parents but mostly about you." Why do I feel so comfortable being around him so suddenly? It shouldn't be like this right? I hate him, I think.

"Why me?" he asks, he is genuinely oblivious.

"I'm not sure if I hate you or not."

"How would you know if you hated me?"

"The fact that I can't stand being near you, that I can't bear to talk to you or even cross your path." I say, looking down at my hands.

"And does that happen to you?" he inquires.

"At times I can't stand taking to you. But others I don't mind it. That's why I'm so confused." I look up from my fixed position, looking into the eyes of Kiba.

"Let me clear it up for you. If you feel nothing after this than I think it's safe to say you don't hate me. If you feel a ton of rage and want to kill me, please tell me so I can get a safe distance away." He laughs at the end of his sentence. His head still leans on his hand; his dark brown hair enhancing his good looks.

"What are you-" Kiba quickly cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine. My heart began to beat faster and faster. I wasn't moving away from him, oh no, I moved as _close_ to his body as I could. The shock from his lips traveled through my body. Engulfing me in heat, no doubt I was blushing. Kiba wrapped his hand around my waist and tried to bring me even closer, with his other hand he held the back of my neck, to make sure I wouldn't be able to push away. Not like I wanted to, no, I just wanted to continue kissing him, I _wanted_ him. Our lips separated as we quietly gasped for air. Realizing what had happened only after the fact, I quickly gather my books and escape from the library; he had just used me again.

* * *

><p><em>MB: <em>**Hey, I say you running out of the library, are you okay?**

**Yeah, I guess. **

_MB: _**What happened?**

**Life has just got ten times more confusing.**

_MB: _**What happened?**

**I really don't want to tell you. I don't want to trouble you with my personal problems.**

_MB: _**C'mon, please? **

**But it's weird that I know I'm talking to a guy about relationship stuff. Don't girls normally talk about that kinda stuff? **

_MB: _**How the hell should I know? I'm not a girl, remember? You can tell me, I really don't care and I've got nothing better to do. So please tell me. **

**See that comes off to me as just being a way to pass your time.**

_MB: _**I didn't mean it like that. Tell me. **

**Is that a demand?**

_MB: _**If that's how you want to perceive it, then ya sure, you can think whatever you want about it. **

**Fine, but I still think it's a little odd. Actually it's really odd. So, Kiba kissed me, again. He keeps on using me like some toy, and he doesn't understand I'm not some toy.**

_MB: _**You sure he was using you like that? Maybe he likes you. Guys, well we're guys do I really need to explain?**

**Kiba? Like me? Wow, that's a laugh! No, no guy likes me. Besides, whenever we see each other we always fight or send remarks to each other. **

_MB: _**I like you.**

**Yeah, as a friend, that's what I mean. No guy thinks of me that way. I'm like a sister to every guy I know. **

_MB: _**How do you know? Are you fluent in boy speak?**

**Great English by the way! ;) No…but, I don't know! For some reason my gut is telling me he's using me for his own personal enjoyment. And I really want no part of it if that's the case. **

_MB: _**Shut up. -_- How will you know if you don't ask him?**

**I'm not about to ask a guy 'are you using me', he'd think I'm an idiot. **

_MB: _**After from what he already knows about you, I think he can determine that for himself.**

**Are you calling me stupid? Cause my brain really isn't working right now and I really have no idea if you're joking or not. **

_MB: _**No, I just meant, by now he should know if you're smart or not.**

**What do you think? Do you think I'm some idiot (hint: be careful with what you say.)**

_MB: _**Haha, Kanae, you just want me to say what you want to hear don't you? Okay, I guess so you can have your way I'll say you're an idiot. ;P**

**Not funny mystery boy, so not funny. -_-**

_MB: _**I couldn't resist! To be truthfully honest, I don't know what to tell you. All guys are different. And all guys show if they like a girl or not in different ways. That way might just be Kiba. I mean you are the first girl he's kissed. **

**Isn't he notorious for being a playboy?**

_MB: _**Yeah, but he'd just joke around and tease the girls. He never actually kissed a girl before, other than, well, you. **

**Do you like follow his every move or something? Cause you know a lot about him.**

_MB: _**No, not really. It's just really what I've heard around school. **

**Is gossip a huge thing here or something?**

_MB: _**Yeah, cause it's a small school gossip is easily spread. People tend to hang on it more than in other schools. **

**Boy, you know a lot about this kind of stuff.**

_MB: _**I've been going to schools like this one for a while now; I ought to know by now. Is this your first time being at a private school?**

**Yeah, it is, I just didn't like the public system.**

_MB: _**Why?**

**I was bullied, and anyone who's bullied always hates it.**

_MB: _**Yeah, I can see why. What happened?**

**Girls would beat me up if I 'looked at them funny' all the normal stuff. Most of it was badmouthing and spreading false rumors around. I even had a nickname at that school.**

_MB: _**What was the nickname? If you don't mind me asking.**

**My nickname? I'm not sure if I should tell you. I mean I don't know you; you could just be some guy trying to humiliate me. **

_MB: _**You don't trust guys, do you?**

**Not one bit. **

_MB: _**Why?**

**Just cause.**

_MB: _**No other reason there Kanae? Do you not trust me?**

**I trust you. I just don't trust guys.**

_MB:_**But I'm a guy.**

**Yeah, I stand by what I say. **

"Are you still talking to mystery boy? It's been an hour." Sakura says looking at her watch that rests quietly on her left wrist.

"Really?" I check my phone "So it has."

"Don't become obsessed with the guy." Sakura says, turning on her computer.

"I'm not obsessed." I say annoyed.

"As soon as your phone goes off you answer of it." Sakura says judgingly. My phone vibrates in my hand. If I reply she'll just be proving her statement to be true.

"I do not." I hiss.

"You don't even know the guy!" She almost yells.

"I do so know him!" I declare.

"Over text message! Have you even met the guy?" She says with tension in her voice, I can tell she's mad.

"Likely, there aren't many guys in this school!" I say timidly.

"But you don't know which one you're talking to!" She says annoyed to no end.

"I don't need to! I know the guy! Just leave me alone will you?" I ask, starting to get really annoyed at my pink haired friend.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." She says, calming down a bit.

"Well if something happens because of this guy, it will be my fault, and no one else's!" I say defensibly.

"You don't get it do you?" another vibration in my hand "After what's happened to you with Kiba, any guy will try to get into bed with you. Or at the very least know you." She huffs.

"I realize that, but I can deal with it. I've dealt with stuff like this before." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I left my school for a reason. Not just the bullying." I say.

"Oh yeah?" she asks, sitting down next to me. Our voices calmed down from our recent argument. "What happened?"

"You really want to know?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, of course I want to know. I'm your friend."

"You have to promise me that you will never tell anyone. And you have to sign something saying you will never speak of it."

"Wow, you take this seriously." she says.

"I have to." I say, looking over at her.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I was just not fitting in. I know; your typical everyday school life. My mother and I were never really ones to get along. The past year before I came here I just went downhill. I mean I was dark in thought. I was writing really dark poems. I was just in a bad place. I started cutting, thinking about suicide.

I ate less; I was pushing my body to the limits. I didn't tell anyone about it. My parents didn't even notice something was wrong. I had to get through it myself. The next thing I know while I'm on the border line of depression and my childhood friend got murdered.

Rumors started spreading that I had killed her, that I was a murderer. She was stabbed to death, and people thought just because I was depressed that I took a knife to her and killed her. From that day on I was known as the 'crazy bitch'. My other friends wouldn't take my word that I didn't do it. So I became ultimately alone. The loss of my best friend and the people I thought of as friends were gone. I was truly alone. I went over the edge." My phone vibrates in my hand again. I look at my hands to see that I'm fidgeting more than normal. That my palms are sweaty and that my voice had begins to crack under the pressure of keeping back all the bad memories and all the emotions. "I tried to commit suicide a couple of times. Each time I was found in my room bleeding to death. One day it got even worse. I cut classes and went to a public rest room that wasn't far from my school. I locked the door behind me and tried to kill myself again. All that I remember of that day was the blood spilling onto the floor and blacking out. I was hospitalized many times until I got better. When I went back to school news had spread. Everyone knew; they all looked at me differently. Their eyes like daggers. They called me a freak. Then," I pause, regaining my composure "one of my old friends came up to me. He was friendly. Apologized for what he had said. He told me that he felt really bad and the only reason he did what he did was so that the rest of the group didn't abandon him as they had me. That he was afraid of being an outcast. His girlfriend walked up and took his hand. She was the average girl. Long blonde hair, tight and short clothing. The preppy type basically. She walked up to me. Eyed me and told me to stop talking to her boyfriend and go cut myself." I stop again, Sakura remaining silent the whole time, just taking in whatever I said. "I got so pissed at her. I punched her. I punched her with all my might. I gave her a black eye and a broken nose. I was kicked out of school for fighting. As I was leaving for good, my friend told me that he was sorry for the way she acted. So yeah, it's been almost a year since I last cut myself. I'm no longer depressed." I finish, not wanting to look up at her.

"I…Kanae. Have you talked to anyone?" Sakura asks concerned.

"No, I got through it on my own. I mean I had to go all the normal doctors people have to go to when depressed. I didn't want too; no one does when they're going through that want to go to these people. I found it a complete waste of time. But it helped. I may not be alive if it weren't for those sessions. You're actually the first person I told about this."

"So that's why you left?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah, I mean I couldn't bear people calling me a murder. Even after the police determined it wasn't me, everyone at my school, they still accused me. I wasn't about to stay. Not after that, not after the name calling."

"What did they call you?" She asks concerned.

"After the depression it was gothica. Before it was a bunch of different names, Sificia, you know now that I think of it they really weren't all that original. Then again those type of people never are."

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, it's the past. But I've learnt a bunch about people from public school. I ought to learn a lot at a private school." I laugh slightly at the thought of what could happen here at school.

"Kanae, I'm meeting up with some friends, do you want to come?" her voice low and filled with pity.

"God Sakura! Don't say it like that! I feel like your pitying me now! Don't pity me. Go with your friends, you don't need to invite me cause you feel sorry for me, there's no reason to be."

"I'm not just saying it! C'mon, Hinata will be there." She says.

"Look, I have a bunch of homework to do anyway, you go ahead."

"Are you sure?" She asks concerned.

"Completely, I wasn't able to do my homework before and I'm behind on it, you go and have fun!"

"Okay…" she says hesitantly.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Sakura nods and leaves the dorm. I'm starting to doubt my own statement.

_MB: _**You okay?**

**Yeah, why wouldn't I be?**

_MB: _**You weren't replying.**

**I was talking to Sakura.**

_MB: _**Oh. Okay. **

**Are you okay?**

_MB: _**Bored. I hate studying. **

**Doesn't everyone?**

_MB: _**Not smart people like you.**

**I hate studying! **

_MB: _**Then why are you always doing your homework or studying?**

'**Cause I have a scholarship, I have to keep my marks up if I want to stay. **

_MB: _**Couldn't you just pay your way if you lose it?**

**Yeah I could, but they may reject my application if I do.**

_MB: _**Why?**

**My record isn't the cleanest. **

_MB: _**Oh? What ya do?**

**I was kicked out of my old school for fighting. Breaking a door, setting a school on fire, you know the usual. :) **

_MB: _**You a narcissist?**

**NO! It was an accident! **

_MB: _**How? **

**Chem experiment went wrong; they of course thought I did it on purpose so they put it on my record.**

_MB: _**Did you?**

**NO I did not! **

_MB: _**Okay okay chill I was just wondering!**

**No one believes me when I say it though.**

_MB: _**Why?**

**Just 'cause.**

_MB: _**Why?**

**Because.**

_MB: _**Kanae.**

**Because I wasn't in the right state of mind back then okay? I was depressed. **

_MB: _**Oh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked.**

**No, you shouldn't have. But I could have not told you, yet I did.**

_MB: _**You're beginning to trust me?**

**I never said that.**

_MB: _**Not directly. **

**Don't you have homework to do?**

_MB: _**Weirdo, bye Kanae. Have fun studying.**

**Bye mystery boy.**

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around quicker than I had hoped. I managed to get my work done but it still didn't change the fact that I have to see Kiba again today. I really wish I could just drop economics. Then I wouldn't have to deal with him.<p>

I absentmindedly make my way through the halls of the school. Going through every winding hallway, every cobweb hiding in the sunlight in the high, unreachable corners. The bell in my hand swaying back and forth as it makes its clanking sound. I happen to see someone sitting in a hidden hallway. Not many classes take place up this way (although they still make me ring it up this way anyway). Students aren't allowed this way when there are not classes. The body hidden in the darkness of the shadows, there are no classes here today. And although I know very well who is hiding in those shadows, yet I still go forward.

"You okay?" I ask, sliding down to the floor next to him.

"Yeah." He says tiredly.

"You can't fool me. Drop the tough boy act." I poke his shoulder. His head turns to look at me, and although it's dark I can see his face clearly.

"She's gone." He says leaning his head on my shoulder. And although I would normally object to it I let him this time. He doesn't seem to be the same.

"Who is?" I ask.

"My grandmother, she's dead." He says upset.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I say quietly.

"I never got to talk to her. The last thing she heard me say was that I hated her. I wish I could take it back."

"Don't worry about it now. I'm sure she forgave you."

"She did. When I first said it, she said it was okay and she forgave me. But that doesn't change anything."

"You'll be okay." I whisper to him.

"Don't you have class to go to?" he asks, still leaning on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I do."

"Then you'll go?" he asks, still in the same sad tone, one I know all too well because I often used it in the past.

"No, I'm staying."

"Thank you Kanae." He says as he embraces me.

"You're welcome Kiba." I say as I lean my head onto his and pat his head. "It's all right, you'll be fine."

"How do you know?" he asks, lifting his head in order to look at me in the eyes.

"Because I know what it's like to be in your shoes."

"No you don't." he says, resting his head back on my shoulder.

"Yes Kiba I do." I say calmly, "Before I came here my best friend was killed. The last thing I told her was to get away and that I hated her. I never got to ask her forgiveness."

"You're lying."

"No Kiba, I'm not. Ask Sakura, I told her all about it. You aren't alone in this. It'll hurt for a while but it will soon diminish."

"Kanae."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you go to class?" the principle asks me.<p>

"I got lost." I say as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Where?" The principle asks authoritatively.

"Up the hallway that isn't often used, it was dark and I guess I made the wrong turn. I'm afraid of the dark so I didn't really move." I'm not afraid of the dark, I welcome its silence, but they don't need to know.

"How did you manage to find your way back?" She asks sternly.

"Kiba walked by to get something he had forgotten in that hallway and showed me the way out." Another lie.

"I guess we were fortunate that he found you. You should thank him. I know the two of you aren't on the best of terms but he set aside the differences you two share to help you. Just recognize that."

"Yes ma'am I will be sure to thank him."

"You may leave." I nod and quickly exit the room.

"Thanks for covering for me." Kiba says leaning against the wall not far from the principal's office.

"Don't mention it."

"You knew I'd get in trouble though. So why'd you do it? You hate me right? So this would have been the perfect time to get revenge." He says stopping me from walking.

"I thought I said don't mention it? I have to go; I need to get to class." He nods and moves to the side to let me though.

"And now for celebrity news." The voice from the T.V. tuned out as I got the pizzas out of the oven.

"Kanae, you'll want to have a look at this." Sakura says timidly.

"And now like we promised" the voice from the T.V. began "Who is this mystery girl? In a recent concert Kiba, the teen idol revealed to all of his fans that this girl is his 'toy'" a picture of me was blown up on the screen "Also, in a recent interview, Kiba declared that the two of them are now dating. I'm sure there are many…"

"He is so dead." I drop the pizzas on the counters and quickly take the oven mitts off.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asks.

"To go find that jackass and kill him!" I yell back, slamming the door behind me.

"KIBA!" I yell pounding on his door to his dorm room. "KIBA!" I knock louder.

"What?" the door flies open to reveal a shocked Naruto.

"Y-you aren't supposed to be here."

"Where is he?" I ask; Naruto is well aware I'm pissed off and won't insist.

"In his room." He says with his head held low. I barge into their dorm.

"Which one?"

"The one to the right." He says as he closes the door behind him. I walk to his door and shove it open.

"What the hell!" he jumps, after noticing me he quickly gets up off of his bed and moves to the door. "What are you doing here? You aren't allowed here!"

"You are a real piece of shit Kiba!"

"What did I do now?"

"You said we were dating! Don't you know I _hate_ you or have you forgotten?"

"To be fair that's not my fault!"

"How is it not?"

"The company made me! They said it would be good publicity!"

"And you listened!"

"No! I said you'd hate that but they made a pretend interview and sent it to all the different mediums!"

"Liar!" I yell.

"I'm not lying Kanae!" he growls. Walking closer toward me, taking my wrist and pulling me into his room. He slams the door behind me.

"I'm not lying." He repeats again, this time much more quite. He looks at me in the eyes; staring at me before he says "Don't you believe me?"

"Humph, I don't know _who_ to believe anymore." I try to back away from him, only to find my back pressed against the wooden door. His hold on my wrist let go.

"I told them not to, Sasuke is pissed that they didn't listen and that his brother told them they could go ahead with it." He says as he corners me between the door and him. "I swear I told them not to do it."

"Even so, I can't trust what you're saying."

"Why?" he asks, stepping closer to me. Our bodies only inches apart. His breath warm on my skin.

"You act, that's your profession. I can't trust a word you say because I don't know if it's you talking, or if it's the acting."

"Kanae you don't mean that, do you?" he asks as he backs away slightly, his arms falling to his side.

"I mean it Kiba. I can't trust you; you've given me no reason _t__o_ trust you." I try to back away from him, but I only find myself pressed up against the door. Kiba takes yet another step forward, keeping all personal space rules and kicking them out the door. He raises his left arm so that it's just resting on the door slightly over my head. His right arm by the top of my left shoulder. He rests his head on the door next to mine, his body pressed on mine. Turns it so he's looking at me and whispers in my ear "one day" in that husky voice of his, a whisper that made my heart jump slightly, I don't know if it was out of fear or possibly, and not as likely, a crush. Something I am sure will go away. It has too. He lifts himself off of the door and backs away a couple of inches away from me. I took this as a 'you can leave now' message. I turn around and open the door. All the other band members are sitting around the small coffee table in front of their couch. As soon as I'm out of Kiba's room he slams it again. That boy is so damn temperamental!

"You can't leave without signing the contract." Naruto said in a surprisingly serious tone.

"What damn contract?" I ask, my patience reaching a low.

"A contract about the whole dating thing, you need to sign it. They are willing to pay you and everything." Naruto continues.

"I'm not signing a contract Naruto; I have nothing to do with it."

"If you don't sign it then they'll kick Kiba out of the band. C'mon Kanae, he loves the band and making music. We wouldn't be able to stay as a band if he left. Can you do it for us? Please?"

"You're saying if I don't sign this piece of paper than Kiba will lose his job?"

"And they'll make it nearly impossible for him to record with a different label." Sasuke adds.

"You guys are really serious about this huh?"

"Of course we are; Kiba's our friend. We can't let that happen."

"I'll sign it, if it means that much to you guys, and if it means he can keep his job."

"Thanks Kanae. The contract basically says that you'll have to be out in public with him and be happy when you're around him, and kiss him so that they can get it on film and do random interviews."

"What? No one said anything about me _kissing_ him!"

"Kanae." Naruto pleas.

"Okay okay fine. Hand it over and I'll read it."

"Why don't you just sign it?"

"'Cause Naruto, fine print, gotta know what you're agreeing too." Sasuke handed me the contract and I sat on the couch reading the entire document. Kiba never once leaving his room. When I finished reading it I signed my name. But I refused to be paid. I don't want that to be on my conscious; that I was paid to deceive the public. Others may be able to live with that, but I am not.

"Thanks again Kanae. The company will give you a phone with only Kiba's name on it. Be sure to use it everywhere you go." Shikamaru says as the three boys walk me to the door of their dorm.

"Okay and I give it back once Kiba declares we've broken up?"

"You got it."

"Later." They nod and I leave the dorm. No one was around. I didn't get in trouble for violating the rules.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sakura." I say as I put my keys in the bowl resting on the side table right by the door.<p>

"Kanae, I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I ask, joining her on the couch.

"Naruto." She states simply.

"What about him?"

"He asked me out. I don't know what to do. Hinata is in love with him, and I mean I like Naruto, but I don't know if I like Naruto like _that_. What should I do? I don't want to say yes 'cause it would kill Hinata, but I don't want to say no either, help me out!"

"Well think about it this way. Will you regret not going on a date with him? If your answer is yes, you should talk to Hinata. Ask her if she would mind, and if she cares. And make sure it's definite; she may just say she doesn't care because it's what you want to hear."

"But what about Sasuke?"

"What about him?"

"What if I say yes to Naruto and Sasuke refuses to talk to me?"

"But he doesn't really talk to you to begin with." I say.

"True, he talks more to Hinata out of all of us."

"You don't really like him as much as you thought? Do you?"

"No, he's much colder towards me. And it's likely because I was just like a morbid fan girl; I got caught up in my obsession that I didn't actually look at his personality. And Naruto is different, he wants to make me smile, he goofs off to make me smile and laugh."

"Then go out with Naruto. Ask Hinata, 'cause I'm sure she'd do the same if she were in the same situation as you."

"Yeah, she would. She's that kind of a person."

"Okay, now it's your turn to help me." I say.

"With what?"

"Kiba."

"Oh god Kanae what happened now? Did you kill him" she asks, in a sarcastic voice.

"No I didn't kill him." I answer sarcastically.

"Then what?"

"You saw the news right?"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty damn sure the rest of the world knows about it too."

"Well Kiba told me that it was the companies doing, naturally I didn't believe him. I had to sign a contract saying that I have to go out with him in public and act all love-y dove-y with the guy I hate."

"Well you signed the release form so you have to do it."

"I know that!" I bark "But I don't want to do it, I was basically guilt into doing it."

"Your point?"

"I don't know if I like him or not. I'm starting to doubt my hatred for him."

"Oh." She says as she leans back.

"Did you have to say it like that?"

"Well yeah, I kind of did. What makes you second guess yourself?"

"I blush like mad, _and_ I kiss back subconsciously. Once I realize I normally run away."

"Anything else?" I think about the time when Kiba told me about his grandmother, the way he hugged me for comfort, or the time when I barged into his room and he pressed his body against mine and I didn't overly care.

"No, nothing else." I lie.

"Well, it could just be a passing crush, and you still want to kill him. So I think your brain and heart are out of sync."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sakura's phone buzzed. She opened it and read whatever was on her screen.

* * *

><p>"Meet Kiba outside in an hour. Wear black."<p>

"Here's the phone." Kiba says as he hands me the newest model of a high priced phone. "You have to answer normally, not saying that you hate me. 'Cause they want to use some of the stuff you say to me to show the public in an interview. You should hug me because the cameras…" he says, so I hug him and smile. Pretending to be happy, I've mastered that a couple years back.

"Kay." I say simply, not wanting to talk to him.

"And thanks, for 'ya know, agreeing to this so I won't lose my job."

"You owe me big."

"I know." He says with a smile.

"No Kiba, you really don't." I say with a smile, even though my tone wasn't happy or joyful, but completely serious.

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Let's just go." I say motioning to his motorcycle. We're still in the school grounds, so the crew's from different gossip magazines or TV shows aren't allowed on. But they can take pictures.

Kiba takes the spare helmet and puts it on for me. We mount his bike and I slide my arms around his lower waist. Staying as close to him as I can. He hits the protective plastic and drives to the entrance where all the people have swarmed. You can hear them calling out his name and sometimes mine. Asking questions, Kiba ignored them all, did the sound that motorist often do to intimidate or frighten the person they're against. In this case people in our way.

Slowly a gap formed and he sped through it. We rode down the road, weaving in and out of the cars waiting for the red light. As soon as it turned green he sped off again. The two of us not talking to each other. It was so very awkward for the two of us, and we need to keep it up for about two to three weeks. Occasional fights here and there until we are too 'break up'. It's going to be a long month.

We turn off the road into a parking lot. He takes his helmet off and helps me with mine as the people around us start whispering to each other, asking the other if that's who they think it is.

"We have to hold hands, don't we?" I ask, unimpressed.

"Yeah."

"C'mon, let's go." He held out his hand for me to take. I just look at his hand for a couple of moments, looking at his long fingers, and his tough skin from all the guitar playing he does. Slowly I bring my hand to his and he wraps those fingers of his around my hand. I reluctantly do the same.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Funeral."


	4. Chapter 4

"C'mon, let's go." He held out his hand for me to take. I just look at his hand for a couple of moments, looking at his long fingers, and his tough skin from all the guitar playing he does. Slowly I bring my hand to his and he wraps those fingers of his around my hand. I reluctantly do the same.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Funeral."

* * *

><p>"Hey, ma, I'm here."<p>

"Well it's about time Kiba!" the older woman, dressed in black, hisses. "Go join your sister." She pointed to a smaller room opposite from us. "And it's nice to finally meet you Kanae, we've heard so much." Her tone quickly changes to be much gentler.

"It's too bad our meeting had to fall upon such saddening time. I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"Yes, it really is a shame. Thank you for standing by my son during such a hard time in our lives." Kiba squeezed my hand tightly, almost as if he was asking me to stop.

"Kanae and I are going to meet up with Hana now." Kiba said in quite tone.

"Okay." Kiba guides me to a room not far from where we were standing. I stop him just slightly before we enter the busy room.

"Kiba, are you okay? Are you sure you can do this?" I ask, making him face me "you've been avoiding everyone's eyes." He keeps looking at the floor "Kiba…Kiba look at me." I order. He slowly raises his head, looking me in the eye. Only this time, his eyes were different. They wasn't the same mischievous glint in his eye, no, it was something far different from that in fact.

"I don't know Kanae, I just don't know what to do anymore. There are so many extended family members, some that hate me. I don't know if I can do it."

"But you still feel it's necessary to keep the tough guy act up, am I right? I don't think they would think you any lesser if you decided to show that you were upset. Look around you, even the males in this room are having difficulty, and some are even crying. They'll understand Kiba." Kiba's head falls on my shoulder.

"Yeah but those guys are wimps."

"Kiba, just because someone cries doesn't mean they are wimps."

"I'm scared Kanae, scared of death." He whispers in my ear.

"Well well well lookie here, Kiba, never knew you were one for public affection." A boy, about the same height of Kiba says his chocolate hair no longer than a week old buzz cut. His eyes similar to Kiba's; they must be related. I could feel Kiba's lips on my neck as the corner of his lips moved upwards in a snarl. Kiba rises to face this boy. Slowly letting go of my hand (I am now only realizing that we hadn't let each other's hand go from the time we came in to now). He steps forward, closing slightly the gap between the two boys.

"Go away Atsushi." He growls.

"You have some nerve." The boy, Atsushi, growls back. Taking a step closer.

"Stop it, the two of you." I bark as I hit the two of them upside the head "This isn't the time or the place for fighting or worsening whatever rivalry that you two have! Save it for some other time; or better yet not at all! It's about the life that has been lost and temporarily mourning that person. This isn't a place for fighting or even snide remarks about relationships or what not." I scold them, standing in-between the two of them.

"You're right Kanae, c'mon, let's go" Kiba took my hand again and leads me to the small room.

"Hana." He nods in acknowledgement of his sister's presence. She pats the cushion that rests next to her.

"What happened to your lip?" she asks in almost a whisper as Kiba and I sit down. Yeah, so Kiba has a scab from where I 'bit' him last week; did I not mention this already? Huh…. I still feel kinda guilty about that. _Kinda_. And to be fair my ear has a mini scab too; so technically we're even.

"Accidentally cut my lip with a sharp knife," he lied to his sister about what actually happened? I guess he thinks this isn't the place to bring up the topic of the fake contract; he's trying to protect his family.

"You licked the knife again; didn't you?" Hana asks folding her arms, "how many times have we told you that it's dangerous? You've got the proof right there! Maybe you shouldn't be in that school-"

"I'm staying at the school Hana. I'm no kid, I can take care of myself and deal with the consequences that come with my mistakes," the air suddenly feels really tense, "you're only saying I should go home 'cause he's gone. And because grandma is too, stop trying to make me the one to try and fix it all 'cause it's broken beyond repair." Kiba abruptly gets up and swiftly leaves the room. Leaving me all alone. With his sister. Alone. This is a recipe for disaster just waiting to happen.

"You must be Kanae." Hana says, I nod. "I know you guy only just started going out; damn boy didn't even tell me! I had to find it out on the news! Can you believe that?" she shakes her head, a chuckle escapes through her lips. "Anyway, it's a good thing he has you right now, he's had some hard times. We all have. And now with our grandma gone, it's really hard on him. Speaking of which; where'd the little demon go?" She looks around.

"I'll go find him." Anything to get away from the awkward conversation I'll gladly take!

**Kiba, where are you?**

Kiba: **Outside.** Simple and to the point, that may be what I like most about this boy so far.

"Ugh!" Kiba screams as he kicks a can to the opposite side of the small alleyway. "He's such an asshole!"

"Kiba calm down!"

"Did you see him? I can't believe he had the nerve to show up here!" he exclaims in anger.

"Kiba." I bark, crossing my arms over my chest angrily.

"What?" he looks at me, his voice steadier than before.

"Calm down, he's not important enough to be worrying over. Why are you so mad at him?"

"You wouldn't understand!" he yells.

"Kiba, that's enough with the yelling. I am sick and tired of it." I tell him sternly "Why don't you see that I am able to understand if you just give me the chance?" I soften the tone of my voice, I don't want Kiba yelling.

"It's just." Be began, his voice quite as he sits on a nearby ledge "That guy has had it out for me; he finds every excuse he can to get into a fight with me. He never spent any time at all with our grandmother and he was in there as if she was the most important thing in his life."

"What started all the fights?" I ask, joining him on the ledge.

"He claims I 'stole' his girl. He vowed that he'd hurt me just as much as I've hurt him."

"Did you?"

"No! She became obsessed with me, it was shortly before I was about to debut, she broke up with Atsushi just to see if she could get with me. She's a really low person, she jumps from guy to guy, whoever is popular, she'd care less."

"So it's a misunderstanding? Simple as that?" I ask, looking in his direction.

"Not quite, that boy holds grudges just to his next life time, he knows about her real personality, but 'cause he claims that I hurt him in the past he's determined to get back at me in one way or another. He's a real idiot."

"Do you want me to talk to him; try to talk it out for you two?" I ask.

"No, I don't want you going near him at all" he looks up from the ground and looks me straight in the eye "he's dangerous Kanae, really dangerous, I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"Okay, I'll try to stay away from him."

"Do or do not, there is no try."

"Did you just quote Star Wars?" I ask; surprised that he would be the kind of guy who was into that kind of stuff; 'cause you know he's got the whole, hotness going on. He shook his head yes and chuckles slightly under his breath.

"Wanna go back inside?" he asks me as he jumps off the ledge.

"Nah, not really. I'd rather stay out here."

"Oh?" he jumps back on.

"Kiba."I say gently.

"Yeah?"

"I've learnt something."

"For once." He says with a smile on his face.

"What was that?" I shoot him an icy glare.

"Nothing. What did you learn oh stupid one." He continues with the teasing.

"Not funny, at all."

"Sorry." He chuckles.

"Damn right you are." I say with a laugh.

"So what'd 'ya learn?"

"I don't necessarily completely hate you."

"That's a relief." He pecks me on the cheek, and he smiles sweetly as he moves away, wait. What? This boy is capable of doing that? This is going against all the laws of nature. That boy-er-Kiba, doesn't smile sweetly. It's not in his body language vocabulary. Trust me, I've studied it. I likely shouldn't have admitted that…

"You look surprised." His words come as a wakeup call, I can't believe I just got into the rut of thinking a lot at a time like this (by that I mean the fact that we haven't fought yet. _Yet_.)

"No."

"Really? 'Cause your face says yes." He says teasingly.

"Yeah well I say no."

"We should go; they'll start to wonder where we are." I jump of the ledge and head back inside with Kiba.

* * *

><p>"You ready to go?" Kiba asks me, looking gently into my eyes.<p>

"Yeah, I'm ready, you sure it's okay for you to leave early?" I ask.

"They won't care." He says with a shrug.

"But will you?"

"I've had enough of being around people I don't like." He huffs.

"Oh" he must mean me "well if that's the case I can likely get a ride from Sakaura."

"I didn't mean you idiot. I meant the idiots at the funeral."

"Don't call me an idiot." I scold.

"What'cha have against being called stupid or idiot when it's a joke?" he asks, seeming interested as to what my answer will be.

"I just don't like it." I say with a shug.

"Yea but why?"

"Because."

"That aint' an answer."

"Well it is to me okay."

"Kanae, seriously, I want to know." He says gently.

"Why would you care?"

"'Cause I want to know."

"It just 'cause." I say, trying to avoid the topic. But this boy is pretty persistent.

"Oh come on Kanae! You just went to my grandma's funeral, when I aint' at my best. At least tell me this little thing!" he says, his anger starting to show itself. Then again it could just be his annoyance starting to show. I'm not able to figure out the difference just yet.

"I just don't like it. I guess cause my mother would always go about when I got a bad mark on something about how small and how stupid of a mistake it was. Or when I was having trouble in math, she'd say I'd have to be stupid not to know the answer, and I didn't know it. I've always associated 'stupid' or 'idiot' with failure."

"Well that's understandable. I thought it was some low reason."

"Out of all the things I am, I'm not low."

"Oh yeah? Cuz you've done some pretty low things to me." he says with a judging chuckle.

"Well what do you expect? After the way you've treated me; the way you treat me now. I could have done a bunch of stuff but I didn't."

"Name one."

"I didn't slit the tires of your motorcycle or key it after you declared to the world that I was your 'toy'" my words like venom. The ride home was silent.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kanae."<p>

"Hey Sakura."

"You okay?" Sakura asks.

"Yeah fine." I say, trying to escape from any form of conversation, after all the last one I had wasn't exactly enjoyable.

"I know that tone, you aren't fine."

"I don't know if I can keep up with this whole fake relationship thing. I don't even like him." Even though the words slip out of my mouth so easily, I can't say for sure that I don't like him.

"But you don't hate him anymore?" she asks looking me in the eye.

"Not at the moment, I'm just waiting for him to screw that up though." Or better yet, for me to screw things up. 'Cause we all know I'm more than capable of doing that.

"Give the boy some credit; he likely doesn't want to do this anymore than you."

"He's having a swell of a time. He's getting away with things I'd kill him for." She rises her eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asks doubtful.

"Kissing me."

"Oh, I thought it was something much worse." She said with a light little laugh.

"Sakura, why do you always go to the worst possible thing? Is nothing in your mind sacred?"

"Nope." She smiles mischievously.

"I should have known."

* * *

><p>"The third month of school is already over!" Hinata screams in surprise.<p>

"What was your first clue?" Sakura asks sarcastically.

"But it's gone by so quickly!" she says innocently.

"That tends to happen." I say with a laugh.

* * *

><p>"Ready for economics Kanae?" Hinata asks.<p>

"When am I ever ready for that class? I mean I swear that teacher has it in for me." We enter through the door way.

"How?" she asks as we pass a couple of students standing in the way.

"Well one there's Kiba, and Kiba, oh and then there's Kiba."

"Is that all?" she asks unimpressed.

"_Is that all?_ You do know my relationship with him, right?" I ask.

"Yes, you've made me very clear on it." We sit down. "You really have no intention of changing it?"

"Change how?" I ask confused.

"You know, trying to see the good in him." She shrugs as she places her books on her desk.

"_Trying_ being the key word there I'm guessing?"

"Oh come on Kanae, don't tell me you haven't thought of Kiba in you know _that way._"

"In a sexual way you mean?" her face flushes beat red.

"Did you have to say it like that!" she whispers. Hiding her face in her two hands.

"You're so innocent!" I laugh.

"Who?" Naruto asks from behind me.

"Hey there Naruto." I say with a quick wave of my hand.

"Hey Kanae. Hinata." He nods in reply.

"How's your project going?" I ask.

"Huh? What project?" he asks confused.

"The one we were assigned at the beginning of the year, the one that's due at the end of the year."

"Oh yeah." His goofy smile is enough to brighten anyone's day.

"Neji's done all the work, hasn't he?"

"I dunno."

"You do know you are being evaluated on how equally you did the work, though you have to do it together, it still has to be fair." I say slightly worried for Naruto.

"Well he hasn't really told me anything."

"You don't even know your topic. Do you?" he stares at me blankly.

"I'll be right back." I take about two steps, to where Neji sits waiting, just waiting all alone for class to begin. "Neji." His head turns to face me "I know you're likely the type of person to take the project into your own hands and not let anyone help. And it's likely because you're from the upper class and you are smart and think highly of yourself and everyone else must be stupid. But a part of being smart, is allowing others to propose ideas and concepts that may be beneficial to the project. Your ideas may not be necessarily correct. Naruto is smarter than he looks. Just try to have faith in him and let him in on the project. And I don't care if you think I'm out of my place saying this, seeing as your family is sexist, in my opinion at least. But my family isn't, I don't have old fashioned thoughts. So I don't give a damn about what you think."

"Class take your seats." I quickly scurry back to my seat. With a quick glance over to Neji, he looks absolutely perplexed.

* * *

><p>"That class was completely and utterly boring." Kiba glances to me. "Don't ch'a think?"<p>

"Why're you asking me?"

"You were sitting next to me the whole time. And you are now. Is there something wrong with asking you or something?"

"No, I'm just surprised that out of everyone here you'd ask me." We collect our books.

"I don't see why." _Really? 'Cause I sure do._ As always, when the time is most inconvenient, do I trip. Flat on my face. _Lovely_.

"Hmph. Serves her right." A tall skinny, and very pretty blonde says with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why'd you trip her?" Kiba growls in a _very_ low tone. He's pissed.

"Kiba, I likely just tripped on the flat surface, it's no big deal." I say, trying to brush it off and not cause a fight.

"Yes it is. She tripped you. I saw it." He narrows his eyes at the blonde beauty.

"But Kiba!~~~ I would never do such a thing!" the girl, ugh, her voice! It's very much so the classy prep, and completely fan girl. I _hate_ that _so_ much.

"I saw you do it." He growls again "apologize." He orders angrily.

"But I've done nothing wrong!" she whines.

"Now!" he yells, rage very clear in his chiseled face, his charcoal eyes slitting, and glaring towards the blonde that has given me trouble since school started.

"I don't see why I should!" she pouts. "She's been here less than a year and you're so obsessed with her! What's the difference between her and me?!"

"She doesn't take shit from other people and she's true to herself, and much much more. She is more of a person than you'll ever be." Wow. Did I just…? Did he just…? Wow. My face flushes deep red, I never realized how sexy his voce actually is, wait, what did I just say? "Stop looking so dumbfounded." He's really great at ruining things. "Pick up her things."

"Kiba, you've done enough. As much as I'd love to give her more of her own medicine I think it be best if she just run along and leave me be to pick up my own things." He looks at me as if I were crazy. "What?"

"You're a weird one." He says, his voice much gentler than before.

"Thanks." The girls surrounding the economics class slowly back away and go down every which hall way, as if they were animals returning to their burrows. Kiba picks up the very last book of mine that happened to have fallen, handing it to me. _With a smile_. Not a cocky one, not a mischievous one, a normal, very kind and sweet smile. You can see why I'm so surprised. But what he just did for me, no one would do something like that for someone they hated, right? I know I wouldn't, I'd just walk past and chuckle to myself. So why, why'd he do that for me?

"You okay Kanae? You seem kind of out of it." He asks concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You fell pretty hard, you sure you're okay?" he says with the same tone of concern in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry."

"I wasn't worrying." He quickly clears his throat to throw attention away from himself.

"_Sure you weren't_."

"Hey Kanae."

"Yeah Kiba?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Then why'd you ask in the first place?"

"I forgot what I was going to say!"

"Right, sure you did." I say sarcastically.

"You can be so annoying."

"As can you."

"Like the school so far?" he asks, trying to get me off topic.

"Really? Default subject is about school?" I laugh; his head drops slightly, "All jokes aside I like it. I mean its way better than my last school I went too. By far. I really think the only reason people are really bullying me here is because there are jealous that I hang out with a popular band. And the fact that I bitched at them as soon as I came to school."

"Yeah that likely wasn't the smartest thing to do on your part." He says with a light laugh.

"Hey, it seemed smart at the time." I say with a shrug.

"As everything does to you."

"Who was it that came up with our project idea?" I ask, trying to make a reversal of smarts.

"You, but-"

"Ah! No!" I interrupt with a smile.

"But I-"

"No!" I say with a laugh escaping through my lips.

"Stop interrupting me!" he says with a smile as he nudges me with his shoulder.

"But I only asked one thing, you wanted to tell me unneeded information."

"No, you didn't want to listen to the info that will prove you wrong." He seems to know me a bit.

"Exactly, and that info isn't important at all."

"You're hopeless. Bye." He waves goodbye as we find our way to the marble archway.

"Do your homework this time." I yell to him as he walks away.

"Ugh, but it's such a pain!"

"Kiba."

"Fine. You are such a dream killer." He shouts back.

"I try."

* * *

><p>"Hey Kanae." Sakura says with wide eyes.<p>

"Uh oh, I know that look."

"Oh come on please!" she begs.

"No!"

"Kanae! Please! Pretty please!" Sakura whines.

"No! I've done it for this whole week, and you promised I could have today off!"

"She trying to get you to cook again?" Hinata asks her long, dark hair up in a neat bun.

"Yes! You going to the doju?"

"Yeah, I need to practice; our club has a competition in a week."

"Eat first."

"Okay mom," she says sarcastically, although Hinata is shy, she has her moments. "bye."

"Please!"

"Fine, but I get to pick the movie!"

"Yosh! Okay, I'm all up for that." She jumps onto our couch "Oh! A letter came for you."

"A letter?" I ask.

"Yeah."

"What kind of letter?"

"A paper one…."

"No shit Sherlock. Where is it?" I ask.

"On the table."

"Okay thanks." I walk over to the dark cherry table, pick up the pearl white envelope, and proceed to open it.

"That doesn't mean you can stop making the food!" Sakura complains. I shoot her a glare. "Okay, okay." The letter says:

_Dear Kanae,_

_How are you? Have you been having any trouble at school? I hope not. You're not sick or anything, right? Because if you are I'm going to kill you if you give it to me; and yes I'm aware that isn't possible, but it might as well be! As soon as you catch something I end up getting it! It's all your fault! Haha! Anyway, Mom and Dad are fine, they had a fight, and they didn't want to talk to each other for almost two weeks! Thankfully they are better now; I was really worried there for a second. Should I be? The neighbors are competing again to see who has the best Christmas lights this year, you should really see them! I'm so mad at mom and dad because they aren't letting you come home for Christmas! It's a time to spend with family! Then again our family doesn't really tend to celebrate any kind of holiday; they almost didn't get a tree this year! Can you believe that! I eventually talked them into one! _

_I hope all is doing well on your end. Have you made anymore friends? And how's mystery boy doing? Do you tell him about me? Haha! I still can't believe your roommates talked you into wearing a dress! And then modeling! The parents weren't overly pleased when they saw a sexy (yes, I just said that about my sister, who'da thunk it?) photo in my magazine. They were going to call you and lecture you about it. I guess they must have forgotten about it. I can't believe you modeled with Kiba! You do realize how popular and utterly sexy that boy is, right? He's a god! His band mates too! Haha, you can't tell I'm obsessed with them, can you? Haha, but seriously I'm jealous! Oh, and don't tell him I said this. As much as fan-girling is fun, it would be kinda awkward if he or the others actually heard this stuff. _

_Be prepared, 'cause this next one's a doozy. YOU ARE FREAKING DATING KIBA! AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DARE TO TELL ME THIS! (Queue voice crack) We're sisters right? So why didn't you tell me? Why'd I have to learn from the gossip sources? Ugh, my own sister! I'm disappointed. From now on you inform me of __**everything**__ that happens between you and Kiba, okay? Okay. _

_There's not much more on this end, Oma* is coming to our house for Christmas, she isn't too happy about what mom and dad have done, so she sent you a present in the mail, I did too! I don't know about mom and dad though. Okay, have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do! ;)_

_Loves ya,_

_Akira_

Right, you're the one who's gone farther than me when it comes to boys. I'll reply to her later, she's going to hate me.

"Here's your pizza Sakura."

"Yes! Awesome! Thanks so much Kanae."

"Hey, Sakura." I ask quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you a question….about…Kiba." her eyes widen as far as I think is humanly possible.

"What about him?"

"I need advice."

"Oh? What about?"

"Well I'm slightly confused, see I like knowing things, hell I dig for answers, sometimes quite literally. And I'm just naturally curious about human behavior. This is where you come into play."

"Will I regret this?" she asks taking a large bite out of her cheese pizza.

"No, at least I don't think you will." I say.

"So what happened to make you curious about him?"

"A girl tripped me on my way out of class, Kiba got pissed, told her she had to apologize then he said…nice things about me. And I blushed like mad, _and_ I thought his voice was sexy, and I tend to get easily annoyed at people's voices." Just remembering the earlier situation made my cheek's flush, I just hope Sakura doesn't notice.

"Huh, well I don't know what to say Kanae; it sounds to me like you've finally fallen for the boy." Sakura said with seriousness, and an added chuckle on the side.

"What? No, no, no, no, that can't be possible!" I object.

"_And _I think he's fallen for you." She adds.

"Okay, that's even more barbaric!"

"Hey, the heart wants what the heart wants."

"But my heart doesn't want him." I say looking straight into her eyes, proving to her that I'm serious about this.

"Yes it does." She says confidently.

"No it doesn't."

"Yes I does."

"No it doesn't."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does." Wait "Hey that's mean!" I've been tricked. How sad, I should have seen that coming.

"I had too! But I can prove you do." Sakura says sitting up and scurrying to the front of the couch.

"Then prove it." I say with arms crossed.

"Do you blush a lot around him?

"Yeah…"

"Does your heart beat uncontrollably?" she asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Sometimes...", well _all _the time.

"When you two kiss do you lose sense of time?"

"Sakura I…I don't want to answer that."

"You have too." She insists.

"Y-yes…" I say stubbornly.

"Do you think his voice is sexy?"

"I just told you I did!" I half yell in embarrassment.

"Do you find your eyes travel up and down his body, and when you two kiss do you touch him as much as you can?"

"…Y-yes." I lower my head, I can feel the heat radiating off of my face.

"Then you like him." She says simply.

"But I also like mystery boy!"

"Seriously? How do you know that?" Sakura says annoyed. She really hate mystery boy.

"He's nice to me, which Kiba isn't. I feel comfortable talking to him. He flirts with me. He encourages me to do things. He jokes around with me, he's like a freaking guardian angel that causes more troubles than he solves."

"I don't understand the angel part." Sakura says confused.

"He tells me to watch out for something then I end up tripping over that something."

"Ah. Well it looks to me like you are screwed."

"That's not useful." I say.

"I'm well aware." She chuckles.

"So, how are you and Naruto doing? Are you two in a relationship yet?"

"Yeah."

"Bout time!"

"You were just dying to make fun of me, that's the only reason you're interested." She snarls jokingly.

"Well maybe a little."

"You're such a dork." She laughs.

"And I'm proud of it."

"Good, and you know what."

"What?"

"I'm starting too actually like Star Wars, now that I realize what the hell is going on!"

"Success!"

* * *

><p>Mystery boy:<strong>You still up?<strong> It's mystery boy again.

Kanae:**Yeah. I normally am.**

Mystery boy:**I know, just though I'd ask.**

Kanae:**How are you doing? **

Mystery boy: **Can't complain, I get to talk to you.**

Kanae: **Right, and that's a good thing? **I ask.

Mystery boy: **Always is.**

Kanae: **Right, I find that a little hard to believe.**

Mystery boy: **Oh, how come?**

Kanae: '**Cause.**

Mystery boy: '**Cause why?**

Kanae: **I don't know. How should I know?**

Mystery boy: **You were the one that said it.**

Kanae: **Yeah well I don't always know what I say.**

Mystery boy: **You likely should.**

Kanae: **Yes, I realize that, doesn't change a thing though.**

Mystery boy: **With you, I didn't think it would. So, how's the Kiba situation going?**

Kanae: **Sakura says I like him.**

Mystery boy: **Sakura?**

Kanae: **I asked her what she thinks.**

Mystery boy: **Why?**

Kanae: '**Cause I couldn't figure it out on my own, that's why.**

Mystery boy: **Okay**

There's only a week before first term exams. Well considering that today is Wednesday there's only really two more days. That's scary as hell. The only bad thing is that we _lucky_ private school kids get to spend the next _two weeks taking exams_. I should never have signed up for _seven_ courses; it will be the death of me!

Economics is last period; the teacher _still_ hasn't changed our seats. I personally think she doesn't care that much. As long she she's getting paid. It's the week before exams, and although new material shouldn't be taught, we're learning a shit load of new stuff. To top of this already stressful week, there's a French test today. I don't know why they do that? It's almost as if they are trying to make us not focus on our exams! So, too say in the least, exams have pretty much consumed my life. I haven't really been talking to mystery boy much anymore either, ten minute conversations before we both admit we really need to study and we shouldn't talk anymore. I'm still really curious on who he actually is. I just _really_ want to know.

Kiba and I have been getting along better recently, mind you I think half of that is because we have too, to keep face with this whole fake relationship thing. I almost started to believe that I starting liking him. But that's absurd, one, I have no time for a social life, and two, I'm pretty sure he still hates me. But the contract states that we're still going strong, come New Year's, we'll be on the rocks. And that it turns out we weren't able to keep up a long distance relationship during the break. At least that's how it goes in the contract. I still can't believe that his record company is making him do that, it's his personal life shouldn't he be allowed to make his own decisions? Though I suppose their just trying to cover up so there is no publicity that could tarnish both his career and the company's reputation.

* * *

><p>Kiba: <strong>Good luck on your exam. We'll meet up later.<strong>

Kanae: **You too Kiba, try to actually focus on the studying this time.**

Kiba: **Hey, I tried.**

Kanae: **Well obviously not hard enough.**

Kiba and I have used the phones given to us, but because we're both not really ones to say like sweetie and whatnot we get Sakura and Naruto to say it for us. It's worked so far. I think Kiba's a little embarrassed to say something like that, 'cause it's not what the whole 'tough guy' act stands for, quite opposite in fact. It's also clear, if you know us personally that the texts that are all love-y dove-y are Sakura and Naruto, and the ones that are teasing and making fun of each other is Kiba and mine. We're cool people. Besides, I think it would just be weird to have those kinds of conversations with Kiba, not to mention how awkward it would become between us. We're barely friends, having to say something that actually expresses fondness for one another is just weird. Oh god not again! I really need to actually focus on studying. Gah!

* * *

><p>"How'd you find the exam?" Sakura asks as she lefts he messy bun fall out.<p>

"Easy, and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"I found it easy too, but it's surprising, all of Kakashi-sensei's tests are super hard!" Sakura exclaims.

"I just hope I do well on it." I say worried, history is one of my best subjects, but I'm just worried that I did really bad on this one.

"Yeah, me too."

We head up back to our dorm and lock ourselves away in our rooms; we still have exams to study for. Interaction was out of the question, it was basically an isolation period during exam study time. Oddly enough, it kind of bugged me. I was getting really used to Sakura and Hinata's company, not having them around me felt weird I guess.

* * *

><p>"How'd you find bio?" I ask Sakura.<p>

"Good, there were only some things in the multiple choice! When I just looked at the paper and said 'huh?' but other than that it was good. I studied so much for it."

"Yeah, she never taught half the stuff that was on the multiple choices, I just guessed." Sakura says annoyed.

"I didn't think she did." I confirm.

* * *

><p>"What is with us and finishing at the same time?" Sakura asks as she unties her messy braid.<p>

"I don't know Sakura, maybe you were cheating off my paper this entire time!" I joke.

"Oh ha ha very funny. How'd you find chem?" She asks throwing away her gum wrappers.

"Good." I reply.

"You talk to Kiba recently?"

"No, and I don't know what's with me, but I kind of miss texting him. And mystery boy." I respond absentmindedly.

"Wow, all high and mighty here just got kicked off her golden throne of 'I hate Kiba with my life', I'm surprised." Sakura exclaims.

"You saw it coming."

"Yeah, I did." She says proudly.

* * *

><p>Exams are done. And apparently I have to go to an interview. On air. To the public. On air. Me. <em>Me<em>, the clumsy one. How am I going to manage to not a fool out of myself in front of a shit load of people?

Kiba: **Almost ready?**

Kanae: **Yeah, just having a mini freak out.**

Kiba: **What? Again?**

Kanae: **Yes again! Do you still know who you're talking too?**

Kiba: **Calm down Kanae, you'll be fine. **

Kanae: **I'm going to make a fool of myself!**

Kiba: **Hurry down. **

Kanae: **Nope, I'm not going anymore, okay it's decided, have fun!**

Kiba: **Don't make me come up and get you.**

Kanae:** You can't remember? :P**

Kiba: **And you think that will stop me?**

Kanae: **I'll be right down.**

Kiba: **Good girl. **

Kanae: **You know I hate it when you do that, right?**

Kiba: **Yeah, I know.**

Kanae: **You're not going to stop, are you?**

Kiba: **Nope :)**

"Hey." I say.

"You were on your way down already, weren't you?" he looks at me unimpressed.

"Yeah, but I did turn around." I admit.

"C'mon, let's go." He extended his hand. Holding his hand came more naturally now, not nearly as awkward as it was before. We made it to the front doors and made a beeline to his bike.

"Kanae." He says quietly.

"Hm?" I say turning around to face him. He looks at me in the eye and smile mischievously, I now know that means he's going to kiss me. It's sort of become like a trade mark for him now. He presses his lips on mine (his scab now completely healed), and like always my body was being an ass and made me give in. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss back. I hate it when I do that. We part and his head travels to my ear,"We should likely go now." His warm breath in my ear, I nod and push him away playfully, get the helmet and put it on (yeah, I know how to put it on now. That's how much I've been on his bike.) I grab his lower waist (trust me, the first time we were told we had to do this we looked at each other in disgust. It was so awkward! But neither of us pays much attention to it anymore). We bulldoze through the crowd of photographers and gossip 'news' people, if you can even call them that. Everything we just did was for show and publicity.

It doesn't take us long before we reach the studio, go into hair and makeup, and then suddenly the next thing I know, we're on the actual talk show. Now the butterflies have _definitely_ kicked in.

"Today we have with us very special guests with us. Kiba, the boy who rose to stardom and his childhood friend; turned girlfriend; Kanae!" the company made up that lie. They are really good at making up fake stories, I would know, being in the middle of one.

"Now, you two have been going out for almost three months now, am I right?" the announcer asks.

"Yup." Kiba nods.

"And Kanae, are you one of those girls that counts up the days." He looks over to me as he asks.

"No… I'm really not." I say nervously.

"No, it's funny actually, her dorm mates do, and they even make fun of her all the time!" Kiba adds, trying to calm me down.

"True story. They have a whole calendar and everything." I add, now that Kiba started to talk I feel more comfortable with the whole act.

"Tell them the name." he nudges playfully.

"But Kiba that's embarrassing!" I whisper, we'd rehearsed this so many times. It's so predicable it's annoying.

"No, please tell us." The announcer inquires.

"I blame you." I poke him in the leg "They have this really lame name for it, the 'love calendar.' They even decorated it."

"And they also got my band mates to make one for me." Kiba adds with a laugh. Everything is going to plan.

"Well you two must have lively friends." The announcer says with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea." We both say as we look at each other, we can't help but to laugh at the thought of Naruto doing something stupid and getting hit upside the head by Sakura.

"So, Kiba, we want to know, right before you realized a statement that you two were dating that Kanae here said you weren't." ugh, I knew that would come back on me one day! "What was your initial reaction to it?" the announcer asks.

"Well Kanae is easily embarrassed, and she wasn't really sure if I wanted the rest of the world to know I was taken, you know, always gotta prepare the fans. We hadn't really talked about it then. It was only after she got back did we talk about it and then did I release to the media that we were dating." Okay, the only time I really get 'embarrassed' is when Kiba kisses me, and it's not really because I'm embarrassed, it's more of I get nervous and well… "So I didn't really care much about it."

"Do you two have any holiday plans together?" the announcer asks interested in our answer.

"Yeah actually we do. Our families are really close, and our houses are only down the road from each other, and a couple other friends live nearby so we're going to have an outing on Christmas Eve, and Kanae and I will spend Christmas day together." He says as he slips his hand in mine. He is so good at the whole acting thing, kinda figured he would be from the start, I _so_ called it. "Unfortunately for the rest of our holidays off of school I'll be with the band most of the time and Kanae will be going away. So we'll be apart for some time."

* * *

><p>"Kanae."<p>

"Yeah Kiba?" I ask as I dismount the bike.

"I gotta tell you something." He says.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't completely hate you either."

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"It's weird isn't it? How we got in this whole mess to begin with. It was all your fault." I say jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, tell it to someone who cares." He answers sarcastically. "By the way, what _are_ you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing. I'm staying here." I state.

"What? Why?" he asks.

"Parents see no use of me coming home." I shrug.

"Yeah but it is Christmas!" he exclaims.

"We don't really celebrate it."

"Why?" he asks surprised.

"I don't know, we just don't. We used to, but… never mind."

"No, tell me."

"That day is related to a sad memory." I say simply.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I almost died."

* * *

><p><strong>Side note<strong>

***It's what they call their grandmother.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Kanae."

"Yeah Kiba?" I ask as I dismount the bike.

"I gotta tell you something."

"What?"

"I don't completely hate you either."

"Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"It's weird isn't it? How we got in this whole mess to begin with. It was all your fault."

"Yeah yeah tell it to someone who cares. By the way, what _are_ you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing. I'm staying here."

"What? Why?"

"Parents see no use of me coming home."

"Yeah but it's Christmas!"

"We don't really celebrate it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, we just don't. We used to, but… never mind."

"No, tell me."

"That day is related to a sad memory."

"What happened?"

"I almost died."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you almost died?" he asks as we step up the steps to the main entrance.<p>

"Is it not self explanatory?" I ask, reaching for the golden doorknob.

"Yeah, yeah, you know what I meant." I pause before opening the grand white door.

"Well if you must know, I tried to kill myself." I turn around and open it. His hand catches my wrist as we're brought into the small room right before the reception area.

"You what?" his voice low, filled with worry, with a slight glaze of rage.

"I tried to kill myself." I say again.

"Why?" his grip on my wrist tightens as he brings me closer to his body. I can't help but blush.

"Because I was depressed." I huff, not wanting to stay on this topic.

"Why?" he bends down to my height, making sure to meet my eyes.

"My best friend was killed and my school blamed me for her death, called me the murder."

"Kanae." He bits his lower lip, is it wrong that I think that's attractive in such a time; a time of a dark conversation? "You would never be capable of doing something like that to anyone. _Ever_." Says the boy I've wanted to rip the guts out of many times.

"Try getting a public school to believe that. Try getting your other friends to believe that. I'm sure it was the most convenient at the time, to put the blame on a person who had tried to kill herself a couple of times."

"_A couple of times_?" he says with emphasis.

"Look Kiba, I'm through with it. That's my past, not my present. I don't have dark thoughts anymore. I realize the importance of life now. My parents almost lost me five times. They're afraid." We enter the reception area. Walk up the stairs. Kiba's grip on my wrist now gone. "They want to block out any bad memory. Which I guess includes having me around."

"But wouldn't pushing you away just cause more problems than it fix? If they push you away it just heighten the risk."

"They don't care; they want to rid themselves of the memory. To them, I'm already dead. I'm rarely with them, rarely speak with them. They've pushed me away and I've accepted that. I have for awhile now."

"Wait a minute, so you don't celebrate Christmas because it comes as an inconvenience to them? Because of a bad memory?"

"Our family hasn't really been the same since then. My parents always blamed themselves, hated themselves for not being able to notice the changes in my behavior." Kiba sighs heavily.

"Sit down." He motions to the chair in the common room, the small room right before the marble arch that leads to the dorms. Everyone was gone already. They've all gone home. "Kanae, I….hm… Well…"

"Spit it out boy." Kiba chuckles.

"See that's what I like about you, 'ya say stuff like that." Like?

"Point."

"Do I really need one." He narrows his eyes playfully.

"Then why the hell you make me sit down for?"

"Right."

"Oi! Kiba! 'ya here?"

"That's different."

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"Most people don't yell at the door for the kid, they normally go in and ask around."

"So I'm a kid now."

"Not answering that."

"You all packed?" Hana asks as she comes along side of us.

"Yeah, I'm packed." He says.

"Have fun." I say.

"Ha, right," he has an attractive laugh. And don't ask me how a laugh can be attractive cause I don't know, I just know his is.

"Kanae! And I thought we were being bad family! Being so late I mean. When are your parents coming?" Hana asks.

"They aren't." I say, getting up out of the leather chair.

"Kiba, did you know about this?" Hana places her hands on her hips.

"She just told me." He says in defense.

"Well she'll come with us."

"It's fine, I can stay here." I say quickly.

"No, you can't. You're coming with us."

"Really it's-"

"I don't recall giving you a choice."

"Is she serious?" I ask Kiba, as he gets up.

"'Fraid so."

"Go pack a bag." She orders.

"But I-"

"Kiba will help." She picks up Kiba's luggage and quite literally kicks us in the directions of the dorms.

"She's likely gone to tell a teacher that you're leaving."

"She always like this?"

"At times. She can be a real bitch sometimes. Her and ma are always barking at me, telling me what to do."

"House full of women I'm guessing?"

"You have no idea."

"So me coming is really of no help to you?" I ask as I slide the key in the door. After the simple sound of the 'click' I open it.

"So this is what a girl's dorm looks like… huh, I thought it be different."

"They cleaned up."

"I was wondering why it was so clean."

"Wait here while I go to my room."

"No."

"Excuse me?" I ask, attempting to raise my eyebrow. Yeah that's right, attempting. I fail so much at it.

"It's only fair."

"How?"

"You barged into my room. You saw my room. I want to see yours. K'ay thanks." He brushes past me and heads straight to my room. Crap! It's no where near clean! All the exam study papers are on the ground, some clothes…. Oh god. My room is way worse than his!

"Woah." I quickly go to my room. Yup, still a mess.

"That's why I didn't want you coming in here."

"Why?"

"It's messy."

"So? Mine's worse!"

"Wasn't when I barged in!" I exclaim.

"I'd cleaned it, just finished actually before you made that grand entrance of yours." He turned around and closed the door behind me. Locking it.

"Why'd you do that?"

"So you can't escape." He walks forward, making me have my back to the door again, and him, yet again _very_ close to me.

"Why?" I ask, starting to get slightly worried, this is new for Kiba. Well, _to a point_.

"'Cause. I need to tell you something."

"Which means the door needs to be closed why again?"

"In case my idiot sister trying to interrupt again."

"What do you mean…again?"

"I was trying to tell you something pretty damn important. Then she yelled."

"Right."

"You forgot, didn't you?"

"Hey, I normally take a nap after my exam; I'm completely deprived of sleep."

"Which means you can't think properly."

"Yeah; wait I never told you that."

"No, not directly."

"Or over texts."

"Not exactly." Oh my god!

"Holy shit! You're mystery boy?"

"What? That's not exactly what I meant." He takes a couple of steps back.

"But you are, right? 'Cause I need to know."

"'Gimme your phone."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes." Both ways I can prove it. I whip out my phone and send a message to mystery boy. A phone goes off.

"That's no coincidence."

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't. 'Gimme your phone!"

"No!"

"Fine, then I'll have to find it myself!" without any thought I put my hands in his front pockets trying to find his phone. Each pocket had a phone. I pulled them both out. One was the one that we were given, the other, well I've never seen that one before.

"Ha! That's my message!" the other phone had a new message. From me. It even said my name.

"No it isn't!" he went to grab them away. I hid them behind me. His arms wrapped around me, trying to get a hold of them. Unknowing to him I've already slipped them in the drawer.

"You're mystery boy."

"…You have no proof."

"Admit it child."

"So not only am I a kid, I'm a child too?" he says angrily.

"Yup. Admit."

"Fine. Fine."

"Was that you admitting?" he nods and lowers his head onto my shoulder, into the crook of my neck. Even though our relationship is based on the whole idea of the contract, I think we've come to actually grow on each other. "I was hoping it was you." I say smiling, believe it or not, I secretly hoped it _was_ him. "Shit!" I almost yell. Kiba quickly backs away. "Oh, shit, shit, shit!" I sit on my bed. Covering my beat red face in my hands. I've told him things that he wasn't supposed to know! He…from the beginning! He knew all along! He's told me he's liked me, and I…! "Oh my god this is so embarrassing!"

"How?" he kneels in front of me moving my hands away from my heated face. His long fingers trace over my cheek gently, gently caressing it.

"I…well… and then. But. Oh my god!" He chuckles.

"What?" I glance up.

"You're face is really red."

"_No shit Sherlock_."

"Oh nothing, you're just cute." His thumb still stroking on my face, slowly moving over my lips, his thumb catching on my lower lip, making it move with his thumb. I suck on his thumb, trying to get him to come to me. I want to those lips. His face comes closer to mine. His forehead resting on mine as he chuckles, his breath sweet in my nostrils, warm on my exposed collarbone as he slips his thumb away. His lips gently press against mine, slowly kissing me, he's being careful, and gentle. The kiss like an addictive drug, his lips on mine as I press closer to him, pulling his body as close as I can. His hand finds its way to the small of my back as he brings me onto the ground with him. Still as gentle as ever. I don't want gentle. I _want him_. I want my hands over his beautifully trained body. And I want his hands over my body, those large palms and large, rough fingers.

Kiba's lips part from mine. He moves to my neck, he licks my neck, _very_ seductively. A serge of heat and excitement courses vigorously through my body. Slowly those little licks become kisses. He's still being too gentle. I don't want gentle. And I certainly don't need to fake the moans of satisfaction of those kisses. Kiba's a good kisser, and he knows it, my god does he know it! No wonder he's always smiling as if he's up to something. Because he always is.

My hands have a mind of their own as they grab onto him. One pulls at his shirt, trying to get him to move closer, the other softly tugging his beautifully messy hair, inviting him to kiss harder on my neck. He could bite it for all I care, I _want_ this boy. His kisses travel slowly, up my neck, to my ear. He breaths lightly in my ear, laughing as he whispers "it was so hard not to tell you." His lips gently kisses my eat lobe, then, he tugs at it, giving another shock of lighting through my body. God this boy…"I don't completely hate you either Kanae." He smiles as he plants another kiss right on my lips.

His hands traveling down my lower back and holding me as close to him as he can possibly get me. His lips are soft, I can feel my body heat up again as I tug at his shirt some more. Trying to get him to kiss me harder and this boy can take instructions well, and although hesitant at first, he quickly uses his arm to clear off all the stuff on the top of the drawer. The next thing I know I've been picked up and supported on the drawer. Kiba's rough hands travel from my back over my hips and under my kilt, roughly massaging my up and down my legs and up to my hips. We part for air. "More." I pant, smiling at him as I pull him into another kiss. Our tongues dancing and intertwined. "Mhm, we" he pulls away, only to for his lips fall on mine again "should really…" my fingers start to unbutton his school blouse, and his mine. "…stop" we part again.

"I don't want too." I tell him as I look down at him for a moment before I kiss him again, and he kisses back his tongue finding mine and they dance again to their own rhythm. His hands slowly cupping my ass as he picks me up from the drawer, moving over to the door. All the time, his fingers kneaded them as much as he can. Our bodies bang against the door as my feet touch the ground our bodies parting and I feel myself pull him into me.

"Kanae." He paints as he kisses my neck again, another serge of fire and excitement fills my body.

"Mhm, I know." Kiba's lips gently kiss my neck one last time before he pulls away. Our bodies still very much pressed against each others.

"I blame you." I say breathless.

"I know you do." He says, just as breathless as me.

"We're going to be so late." I say as I look around. We made more of a mess that it was originally was in.

"I could help you." He leans in closer, his hands resting over my ass, squeezing it. Making me jump at the unexpected gesture, and the unexpected enjoyment I took from it.

"No, it will only get worse. Wait outside." I say, realizing we'll only become heated again.

"Kill joy." His hands travel up to my waist and then down to my thighs, tracing them as he kisses my neck.

"Kiba…" I pant, not wanting another temptation.

"I know, I'm gone." He kisses my neck one last, long time. "By the way, no mere kid or child can _do what I just did_ with you _that _well." He turns around and walks out of the room. Leaving my door wide open.

"Stop bragging." _What have I just gotten myself into?_ Have I actually just invited the start of a real relationship between the two of us?

* * *

><p>"Is that all the bags?" Hana asks.<p>

"Yeah…" I look at the two small bags. Is it too little, too much?

"We need to get you more clothes, you don't have much." Too little.

"She's fine Hana."

"Did I ask you?" she shoots a glare to him. "I need an excuse to get her clothes that will get you two to become more intimate."

"See most people try to do the opposite, especially family."

"Not in our family." Kiba opens the door, and entering the car, grabbing my wrist and bringing me along in with him. Making me fall onto his lap. I couldn't help but feel his member harden. I looked up at him. He looks away. I roll my eyes and get off of his lap. His hand wraps in mine and he leans in, whispering in my ear.

"I'm going to have a hard time controlling myself around you." His words dripping from his kissable lips, if his sister weren't here, I'm sure I would have easily lost control as well.

* * *

><p>"Show her up to the spare room Kiba, and carry her bags." Hana tells him, throwing my bags at him. One hitting him in the back of his head.<p>

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just next time don't pack books." He rubs his head.

"I'm sorry. I need something to occupy my time."

"And you don't think I'll occupy all of it?" his eyebrow raising.

"I know what you're thinking Kiba, and no. I'm not that kind of girl."

"Huh? What do 'ya think I was thinking."

"Simple; sex."

"Surprisingly enough I wasn't. I wanted to make this the best Christmas you've had in awhile. So you won't really be at this damn place much. Speaking of sex, what's your views? Just curious" He's Kiba, but he's still a guy. And all guys want one thing.

"I don't believe in it. Well I do, but I don't believe I should give my virginity up to some random boy. I need to be in a relationship with the guy for one or two years, throughout that time he's well aware of my intentions. I'm not the type of girl who'll give it away just after two months of dating. I'm all for the hot make out sessions, but not sex, not at our age. I personally think we are too young to be having it. Call me crazy or outdated; I just don't give in to the media's manipulation over teens and the thoughts on sex."

"You aren't crazy, you just have morals. Something most chicks don't." he shrugs. "This is your room, the bathrooms down that way, and my room his right here. He points across the room. Is that such a smart idea? Having the rooms opposite each other, making it easy to sneak into each other's room? "There's a party tomorrow, at Naruto's. It's a big place, and there'll be tons of people, wanna go?"

"Sure, I don't see why not."

"Kanae come here we're going shopping!" Hana yells from the base of the steps.

"And so comes my doom."

"Aha, yeah, good luck."

"I'll need more than luck to survive this."

* * *

><p>"You're getting it." Hana states.<p>

"But it's too short!" I retort. "And it's a dress!"

"No it's not, and yes it is, and you're still getting it!"

"But… it's too high, and too tight!"

"It makes you look hot and you're getting it, I don't care if it's skin tight or if it's short, you're getting the dress and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You've paid for it already, haven't you?"

"Yup."

"You're almost as evil as your brother."

"No one is as evil as he is."

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Kiba asks knocking on the door.<p>

"Y-yeah." I sigh heavily as I open the door. His eyes widen and I see his eyes travel to my breast and down to my thighs, where the dress stops. "Done staring?"

"You aren't wearing that." His eyes still fixed on my thighs.

"Oh? And why not?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips.

"Because" his voice breaks, "I said so." He lowers his voice. He's trying to cover up.

"And you think I'm just going to magically listen to you? I thought you were smarter. And quit staring."

"You seriously can't go like that." His eyes travel back up to my eyes.

"And why's that, and don't say because I said so." I cross my arms over my chest.

"Because it's too sexy." He scratches at his face and bends down, trying to pull the dress down.

"Don't even try, it goes right back up, I've tried." I huff.

"Then why'd you get it?" he hisses, still trying to make it go lower, his fingers brushing on my thighs.

"Kiba, get up." I order. He stands up, standing close to me, trying to shield be from the world. "You're sister bought it, and she's making me wear it."

"I should have known!" he hisses. "HANA!" he yells in anger stomping down the stairs. There must never be a dull day in this family. I make my way down the stairs, joining them at the base.

"Why'd 'ya do that Hana?"

"Because I knew it would piss you off, and she looked hot in it."

"Hana!" he barks.

"Oh Kiba give it up, I doubt this will end well. Let's just go." I say with a huff.

"You aren't going out like that!"

"Just try and stop me!" I hiss back, taking a short coat and walking out the door. He thinks I look sexy in this, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p>"Kanae!" Naruto yells "holy shit!" He says eyeing me "Does Kiba know you're wearing that?"<p>

"Yes, he's well aware."

"And he's got nothing against it?"

"Oh he has everything against it."

"So you're wearing it because…?"

"To piss him off."

"And obviously make all the guys in the room tempted."

"Good bye Naruto." I walk further into the large house. Kiba was right, there are many people here!

"Freak!" I know that voice.

"Temari, how are you?" I ask walking up to her.

"Can't complain. How've 'ya been girl?"

"Fine, how's Kankuro and Gaara?"

"The same. Gaara isn't one for these kind of things though, it's just Kankuro and I today."

"Where is he?"

"Saw him go upstairs."

"Following a girl no doubt."

"No, a suspicious guy."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, apparently the guy looks a lot like Kiba."

"I'll be back a little later, I'm going to find Kanakuro."

"Be careful."

"I always carry a knife with me."

"Have it at the ready."

"Will do." I walk up the stairs, they make no sound as I creep up them. I make my way down the hall way, I can hear faint painting and moans from the other side of the door. Then, out of the blue, I've been pulled by my waist into one of the rooms. I turn around, the room is dark, I can only make out the figure of a boy. I get my knife ready, I don't know who it is, but I'm not about to be violated here.

"Kanae. Long time no see." I know that voice it's Atsushi. Shit! "And how are you doing on this fine eve?" he steps closer to me.

"Get away from me Atsushi." I say, my voice showing no nervousness, although my body was pumping with worry.

"Now, is that really the way to be treating a fine lad like myself?"

"Fine lad and yourself, don't go hand in hand. Now leave me alone."

"I don't think so." His arm starts to reach for my face. But before it's able to reach it, another arm counteracts it. A long, muscular arm, it's Kiba.

"She said leave her alone." He growls. The light from the open door gave me a clear look at the anger in his eyes, the anger towards Atsushi. Kiba throw's Atsushi's arm back to his side and takes me by the wrist and leads me away. As soon as my feet step out of that the room, Kiba's muscular arm scoops under my leg, his other hand rest by my chest. He's carrying me bridal style again. He walks down the stairs and out through the doors.

"Kiba. Kiba I can walk." No response. "Kiba, everyone passing will be able to see my panties." No response. He shifts over and places me on a park bench. He whisks off his jacket and ties it around my waist, the length well below my bottom. He turns around, his back inviting me. "Get on" he says. I do as I'm told. I wrap my legs around his waist, his hands cupping the back of my leg.

His neck bare as he looks ahead, he's mad. I'm not sure if it's at me, or at Atsushi.

"Kiba." I say as I nuzzle into his neck. He has an attractive neck, I don't know how that's possible, but everything about him is becoming attractive in my eyes.

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?" I ask, my lips pressed against his neck.

"No."

"Yes you are. I know you."

"I'm not Kanae, I'm just ticked off."

"That's just another word for mad."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is Kiba. Don't fight me with this one. I stayed away from him; I went looking for Kankuro, and the next thing I knew I was pulled into that room. I didn't go in there willingly."

"But you-"

"No Kiba. Don't start."

"We're almost back."

"I can walk Kiba."

"I don't want you to."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't."

"Kiba." I warn.

"I don't want you to get distracted."

"The only thing I'd get distracted by is you, you'd find at least one way to get me to fall."

"Oh? So everything's my fault now?" his head turns slightly so he can get a better look. His ear brushing against my lips, I can't help but bite it slightly.

"Kanae stop that."

"Why?" I ask, as I continue.

"You know very well why." He snarls.

"Oh come on, at least let me have some fun."

"Kanae."

"I know, I'm sorry, some dumb thing took me over."

"I know that well."

"I still blame you."

"And I you."

* * *

><p>"Back so soon?" Hana asks.<p>

"Yeah." Kiba huffs.

"What happened?" She asks, getting her coat on.

"Atsushi."

"You okay Kanae."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smile.

"Well I'm on my way out. Ma's coming back later tonight; she had to go on call. It was sudden, so she doesn't know when she'll be able to get back. But she'll be here for Christmas. I'll be home late tonight. Behave." She glares at Kiba. He nods. "Well I'm off." She shuts the door.

"C'mon." Kiba grabs my wrist and starts pulling me up the stairs. His coat is too long, and I trip. "Kanae! You okay?" he asks, quickly letting go of my wrist.

"No I am not okay. I tripped over your coat. If you had waited five seconds to take it off!" I snarl, standing up and untying it.

"Kanae you're bleeding."

"What?" I look down, so I am, just a small thing though. "Huh, so I am…Huh, wait what?" not again! "Kiba put me down! What is with you and carrying me?" he threw me onto the bed I am borrowing for the remainder of this visit. "You could at least have been gentle putting me down." I say as I start to sit up.

"No." he brings my legs back onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Cleaning your cut."

"It's tiny; it doesn't need to be cleaned."

"Yes it does."

"You aren't going to give me a choice are you?"

"Nope."

"Well hurry up then." He quickly cleans the cut; he even put a band-aid on.

"Thanks Kiba." I grab onto his pant leg. "Let me give you a massage, as a thank you."

"But you won't know how."

"It's easy." I let go of his pant leg "C'mon, don't be a spoiled sport."

"Fine." He huffs. I get up and he takes my place on the bed, I start to massage his back. My hands travel over his shoulder blades, down to his abdomen and down to his lower back. Suddenly he flipped.

"Come here." He pulls me down to his chest. His lips gently touch mine, we part, his mischievous smile as he pulls me in again. Still being gentle. "I don't want our relationship thing-y to be just about the contract." My hands rest on his chest "You've saved my ass a couple of times with the company." He chuckles "And god knows I've ruined your life more than once." He shifts, so we are both lying on our sides on the twin size bed. "But I've grown fond of you, _especially_ in that dress." He says as he looks at me again, his eyes linger on my chest a little longer as he returns to my eyes. "So whattya say? Why don't we make this fake relationship not so fake?" his hand rests on the small of my back.

"Ask me two months ago and I'd kill 'ya. Ask me as mystery boy and I would have considered it. Ask me now," I pause "And I'll say"

"Oh hurry up already!"

"No patience!"

"Kanae."

"Okay okay, I'll think about it." I jump off the bed, and onto the floor.

"You are such a tease in that dress."

"Ha! I hate dresses!"

"I know." He smiles, joining me on the floor. "So, are you done with the teasing?"

"Teasing? I'm no tease, you Mr. Inuzuka are the tease, always were."

"Just give me an answer!" he hisses.

"Didn't I already give you one?" I ask, my arms crossing over my chest.

"_Don't_ do that." He takes my arms and bring them back to my side. "I meant a yeah or no."

"Do I gotta?"

"Yeah, you gotta."

"Well I suppose I'll give it a try." That damn smile. He takes my wrist in his grasp and he moves me close to his body. Leaning down, he presses his lips on mine. Our tongues slowly dancing to our rhythm, I never realized that his k-nines* were slightly sharper than other peoples. "But there's only one problem."

"Oh, what's that?"

"Contract says we're supposed to break up come new years."

"Shit." He rests his forehead on mine "we could sneak around."

"Kiba, really? What if we do end up screwing this up by that time?"

"Then we can screw the plan."

"Sounds acceptable."

"You know, we have the house for the night." He says, his eye brow raised.

"No, no, and no!"

"Hey, it was worth a try."

* * *

><p>"Night Kanae, sleep well."<p>

"I'm locking my door in case you get any bright ideas during the night Kiba."

"Yee of little faith!"

"Get out Kiba."

"You know it's Christmas eve right?"

"Yeah, I know it is."

"Which means tomorrow…"

"Yeah, I know."

"You know Kanae, Hana already considers you family."

"Haha, yeah, I can see her doing that."

"Wanna stay up?"

"What till midnight?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Let's sit on the ground."

"Why?"

"It's more comfortable. Well?"

"Sure. Just so you know, I get a little crazy when I get tired."

"You're always crazy."

"Good point, I get crazier, a hyper."

"You're already tired, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You wouldn't agree with me about being crazy."

"Right. Okay, well technically it's not my fault, you see back home, I was always crazy, and I had a bunch of chocolate!" Kiba's index finger presses over my lips.

"You talk a lot too, did you know, when you're tired."

"Yeah, you think that now! Well it's just begun!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Kanae wake up."<p>

"Hm? Yeah?"

"It's Christmas."

"It is?" I ask, groggy.

"Well it's 12:00, so yeah. You feel asleep."

"Oh, sorry."

"You're still tired, huh?"

"You have no idea. Don't move, you're a good pillow."

"Am I now?"

"Uhuh, you are."

"You like to cuddle when you're tired."

"…yeah, what was that?"

"You're going to bed."

"I told you not to move!"

"You need to go to sleep." Kiba picks me up and places me on the bed. "Night." He kisses my forehead and leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Maybe this Christmas won't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>*Okay so I don't know if that's spelt right or not.<strong>

**I am really tired, I stayed up late trying to get this done yesterday, and again today x-mas eve) And it may be Christmas in some places and it may not, but this is still my gift to you. If you celebrate Christmas or not, Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, and happy holidays! If you celebrate something or not this is my gift to you! **

**And if you want to give me a gift you could review :P I know, typical author, but seriously it takes me forever to write these chapters and I don't know if you guys like it or not, I've thought of discontinuing it because I don't think anyone cares for it. **

**Also the rating had to change because of the whole make out thing. But there will not be any sex in this fanficition, so far. I'm still debating, and I'm going highly to not putting it in, and I'll likely end up doing just that. And sorry if there are any mistakes. I kind of rushed with this one; I really wanted to get this out in time. So again I apologize. **


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a couple of days since Christmas has passed. I haven't really heard anything from Sakura or Hinata for that reason. I figured this would happen though. It's always ends up like this. Always say we'll stay in contact over the break but never do. It's funny actually. If it weren't for Kiba and the whole fiasco that happened close to the beginning of the year, I'm sure that we wouldn't even be anyway near each other. And I'd be fine with that. This whole relationship, if you can even call it that would still be very much a fighting brigade.

I never really thought about what would happen if I hadn't even gave the boy two glances. I may seem to be that tough girl, the one who doesn't want to be bothered with and who's completely comfortable being in my skin. But it's just a show. I'm terrified to think about the consequences of my actions. I'm terrified of being so completely wrong. Terrified of doing something wrong or…I'm just scared. I suppose that being this confident person on the inside is just to hide the self conscious person I really am. Just trying to fit in, when I know I don't have to. Trying so hard to be comfortable with whom I am, that I end up forgetting just who I actually am. Aside from the exterior image I put on, and past the self consciousness that has grown within me for a long time. I sometimes forget just who I actually am. And I guess I'm just afraid of how Kiba may react to the way I actually am under everything, and that I'm more of a person that really doesn't want to do something I'm not comfortable doing and if I don't want to do it then I won't and I don't care if it hurts that person's feeling. I'm just very unsure at this moment. Unsure of who I actually am.

* * *

><p>"Kiba, I thought you had a dog, where is he?"<p>

"Akamaru? He's at a farm right now. We thought we we're gonna go away for Christmas, but after grandma died we cut that off. But we can't get him back for a couple more days." His face creases slightly "Why'd the hell did 'ya want to know?"

"I'm just wondering. I've heard pretty damn funny stories about Akamaru. I wanted to meet the famous dog."

"Really?"

"Why do you say that so unbelieving?"

"For some reason I see you as a cat person." He shrugs as he picks up the controller to the PS3.

"Seriously? Cats? I hate cats. They scratch me and they hate me."

"Hate you?" he pauses the game.

"Yeah, they hate me I swear! All cats."

"How do all cats hate you?"

"They just do."

"That's not a reason."

"It kinda is. It's like a cat rule! Hate Kanae!"

"You're crazy."

"Thanks." I press play on the controller. "I'm going to kick your ass in this game by the way."

"Yeah right, there's no way you can beat me, I'm the king of video games."  
>"Yeah? Well mr. cocky, let's see who wins. Just you wait."<p>

"Wanna bet?"

"Bet?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"What are we willing to wager?"

"Twenty bucks."

"Not in it for money. Not for a simple game or for a contract that I signed with the contact concerning you and the others. "

"What?" the game pauses again.

"You didn't know?" I say with hesitation.

"I thought you were doing it for the money!"

"You seriously thought I'm that low that I'll do something like that for money!"

"Well I wasn't sure! It's not like I know anything! They don't tell me shit!"

"So why do you even stay with that company?"

"We have a five year contract."

"How many years has it been since you guys signed?"

"I don't remember. Ask me later."

"The break is getting to you. You're turning stupid."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night. So whatta wanna bet?" I look over to him, mischief in my eyes. "_Oh no_, what?"

"Candy. A shit load of candy, oh! And junk food! _And_ a Stargate SG1 marathon!"

"So what are we wagering exactly?"

"Who buys the candy."

"Ah."

"Just so you know if I win, you're going to buy tons of candy. Just warning you now so you are prepared for your death."

"You're on."

* * *

><p>"Ha I win!" I yell in victory "Looks like you'll be the one buying the candy!"<p>

"Oh come on it was only by a couple of points!"

"Couple thousand points."

"Yeah, like I said a couple."

"We're getting the candy. Do you have the seasons or will we have to rent them?"

"I've got the seasons, though I didn't think you'd know bout that show, not really a TV series many girls know about." I look at him unimpressed; that is one of my favorite TV shows "well at least most girls I know."

"We've been over this before, I'm not most girls."

"Nah, you ain't. You're pretty swell."

"Candy."

"Okay, okay. C'mon let's go." He placed the controllers on the TV stand. "I can't believe I lost to you."

"Why? How could you not foresee this? I mean I'm a total geek if I don't say so myself, and all the comic books and sifi shows didn't give you even the slightest thought of my maybe slightly liking video games."

"Let's just go."

"You seriously never even clued in, did you?"

"Look, I didn't know 'ya all that well. I didn't know you had all those comics and sifi stuff until I got into your room."

"I have young justice photos on every binder I own."

"You do?"

"Let's just go already." I say, opening the door.

* * *

><p>"I want this, and this, and these!" I pick up bag after bag of candy.<p>

"We're supposed to eat all of this?"

"Duh."

"How?"

"Well you take the food in your hand. Then you put that piece of food in your mouth, and then you chew the food. Then you swallow this chewed up food, repeat until full or until there is nothing left."

"You know what I meant." He says to me, rather unimpressed.

"Well you're a teenage boy and teenage boys will eat anything. And I just like candy. Besides it doesn't mean we have to eat it _all_, we can save some for tomorrow."

"What will I do with you." He chuckles.

"You'll get me candy so I can go crazy."

"Try not to kill me in the process."

"No guarantees."

* * *

><p>"I'll get the candy ready; you get the first episode from the first season" I order.<p>

"Yeah." I make my way to the kitchen. The classic black and white tiles cold to the touch, even through my cotton socks the cool ground escaping into the tiny openings. This is why heated floors were invented people! To not have freezing floors, though I suppose you need a new house built to actually have said floors. I really don't know the whole actual process it takes to get heated floors. I'm not an electrician or any other profession that may have to do with heated floors. I should stop thinking about floors and get the candy into the bowls. The sour cherries will fit in quite well with the red bowl. Oh! I should colour code the candy! Well as much as possible. Yes? I think I'm going crazy. I've never colour coded candy into bowls before. Okay well I'm going through with it both ways. Fuzzy peaches in the orange bowl, sour patch kids, brown bowl? I don't think there would even be a bowl to match the sour patch kids, too colourful.

"Will 'ya hurry it up already?" guess colour coding can wait till another time. Or maybe not at all, that works too. I quickly dump the remaining candy and other various bags of chips and popcorn into bowls.

"Help me bring it in!" I yell to him from the kitchen. I can hear him sigh as he gets up.

"Holy crap!" he exclaims.

"What?"

"Do you think we have enough?"

"Just get the bowls will you?" I brush past him to the living room. He quickly joins me on the couch. Placing the bowls of candy, popcorn, and chips onto the small oak colour coffee table in front of the black fabric couch.

"Let the awesomeness begin!" I press the small black 'play' button.

* * *

><p>"Season two!" I say with excitement. The sugar from all the candy still running through my veins.<p>

"It's 1:00 am!" Kiba whines, he's close to collapsing because of fatigue.

"So?"

"I'm tired."

"Then go to bed."

"But then you'll be up alone."

"So? If you're tired just go to bed. I don't care."

"But I can't leave you alone."

"Why the hell not?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"Just 'cause."

"What, you don't think I can stay down here alone?"

"Kanae."

"No Kiba, I don't need you around me 24/7. I realize that your pissed off because of your cousin and annoyed that I was involved but don't feel as if I need constant protection or supervision." I get up, storming my way to the stairs.

"Kanae!" he calls from the couch. I don't reply; I just stomp up the stairs into the room I'm borrowing and slam the door behind me. Now he can go to sleep like he wanted!

"Kanae" he growls as he opens the door open.

"You don't even knock!" I exclaim, pissed off. It's not like I'm changing or anything but I stormed away for a reason. 'Cause I'm mad!

"W-what?"

"Just get out!"

"Kanae what the hell?" he growls.

"Will you cut it out with the growling?" I almost yell.

"What that hell did I do to make you so bitchy?"

"What? Bitchy? You think I'm bitchy? I'm pissed off Kiba! Pissed off that you think I can't defend myself and I can't take care of myself. And I've been able to do that all this time _without_ you! I don't know what goes on inside that little brain of yours but I don't need to be protected all the time, sometimes I need to learn from my own mistakes. Just leave me alone. I'm not happy right now. Not happy that you called me bitchy, which is like calling me a bitch, and not happy that you can't trust me enough to leave me alone!" I almost yell. It's very hard not too yell at the top of my lungs "just get out. Please." I lower my voice, motioning him back to the door. Without a word, but with a single confused glance he leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"You know, it's was nice of you to invite me, well your sister did, but you didn't complain. Thought you would." I my voice quite as my eyes gaze upon the marshmallows floating on top of the hot chocolate.<p>

"Why? 'Cuz I'm an asshole?" Kiba's voice sarcastic, his head tilts upwards.

"Yeah, basically. I mean you got to admit it, you were a bit of a jerk."

"Yeah yeah, and that's your opinion."

"No that's fact. Ask Sakura, and Hinata, and the rest of the world."

"You trying to find a fight with me?" his voice low as he growls, he's losing his patience.

"You need to work on your anger problems."

"Yeah yeah I know!" he hisses.

"Kiba, don't. You get angry over such a small thing! I was just kidding around with you! You were the one who took it personal. Just try not to let people get to you."

"Oh and like you'd know?" he growls, his huff as he pounds the cup on the floor.

"Yes, actually I do!" I say, my patience wearing thin, I slipped, my voice harsh "I know a lot about it Kiba. Or did you forget? You're not the only one who's suffered! You weren't the one who was accused of being a murder. How angry and pissed off do you think I was when people did that to me! Huh? I'm not some girl who can easily control her anger. It took me a couple of years to get to now! And it's still not good enough. At least you don't have your family telling you to control your anger. It's worse then. At least all three of you are together with the angry thing; you get to choose to do something about it." My words laced with anger.

"So, what? You think you've had it worse? Is that it?" his voice raises.

"No, Kiba!" my voice follows in his lead "I don't think that! You think that, not me! I'm just saying it could be worse! But if you choose too look at it that way, then fine, look at it that way. But it sure as hell isn't what I meant!" I put my cup down on the side table and get up. Kiba's hand grabs my wrist.

"Oi, where're you going?" his voice softer; quieter.

"None of you're business." I pull my wrist away, jerking his hand away from my wrist. I walk to the door. Taking my coat and slipping my boots on I walk out of the house. The cold air meets my bare arms as I put the coat on. Just walking, having no certain destination. I just need to cool off, and right now this seems to be the only logical way too. Not to have to deal with Kiba, or his family. Everything has just gone sour. Kiba and I have fought more; we've been harsher in our jokes. I guess our little stupid 'winter love' if you want to even call it that is just about at its point. Only I'll have to deal with him when school comes back into session.

The cold air hitting my face cools me off. Maybe it was a little harsh of me to pull my arm away like that. After all his voice had softened, he let the anger go, I was the one who held onto it. I can be a real hypocrite. Without mittens my hands quickly get cold. I slip then into the pockets of the coat. Great, my phone is back at Kiba's. I have no way of getting back if I'm lost, or if I find myself in trouble. We're fighting over such idiotic things. Small things that is just so stupid to be fighting about.

Maybe everything was just too rushed. Perhaps that's the reason everything is like this. Then again maybe it isn't. Maybe it's because we're just not compatible. I suppose I should be going back now. I can't believe I let such a little thing get to me; I guess I still need a lot of work with controlling my anger.

I look up from the white ground; everything looks so dull and grey. Though I somehow managed to stay in the same general neighborhood, which is good, seeing as I wasn't looking what way I was going. I turn around and head back.

I suppose I should apologize. It was my fault after all. This whole predicament, if I hadn't been a––well a bitch to him when I first met him, I doubt it would have gotten this bad. I bet we would just be two people who sit next to each other in economics class, nothing more. We'd likely talk here and there. Work rather civilly on our project, though I'm guessing we'd still end up fighting every now and then. But it would never have risen to this amount of confusion and possibly if you'd like to call it as such; drama.

At this point I'd still be that girl who was in the corner, away from all the talk and not wanting anything to do with any kind of girl that annoyed me in the slightest. I'd be perfectly happy with that too. Not having to deal with so many people completely hating me, I mean, that was really one of the main reasons I moved in the first place. Only now I want to prove that no matter what is thrown my way, nothing, and I mean nothing, will make me leave. I'm not going to be the one who gets pushed away very easily. I'm not weak anymore, and I feel a need to prove that to those who doubt me. I'm not trying to be tough, or even act tough for that reason, I just feel a need to prove too myself that I'm no longer weak, and to do that, I need to prove myself to others. I know; it's a stupid reason. The need to be socially accepted for that one thing, but it's just this one thing I feel the need too do.

I'm nearly at the door, Hana, as well as Kiba's mother, are still out. The car still isn't back in its spot next to the house. I open the door, another thing I find weird, they don't lock their door to their house. It's odd for me, I'm so used to just locking the door behind me whenever I leave. They are in a rich neighborhood, so I guess that could be a reason why they don't. But wouldn't that be a factor that would make you actually lock the door? Great, now I'm thinking up theories about locked doors, what's happening to me? Just go around thinking about locks, cause you that's _completely_ normal!

"Oi! Where the hell were you?" Kiba swings the door open, lost of breath.

"W-what? I went for a walk. Can I not go out without your permission or something?" I hiss.

"You were gone for nearly two hours!" Kiba exclaims.

"You're crazy."

"You were gone for nearly two hours Kanae. What the hell were you doing for two hours I'm sure it wasn't just '_walking_'!" he says unbelieving.

"I was!" I hiss to him, unbelieving idiot "What do you suppose I did? Huh? Become some kind of lying slut in those two hours?" my rage failing to be controlled. The whole reason I left in the first place was to prevent this, only I suppose coming back wasn't the smartest option.

"No, it's just…, well. Oh never mind, go be angry for all I care! Jeez! You're almost as bad as my ma!"

"Excuse me? You were the one who accused me in the first place Kiba! You are partly to blame for my anger towards you! Don't pretend it's all in my head. God! You can't even trust me to be out for two hours without thinking up ridiculous theories!"

"You're the one who's basically telling me I'm the one with the theories. But I haven't said anything, no theory at all! It's all in your head."

"I left to calm down! And now here you are getting me pissed off again just because you don't trust me!"

"I trust you I was just worried!"

"I highly doubt that Kiba!"

"Why cause I'm some insensitive bastard?"

"Why? Why do you always have to make it like this? Make it seem like I'm the one thinking this when I'm not even thinking that way! Okay I may have thought that before, but that was when we hated each others guts to the end of the earth and back. But that certainly doesn't mean I still think like that."

"But you sometimes do, don't you?" he says, his words as harsh as ever.

"No, you know what, I'm through with this. Through with all of this fighting and all this you say I say, enough. I'm through with it all."

"So, through with us then?"

"That's not what I meant Kiba!"

"Well it sounded like that." His voice still harsh "Well, then you can leave if you want. Get out, and go back to school. I don't care how the hell you do, your choice." his voice quite, delicate to the ears, yet all the same the words are harsh, and unforgiving. Three days before school starts and I'm being kicked out. It's not necessarily the very words he spoke, yet it seems almost as if that is what it is. Kiba walks out the door. I suppose I should start packing.

* * *

><p>The door closes; I've just finished writing the thank you note and put some money that I feel as if I owe, they paid for so much; I need to do my part. All of my bags are packed and in my hands. I walk to the door, I see Kiba, just frozen on the spot. I continue walking to the door, my coat on, all ready to go. I walk out the door and onto the path.<p>

"So you're leaving, just like that?" I hear his voice, making me turn around.

"Hey, you aren't the one stopping me." I turn back around and start walking.

* * *

><p>I'll have to stay in the hotel for the last three days. The school is still closed. I'm not welcomed at Kiba's. Sakura and Hinata are out of the country. Shikamaru is visiting family. Naruto is away too and Sasuke doesn't want anyone coming over to his house. So it's my only choice. What a great year so far. I wonder if I'll end up leaving this school too at the end of the term. I guess I'm just not able to settle down.<p>

I turn the hotel tv on. Flipping through the channels I see a special. A repeat though, it's the special on the first interview Kiba and I did together. Hn, how quickly things can change. I continue to flip through the channels until I see the next installment of the Young Justice episode, I'll watch that.

* * *

><p>Everything is so quite now. I never realized how being alone is so odd. With no one too talk too. No one at all to be myself around, a quite hotel room. I don't like it, not at all. It doesn't feel natural anymore. But there are is only two more days of loneliness to endure until school starts up again. And I'll be able to see Sakura and Hinata.<p>

* * *

><p>One day.<p>

* * *

><p>I can't wait to walk into the dorm room. I miss it. All the odd decorations here and there. All of the photo's Sakura put up of us acting like complete fools. It all seems normal now. Back to the way life should be. Surrounded with true friends. But I don't want to go back into my room. I remember the whole Kiba situation that happened there, and I don't want too, but that's life I guess. Gotta learn to deal with things you're not comfortable with doing.<p>

"Kanae? You're back early. Classes don't start until tomorrow." Sasuke says as we meet up by the archway.

"Well life just ends up playing in a way of making me be here early."

"I thought you were camping out with Kiba. What happened?"

"Ask him yourself. Your in his band, you're his friend."

"Right." He leaves to the side of the boys' dorm. I go to where the girls' dorms are.

* * *

><p>"Kanae!" I hear Sakura squeak.<p>

"Thank god you're here!" I say, I was afraid that they wouldn't come for another two days.

"Hinata here yet?"

"No, her flight was delayed."

"That's too bad."

"We're getting another dorm member."

"What?" she says with surprise.

"When I got here there was a post on the wall that there will be a new dorm member. That's all I know. Oh and her name."

"What's her name?"

"Ino something, I forget her last name."

"Yamanaka?"

"Yeah, that's it!"

"Crap!"

"What?" I ask, never knew she was so against new people.

"Nothing, I just knew her when we were little. We were rivals."

"So…?"

"I have to live with her now."

"I still don't see the problem here."

"Never mind Kanae. By the way, you have mail. I picked it up on my way."

"Oh? I wasn't expecting anything."

"I'm going to get changed." There was a package; it was from Oma, and a letter from Akira. I opened up the package from Oma, it's the Christmas gift she sent me. I'll have to send her a thank you letter. No doubt I'll have to reply to Akira too, so both ways it's not much more work on my part. Footie pajama's! I can't believe this! Akira must have told her. I'll have to thank her. Another letter slips from my hand. It's not from Akira. It's from Hana. That's odd, very odd.

_Dear Kanae,_

_I'm aware of what happened between you and Kiba. I found out about it when I got home to the money left on the counter and the note under it. Kanae there was, and is no need to be giving us money. You were a guest, guests don't pay. I gave Kiba the money to give back to you. And I realize that you two aren't talking anymore but somehow that money will get back to you. If it doesn't get to you just tell me and I'll make sure Kiba gets it to you even if it means I have to fight him for it. It was very irresponsible of Kiba to do what he did._

_Now I'm guessing this, but the reason the two of you broke up was due to him not leaving you alone. Now there is something you have to know about Kiba. He's very protective. He feels the need to protect those close to his heart and his friends. He was afraid that you were going to get hurt. He feels the need too. It's something that runs in the Inuzuka blood. What likely started his over protectiveness with you was the encounter you had with Atsushi. And I don't think you know the whole story behind their rivalry. When you were in the same room as Atsushi, Kiba was worried about you. Not because he just doesn't like him. But because almost every girl Kiba had gotten even slightly close to was raped, or nearly raped by Atsushi. He was afraid that that was going to happen to you. And there are a few things the Kiba can't bear, seeing people who are close to his heart get hurt because of him. So he doesn't like getting close to girls because of that. I think the reason he let you in was because you fought with him, you were willing to get past all the- excuse my language- shit. So he knew that if you could overcome that, you'd be able too be strong enough when the time came if you were about to be hurt by Atsushi and he wasn't able too get to you in time._

_I personally think if the two of you were willing to talk this out than you would be able to overcome all the troubles. But that is up to you guys. If you aren't willing too then nothing will happen. I thought I would tell you, because he doesn't often tell the truth when it comes to this kind of stuff. He was afraid of losing you, and in the end he did because he wasn't able to tell you. _

That doesn't really change anything; she could just be saying all of this just because. Both ways, Kiba isn't willing to even talk to me. Even if I tried it would be because of nothing.

* * *

><p>"Big news from the…" the tv sounds. First day of school; and everything just goes downhill from here. I can feel it. "Now, on the subject of these good looking boys, Naruto, the iconic boy of the band has found himself a girl! He confirmed this news with us just today, and Kiba and his childhood sweetheart have broken up! Can you believe such a thing? I wonder how they'll be able to get along now…."<p>

"Will you turn that damn thing off?"

"Sorry, forgot you hate these kinds of things." Sakura flips the channel.

"How was your break?"

"Fine."

"Fine?" her eyebrow rises, she always knows.

"I'm sure Naruto has already told you everything."

"True, he has." She nods.

"I don't even see why you even watch that gossip show." I say too her as I grab a pop from the white fridge.

"Cause, it isn't all that bad."

"Until you become personally involved. Either you get bitched about, or idolized, or someone you know does. It's highly overrated."

"But amusing."

"You won't think that as soon as your apart of that." I say, pouring the pop into a tall glass with ice in it.

"What really happened?" Sakura asks, turning the TV off.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Kiba, something happened that you aren't telling me."

"It's not really any of your business."

"Why are you so testy?"

"What?"

"You're pushing me aside for no reason at all. What the hell happened between the two of you?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"You're not going to let this go? Are you?"

"Not in the least."

"I left, and he didn't stop me."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this is shorter, but I've been really busy recently. Like five or six tests a week kind of busy. And yeah, so this is the next chapter, sorry it's shorter than the rest, but like I said I was busy and I felt the need to update because it's been awhile. <strong>

**So feel free too review (I know typical author). And have a great remainder of the year! **


	7. Chapter 7

"What really happened?" Sakura asks, turning the TV off.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Kiba, something happened that you aren't telling me."

"It's not really any of your business."

"Why are you so testy?"

"What?"

"You're pushing me aside for no reason at all. What the hell happened between the two of you?"

"Stuff."

"Like?"

"You're not going to let this go? Are you?"

"Not in the least."

"I left, and he didn't stop me."

* * *

><p>"Will you be okay Kanae?"<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask Hinata as I gather my books.

"But today…economics…Kiba."

"It doesn't matter. I'm no baby. I won't get upset about such a stupid little thing."

"But you two got kinda…heated."

"The past is the past, let it rest there. Wait instead for the future to bring about its own change."

"Yeah b-but…"

"It doesn't matter. Simple as that, now can we drop the subject? It's damper on my morning."

"S-sorry."

"Worrying is a no-no."

"W-what?"

"Stop worrying. We need to leave if we want to get to class on time."

"Y-yeah, let's go!" a huge smile crosses over her face.

"You have a secret."

"W-what? N-n-n-o I don't!"

"Fine, I'll make you admit it later, and that's only because I'm tired and don't really want to spend energy on this. By the way, when does this Ino girl come?"

"Um, four days, at least, I think? That's what I was told."

* * *

><p>"Hinata," I say as we get to the last class before lunch; to economics "where's Sakura? I didn't see her this morning."<p>

"Oh, she's not feeling all that well. So she's not going to classes today."

"That's too bad." My eyes travel upwards at _such_ an opportune moment. To see Kiba lip locked with the same blonde bitch that he scolded earlier. His hands traveling up and down her body in a hungry manner, her body pressed tight against him. Her hand tugging at his perfectly messy hair ruining his coco coloured locks, the other traveling to his batman belt. Her kilt too high, and shirt too tight, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Guess that's why he chose her. A revolting sight to have to witness, but that could just be the hormones talking. "I see _he_ wasted no time at all. _What a pleasant sight to behold_!" I whisper to Hiniata.

"You okay?"

"Not caring, remember?" I say with rage surging through my veins. I don't know why but I'm mad. Without my consent, why is it my body always does this to me? Why is it acting so irrationally?

"R-right." She says disbelief lacing her statement. We walk further down the hall. I want to say something, something insulting and just something down right bitchy, but I can't seem to think of anything, so I suppose it will have to wait until another time. I ring the bell to signify the beginning of a new period. Though, that doesn't stop me from ringing it in Kiba's _general_ direction. His eyes narrow. A more threatening narrowing of his charcoal eyes this time inflict a slight gash of pain and fear. Not fear of him, but of the outcomes of all of our actions from now on.

"Oh, I'm sorry did I interrupt something? My bad, I'll never do it again!" I say with such mockery. Quickly sliding my way into the classroom, avoiding all possibly conversional possibilities, sit at the blue plastic chair and wait, just wait.

I suppose it could be worse. I could want to kill Kiba, not even as a joke. But it's not, he's just become a larger jerk, and I've just become more insulting. Just trying to keep up with all of his little ideas that may or may not be formed just tick me off. So far, it's working. Even if I try to hide it, there is no denying it.

Looking down at my agenda for what I still need to do homework wise, what classes we have after this one, all the normal things other people may do to try and look busy. Because really that's all I'm doing, trying to make it seem as if I don't care. But he'll be able to see through the deception. I still avoid eye contact, if he were to even see my eyes, he would be able to see right through me and know that I'm not happy with him, or any of these little situations. It's weird actually, that everything has outcome to this. To us acting this way towards each other, it's childish really. Though I suppose that's why we do it, because we haven't grown up yet. But growing up is over rated. You need to worry about bills, money, food, supplies, and expenses among other things. All of which can be avoided as children. But we don't stay young for long, and that is the greatest challenge to beat.

"Sit down all of you, I shouldn't come in and hear all of you chatting to the end of the earth and back. When I get in this classroom I expect you to all be seated and quite from now on!" the same booming voice yells, her eyes like a vultures eyeing the prey. And she's pissed off, which helps nothing. She'll just be easily annoyed by us. I swear this woman PMS's all the time! Always so grouchy!

I copy the notes from the board, trying to ignore Kiba as he glances over in my direction every now and then. Sleeping on the desk, and just being plain annoying! I wonder if things will ever get better between us. If I'll ever forget any of the stuff that happened between us, is it even possible to forget something like that? I hope it is, so that I don't have to deal with it. But I'm only thinking about me, and that's really not a quality liked by people. I wonder how Kiba feels, if he cares at all, or if he was only ever in it for the fun of it.

Sakura and Naruto are going strong. I thought she'd never give him the time of day. All they needed was a little push, to start it off. And they're happy, which makes me happy. They're going out every now and then. I'm almost sure if Sakura were to look back to the beginning of the year she would never have thought something like this were even possible. But it is, and they are, they fit, and we didn't. That's the major difference in the long run. Even Hinata is having luck! Though I have to say I didn't expect it would be from Sasuke that the attention would come from. It's a little unpredictable. They don't really seem as if they would work well together, but I think they do, and they think they do, so isn't that all that matters? Even though they are aren't really admitting that they like each other. Maybe I'm over thinking, over analyzing all of this. Maybe it's the simple answer that brings about the truth to the surface.

"Class dismissed." Her heals echo as the economics teacher leaves. Then the swarms of swooning girls arrive, that's always a _pleasant_ thing. I want to leave quietly, with no drama; I want to blend into the shadows, escape. Just not exist, hide. It's cowardice, but right now that's what seems to be the most logical. Too run away from my troubles instead of facing them.

I gather my books, leaving the right side of Kiba exposed to the cold draft of air. Timidly I make my way through the crowd, weaving in and out. But something catches, someone pushes, and someone trips, and I fall. Finding my things everywhere on the floor. It's just like back there, the other schools, this one's no different, so why'd I think it is? Fighting back the tear I find myself looking over to Kiba, looking for his support. His blank stare as he looks at me, it crushes the little resistance I have left. Out of everyone here, after I told him my story I'd think he'd at least do something, anything. But be didn't, and I'm still here on the floor like an idiot. I can feel the warm droplets of water as the stream down my face, falling faster than the first, soon my vision blurs and I run. Leaving half of my belongings still on the floor, hopefully I can get them later. I can't, I just can't. I can't deal with all the pain. I _say_ I don't care, I _say_ it doesn't bother me. But I'm human, and it kills me. Not that we aren't together, but that he didn't do anything! Not then, not now, after everything, he did _nothing._ And that is what hurts me the most.

I just want to cry, let all the frustration out, and let it go. But who am I kidding? All of it will just come back; it never really leaves, does it? The pain? There's always that little bit that lingers behind. And each time it's reminds you of the good times, which makes it all the more worse.

I run down the hallways, silently crying. There are no classes down in the old section of the school today, the same place where Kiba was when he learned that his Grandma died. It gave him support, so it should help me, right? Or am I just trying to be hopeful? Am I just acting stupid? Idiotic? I can get to the roof; I can let the air hit my face, creating the warm tears into icicles. I don't care if I get sick from it, I'll do whatever I can to escape from it all. From everyone. But it's locked, and I'm not stupid, I'm not about to break something just to get away.

No, a dark hallway is just as good as anything. It's stupid, isn't it? Too cry over such a small thing. But it seems that I can't stop myself from crying. I want to leave, just escape, from life. From everything. So much for proving I'm no longer weak, this just proves that I'm all the more weak than I thought.

"What are you doing here?" a monotone voice asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing idiot?" I snarl back to the darkness. Not being able to see the person standing in the dark.

"But there are not supposed to be any people here, you're aware of that, right?"

"Yeah; fully aware."

"Then why are you here?"

"Just because okay, now leave me alone will you?"

"You have people problem."

"Really? I never would have known if you hadn't told me."

"I'm sorry is that sarcasm?"

"Yeah. Now shoo, go away."

"You don't like people much, do you?"

"Not when I'm like this."

"Why?" he asks, taking a seat next to me.

"Because, the less I have to deal with the better, and I don't like burdening people either."

"What makes you think you're a burden?"

"Past experience."

* * *

><p>"Thank god your back!"<p>

"What?"

"Well if you were late for class you'd get in trouble. W-why are your eyes red?"

"'Cause."

"O-oh, okay."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you? I mean just in general?"

"H-huh?"

"I realized that I haven't asked you anything at all. I've sort of been all about me, me, me lately and that's just not right. So, how are you?"

"F-fine."

"This is kind of an awkward topic, isn't it?"

"Yeah, just a bit."

"Okay. What class do you have next?"

"Chem. Then French."

"Damn, that means."

"Yeah, y-you h-have see t-them again."

"What would you say if I told you I might leave?"

"W-What?" she screeches.

"It's just a thought."

"B-but w-why?"

"Just 'cause."

"Was it Kiba?" I don't even bother answering.

* * *

><p>"Thank god it's the end of the day!" I say as Hinata closes the door behind her.<p>

"Too bad it's only Monday, if it were Friday we could have a movie marathon."

"Well why don't we?"

"But, i-it's Monday, and w-we have a lot of h-homework."

"So? After we're done our homework we'll watch some movies."

"B-but Sakura?"

"Has she come out of her den yet?"

"I heard that!" she yelled from behind the door.

"Couldn't resist!"

* * *

><p>"Weekend! Weekend!" I cheer as we leave the class room.<p>

"Why are you so hyper?" Sakura asks.

"'Cause! It's the weekend!"

"You're such a dork."

"And proud of it!"

"Sakura! Hey Sakura wait up!" a familiar voice yells from down the hall.

"Naruto, oh Naruto where art thou Naruto!" I say jokingly, to receive a well deserved punch in the arm. It kind of hurt too!

"Got any plans for the weekend?"

"W-well I, uh do we?" she asks me.

"Hey, are you two timing me?" I say jokingly.

"Just answer the question please!"

"I don't know what you're doing; you have a whole different life from me. You can do whatever the hell you want."

"So…?" Naruto asks.

"She's free."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, wait up!" I yell to him from the base of the hallway.<p>

"What do you want?"

"When are you going to ask Hinata out already?"

"W-what?" a slight shade of pink crosses his face. Though he tries to hide it by not noticing.

"I know you like her, and she likes you. So what the hell is stopping the two of you?"

"Why are you interfering?"

"Because if I don't it will take the two of you another four years to get together and by that time we'll all be split up. She won't wait forever."

* * *

><p>"I want pizza."<p>

"Then have pizza."

"But I'd have to make the dough and wait like a night or two, then I'd have to do, ugh I don't wanna!"

"Stop whining Kanae! Why don't you just order one in?" Sakura asks as she scribbles something onto a piece of paper.

"We're allowed to do that?"

"Yeah, but we have to go downstairs to get it though."

"Fine, but we split the price if we're getting it, kay?"

"Yeah sure, but you have to pick it up."

"Fine." I grumble. "Hinata you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it!" she smiles from the couch.

"Sakura, do you know how to use a phone book?" I ask, phone in hand.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Just use the computer!"

"Internet is down."

"What?"

"Our internet is down. Some type of weird connection thing. So, phonebook-y?"

"Yeah, hand it here." I hand her the large phone book. It's an art really, to be able to use those, properly. I would die without the internet.

"Here's the number." Sakura says as she hands the phonebook to me.

"Why don't you call?" I ask, trying to get out of ordering, I'm not good at it, at all. I swear it's pain to anyone who has to take my order.

"Fine, but you're getting it! By yourself!"

"What? But, b-but that's just not, it's not, but, and arg I hate you!" I whine.

"Yeah yeah tell someone who cares."

* * *

><p>"I'm going down to get the pizza!"<p>

"Okay Kanae, be quick we don't want it getting cold!"

"That was only one time!'

"Sure, whatever makes you sleep at night."

"W-what?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing Sakura, it's just, nah never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing, I forgot what I was going too say." Kiba used to say the same thing. I guess when she said it, it caught me off guard. "I'll be back as fast as I can, and this time I mean it!"

"Just leave already!"

"Fine, fine!" I close the door behind me, opening it I say "you know you could come with me?"

"GO!" the two of them order. Reluctantly I close the door and step down the worn out red carpet that covers the majority of the steps. As I reach the bottom to the common room before the separation of the two dorm areas and down to the main area. Waiting in the parlor for the pizza guy or girl; you never know! It's really boring I have to say, all the waiting. And there's nothing to read, or do either.

"My, my, my, lookie who we have here." Crap. Just my luck!

"What do _you_ want?"

"Calm it now little one."

"_**Don't**_ call me that."

"Oh, the poor little one is so hard done by! How will she ever survive?"

"What the hell is your problem Kiba? You've changed in like three days to this complete jack ass who takes advantage of girls. I guess those rumors of you being a play boy is true."

"And I guess the rumors of you being a slut too."

"Piss off."

"Why? Can't you deal with a little fight?"

"Piss. Off. Kiba. Get away from me."

"No can do."

"Why the hell not?"

"Waitin' for someone."

"Then why don't you wait outside?"

"In this weather? You kiddin' me? I gotta be healthy for the performances and ya' don't want me catching a cold" he walks closer to me, "now do ya'?"

"For all I care you could rot in a ditch."

"Temper temper temper!"

"I'm serious Kiba, if you don't leave me alone I'll…."

"You'll what?" he says with a cocky smile.

"I'll put a restraining order on you!" I hiss.

"Now see Kanae that really hurts; right here." He says pointing to his heart, mocking me.

"I really don't give a shit."

"Oh?" he says, reaching for me.

"Don't you even _dare _touch me!" I pull my hand away from his reach "not with those filthy hands that have been on almost every slut-y girl in this school!" I take a step back "don't look at me with those same eyes that just watched as I was pushed to the ground, when you did absolutely _nothing_ to stop it, even when you knew about my past. Don't ever come near me _ever_ again. Don't look at me, don't talk to me, don't walk by me, and don't even sit by me."

"Pizza's here!" a cheery voice says by the main door.

"I mean it Kiba." I say as I go to receive the pizza and pay for it.

* * *

><p>"Pizza!" Sakura cries in excitement "Finally! And it's still hot! Good job Kanae!"<p>

"Yeah, we have pizza!" I say, putting a fake smile on.

"Tonight we watch Disney movies!" Sakura says with enthusiasm.

"Old Disney movies." Hinata says as she grabs a slice.

"The classics." I agree.

"So who's got them?" Sakura asks.

"Well I have Peter Pan, The Lion King, Lady and the Tramp, Cinderella, Mulan and The Little Mermaid." I say.

"I have the Aristocrats, Robin Hood, Snow White, Sleeping beauty, Alice in Wonderland, and Aladdin." Hinata states proudly.

"I've got Oliver." Sakura chimes in.

"Technically not a classic, but it's close enough."

"You're just jealous because you don't have it." Sakura sticks her tongue out.

"Yes, I'm sure that's why." A fit of laughter hit us as Hinata spit out the remark. Never knew she had that in her!

"Who's knocking? Just as we're about to start!" Sakura hisses.

"I'll get it, her majesty can; instead of just sitting there, and go get the movie from her room."

"Yeah yeah yeah." She huffs. The knocking got louder.

"Yeah yeah I'm on my way! Jeez! Have patience!" I rush over to the door. "Yeah?" I say opening the door.

"Hi there, wanna let me in?" a tall blonde asks, luggage sprawled at her feet. Her long bangs pinned back in her flowing, _straight_ blonde hair.

"Um, who are you?" I ask.

"Ino Yamanaka, nice to meet you!"

"Yeah, you're the new girl, huh?"

"Guess so. Now are you going to let me in or will I have to continue standing here like an idiot?"

"Ino pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"No no, don't worry it's not like I need my ears to _hear_!" I hiss, leaving the door open as I go back to the couch.

"See you moved again." Sakura hands me the movie.

"Daddy's job requires it." She says, bringing in as many bags as she could at once. "Where's my room?" she asks.

"Over there. We have some things in there though. We were kinda using it for storage." Sakura confessed. "You can just put it in the hallway."

"You move it, it's your stuff."

"So? You interrupted the beginning of our movie marathon."

"And I care because…?" her tone and eyes ask questionably.

"'Cause Kanae here will attack you." Sakura says matter-of-factly.

"You _do_ know you're making me look crazy, right?"

"Yeah, so? She'd find out soon enough!"

"I don't attack people!" her eyes question "_Most_ people." I may have attacked Kiba in the past, _maybe_.

"So about the room?" She asks tensely.

"Hinata and I will help you, I don't know 'bout Sakura though. Then we'll do the movie." I turn the TV off. "This better be quick."

* * *

><p>"Movie! Movie! Movie!" I chant. Finally everything was done, and we could watch the movie. Pizza's cold though.<p>

"She always like this?" Ino says unimpressed at my current behavior.

"O-only w-when s-she's h-happy" Hinata stuttered.

"She happy a lot?" Ino asks.

"F'raid so." Sakura says without taking her eyes off the clicker.

"Just sit down and watch the damn movie!" I huff like a little child.

"She's crazy."

"Told you." Sakura nods. _Thanks Sakura_, great to know you have my back.

* * *

><p>"Upidie up up up!" Sakura hums.<p>

"No! The sun! It blinds me!" I shout as she opens the dark blue fabric curtains.

"What the hell's the big idea?" Ino grumbles.

"We have an outing to get ready for."

"You mean _you_ have one." I correct her.

"Actually not quite." I sit up _just_ to glare at her.

"What do you mean 'not quite.'?"

"I mean that I've kinda, sorta, maybe, set up an outing Naruto and some other guys."

"Meaning…Kiba?"

"Yeah." She confesses, looking down at her feet.

"Have a swell time you three, I ain't coming."

"Grab her."

"What! Hey, Hey! Let go!"

* * *

><p>"I <em>so<em> hate you." I hiss to Sakura, why would she force me to come knowing I don't want to be around Kiba?

"Well we're here already, you can't go back now." She huffs.

"Yes I can. I can run away."

"Ino."

"Got the guards to makes sure you can't go out unless your with our group."

"How'd they agree to that?"

"I have my ways."

"Hinata, help me out here."

"N-no can do."

"You've got to be kidding me! I can't be here!"

"Why? What the hell makes you so…so afraid-"

"I'm not afraid!" I snap.

"Fine, _against _being around Kiba? He's hot! I really lucked out with the roommates! Well, mainly 'cause who you guys know."

"Just 'cause."

"Long story actually Ino, she won't tell you either."

"Well it's stupid. He's a guy; if you have a problem with him just ignore him.

"_Gee, wish I thought of that._"

"Sakura!"

"Oh thank god!" Sakura sighs in relief. "What took you so damn long?" she hisses to Naruto.

"What happened here?"

"Hormones happened."

"Right. I brought who 'ya told me too!" Naruto says cheerfully. I don't want to turn around and face the rest of the group, not if _he's _there.

"Kanae stop acting like a baby and turn around." Sasuke orders.

"Shut up chicken butt!" I snap.

"At least she turned around."

"Don't make my hurt you Shikamaru."

"He's not here by the way." Sasuke informed us, though I think it was mostly directed to me, though I don't see _why_.

"Once we told him you'd likely be coming he kinda didn't show. Said he'd be late or somthin'" Naruto waved the motion aside.

"Why the hell are you telling me? I don't give a shit."

"B-but you, and she, ugh!" Naruto complains.

"I'm out of here!"

"Oh no you don't!" Sakura orders.

"Why the hell not!" I bark.

"Can't remember?" damn it!

"Umm, and what exactly is the point of such festivals?" a tall, lean boy asks.

"Oh! Right!" Naruto exclaims "This is Sai, Shino, and Choji." His goofy smile plastered on his face.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Wait up!" <em>Shit!<em>

"I thought you said he wasn't coming?" I hiss to Naruto.

"I said he'd be late!"

"It be better if he didn't come at all!'

"Well I can't do anythin' 'bout it!"

"Why the hell not!"

"'Cause!"

"Sai," I begin, hoping this will somehow do something, I don't even know what! "What do you like to do?"

"Oh, I suppose this is one of those initiation questions to rid two individuals of social tension."

"Sure…" what's with this guy?

"Well, I suppose I enjoy drawing, and painting."

"'Suppose'"

"Yes, because often when one does a single task repeatedly it often means they; as you say 'like to do it'."

"Right."

"I suppose I am to ask you a question now."

"Know what, you really don't need too." Oh boy, this is quite odd.

The eleven of us ventured down the busy streets of the festival. Kiba and I completely ignoring each other throughout the whole process. Not even one glance and I suppose he is doing what I asked. But that was on a hormonal defense. I'm not sure if I even like how things are working out. How everything has fallen into place. Kiba's calloused fingers exploring as many female bodies as he can. For some reason, that really enrages me. And I don't know why. It's not normal, is it? It's not jealously, I'm not jealous of those girls. Really I'm not. I really have no idea what I'm doing when I say those things to Kiba. It's pure hormonal instinct. I think it is at least.

Kiba takes large strides. Making the jean fabric from his oversized jeans flutter in the air as each step is taken. He does it so carelessly, with no thought to it. His hands stuffed into his pockets keeping them warm. He's naturally quite warm though. What am I doing? What am I doing thinking about this stuff? About _him_.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry for a late update, I've been piled with a ton of stuff and I got sick on top of it. I just stared at my computer telling myself 'I should write.' But by the time I had all my work done it was too late and I needed to sleep. So I'll try to get another chapter up sometime this month or next. Sorry this one isn't as interesting, I have a great idea but things need to lead up to it, so this is part of said lead up! Sorry for any mistakes! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba takes large strides. Making the jean fabric from his oversized jeans flutter in the air as each step is taken. He does it so carelessly, with no thought to it. His hands stuffed into his pockets keeping them warm. He's naturally quite warm though. What am I doing? What am I doing thinking about this stuff? About _him._

* * *

><p>"I'm heading out guys. I'm tired."<p>

"But what about the guard people?" Naruto asks.

"I'll take her. I was 'gonna leave anyway."

"I thought I told you to stay away." I hiss.

"Anyone else look like they're about to go? Huh? 'Cause they won't, so it's me or nothin'"

"I prefer nothing."

"Suit yourself. But I'm still leaving." He walks off, leaving me behind in the frigid winter air. Not that I care. I don't. _I don't!_

"Bye guys." I say, making my way to the doors. It's still early in the day, but after staying up late yesterday to finish all of the movies makes me really tired. Especially since Sakura woke us up early today too. It's only lunch time, that doesn't make my situation of getting back any easier.

"Sorry Ma'am, where's the rest of your party?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your party ma'am, your group, you are not permitted to leave without them." One guard says, not even looking at me.

"Why the hell not!" I screech.

"Ma'am please, come with me we can find your friends, okay?" another says, treating me like a child.

"I'm not a child!" I pull my arm away from the guards grasp. "I'm leaving!"

"Ma'am you can't leave without your party!" the previous officer says.

"What did they tell you?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am that's confidential."

"Tell me!" I say with frustration.

"Ma'am maybe we should go find your friends, okay?"

"Stop treating me like I can't take care of myself! I am a-"

"Officer?" Kiba intervenes. You've got to be kidding me! I have the worst luck!

"Yes sir?"

"Thank god you found her! I thought I lost my baby sister in the large crowd! Thanks for keeping her from wandering away!" WHAT? _Baby sister_? "Do you have any idea how much you worried me sis? Ma would kill me if I lost you!" I'll kill him. I'll kill him! "Thanks again officers, for understanding my predicament, 'fraid I couldn't stay with my friends. It's hard when you need to look out for two!" What? He seriously has a death wish.

"No problem sir, I know how it is."

"Thanks again." he says kindly, are you serious? "C'mon sis, time to get going!" he bends down, extending his hand to me as if I were a little kid. I guess I should play along, may be the only way I get out of here. I hold his hand and he leads me away from the crowd. I'm going to rip is throat out.

"You seriously have a death wish."

"Shut it!" he says irritably "I'm tired of all your bitchy-ness. I just saved your ass and that's how you thank me? Real nice." He quickly releases his grasp on my hand.

"Can you blame me?" I scoff.

"Yeah Kanae, I can. Yea I've done some pretty shitty stuff, I've been an ass, but enough is enough. Stop acting like the whole world is against you. Your one person in a sea of people, it happens all the time. Get over yourself."

"Your right, it happens all the time. Every 40 seconds someone tries to take their life, every 30 seconds many succeeded. Leaving families torn. I may be one person in this sea of people, but it doesn't mean I'm worth being thrown around by other people. Not even you for that matter."

"Ya' what I meant."

"Do I? Do I really Kiba? How can you just suspect that I as you put it 'know what I meant', don't assume. Look I get it, you hate me. Why don't leave it at that? Why pretend? Why pretend that you care? Why pretend at all? I just don't understand. I really don't Kiba. And I guess that's where it all fell apart."

"You're blaming me?" he says harshly. Does it all really have to be like this? All the time?

"No I'm not Kiba. I blame myself. I blame myself for thinking that it would be different. Normal. I was the one who underestimated everything, who underestimated _you_. You could have done something when I was pushed to the ground, but instead you chose to have a make out session with the same one that did the tripping. That tells me that you really don't care, and that you've never have. So why care? Why should I care? I shouldn't, should I? Yet I can't seem to forget it; the pain. The pain as you just stared at me, and you did absolutely nothing. I get it now though, all of it. I completely understand. I really am just another person in the world, no more special than the other. But you, you're not. Everyone loves you, you stand out, and you're the special one. And I really am nothing more than just garbage; a nobody. So thanks for all your help, for everything. You don't have to deal with me anymore anyway. I won't be at school for much longer. So bye I guess." The cold winter breeze hit's my face harshly as I make my way to the road. It'll be a while yet before I'll be back to school. What have I done? I'm such an idiot! Why'd I even bother to try and explain any of it? It's of no use, it always was. I guess I still have a little bit of hope left in me. But that hope is stupid and idiotic, useless.

* * *

><p>The sunlight sprinkles its dying rays on the silent pond with a single glistening water lily. To have the world surrounding just this one lily can show that even though all the gaps and the other masses, even the one thing that is out of place, and it may not shine as bright as all the others, but it has the most potential. It's not the words others speak that defines us, or the way they think about us that defines us. It is what <em>we<em> think about _ourselves_ that define us.

But it can be hard, hard to recognize your own potential when you have been told all your life that you're nothing; that you never will be. It is hard, hard to believe that you'll be able to do anything at all. That you'll even make a difference, and I guess that's what's discouraging to us. Others can't see it, so then we don't. But it's there; it just needs to be discovered.

Who am I kidding? I am just like everyone else. I always will be, but there is good that comes out of being ordinary. You have friends who are actually your friends and not just people trying to get attention. They'll care when you get hurt and they'll hunt the person who did it down until they apologize. It's not really what we think that they see; it's what they learn about you that will prove to be the tiebreaker, and sometimes the ending of friendships. The ending of lies, of pretending like you care when you don't, just the end of a friendship or even a relationship based on lies. And it hurts more times than others; it's horrible, painstaking, disheartening. I suppose that's why we do it though, because we want to prove we can be strong without that person. Even if it's because of them you were happy. That it was because of them that you lived. That you stood by all of the people who doubted you, both of you.

I don't know what's making me think so much. Thinking about all of this; _any_ of this. I guess now that I've experienced the pain for a second time that I'm paying closer attention too people. And what they are willing to do for others. But just looking won't do anything at all, it won't help, and it won't fix the past. But for some reason I'm still so stuck onto the past. Watching Kiba do nothing, watching Kiba kiss many others girls, I'm jealous. That's the cold truth. I'm not so jealous that I become some weird physo ex. But it does hurt when I see him kiss someone else. Which is weird isn't it? It's not what should be happening. I guess I just need to admit it. Too admit that I like him still. Maybe now that he's gone; more so. Before everything was based on lies, based on deception, it wasn't real to begin with. So then when it did become real we didn't know how to go about it. And I liked him, I'll admit that. But I don't think it's as much as I do now. And I think that's because I know it was my fault it all fell apart.

It's odd, I'm acting odd. Acting like some weird love stricken girl with a one sided feelings. I guess that's what happens though. When you realize that you like someone, you don't want to be a disappointment. You want to be at your best, but you end up being at your worst. All of your emotions go wild and uncontrollable.

"Hey Kanae." The keys clang as the hit the bowl.

"Hey guys. How was it?" I ask, looking up from my book that I haven't really been reading at all.

"Fun." Sakura smiles widely.

"I'm heading to bed. You guys have fun reminiscing or what not." My eyelids heavy due to my lack of sleep, making it more and more difficult to seem to be happy.

* * *

><p>"There's a letter for you Kanae." Sakura hands me the crisp white envelope "it's from your sister."<p>

"Oh? I really should write back to her."

"You mean you haven't?"

"Uh…no. I've been busy!" I whine.

"Good luck, trying to explain that to her will be hard."

"She'll no sooner kill me."

"Well good luck with that. I'm off. Oh, and Hinata and Ino should be back around 1:00."

"Kay, see ya' later."

_Dear Kanae,_

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? Why haven't you replied back to me yet? Geez you'd think your own sister would reply to you but then, noooo, she doesn't! Anywho, just another update from this end of the city. Mom and Dad are doing fine, I tried to get them to call you, but they won't. I don't know why, I guess it's 'cause of some things that happened in the past involving you and they just don't want to reawaken them. But it's stupid, they should talk to you, they should consider the physiological toll it's taken/ takes on you. Now venturing away from my whole very intelligential path, I know I should get a pat on the back for being this incredibly amazingly smart! Right, back to what I'm trying to say but it's not working all that well 'cause really all I'm doing is rambling, well I'm writing so what would that be considered? Is it still rambling if you aren't talking? Or is it like one huge run on sentence? Tell me if you ever figure it out!_

_ Anyway, how are you? (and actually reply this time thank ya very much!). It's boring over on this end. I kinda wish I could be at your school with you, but then I think about how annoying you would be and decide against it. Mom and dad are kind of using your room in our house as storage, so good luck with cleaning that out when you get here (if you ever get here). I'm really disappointed with them, that they are willing to do this to you. _

_ I don't really have much more too say; this was more for an informing kind of letter than it was anything else. I know I should be calling you, but Mom and Dad won't let me. So the only reason these are even getting to you is by me being sneaky and dropping off these letters as I walk to school. It's no fun without you here. Everything is boring and no one is as crazy as you are so it's hard for other's to understand my sense of humor that you so graciously taught me. I'm starting to regret that too. You're humor I mean. Anyway, that's all. I hope you're doing well in school. And maybe you should try calling. It takes two to tango. Bye._

_ ~Akira _

I might as well reply now; if I don't then I won't reply at all. I'll completely forget. But it's such a pain. Oh well, guess that's life.

_ Hey Akira,_

_Before you go off on another rampage, the whole reason I haven't replied is because I've been very busy; with school mostly. I don't really like all the work but it helps pass the time more quickly. And on this end that's really one of the most important things to do. _

_ I don't know about it Akira, this school, this life. I really don't know anything. I don't know if what's going on around here is normal. I don't like it here. I get pushed, and bullied. And it's all because I went out with Kiba, which was technically a publicity lie that the company cooked up. But people seem to hate me now because of it. I don't like it; I want to leave, to transfer to another school. Just get away from it all. I could handle all the transferring stuff, other than the things mom and dad need to do 'because they're my legal guardians. It can't be that hard, can it?_

_ I have friends, don't get me wrong. I just don't like the stuff that goes on because of the past. I don't think it's a good idea for me to call. I think they'd just hang up. In the half a year I've been here they've never once called, and the weird thing is that I didn't mind. I don't know, maybe it is the best thing, but then again maybe it isn't. I'm just so confused about it all. I guess that's all on my end. I'll try to reply more frequently from now on. _

_ Kanae. _

It's not much, but this will keep her off my back for a while.

Life is pretty screwed up, just in general. All the things we have to do too stay living. It's just all very complicating. Very complicating indeed

"There's nothing to do around here anymore. Sakura's out, Hinata's out, even Ino is out!" my voice carries through the silent room. "But it's too quite in here and too lonely." I shouldn't be talking to myself, should I?

* * *

><p>"Well I never would have guessed it, you, here of all places?"<p>

"Huh? Oh, it's only you Shikamaru."

"Only me, huh?" he chuckles "That's nice."

"Sorry, I'm a little disorientated. Why'd you come over here?" I ask, looking up from my notebook.

"What am I not allowed to be in the park?"

"Well…, I just didn't have you pegged for a park kind of guy."

"I watch the clouds. Plus you stole my spot."

"It doesn't have your name on it." I point out.

"Actually it does. Right there, see?" he points to the tiny, not to mention very messy writing on the post beside me.

"That doesn't count." I say flatly.

"Actually it does."

"I'll move over, but that's it."

"Works for me." He lies down next to me, just glancing up at the sky.

"What's so great about the clouds?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you do it? Just watch the clouds, I don't get it."

"'Dunno. Guess for me it's how I release all the troublesome thoughts swirling around in my head. But then I have you too deal with which is a completely other story."

"Hey," I say defensively "I'm not that bad."

"Eh, when you want to be you're a total troublesome woman."

"Got any other harsh comments to throw my way or is that about it?"

"You PMSing?"

"Oh my god! No, NO!" I say quickly and in defense.

"Whatever. You're so troublesome."

"You say that about everyone."

"That's because everyone is."

"That's not possible."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yeah, it is, I don't need to explain myself too you."

"Whatever Shikamaru. Let's just leave it at that."

"What'cha doing?" he asks, sitting up.

"None of your business."

"Grouchy."

"Writing okay?"

"I just asked no need to yell."

"I didn't yell!"

"Debatable."

"Shut up."

"You first."

"You started it Shikamaru."

"New topic, or else this will just turn into he said she said and there is nothing more troublesome than that."

"Why are you_ really_ here?"

"Everyone's gone and I saw the text message you sent to Naruto when he asked where you were."

"So you thought you'd just join me?"

"I had nothing better to do."

"Glad to know I'm helping you pass by your time." I say coldly.

"He still likes you ya know."

"Who?" I ask, confused

"Kiba."

"Good joke Shika."

"Not joking."

"You have to be. He hates me. He's shown me that more than once, several times in fact."

"You don't have to live with him. It's hell."

"I bet it is."

"All he ever does is sulk in his room. Or you know, find a girl to take advantage of."

"Right, 'cause that's so 'healthy'."

"Never said it was. He's just doing that to cope."

"Look Shikamaru, you're little game has gone far enough. Why don't you stop before it becomes a great deal worse?" I imply, annoyed.

"Only one problem. I'm not joking."

"You'd have to be."

"He hates that you blame yourself. He also hates that he hates that he didn't do anything when you were tripped. He hates that whenever he looks at you, you don't look back. He hates it all and it's getting really annoying 'cause he won't shut up about it."

"Don't even try to pretend that you came here because of a text message anymore. Nice try, but I'm not buying it. It's just likely another one of Kiba's plans to hurt me all the more."

"Kanae."

"Screw it, I'm out of here. I came here because it was quite but not so quite I felt completely alone in this god forsaken damn hell hole of a school! That maybe I wasn't alone in this god forsaken world and that maybe, just _maybe_ someone else is going through the same shit I am. Do you have any idea how much mail I've gotten telling me to die and go kill myself from his fans? Do you have any idea the emotional toll this shit is having on me? One person; one person I get, but thousands of angry fans telling me to kill myself, that's what I can't take. They blame me for the whole break up; they think I've ruined 'their' Kiba. Kiba doesn't belong to anyone, he's human. No one can claim him for their own, buy him, or anything of the sort. He's human, and they seem to overlook that. They seem to overlook that like themselves he has flaws, only he has more experience hiding them from the general public. So instead all the stress and shit gets pilled on me. I'd love to say that it doesn't bother me. I'd love to say that I pay it no attention. But I do, and it does. And I'm beginning to crack under the pressure." My voice cracks as I fight back all the emotions associated with all the stress and the past. Also mingled in there is some hormonal PMS symptoms. "I'm having a hard time controlling my emotions right now so they're kind of running wild and aren't really listening to me."

"We never knew about all that."

"'Cause we haven't told anyone else, Sakura, Hinata and I all keep our mouths shut 'cause we don't want to cause a scene. Now we sort of just throw it out."

"How'd they even get your mail address?"

"How should I know? They're crazy fans. They're your fans, you should know."

"Hey, we just make the music."

"Maybe that's where you've gone wrong. You guys are so busy working on your career that you forget to actually live a normal live. Too just live without having to worry about your next big hit. Not every moment of your day has to be about music. Sometimes you guys just need to focus on you. Not the fans, not the company, not the school not even your 'friends', you just sometimes need to live for yourself. And personally, that's where I think you guys' lack."

"Music is our life. We enjoy doing it." Shikamaru replies nonchalantly.

"I completely understand that. But sometimes when you do something too much just to please someone else, you lose the ambition you had to do it that you had it the past. It becomes a job, not something you love to do."

"So you want us to take a break every now and then, to escape is that what you're hinting at?"

"Yup, basically." I nod.

"Try telling the agency that." He rolls his eyes.

"The agency shouldn't care. You guys are their top band, if you tell them you need a day to a week off so that you guys rest so you'll be even stronger when you come back. You're people too. People have and will always need to rest and calm down away from all the buzz going on around them."

"Sorry to break it to you, but in the music industry it doesn't work that way." He gets up "later." He waves and calmly makes his way down the somewhat steep stairs.

* * *

><p>The air is dry in the dorm today. It's nice and warm out, which it really shouldn't be considering it's still technically winter. But weather is changing and everything is getting screwed up so I guess it's just a natural thing for this to progress into what it is today. Yet even with the nice weather outside I still find myself inside. Which is odd, considering I hate it when the air gets dry, finding it unmanageable to breathe.<p>

Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are all out today, doing various things. I just can't decide on what to do. Should I stay in? Should I go out? Should I try to stalk Sakura, Hinata, or Ino? Maybe just go outside. Who am I kidding? The most entertaining thing to do would be stalking them. But they wouldn't even tell me where they were going or what they were up too.

Okay, so decision made. I will attempt to go outside and actually do something somewhat productive. Let's face it, that's not going to happen any time soon. But first I need to get changed out of my PJ's.

I walk to the garden just behind the school. It's a large garden filled with various types of flowers, from what people consider to be the most elegant flowers; roses, to the simplest; daffodils. It's well managed, that I can say. The well rounded bushes and the nicely trimmed trees; giving it all an elegant and a sophisticated look. Though it doesn't look like many people come here. The stone pathways aren't caked with dust or dirt. Nor are the cracked or seem to be worn out. Making me almost wary to step onto the path, afraid of ruining its perfection.

"Kanae?"

"Ino?"

"What are you doing here?" she asks, walking over to me.

"Thought I should get out and do something, the air is dry in the dorm."

"I know; that's why I left." She says joyfully.

"Do you have any idea where Sakura and Hinata went?"

"They aren't back at the dorm?"

"Nope."

"Well guess they went out."

"Why are you here of all places Ino? It doesn't really seem like it would fit your…well your personality."

"My mom owns a flower shop. I hate to plant and grow them, but I have to say once they're all in bloom and in their full glory I just can't seem to deny their brilliance and effect they have on people."

"So you like flowers."

"Yup."

* * *

><p>"My my, what luck we have."<p>

"Oh no, not you again."

"Hear me out Kanae." He says, sitting down across from me.

"Yeah sure Kiba, but can we just not talk."

"I said hear me out. Not talk with me. There are differences."

"I really don't need another lecture Kiba, I get enough from teachers, friends, siblings, and if I had any parents that care I'd have them lecturing me too."

"Kanae ya' know that-"

"Look, let's not dwell with it. The past is the past. Let's leave it at that. Besides, now it doesn't matter as much. I've forgotten all about it."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"So…?"

"Everything Kiba."

"Which means we can start our new friendship thing anew?"

"I don't know if 'friendship' is the right word here. Perhaps acquaintanceship?" I say, only because the last time our 'relationship' was labeled, it turned ugly; quickly.

"You don't 'wanna be my friend?" Kiba asks, leaning in.

"You're getting cocky."

"Yeah right, okay shutting up."

"What's gotten into you Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"Well for one you never shut up on your own will when someone implies for you too. And second, I'm just confused. First we fight, then you save my skin, then we fight, then you're nice to me, and now you're actually listening to me."

"I, um, well."

"Speak boy. Speak."

"I ain't a dog!" he hisses.

"No, dogs are cuter."

"You think I'm cute?" he asks, his smile cockily crossing his face.

"I never said that."

"Then why are you blushing?" he leans in slightly closer, still smiling.

"Because the comment caught me off guard." I spit out as fast as I can.

"Right." He says. Of course, _of course_ it would be like this. The fact that this boy, who's been the only one to ever mess up my emotions so much that it confuses even me, is now making me fall for him all over again. And he doesn't even give a damn.

"I thought you guys were on tour or something."

"It ended." He says, sitting back upright.

"Oh." Is this what our conversations will turn out to be? One liners?

"It went well."

"That's good."

"I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too, have to do some homework. Bye Kiba."

"Bye Kanae." Eh, don't say it like that! With his voice low and well if I were to be blunt; sexy. Completely and utterly sexy. He did that on purpose. He _**so**_ did that on purpose.

"Hey Kiba." I say, as he stands.

"Yeah?" he asks, stopping dead in his tracks and quickly turning around too face me.

"No, never mind."

"What was it Kanae?"

"No nothing."

"Kanae." He says with an intending tone. Wanting to know what I wanted to say.

"We really need to work on our project. It's due at the end of the year." That's not what I was going to say, why did I freak out at the last minute?

"It's Febuary."

"End of it." I say.

"Even so."

"Look Kiba, we need to work on it. And I suggest that we start working on it _while_ we're getting along."

"Hey we get along!" he exclaims.

"Kiba."

"Okay well most of the time." I look at him with a questioning gaze. "Some of the time?" the gaze continues "a fraction of the time?" and again it continues "Not so much then." He looks to his feet uncomfortably then back up again. "Hey, we're working on it." His voice is sincere and soft.

"Yeah Kiba, we're working on it," I say, "We aren't nearly as moody as we were before."

"Hey, speak for yourself." He says sarcastically.

"What will I ever do with you?" I ask jokingly.

"Love me." His tone, I can't decide if he's joking or not. There seems to be a slight indication of sarcasm, but it's not strong enough for me to decide how to answer, or even how to respond to a comment like that. And maybe it's because I've admitted to myself that I like him, so I ultimately make it harder when it comes to comments like these. But maybe it isn't me; maybe it was actually his lack of tone. I don't know, it's hard to grasp a solid answer right now. "You okay?" he asks, "You look kind of pale."

"Yeah, fine. I haven't been getting that much sleep recently. So I'm kind of running on empty here." Not a complete lie, I haven't been sleeping, but I think the main reason I'm so pale is the thought of that comment he made, of him being so close to me.

"Why haven't ya' been sleeping?"

"I don't know. But it's starting to get really annoying."

"Ever think of takin' sleeping pills?"

"Not allowed."

"It's not like your parents would know. They don't even talk to you."

"Kiba, just because I don't talk to my parents doesn't mean I hate them. Sure I may not have that great of a relationship with them but I'm not going to go against their wishes when it comes to medication."

"Okay. You don't need to give me a reason. It was just a suggestion. You're a little goody two shoes, aren't ya'?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" he says with disbelief, "Ya' do all your homework on time. You take any tests ya' missed as soon as you can. Ya' listen to the teachers. You don't go against you're parents, even when you don't have the best relationship with them. That's only sorta to ya'?" He asks confidently.

"Oh shut up."

"Can't."

"Oh, and why's that?" I ask, attempting to raise my eyebrow. It was never a skill I had, some people can train their eyebrows, I've tried; I can't. So I probably look really odd right now.

"'Cause I can't seem to stop talking with ya', no matter what happens between us," he says with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Pig?"<p>

"What do you want billboard?"

"Like anyone."

"You kidding me? At this school there are not hot guys. Well, except for the band."

"Who are taken by the way." Sakura explains somewhat territorial.

"Well technically not Shika." I cut in.

"I thought he's going out with Temari?" Sakura says in my direction.

"Nope, I asked her and she said they were just friends. Not sure if we can believe that or not. They may just be trying to hide it." I close my book; I doubt I'll get much reading done anyway. Besides, it was a boring book.

"Well there haven't been any scandal's concerning the two of them recently either. Nothing at all in fact. Maybe they really aren't. Looks like I may have a chance after all." Ino shifts her weight to her left leg, "Sorry too break it to you forehead."

"P-please d-don't f-fight." Hinata asks shyly. She still isn't all that used to having Ino around.

"We aren't fighting. Simply talking." Sakura says in defense.

"Sorta sounds like you were jealous there for a second Sakura."

"I am not!" She says hastily in defense.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway." I brush the topic off.

"There _is_ Kiba too." Ino adds in, trying to get into the previous conversation we (as in Hinata and I) were trying to avoid.

"Not really. He's kind of a special case…" Sakura's eyes fall on me, "It's complicated."

"Really?" her voice thick with disbelief, "'Cause to me it looks like any girl can have her turn with him. He's a hot, what girl wouldn't want that boy? Even for a couple of days, week tops." Sakura looks over to me with concern.

"Look, that's Kiba's decision; he chooses to do stuff like that. He normally picks the sluty, bitchy girls anyway."

"Oou, sounds like to me that you've been a part of that sluty brigade and he just tossed you aside when he was through with you." She says in a haughty manner, "He would never toss me aside."

"You think rather highly of yourself don't you?" I say strenuously, "What makes you any different from the other blonde bimbos? What makes you any better than the rest of us?" I ask, slightly angry that I would ever let someone take advantage of me in that way, even inviting it, "I wasn't one of those sluts he tossed aside. I was the reason he went to the sluts."

"Oh? I highly doubt that." She says with a belittling nature.

"You best believe it. 'Cause it's true. I will _never_; nor have I _ever_, been a slut, maybe a bitch, but not a slut." I say effectively. I will not be thought of as someone who has no morals. I may have completely lost a roommate or even a possible friend by indicating slightly that she is a slut, not intending to sound as such though, I only just realized what I said after the fact.

"Can you two just cut it out? Go any further and you guys will regret what you've said." Hinata says aggravated. No one dares to say a word.

* * *

><p>"Sakura c'mon!" Naruto whines.<p>

"No Naruto!" her voice harsh.

"But…"

"The last time we went to one of your concerts, so many bad things happened."

"It won't be like that! I promise." He says confidently.

"I don't know. Just the last time…I just don't think it's a good idea. I'm all for your music career but the last time we went to one of your concerts it ended up like this. I'm not willing to have that happen a second, even a third time."

"Kiba promised to behave!" Naruto quickly told her.

"That doesn't necessarily mean he will." She says sharply.

"C'mon! It's not like I ever ask that much from you!" his tone completely changes, he's harsher in his words, in his tone, and in his features.

"No Naruto!"

"Why not Sakura?" I ask calmly, "It's not that big of a deal." I say, being next to them during their 'argument' this whole time. I'm not sure how Sakura would take it if I called it an argument in front of her. She'd just say it was a serious conversation, or something along those lines.

"See! Even Kanae agrees, and I'm sure Hinata and Ino will too!" Naruto says, trying so hard to get his way; only to receive a piercing glare from Sakura.

"Why not Sakura, it's not like I'd be going anyway. So there won't be any trouble." I say, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Actually…" Naruto looks over guiltily.

"What?" I ask sternly.

"Actually the only reason Kiba agreed to behave is if you came." He says chagrined.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I say disbelieving.

"PLEASE!" Naruto pleas.

"Fine, I'll go." I huff, I want Naruto to get his way, it barely ever happens to him.

"YOSH!" he yells with excitement, "Sakura?" he looks over to her in anticipation.

"Fine, we'll go." She gives in.

"Awesome!" he says ecstatic, "I'll go tell them now! You're the best!" Naruto gently kisses Sakura's cheek and runs off with excitement in every step.

"I am so going to regret this later." Sakura says, looking over to me.

"You and me both."

* * *

><p>"Time to go!" Ino says tapping her foot waiting by the door.<p>

"Almost ready!" Sakura says, fumbling about to try and get her shoe on while hopping to the door.

"Why are we always waiting for you?" Ino asks rather unimpressed.

"You guys didn't tell me it was time to go until five minutes ago!" Sakura exclaims, "At normal it takes me an hour to get ready!"

"You should have been watching the time!" Ino says very much annoyed.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal. She's ready now, let's just go." I intervene.

"Fine," Ino says unhappily. We walk out the door, down the worn out stairs, out the common rooms, down multiple hallways until we reach the main door. Where the guys are waiting for us. I just hope the same thing doesn't happen again, if it does then…I don't know what to do if that happens. I really don't know.

"Yo." Kiba says, his head doing the slight nod that guys seem to do a quite a bit, "No dress?" he asks boldly.

"No; no damn dress this time." I reply.

"Shame."

"Can we just go?" I ask the group.

"We're waiting for the van."

"Van?" I ask puzzled, last time we just used their motorcycles. It was faster that way too.

"Yeah, our bikes are in the shops for a checkup." Naruto tells us.

"All at once?" Ino questions.

"Might as well." Shika discloses.

"How much longer will it be?" Ino enquires.

"Five minutes tops." Naruto tells her confidently.

I have to say, it's nice to see us all together again. I've definitely had my times where I could stand to be anywhere near their vicinity. I'd hate to have to be around them at all. But once all communication ended, I was unhappy that I couldn't be around them. I have to say, I've become boring. I've forgotten my humor; I've forgotten my happiness that I feel being around all of them. I've just become really serious. I miss being as sarcastic and weird as I was before; with them.

When we just stopped talking, that was when I started to change. I spent more time alone, dwelled on the bad. They; every single one of them: Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Shika; all of them, even Ino now, they brought the best out of me. I would never have been the person I was, with my humor, my lack of care for what people thought about me. I wouldn't be the same without them, without _every single one_ of them being by my side at some point or another. And now that everything has broken apart, I want to be the person I was before; because I was more fun to be around. No one wants to be around someone with no humor, no sense of humor or just in general someone who only cares about marks, and being little goody-two-shoes. And that's what I've become; I was never the one before. Not ever.

I suppose it's true what they say. The people you're around change who you become. Both positive and negative, you adapt. And I began to adapt, adapt to being used to being alone. And now that I think of it, it frightens me that I let it happen in the first place. But I suppose that's why we try and find human companionship, too feel wanted, joined in one way or another. Together, together anything and everything can be done,_ if_ we're willing to try. Because it is when we give up, do we fail, not when we lose, but when we no longer see the point of trying.

"It's here." Sasuke says clearly. We walk to the van; it's large and inconspicuous, it looks just like any other large family car. The car is rather high off the ground. It looks completely normal, but knowing these guys; few things are as they seem.

"Ladies first." Naruto motions to the inside of the car, helping Sakura as she gets in. Slowly following after her.

"So much for ladies first." Ino whispers to me.

"Yeah, it's more like 'Sakura' first." We both laugh quietly.

"Hurry up and get in." Kiba says annoyed, he's already managed to get in the car and buckle the seat belt, leaving only Ino and I outside.

"Naruto did say ladies first," Ino says, "So I guess that means I go in first!" she winks playfully at me and happily enters the car. I roll my eyes at her even though her back may be turned. As she enters she goes to sit in the seat next to Kiba; a prime sitting area as it's in the middle. In two cases, being in the middle row, and being in the middle of said middle row. Only as she goes to sit, Kiba stops her from sitting with a simple look, making her go to the back where Shika and Sasuke are (Sasuke of course giving the front seat to Hinata).

"C'mon." Kiba says, urging me to hurry up and, if he were to say it; get in the damn car. He extends his hand to me; in order to help me up. I really have no choice to take it, and a part of me might even be happy that he offered.

"Thanks." I say, sitting next to him. I get a nod out of him. Nothing more.

I look around the van; seeing all my friends joined together. I never would have thought this would happen; have a group of friends this great, this willing. Above all I never even thought half of them would be a famous band that I never really cared for; or even listened to for that matter. Sure I heard their songs every now and then, their name being spoken of, but I never got any deeper than just enduring the songs as they played on the radio.

To think all of this has happened, even to me sometimes seems unrealistic. But I guess that's why it's worked, because it's so unthought-of. It was never expected. "Kanae." Kiba's alluring voice rings in my ears.

"Yeah?" I reply softly, in a hushed tone just as he had spoken.

"Thanks for coming." His gaze never moved from looking straight ahead, only I couldn't help but find myself looking at him. His messy bed head like hair, the sweet smell of the woods on him, his elaborate emotions that can be clearly seen in his eyes to those who pay close enough attention, all of my attention is directed too his eyes; _too him_.

"No problem." My voice barely escaping through my lips, I doubt he heard anything at all.

"It's funny isn't it?" Kiba begins, his voice no louder than a whisper among the yelling, "The way things turned out." He gaze breaks as he turns his head; making the brown fibers of hair ride the air current his motion created, "Don't c'hya think?" he smiles kindly, he smiles like he isn't hiding anything. Completely vulnerable at this very moment, he's allowed himself to become like this.

"Yeah," a small; almost non-visible smile crosses my face; "it really is, isn't it?"

"You're different. Different from everyone else." His voice still no louder than a whisper, it's a surprise I'm able to hear it.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I ask, being naturally curious, it's my job to ask.

"Does it matter?" He asks, leaning in closer to me, likely so we can hear each other better.

"Sort of." I admit. The only thing that matters is why _he_ thinks of me, too me that's all that matters. His opinion of how I'm viewed in _his_ eyes.

"Good. Definitely good," his smile widens, "Always has been."

* * *

><p><strong>Side note<strong>

**And done another chapter! Sorry it's short. I've been sooooo busy lately and I've also been away so I've had absolutely no time whatsoever to even type a little bit. And writer's block didn't help much either. **

** I'm not sure how long it will take me to write the next chapter but keep your eyes alert and try to spot the….okay I really need some sleep now. All in all, just wait for the next chapter patiently please. And thank you all for your support. It really does mean a great deal to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

"It's funny isn't it?" Kiba begins, his voice no louder than a whisper among the yelling, "The way things turned out." He gaze breaks as he turns his head; making the brown fibers of hair ride the air current his motion created, "Don't c'hya think?" he smiles kindly, he smiles like he isn't hiding anything. Completely vulnerable at this very moment, he's allowed himself to become like this.

"Yeah," a small; almost non-visible smile crosses my face; "it really is, isn't it?"

"You're different. Different from everyone else." His voice still no louder than a whisper, it's a surprise I'm able to hear it.

"In a good way or a bad way?" I ask, being naturally curious, it's my job to ask.

"Does it matter?" He asks, leaning in closer to me, likely so we can hear each other better.

"Sort of." I admit. The only thing that matters is why he thinks of me, too me that's all that matters. His opinion of how I'm viewed in his eyes.

"Good. Definitely good," his smile widens, "Always has been."

I don't know what made him say what he did, or even do what he's done. But everything about

our very complicated relationship is beginning to feel more natural; comfortable.

* * *

><p>It's loud, all of us here, packed into one car. But at the same time it's nice. We aren't acting any differently because, for the most part, we don't have too. Even though all this noise and ruckus, Kiba and I remain silent, just carefully looking at one another. His brown hair staying still on his head as we drive along, hitting the occasional pothole every now and then, his piercing eyes; calm, sweet, and inviting. His lips….his lips are perhaps the most intriguing. Making it difficult for me to take my eyes off of them and gaze back to his eyes. Noticing my eyes' gaze he; what seems to me to be subconsciously, licks his lips, moistening them. With the corner of his mouth pulling back to reveal his seemingly perfect teeth, letting a small, almost silent, laugh escape through his delicate lips.<p>

Having myself notice my prolonged gaze at his lips turn away, slightly flushed. Who wouldn't be? Being caught like that! Too let myself get carried away in that moment, how stupid of me! Thankfully no one around me takes notice; well almost no one. I feel Kiba's finger graze over the back of my hand. My attention once again being directed towards him. I stare at our hands, which are close together on the black leather seating.

"Kanae," he whispers, forcing my eyes to find his.

"What?" I whisper back; slightly unwilling to hear what he may say next. But at the same time, yearning for him to say my name again, for him to just talk with me.

"We're here!" Naruto's seemingly (at this given moment) obnoxious voice cries in excitement. A moment like the one Kiba and I just shared is hard to come by. Especially for the two of us and for some reason I feel disappointed that the moment ended. The doors rip open, allowing blinding light into the poorly lit car.

"No you dobe! We're just stopping for gas and some food. Don't you ever pay attention?" Sasuke informs Naruto, slightly annoyed at his sudden outburst of excitement.

"And the drivers are switching." Shika says uninterested as he jumps out of the car, both hands tucked away in his pockets. Kiba is next to jump out and stretch his muscles. We've been on the road for a good two hours, crammed in the tiny space that people like to call a car. I quickly follow suite. Stretching as many muscles as possible.

"We're also changing cars. Splitting up." Kiba announces to the rest of us.

"What? Why?" Ino asks surprised, unsure of why we would do such a thing.

"'Cause that way it will be harder for people to follow us, plus there's more room," Kiba continues, "Naruto and Sakura, with Sasuke and Hinata" he points to the four of them, "Shika, Ino, Kanae and myself in another. The cars will be 'bout the same size as the one we just got out of. We'll meet at the hotel and sleep the night, go to the concert that should only be a twenty minute drive away and then once that's over we'll make our way back home." He informs us all.

"Hurry and get into the restaurant!" the driver yells, "I'm going to get some gas and we'll meet up back here after your done eating. I'll be with the other driver." The man mounts himself back into the car and proceeds to drive off.

"C'mon, let's just go." Shika says nonchalantly.

"The sooner we eat the better!" Naruto exclaims cheerfully.

"Is all you ever think about is food?" Ino asks, slightly disgusted.

"Hey! It's an important thing to have! Food keeps you alive ya' know!" Naruto spits back; defending his love of food.

"But not to the extent you eat! You're a bottomless pit!" Ino exclaims.

"I'm a growing boy, we need food! Now let's go! I'm hungry!" he whines. Turning to me Naruto whispers, "I don't understand Ino; does she have something against food?"

"No," I reply, "She just really cares about figures and what people think of her. Believe it or not, she's really self-conscious. It's sort of her way of drawing the attention away from her. Well that's what I think anyway."

"Oh." Naruto says quietly.

* * *

><p>We've been in the car for only twenty minutes now and I'm already starting to fall asleep. Personally I'd rather wait 'till we get to the hotel to sleep, not in a car. It's always so uncomfortable to fall asleep in a car. Your neck begins to ache, then your back. There is just no possible way to have a comfortable sleep in a car. It's unheard of.<p>

I purposely left a seat between me and Kiba. We had taken the back, mainly because Ino claimed the middle and pulled Shika along with her. I don't know why I left the seat empty. He had looked to the one right next to him. Inviting me to sit next to him, only I couldn't find the courage to sit next to him. So instead I left the seat empty. Ino and Shika have already managed to doze off, with the hum of the radio in the background. I look over to Kiba to see; even he is beginning to doze off. Only he's trying all too hard to stay awake. I rest my head on the head rest, closing my eyes as the car dove on.

You know, it's not like he would know. If I were to suddenly fall in his direction. My neck is killing me, and really that's the only other way I could get a better sleeping position so that I'm not killing my neck. I slowly collapse in Kiba's direction, only to feel his shoulder under my head. He's leaned over and taken my seat belt off, putting on the middle seat belt, seeing as I was really more in the middle than anywhere at all. His shoulder is comfy and all, but it really doesn't help my neck at all. I'd rather be on my side, having my head rest on his lap. Is that odd? Because for some reason I feel it is. I feel it's really odd, but hey, when a girl is half asleep, anything that seems odd just becomes normal. So that's just what I did, I slid from his shoulder onto his lap. My body now completely on my side, with my face facing the chairs in front of me, it just seemed natural, to a point.

My hair fell over my face as the car hit a pot hole. Not that I mind, but during these ten minutes that have passed I can't fall asleep. I've come close, many times, but each time there is something that wakes me. Kiba must have noticed the hair over my eyes; I can feel his calloused hands pull back my dark brown hair back behind my ear, every small strand carefully being placed. And although the hair is out of my eyes, he continues to stroke my head gently. Playing with a section of my hair between his fingers, making my bangs fall over my eyes again. Kiba gently takes the hair away from my eyes. Caressing my face once the hair was out of the way. This may sound odd, but this is relaxing, and although I would object to any of these actions when 'awake', it's nice to know that he has a sweet side. I'd always known, well, sort of. But the fact that he carefully took a hold of me as I fell toward him, and continued with the gentleness, all of it together, that's what makes me happy I guess. That he's willing to show this type of emotion. Even if it's only because he thinks I'm asleep, it's still nice to know; to experience.

"Kanae," Kiba whispers to my ear "we're here. Time to wake up." He gently nudges my arm with his hand. "Kanae," he says again, trying so hard to not abruptly wake me up.

"Unhm, I don't wanna." I whine, slowly opening my eyes.

"C'mon Kanae." He laughs.

"But, it's not fair!" I say as I open my eyes to see him looking down at me caringly. Making me smile, just seeing his face. He responds with a pitying smile.

"You managed to fall asleep." he states the obvious. I never did though. "We're at the hotel; you can sleep more comfortably there."

"You're pretty comfy." I say without thinking.

"A bed is comfier."

"Debateable."

"Kanae, seriously, it's time for you to get up. I'm tired as hell and I wanna go to bed."

"Fine." I grumble as I sit up and head out the car door, stretching my arms as I walked to the door, with a small tote bag in hand.

"You coming slow poke?" I ask Kiba, who's only now getting out of the car.

Our car had managed to get to the hotel faster than the other. They likely stopped somewhere to do or with Naruto being in that car, to eat something. We get our room keys; they are right next to each other and have a door that can connect them to both sides. Ino and I enter the room, two twin beds neatly made with thin sheets. A desk with a lamp on it and a chair in the corner, of course not to forget to mention the bathroom, but hey, that's pretty self-explanatory.

"So I'm guessing we're sharing beds?"

"I guess. Oh!" Ino blushed.

"What?" I ask.

"The boys…" she says with a giggle.

"Ha! That would be a great picture! And so awkward for them."

"Making it all the funnier for us!" Ino slaps me on the back jokingly.

"I wonder when Sakura will be getting here."

"Who cares? Let's go hang out with the guys!" Ino opens the door that connects the rooms.

"Hiya." Shika waves, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kiba already asleep on the bed.

"Get a picture of that!" Ino whispers in my ear.

"No way! You do it!"

"He hates me! I'll give you free chocolate if you succeed!"

"You're on!" I can't deny the power of chocolate, "Distract Shika."

"Yes ma'am!" Ino laughs. I slowly creep over to Kiba's bed as Ino distracts Shika. I walk through the small opening next to the bed and the wall. Kiba seems to favour the left of the bed. But I can't be sure, it could just be the fact that the left had less light to shine in his eyes and wake him up. He looks peaceful and like a complete dork! I click the camera button on my phone and once it opens I bring it to his face and press the middle button. Shit! There are two things I forgot about with this little camera of mine, and one thing I may not have considered. One; that it has flash, two; it makes a shutter sound when the picture is taken, and three; he may not _actually _be asleep.

Kiba's eyes shot open to see me there still with phone in hand, the guilty culprit. We looked at each other in shock for a couple of seconds (which really could help with a fast get away). Realizing the whole event Kiba quickly takes the sheets off of him and begins to chase me.

"I GOT IT! YOU SO OWE ME INO!" I yell as I run to our room. I can hear laughter erupt from the other room. I try to lock the door in time but I have no such luck. Kiba barges in and locks the door quickly. Bathroom, I'll run to the bathroom and hide in there! I am so going to get killed here. I should never have let Ino bribe me with food, well candy to be specific.

"I don't think so." He says mischievously, seeing my eyes look to the bathroom door and back to him. I go to run, but he cuts me off. "Give me the phone Kanae." He says playfully.

"Nope."

"Kanae, give me the phone." He repeats.

"Not a chance." I wave it high in the air. His lengthy arms go to grab it, so of course I pull it away by bending backwards slightly. Again he goes for it, so again I do the same, only this time I lose my balance and fall onto the bed, quickly scurrying to the head rest. I was never the best at this balance thing.

"C'mon Kanae! You don't have my permission for that photo!" Kiba goes to the side of the bed, cornering me in the corner.

"Who said I was going to do anything with it?"

"An embarrassing picture like that? What won't you do with it?" Kiba asks.

"Oh come on it's not that bad! It's kinda cute."

"Give it here!" Kiba says angrily.

"Kiba calm down, why can't I keep it?" I ask.

"Because I look like an idiot."

"No you don't."

"Yea, I do."

"You haven't even seen the picture."

"I just know okay."

"How do you know? You haven't even seen it, and besides you've seen me asleep before, and I am not a pretty sleeper." I think back to Christmas. Now that I think of it, Kiba has seen me asleep and me asleep isn't a pretty picture, he could have taken a picture! Oh my god he could have taken a picture! This is bad! This is really bad!

"Nah, it was cute." He sits on the bed near me.

"Cute? I've seen pictures of me asleep, it isn't cute."

"But it's funny." He smirks.

**Line break**

"Okay, go away now." I tell Kiba, I really need sleep.

"Fine." He goes to the door that connects the two rooms "It's locked." He tells me.

"Then go to the outside door."

"Do I gotta?"

"Yeah, you do." He rolls his eyes at me, leaving the room. About two minutes after he left I hear a knocking on my door.

"Yeah?" I ask answering the door, "Kiba? I thought you went to the other room?"

"It's locked and they won't open it for me." He says annoyed, "I really need sleep, let me sleep here."

"Say the magic word." I tell him, leaning against the door. I get a look of unimpressionable annoyance from Kiba.

"Please." He says monotony.

"Say it like you mean it!" this is fun to torture him! Now I know why he likes it so much!

"PLEASE let me in the room so I can sleep! Please Kanae, don't make me beg."

"Aw but that would be so fun!"

"Kanae."

"Stop being pitiful and come in already. You sleep in the tub."

"You're kidding. No way am I sleeping in the tub, there are two beds, you take one I'll take the other."

"Seems fair, but if you get anywhere near me while I'm asleep I will kill you."

"I don't doubt it for a minute. Now g'night."

"Why aren't you asleep yet?"

* * *

><p>I have a feeling why Kiba wasn't let in the room. And I think it's an Ino, Sakura, Hinata reason. They are so dead when I get my hands on them. I have to share a room with Kiba! Okay, so we've sorta already done this, but technically at the same time not. Because then it was all…well…it's just more nerve-racking now! Because well he's in that same room as me, and HE'S IN THE SAME FREAKING ROOM AS ME! Technically that shouldn't even happen! AT ALL! Okay, so maybe I'm freaking out slightly, but I have every reason too! He could do all sorts of things to me in my sleep! I'm not saying that's the kind of guy he is, I doubt he is but you never know with teenage boys! I will not be able to get any sleep tonight.<p>

I may be over exaggerating but really, I was in a relationship with him, and we did get heated. So I guess I'm acting the way I am in fear that something will happen between the two of us and it will ruin any little piece of friendship we have. I guess I don't want that little bit of friendship between us to be threatened just because we are two hormonal teenagers in the same room. I'm over thinking this, I know I am. But I can't seem to help it. And I'm _really_ starting to hate it because it's preventing me from sleeping! No sleep makes for a very grouchy Kanae.

* * *

><p>About four hours tops of sleep is all I got last night. That is not good; I am going to fall asleep half way through this concert. Maybe even the short drive to the stadium.<p>

"You look like hell." Kiba tells me as I sit up in my borrowed bed, Kiba on his way to the bathroom and getting his change of clothes.

"No shit. I got no sleep at all last night." I tell him, rubbing my eyes gently.

"Why?"

"Why do you think Kiba?" I ask him, serious to hear an answer he may have.

"Dunno? Uncomfortable bed?"

"No, so far from that in fact."

"How am I supposed too know?"

"It's you Kiba, you're the reason I couldn't fall asleep." I say not beating around the bush.

"W-what? What did I do wrong?" he _seems_ genially concerned.

"Because I was afraid one of us was going to step over the boundary we set between us. We're teenagers it could have happened. I guess I was worried that something would happen to break the little bit of positive relationship, friendship, acquaintance thing we have."

"We're you more worried I would over step the boundary? Because I'm a guy; with my reputation…?"

"Will you be mad or disappointed if I say yes?"

"Not at all, you'd have a reason to be afraid."

"Yes, that was part of the reason." I feel bad admitting it to him, but trust falls on truth, without truth there is no trust, and there is no capability to have meaningful friendship, or even a relationship without it.

"Sorry for keeping 'ya up then. We can switch the rides for the way back if 'ya don't want to be anywhere near me so you can get some sleep."

"No!" I may have said that too quickly. "Well…what I meant was…I don't mind sharing a ride with you. It wasn't you're fault I didn't sleep."

"But you just said I was." He says confused.

"You were the reason, you weren't technically the person keeping me up; I was, I chose to focus on that. It wasn't your fault." Here I've gone and made a complete idiot out of myself once again! I can't believe he made me act so irrationally! Okay so maybe it was partially my fault, but…UGH! Why is being a teenager so difficult!

* * *

><p>I managed to get Hinata to tell me the reason Kiba wasn't let in and apparently it was because they were 'asleep'. The girls were supposed to be in one room and the guys in another, so I don't exactly see how this asleep-ness occurred. I may be paranoid for saying this but I seriously believe they did this for a reason. And knowing them I'm likely right.<p>

We got into two separate cars again to go to the concert hall. We spent most of the afternoon just hanging around the hotel room as a large group. It was nice; we were able to spend time together that we may not have otherwise been able to. Especially if we were at school, they would never allow this kind of interaction between the two sexes. But hey, that's school for 'ya!

"We're almost there, be prepared to get out." The driver tells us. And I was having such a good thought process too! We drive for about five more minutes before we are dropped off behind the concert hall. We are quickly taken to the lounge. We'll have another two hours to kill before the guys go into makeup. I really don't know why we came to the concert hall anyway, because we really don't need to be here. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and myself I mean. The boys need to be here. No denying that, but we don't, so why did we come? Moral support?

"I'm hungry!" Naruto whines.

"Shut up dobe, we don't wanna hear it!" Sasuke snaps, having 'caught' a headache before the concert.

"Naruto do you want me to get you some food at a nearby store?" I ask, I really don't wanna be stuck in one room for close to two hours.

"Really?" his eyes light up, I'll take that as a yes.

"Sasuke do you want me to pick you up so headache pills while I'm out?"

"Please." He says quietly. I think that may just be the first time I've heard him say 'please' to anyone! Wow, note to self, if you want Sasuke to have manners, give him a headache. Good to know, not that I will ever use this information on my behalf…. "Anyone else want anything while I'm out?" I ask the rest of the group, who seem to have passed out already. I hear a faint 'no' from someone.

The town their doing the concert at is rather small and seems close nit. This kinda seems like they are doing it because they love to sing, and not for money. I may have miss judged them. A lot actually. And I feel really bad about it. I always assume things, and then I take it like it's a fact, I should never have said what I said to Shika. I must seem like a total bitch prying into their music life. I should have just kept quite! But no, I have to be stupid and tell them that they aren't doing their job correctly. I seriously hate that about myself. But everyone has one major fault that stands higher than the rest, and that's one of mine.

I go to a nearby corner store; it'll hopefully have instant ramen. And some type of pills for Sasuke. For a small town this corner store has everything. I now feel the need to buy candy and a slushy.

"Kanae? Is that you?" the voice sounds familiar, for some reason I just can't place who this voice belongs to. "Um, oh, sorry, I must have the wrong person. You look like someone I know." I remember now!

"Choji!" I can't believe I forgot his voice! "I can't believe it! It's been years!" I quickly run over to him and hug him. "How've you been? Why are you here? What have you been up too? Are you okay? How's life? Is anyone treating you badly? 'Cause you know I'll beat them up!"

"Take a breath Kanae!" he says calmly.

"Sorry, I'm just really happy to see you. It's been years. I almost forgot what your voice sounded like."

"Haha, yeah it's been awhile."

"So what are you doing here of all places?" I ask.

"I'm just staying here for the weekend with my parents visiting some family. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm with the band Falling in Disguise* for their concert tonight."

"You know them?"

"They kind of go to my school."

"That must suck."

"Tell me about it!" I roll my eyes and laugh. I missed this kid. I go around the store with Choji, finding the headache pills, some ramen and some candy for myself. We pay for the products, I really don't want to have to say goodbye to Choji, and it's been so long since we've seen each other.

"I guess I should head back home." He says.

"You don't have too; if you want you can come with me."

"No thanks, Mom and Dad will likely worry about me. And it's our last day here; they'll want me to spend it with family. It was really nice seeing you again Kanae."

"Yeah, you too."

I hate to have to just leave. It's been a couple years since I've seen him. I should have just spent more time with him. He was one of my closest friends growing up. But once you change schools or move, it's a natural process that communication just stops. That's what I really hate about it too, we always say we won't lose contact, but in the end we always do. Because we feel we don't have the time for them anymore, we just stop talking and that's what becomes natural. But that's humans for 'ya, they aren't always the smartest.

* * *

><p>"That was quick." Kiba says as I close the door behind me.<p>

"I'm a fast walker." I hand Naruto his two bowls of instant ramen.

"Yeah, no shit. I already knew that." Kiba sits back in the sofa.

"Meaning?" I ask, handing Sasuke the headache pills.

"You're impossible to catch up to."

"Oh," I thought it was going to be something…insulting, "Okay." I next to Sasuke who seems to be in real pain over this headache, "Will you be able to play tonight?" I ask him.

"Don't talk. It's annoying." Well mr. grumpy has come out. I could have done without that.

"Ever think about being nice? You can get people to like you." I hiss to Sasuke. And of course I get eyes rolled at me. He really is not fun to be around when he is in any other mood than somewhat happy. I don't understand how Hinata deals. Really I don't. He's my friend, but he's not a friend like Naruto is. But no one can really compare to him, he's just, well he's Naruto nothing more can be said.

Shortly after Naruto was done eating, everyone sort of dispirits into little groups, and amazingly it was really quite, aside from some giggling from the couples, which by the way is really awkward to have to be around when you are sitting next to your former interest. Let's just say awkward and uncomfortable glances were shared between Kiba and me.

"Please tell me it's almost time to leave this place." Kiba looks at me while saying it, personally I think it's because he's trying to avoid any type of eye contact with everyone else.

"You've got about another half hour before you guys do a run through." I don't know why or how I even know this.

"Let's leave."

"Go alone."

"Why? You wanna stay here and awkwardly sit on your own?" my lack of answer answered that questions "Didn't think so. Let's go." He grabs my wrist and takes me out the door. I'm beginning to ask myself why I ever agreed to come here anyway; something bad is bound to happen. It normally does whenever I'm alone with Kiba.

We walked backstage to see all of the work it takes for one concert, the amount of people and the jobs that need to get done in order to make everything run smoothly. Everyone is busy at work and I just can't help but feel like I'm getting in the way. Kiba rolls his eyes at my 'idiotic worry' and continues walking around. Not wanting to be left behind, I follow.

Kiba sighs heavily, "you didn't want to come at all, did you?" he looks to me.

"No, not really."

"Why did you come then?" he asks as we continue walking. The noise around us seems non-existent at this point.

"Because Naruto really wanted Sakura to come and she wouldn't go if you weren't going to behave. And apparently; I'm not saying this is true because it did come out of Naruto's mouth, but he said the only reason you would behave is if I came. Naruto almost never gets his way when it comes to things, so I was willing deal with any hurt for Naruto's sake."

"Oh," his voice went quite, "well that was true."

"What was?" I ask, unsure as to what he's talking about.

"That I wouldn't behave if you weren't here." Hearing that coming out of Kiba's mouth shocked me. I am taken aback at that comment. How is a girl supposed to respond to a statement like that?

"What would you have done if I didn't come?" I ask, as we sit down.

"I would'da brought some other girl and fool around with her." My body surges with rage! I commend him for being honest but really? REALLY? My body is so full of jealousy right now I could tackle him swear at him and hurt him. But that's not right. It's just me being stupid and not realizing that he can do whatever the hell he wants. I don't have any say whatsoever. Though I wish I did, 'cause then I'd stop him from acting so immature.

"So how exactly would I make you behave?" The question seeps out with venom.

"You won't take any shit from people; especially from me."

"That makes absolutely not sense."

"Yeah it does, ya' just don't wanna have it make sense."

"That made even less sense!" Kiba laughs, an actual laugh without any snickering or anything, a natural amused laugh. It's been a long time since I've heard a laugh like this come out of his mouth. Now that I think about it, I haven't heard him laugh like this for a couple of months, the last time being when we were going out. And that ended almost two months ago.

"You're a weird one."

"I know. I'd rather be a little weird than a complete slut though." I can't seem to let that go! Why'd he have to tell me that?

"Kiba! There you are! Hurry! You have to get to makeup!" a person from the crew grabbed Kiba and dragged him off. He glances back to me and rolls his eyes with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>We've checked out from the hotel and were all in different cars. They are basically the same people together as last time, even in the same order. Ino and Shika are fast asleep, Kiba is too. It's just me and the driver who aren't. The driver kind of has to be, but with me it's more that I'm sitting right next to Kiba and he's asleep. I am tired as hell but I'm not able whatsoever to fall asleep. And it's because of Kiba. I want to sleep, truly I do! But it's just not possible at the moment. Kiba's head is on my shoulder and each time I try to move it to the other side he manages to put it right back on my shoulder. And Kiba doesn't have a light head! Well no one does but still, I feel like I can't move! I really don't want to have to wake Kiba up either, he'd be so unhappy. Well maybe not, but I'd feel bad for waking him up so I can go to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Only a week left until we're off for a week, which is great! I mean after spending all my time here over March break I'm not all that excited for it. What's a life where you literally live at school the whole year? But I guess it's a good way for people to catch up on studying for so many of the upcoming tests. We have tests every day this week, sometimes two on one day. But hey, that's life.<p>

Today has seemed like such a long day. What's worse is that we have economics last period too. Let's just say that teacher doesn't make you feel all happy and cheerful. Hinata is nowhere to be found, she's likely with Sasuke already in economics. I walk down that same hallway to get to class. Again I see Kiba flirting with yet another girl. It makes me jealous, it really does. I can't deny it any more. I mean what does he see in them? Okay that's the hormones talking, but really what _does_ he see in them?

I ring the bell and everyone sets off to class. We listen to our teacher who never stops talking or giving us lectures for some small little thing. The seats have yet to change so I'm still sitting next to Kiba and Sasuke. Not that I mind, but it's kind of distracting. Kiba that is. Kiba is distracting in every possible way. He's just…well that's just it, I can't really describe how he is, he's just…him.

I go to get my textbook from the ground, thankfully today's mainly a silent study. When I bring my book up, my eyes can't help but catch something hidden in Kiba's pocket, something I'm not happy about at all. I can't believe this!

_Stay after class, I need to talk with you._ I write on a small piece of paper and pass it to Kiba.

_Sure thing._ He hands back.

After suffering for a good twenty minutes of just reading a text book and answering questions (of which I completed in the first ten minutes) the class was finally over. I got someone else to ring the bell so I could talk with Kiba. Our teacher hurried out among the other students, egger to get home. Like Kiba had said, he stayed behind. I'm actually really surprised about that, and I have no idea why.

"What are these?" I ask angrily as I take out what he had hidden in his pocket. "My god Kiba do you have any idea what this stuff does to you? It's not healthy!" I almost yell in frustration as I slam the cigarettes on the table; yeah, you heard me correctly. "How long have you been smoking?" I ask angrily.

"It's not of your business!" he growls.

"It is my business Kiba! I care about you and I don't want to see you get caught up with something as stupid as these! What were you even thinking? Do you have any idea what this does to your body? To your lungs? These can kill you!" I yell quietly. "Look," I lower my voice, "it's your decision in the end, but really? What made you do something so stupid? I care about you Kiba, I care about your health. I care if you live or die, and these they kill you! They destroy your lungs, they destroy your teeth and most importantly they will destroy you. I don't want to see that happening. Especially if I know I could have done something about it. Look you likely don't even care about me or my opinion and you likely won't even listen to my advice, but this is serious, I want you to stop Kiba." I pick the pack back up "I want you to stop right now." I say seriously as I leave the room. What would have made him act so irrationally?

* * *

><p>The next couple days following that little lecture I gave Kiba I didn't see him smoking at all. Naruto actually told me that he hadn't bought anymore either. I'm really happy about that too. I don't know, to me I guess it seems like a good way to end things before the break.<p>

"Excuse me?" I ask, knocking on the door to the history classroom.

"What can I do for you?" Our history teacher asks.

"I'm here to return the bell."

"I'm surprised you kept it going for that long. Normally the new kids give up with the bell after a couple of days coming back in hysterics; the girls at least."

"Yes well I'm not most girls. I don't get emotional over a bell." That little comment is able to receive a chuckle from my history teacher. I have to say, he's likely my favorite teacher too.

"Don't ever change, and don't let other's change you Kanae, you're unique and you have to stay that way. Have a good day." He says.

"You too." I close the door behind me and walk back to my dorm. Everyone's leaving to go home for the week. Sakura is running around like a chicken with its head chopped off trying to find her phone. She loses it so often! Ino hasn't really moved much, she just finds it amusing to watch Sakura freak out, everyone but the cherry blossom girl knows its Ino who's holding her phone hostage. Hinata's already gone, she left yesterday. With Neji, I just can't but help not to like that guy, I have no idea why! He's done nothing to offend me; much.

Everyone leaves and I'm the last one left. I get to go home, I've finally been able to convince my parents to leave, but this isn't how I had pictured it. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I have my three bags as I close the door. Leaving the key with the front desk I go out the two old doors. It's been fun. But like everything good, it's got to end.

"Time to go dear." My father says.

"Yeah" I sigh deeply. Now that I'm leaving I really don't want to go anymore.

"Don't worry Kanae, they'll forget all about you in a couple months." My mom says. Only thing is; that's what I'm afraid of.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is another chapter. It took me forever to write! I had such a hard time! Severe writers block! I'm so sorry if this is boring in anyway, I really had a difficult time trying to get this one done. I just couldn't write! I realise I've said this about three times now, but really, it was so hard! Okay, so that's about all. I hope you enjoy it and there will be problems with grammar and spelling no matter how many times I go over it there always is. And you have no idea how much that pisses me off! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

"Time to go dear." My father says.

"Yeah" I sigh deeply. Now that I'm leaving I really don't want to go anymore.

"Don't worry Kanae, they'll forget all about you in a couple months." My mom says. Only thing is; that's what I'm afraid of.

* * *

><p>"Isn't it nice to finally leave?" My mother asks.<p>

"Where's Akira?"

"She didn't want to come today dear."

"You're lying. She'd come. She would be the only one to come. I'm not really going home…am I?" I ask, getting a heavy sigh from my mother.

"No, you're not. You said you wanted to leave. We got all the paperwork done and so now you no longer attend Konoha high. You're going to another school."

"Of course, I knew it was too good to be true! How can a mother even love her own daughter? She can't when she keeps on pushing her away! I asked early on, I had told you that I didn't want to transfer anymore. You didn't listen; you never do!"

"Now Kanae don't be like that. We didn't get any message from you." My father says keeping his eyes on the road.

"That's because you just throw it out! If you're so afraid of losing me again why do you keep pushing me aside? You're failures as parents. You'd rather think of yourselves before your daughter. I have the same god damn blood as you and you treat me like I'm an alien!" I yell.

"That's enough!" my mother snaps.

"Fine." I hiss. But god knows I always have more to say. My relationship isn't the best with my parents. And perhaps this is part of the reason. I fight back. But I can't help it when they are being so god damn childish! I thought they were supposed to be the adults! But I guess I was wrong about them. I guess I'm the mature one in this family. Then again….

We drive for a good few hours before we make it to the new school. I don't even get to go home after all this shit. I thought for once I would be like a normal teenager and go home over a break! But no, I'll never be a normal teenager because my parents will never let me. The school is quite large, but it's scarce. I don't see anyone outside and there's a bunch of dust everywhere. It's just dry in general. I don't like it. Konoha had a lot of trees on the campus. It was warm, inviting. This just looks cold and unwelcoming. I don't like that. Not one little bit. To be truthful I'm afraid. Terrified to even leave the car. Did they even look this place up? Did they come here for an open house? Why are they forcing me to go somewhere that is in the middle of nowhere and is dry and dusty? They know I can't deal with severe heat and dust.

"Now isn't this just a beautiful campus?" my mother says proudly. She chose it, I know she did. "Now I'm told this school achieves wonderful marks and the students are very serious about marks. They have a regular schedule for sports and limited access to electronics. You'll love it here!"

"In what universe? It sounds like a military school! It's dry, scorching hot, and unwelcoming. _You_ would love it here. Not me. I don't want to go here."

"You're attending this school and the topic is not up for debate. Now get inside and register. Goodbye, I love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't force me go someplace that will make me miserable. Great job mom, you've managed to kill your daughter. I hope you're proud." I grab my bags and walk inside. It's just as disserted as outside, it's quiet and the walls are all grey, the floors are grey, everything is dull. Is this actually a military school? I was a fool to ever think that my parents would listen. They've been distant for so long that I guess I'm just used to this now. Everything is done from a distance, and for some reason I feel okay with that. But it should be that way, should it? I know every teen has problems with their parents, but is my situation a freak situation? Am I the only one with parents like these? Is it my fault, or is it both of ours?

I walk to the information desk. I can't believe I have been forced into this school. This shouldn't have happened. None of this should have. It's ridicules. How did I ever let it get to this point?

"Excuse me but I'm-"

"You will not speak unless spoken too. Rule 514 paragraph two." Umm…what?

"Excus-"

"What did I just say?" The very ridged woman from behind the desk asks. "Speak!" she orders.

"I…uh, well um?"

"No stuttering, what did I just say? Tell me now, stat."

"Um…don't speak unless spoken too? Rule 312 paragraph, um….5?" this is terrifying. I am scared shit-less.

"WRONG! Rule 514 paragraph two. You were to memorize the handbook. Rule number 1."

"I didn't know I was coming here until three hours ago!" I exclaim.

"Did I ask you to speak?"

"umm…uh…"

"Hopeless child. No wonder you were enrolled here. That attitude will be straightened out in no time flat. Dorm 536 room 2, floor 5."

"Is there an elevator?" Konoha only had three, and I was on the second floor.

"Stupid child. You need daily exercise; there is no elevator in this compound." Compound? Worry factor just went up 12 notches. "Here is your key, now scram." Okay, so this is completely terrifying! And that receptionist is pretty crappy. Not welcoming at all! I am going to detest stairs after this. I already hate 'em.

* * *

><p>"You must be new, hi I'm Matsuri." The girl extends her hand.<p>

"Kanae."

"What brought you here to Suna high? You seem more of the greenery kind of person." She smiles as she helps me with my bags.

"Forced."

"Thought as much. You really don't look like you belong here." She smiles.

"That obvious?"

"Well everyone here is serious, no sense of humor. All about grades and fitness, you seem like the opposite."

"I am. This is more of my mother's kind of school. I used to go to Konoha High, and then she dragged me here."

"So I was right? A greenery girl, try not to show it too much. People don't take lightly to outsiders."

"Outsiders?" I ask, closing the door.

"People who aren't from around here. We sort of all grew up together, not many new people come, and when they do they leave in two weeks flat. It's kinda messed."

"Great, that's just swell, more bullying."

"Actually no, people just act cold until you get to know them; it's more the courses, the temperature, and even the military like teaching methods. The students are fine once you get to know them. Except for one person. People still tend to stay away from him."

"Who's that?"

"Gaara."

"Gaara? I know him!"

"Really? He hasn't told me anything about you."

"I thought you just said no one talks to him."

"Most people don't. They're afraid of him."

"Why?"

"He has a dark past to say the least. People just tend to back away when he walks by, hiding. But he's really nice. People just don't give him a chance."

"So how did you come to know him?"

"I gave him a chance."

* * *

><p>The weekend passes by slowly. I wish that I could have told Kiba and the rest that I was leaving, I wish I had known I was leaving earlier. I don't want something like this to completely shatter the remains of the relationship between Kiba and me, not like we really have much left to shatter; still. Who am I kidding, they wouldn't understand, and they wouldn't listen to reason. Not that they aren't capable of it, but because they couldn't listen to it, with them I feel like anything that happens that's bad, they somehow relate to it being their fault, especially Hinata. I don't know, I just feel like contacting them at all would be a bad idea. Maybe I'm being selfish for seizing all communication with them. But I feel if I told them, any of them, that it would ruin their break. It's better not to talk with them, it's safer that way.<p>

Monday quickly comes and the school is now filled with students. Matsuri was right though, they are cold and very serious about work. I feel as though I'm unable to be myself while here. 'Cause if I am then I'll be told to grow up, that or get in trouble by the teachers. Everything here is so different, so structural and strict. I hate it; absolutely hate it with all my heart. This really just isn't a school that fit's my personality. But it's not like I am able to do anything about it, my mother basically dictates my life at this point. Ugh I wish I could talk to Kiba, I wish things hadn't turned out the way they have. I regret everything, but who knows if it would have even lasted to this point.

I just miss him. I miss Kiba, and as much as I hate to admit it, I miss him. I know I've said that many times but I just can't seem to get my mind _off _of that fact. Through these couple months I wasn't able to even forget about him slightly. My thoughts always went back to him. I don't know why, and I don't know how something like this can ever happen. I just don't understand how one person can make another completely forget their sense of being and their sense of reason while with them. There I go again, ugh! Why? Really I mean he's one guy, and he has completely messed up my emotions in every way. I don't know, maybe it's that…..I don't know. I really don't. All I know is that if he is able to change the way I feel about things to this extent, then he might just be worth some pain. But I can't, I can't tell him now that I like him, I never exactly liked him to begin with. But now he's wormed his way into my life, and possibly into my heart. I just don't know what to do at all, it's just all….all confusing.

* * *

><p>"Kanae, when did your sorry ass come here?" Temari asks as she drops her books on the desk.<p>

"Last week."

"Why'd you come here? This isn't you, plus no Kiba."

"Mother forced me, and don't mention that name, please."

"Touchy, touchy." She sits down "You gotta get out of here while you still can. I'm used to it, I'm from here. But you, you're not, and others don't take lightly to those kinda people. Plus you really aren't the studious type."

"Excuse me? I have no life; I do homework every night as soon as I get back to my dorm."

"Kanae, you don't belong here. I know it, and more importantly you know it."

"I know, but my mother won't let me leave."

"Well there are only a couple months left in the school year, I'll get transfer papers you can fill everything out, I'll make sure you get solid recommendations and all you have to do is get one of your parents to sign it."

"They won't sign it though."

"How do you know?" Temari asks, crossing her arms.

"They're my parents, I know."

"At least try."

"Why bother?"

"Kanae," she said quietly as the teacher enters the room, "I want you to try at least, if you don't I will."

"I know you will, they just won't listen."

"Kanae, enough is enough, do something about it instead of just sulking around about it."

I don't like it here. I really don't. I'm taking Temari's advice and getting transfer papers ready. She told me she'd get it to me some time in the next week. I don't know, it's all just odd, and weird. Very confusing.

* * *

><p><strong>Where the hell are you?<strong> Kiba sent me. Kiba, _the_ boy that has consumed almost all my thoughts lately.

**Sick. **I reply, not wanting to hurt him.

**Stop shitting yourself, I know you aren't sick. I talked to Sakura, where the hell are you? **

**No.**

**No? No! No, what? You can't just disappear and give no reason.**

**Yeah, I can.**

**No Kanae, you can't. Where have you gone?**

**Don't worry about it Kiba. It doesn't matter. Not anymore.**

**IT DOES MATTER! It matters to me, where are you? If you don't tell me I'll get someone else to.**

**I can't.**

**Kanae tell me before I have to track you down.**

**Kiba, seriously, just drop it.**

**I can't! My friend left out of the blue with no notice and no goodbye. I want that friend back now that she's gone. **Did that really just come from Kiba.

**I don't want to tell you okay? It's not that I don't want to, but it's more like I can't. I'm afraid that you and everyone else would hate me. And I can't have that Kiba, not now.**

**Kanae, we couldn't hate you, maybe be mad or annoyed at you; but never hate. Please, I'm begging now, where are you?**

**Promise you won't be mad?**

**Promise. **Kiba sends back, I only just hope it's true.

**My parents transferred me to Suna High. I was dropped off here when we had that week off. And I don't think I'll be coming back. **My finger lingers over the send button, why is this so hard to send? It shouldn't be. If anything this should help, right? _Send. _There, now it's over with and I can't un-send it. A couple minutes have passed and so far nothing from Kiba. He likely just put his phone down and just did not care. Yeah, that's it, why would he care? He shouldn't, it's something that really doesn't need to be dwelled on or anything like that. Yeah, that's it, yeah. Okay why do I do this to myself? I shouldn't give a crap but I do! UGH! I seriously hate myself right now. Why do I allow myself to get like this?

**Wait right there, we're coming.** After twenty minutes he responds with this. I know it's the weekend and technically both schools are allowed to do whatever the hell they want on the weekends, but Kiba can't come here. For one it's a three hour drive and two he shouldn't. He just shouldn't.

* * *

><p>Crap, carp, crap, crap! This cannot be happening! They can't come here! Kiba can't, none of them can! I can't let them come! Why are they coming? It's only going to make me want to go back when I know I can't! I know it's selfish of me to not want them to come just because of that, but really if they are to come, I'll…I'll…oh I don't know what I'll do, but they just can't come! It's almost been three hours since he's sent that text message, and I've been freaking out ever since that message was sent! Oh god, seriously someone please save me!<p>

"Kanae, someone's at the front desk looking for you." Matsuri tells me as she enters the dorm.

"Okay, I'll go down and talk with whoever it is," although I already have a good idea of just exactly _who_ it really is.

I walk down the cement stairs, encased in the stairwell by the grey walls. Nothing in this place is the least bit colourful. As I near the last step, I can hear Gaara's voice, alongside others. I come around the corner of the stairwell and into the lobby to see Kiba, who seems rather enraged, Gaara being quite normal, and well you get the idea.

"Kanae, there you are! C'mon we're going home." Kiba grabs my wrist and starts pulling me away.

"No offense Kiba, but this is my home now," I say; halting the motion, "if I had a say in anything it wouldn't be. Konoha would be, but I didn't so now I'm here." I pull my wrist away from his grasp, and it kills me inside to do that.

"Kanae," Kiba's voice sounds terribly hurt.

"I have no control over it. I have no choice."

"You do have a choice!" Kiba grabs my shoulders and looks at me straight in the eyes, "you always have a choice, always."

"No I don't Kiba, you may think I do, but I really don't. My parents make the decisions for me; they don't even ask what _I_ want. I can't control it Kiba."

"Come with me." He says, taking my hand.

"Kiba I already told you I can't go!" I say in defeat of the emotions, they were as clear as day. The stress, the sadness, the anger, everything seeped out.

"I won't take you away, I just thought you'd want to see some people from Konoha, they all came to see you."

"W-what?"

"Believe it or not, not the whole school hates you. In fact most of us miss you and your craziness. Even Kakashi is here."

"Really?"

"What's with the surprise?" Kiba asks amused. I missed this boy, I really did. Kiba leads me out the door. I look back at Temari and see her wink at me, with a hidden thumbs up. As my eyes meet the light from outside they being to adjust to the difference. As soon as they've finished adjusting my eyes fall on Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten (who I only had the chance to talk to briefly), along with many other familiar faces I have both met, and seen while walking down the hallways, and then of course my beloved History teacher that first gave me the daunting task of ringing a damn bell in the halls. The thing is that they all drove here, a three hour ride away just to see me. Words can't express the amount of happiness I'm feeling right now. I feel like I actually belong somewhere now, not to just exist in a place, but actually belong. The feeling is just so overwhelming.

"You're crying," Sakura says as she comes to me to give me a hug "why are you crying? You're supposed to be happy."

"I am; I'm really happy. That's why I'm crying, 'cause I'm so happy. I'm sorry."

"Haha, why are you apologizing for being happy?" Kiba asks bending down to my level.

"'C-cause it's stupid to be crying over something like this." I sniffle.

"'Yea kidding right?" he says with a laugh, "It's perfectly okay for you to cry when you're happy." He smiles to me.

"Thank you." I say quietly as I give him a hug. It catches him off guard, and mind you it likely wasn't my brightest idea in the world, but my emotions kind of took control of me, so I can't really change what I've already done. The hug did catch him off guard, but after a little bit Kiba wrapped his arms around me and whispered:

"You're welcome." the hug ends and I am forced to face everyone else. I will not be able to thank Kiba enough for this. After all the worrying of what will happen when he gets here, it was for nothing. This is by far the best day I've experienced in a long time.

"Kanae there are a few things we need to discuss." Kakashi tells me.

"What is it?" I ask, slightly worried about what he's going to say.

"You're of age to drop out of school and live on your own," he begins, "if you drop out of this school you can do it legally," He states.

"Okay….what are you getting at?" I ask respectfully.

"After a great deal of consideration, if you so decide to do as such of course, I am willing to support your dropping out of this school."

"Okay one problem, I want to _stay _in school."

"Just wait until I finish."

"Yes sir."

"If you drop out of this school you can decide to re-enroll later on. I realize that by dropping out it means you will not have the support of your parents behind you and it could completely terminate the relationship you have with them. If you so decide I am willing to re-enroll you back into Konoha where you can keep you scholarship you had with us beforehand and I would be willing to pay the rest of the costs that may not be covered by the scholarship. If your parents completely abandon you I am even willing to take you into my home, and so are numerous teachers back at Konoha. I want you to think about this before you-"

"Yes!"

"But you haven't thought about it," He says, slightly annoyed.

"Trust me sir I have. My parents don't even talk to me, they don't send me mail. They don't ever let me come home for any holidays or any time we have off of school to go home. When I am home for the summer they send me off multiple summer camps. I live a travellers life, and I'd much rather not. So yes I would like to very much so go back to Konoha. I don't think I could be anymore detached from my parents than I already am. Besides, everything has already been broken beyond repair between us, and they were the ones that made it that way. If it means not talking to my parents and having to stay at the school over the break or live on the streets during the summer I'd be willing to do that. But with Kakashi said, I could live with him. Like actually leave school and have a life! Isn't that what everyone wants? I have to say, I am definitely one of those people, a person that want's to live, not just exists.

"Very well then, I'll prepare for the transfer." Kakashi leaves and heads into the school. Everyone else who came here has managed to form into little groups, talking with Kankuro, Temari, as well as Gaara. As always I had found myself with Kiba.

"Kiba," I say looking up at him.

"Yeah Kanae?" he asks.

"You really didn't have to do this you know."

"I know, but I wanted to."

"Really?" I ask, really surprised.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know…because you hate me?"

"Hate you?" he chuckles, "Yeah, like I could hate you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean you can be an annoying girl at times, but you do the weirdest things that make people smile."

"Like what?" I ask, unaware.

"You make weird sounds when you work on homework or anything you need to concentrate on."

"I do that?"

"You really never noticed?" he asks.

"Nope."

"You're hopeless." He shakes his head, "I'm glad you're coming back to Konoha High."

"Why? So you can torture me again?" I snap, remembering why I wanted to leave.

"No Kanae," he says softly, "Just 'cause I wanna see your funny face around school again."

"So now my face is funny is it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He says with a smile.

"Kiba can I ask you a question? You'd have to answer truthfully."

"Uh…sure thing."

"What am I to you?" I have to know. I can't let the question circulate any longer in my head.

"A friend." A friend? Have I just been friend zoned, again! You've got to be kidding me!

"Why'd 'ya wanna know?" he asks.

"I was wondering why you'd bring all these people here," I say, motioning to our group of friends, "to go out of your way to do it too. I guess I wanted to know why you'd do something like that for me. I mean, up to a little while ago I thought you hated me."

"Like I said before, I don't hate you."

"I know, I know. But I never would have thought someone would do this for me. Ever." I tell him, looking back at everyone. "you have no idea what this means to me."

"I think I have a bit of an idea."

* * *

><p>"You all ready to go?" Kakashi asks.<p>

"Yeah." I look around the bland room. My things were sitting silently on the grey mattress. The windows covered with the black poles, keeping us in, keeping things out. I never really had the chance to put my own personal mark on this room. I never really unpacked, placed things where they should go. Unlike in Konoha, where I was, or rather am myself. I'm ecstatic to be leaving, but I'm not as happy to have to be leaving Matsuri. Although she was cold for the beginning of our meeting, she's much like Hinata. Unsure of herself, of her skills.

Leaving the room behind I take my bags and head down the stairs. It's only been a short time since I arrived here in Suna High, but for some reason, it like forever. Perhaps it's because it's lifeless here compared to Konoha, for me at least. Matsuri says that unless you can't be yourself, than you can't be the best you can be. So why pretend to be someone you aren't if it's not worth your time to not be yourself. She's completely right too; you can't be you, without being you. Don't change for others, because in the end, it's never worth it.

I leave the school behind, the few people I have come to know and head on the road back to where my life thrives. I can't say I'm sad to leave, because that would be lying. I can't wait to breathe the fresh air of Konoha that rides on the back of the winds back. I can't wait to smell the freshly cut grass. I just can't wait to feel at home again. This may seem weird, me just talking about the small things, about things most people don't even think about. But after being taken away from the place I love I can't help but feel happy that I'll be there again, I'll appreciate the little things again. Which is something I think a lot of people forget to do.

"Kanae, there isn't enough room for you in the car. So if you want you can ride with me or someone else can give you their spot in the car and you can go-"

"I'll go with you." I tell him, "Besides, it's been a while since I've almost killed your precious ride."

"Yeah, you got another chance for my bike to fall off a cliff! How lucky for me!" he hands me the sleek back helmet. We get on the bike and ride away from the school.

It's a generally quite ride back. We weren't about to yell over the loud hum of the motorcycle. The group stops for a supper and prepare for the two remaining hours that we'll have to be on the road for.

* * *

><p>Finally we arrive back to Konoha High! I get my spot back in our dorm. Everything is right now. Everything is as it should be. Except for one thing. Kiba. Kiba is the only problem I have left. Well he's not really a problem, I just need to find a way so that I'm not in the friend zone, I don't think I can be able to deal with these emotions and be stuck in the friend zone, it just won't work out for me. Well more like I won't accept it.<p>

I put all my things back where they are meant to be. I can just see this room being a mess in two days. Oh well, that's at least two days that I'll go with a clean room. But for now, it's time to sleep.

I gather my books and head down to our first class, you guessed it, it's history. I'll likely be getting the bell duty again. I have to say I don't really care anymore if I'm a bell ringer, just 'cause it's sort of something that's natural for me to do now. That sounds really odd I know, but it just seems normal to me now to just ring a bell in the halls of the school.

"Good morning class. Kanae, welcome back. We will begin with" Kakashi begins. It's normal to be here, in this class room, surrounded by these people. Only there is one person that I've never seen before. I've never seen her in the halls. I always remember faces, I may not remember names as fast, but I know when I've met someone before, and I haven't met this girl. For some reason I feel threatened. I don't know why, but I do. It's likely a stupid thing to be threatened about, but it's an instinct that has come to surface. I blame hormones. "Girls, you're dismissed to your next class."

"Hey Sakura, who's that?" I ask pointing to the black haired girl that walks with she has everything made for her.

"New girl, she came after you left…and," she looks away from me "she kinda took your job as the bell ringer."

"What? Aw man, I was looking forward to having that bell again! Okay that sounds weird." Sakura looks at me with an un-wanting glance. "What?"

"It's not the only thing she took."

"What else did she take?"

"She…she's with…" she tails off.

"With who?" I ask.

"With Kiba." A striking pain stabs me in the heart. Is this what it's like to have everything fall apart? Too ultimately know that the one that you might love; loves someone else?

* * *

><p><strong> So this is an update. Duh. I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short. I just can't put this off any longer. My exams are next week and I will not be writing whatsoever so I will not upload a new chapter for a while. I know I take a long time to upload, but I want to have the story work well. Also I likely won't be able to update until maybe September if I'm lucky. I'm going away for a month, so I won't be bringing my laptop, and then I will be going to a place without any internet, so I may have one done, but I may not be able to upload it. <strong>

** One more thing and I'll shut up! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed, alert, favorite, etc. You have no idea what that means to me. I write because I love to, and I likely wouldn't write as much if no one showed any interest in my stories. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you all. I am truly grateful! **

** Also sorry for any incorrectness in this document, I haven't had time to go through it very thoroughly. I'll be fixing it up this summer (hopefully). **


	11. Chapter 11

"It's not the only thing she took."

"What else did she take?"

"She…she's with…" she tails off.

"With who?" I ask.

"With Kiba." A striking pain stabs me in the heart. Is this what it's like to have everything fall apart? Too ultimately know that the one that you might love; loves someone else?

* * *

><p>"Well there's not anything that can be done. As long as he's happy with her than that's all that matters." I want Kiba to be happy, if she makes him happy than good, he should be with her. But it won't ease the pain in my heart.<p>

"But she's controlling and a bitch." Sakura huffs, "She makes him get permission to even talk to me or Hinata, actually any girl. Even to hang out he has to ask permission. She's not very nice either, I truthfully think she's just with him for the attention and because he's famous. I don't see how you can say 'as long as he's happy'; if that were to happen to me it would kill me."

"I never said it's not killing me inside, I want Kiba to be happy, if it's with her than he should stay with her." I tell Sakura.

"But Kanae-"

"Look Sakura, I was sulking over Kiba for a while now. I had tried not to, but my thoughts always went back to him. I want what's best for him and what makes him happy. Not me and not you. I want him to have what he feels he wants in his life, and right now it's just not me. It may never be again either. I can handle it, give me some time and I always do."

"Both ways' I still don't like her."

"I know Sakura." I laugh "But you just hate her because of me. I'm sure she's not that bad."

"No, I hate her because I hate her. Don't go thinking you're so special. And yes, she is."

"Well okay then. I'm going to go to our next class. Which is what again?" I ask.

"It's the all evil math class." Sakura answers.

"Great, a dictatorship from the teacher, I swear she doesn't know the word 'fun'. Everything has to be her way all the time."

I walk down the hallway and in through past the small stairwell to make to math class where I drop off my things. I don't really know why everything has turned out this way, but there's absolutely nothing I can do about it know. Hopefully today will just be a silent class. The rest of my classmates begin to pour in as we begin another forty-five minutes of math.

Once math class has ended we have a short amount of time before our next two classes. It's nice to have this normal schedule again. It's more common, it's how I remember it. I like that too, I guess I might not have gotten the guy, but at least I got my life back, and isn't that the more important thing?

* * *

><p>The following two weeks were filled with studying and isolating myself from the rest of society, and from friends. Now that they're over though, everyone is going over to Kiba's for a celebration of the end of exams. I never actually officially met this new girl, but apparently her name is Fuji. I guess this will be my opportunity. We leave and head out to the front. Sakura, Hinata, and I are hitching a ride with the guys. Most of the others don't board at the school so they'll be going their own way. Again we take their trusty motorcycles. I swear it's the only thing they rely on for transportation. I suppose it keeps them hidden though.<p>

"Kanae!" Naruto yells and comes running to give me a large, very powerful hug. "I haven't seen you in forever! Where were you all this time?"

"I was studying Naruto." I laugh; he always seems to find time to be with friends even when times get stressful.

"SO!" he yells "I missed 'ya!" he smiles goofily as he gives me another hug.

"Kanae, wanna ride with me? For old time sake?" Kiba asks coming up from behind me.

"Sure." I respond. We walk over to his bike and zoom off shortly after. We drive on for a little while until Kiba takes a detour. He goes down a dirt road that ends at a quite lovely park. He dismounts the bike and motions for me to do the same. I take off the helmet and lay it aside. I catch up to Kiba and join him on a nearby bench. "I'm pretty damn sure this isn't where you live," I comment.

"Haha so funny Kanae. I need to talk with 'ya."

"So talk," I say.

"What do you think about Fuji?" of course he had to ask me that, didn't he?

"I don't have much to say about that."

"I asked what you thought of her."

"I don't know. She's okay I guess, but she's annoying." He seemed to take offense at this. "Hey you asked me what I thought I'm answering!" I protest, "Why do you even care what I think? If you like her than you like her. Simple as that."

"I wanted to ask you if I should get into a serious relationship with her or not. I mean you're a girl-"

"No shit Sherlock."

"Done interrupting?" he asks angrily.

"Yup, for now." I reply happily.

"'Cause your my friend, I wanted to know your opinion on it." Torture me some more why don't 'cha?

"I really couldn't say Kiba. I don't know her that well. In the end it's your decision, not mine or anyone else's. You make the choice in the end." I get up and go back to the bike. I want this conversation to end and I feel like this is really the only way for it to happen. I put the helmet back on; Kiba walks up behind me and asks,

"Are you mad at me?" the disappointment in himself showing meekly.

"No Kiba, I just want to get going, people will start to think. Your girlfriend will start to think." He puts his helmet on and mounts the bike. In no time flat we're back on the road. I could have easily given him an answer then and there. But it would have been out of my own selfish reasons. Before I condemn someone I ought to know just exactly how supportive and how well Kiba and whoever the other might be get along. In the end it's for Kiba's sake, not my own. To do it out of pure selfish reasons is wrong.

* * *

><p>We drive up into the drive way and dismount, taking our helmets off in the process. Fuji comes running over to Kiba and gives him a huge hug, I can't help but get jealous over the fact that he is holding her back. That she is in his arms and it's not me. This is ridiculous isn't it? Just a couple weeks ago he tried doing the same thing to make me jealous, and I wasn't. Now I am, only now that he's in an actual relationship, maybe that's the reason why I'm jealous about this and not the other.<p>

"Who are you?" Fuji asks as she clings on to Kiba's arm, I can't help but mentally cringe.

"I'm Kanae, I go to your school. I'm in half of your classes and I'm a friend of Kiba's." I'm also the girl that is upset that you took the one boy away from her that has ever truly liked her more than a friend.

"Oh, ahh sorry, I don't really remember you much."

"It's fine." No it's not.

"You said you're a friend of Kiba's?" she asks, looking up at him for verification.

"Kanae's an old friend." He tells her.

"Right, childhood friends right?" she asks, Kiba nods. He's lying.

"I'm going to head inside, it's cold and I don't want to get sick. I'll see you inside soon hun!" she gives Kiba a kiss on the cheek and runs indoors.

"You lied to her." I state simply.

"Not really, I never spoke the words." He retorts.

"But you nodded. You still lied Kiba."

"Look all she knows about you is what was in those magazines and the news. She's in love with the Kiba on the T.V. She believes all those stories."

"That doesn't mean you should be encouraging it." I scold.

"Let's just go inside." He huffs.

"Did you ever lie to me when we went out?" I ask flatly.

"No." he replies angrily, avoiding eye contact.

"Look at me in the eye and tell me that." He turns to me and looks at me dead in the eye.

"I never lied to you Kanae." His eyes were honest and so was his voice. I did check for any dilation of the eyes, that indicates if you are lying or not. His eyes didn't dilate, therefore he isn't lying.

"I believe you." I walk away from him slightly upset. Why would he lie to her to begin with?

We enter the house and it's exactly as I remember it from the winter. Only now there are a lot more than two people in it. In fact there are much more. I suddenly feel very uncomfortable in this surrounding. I don't really know why, but I do. Sakura motions for me to join her, and I go as fast as I can. I'm not a drinker, and although we are underage, I'm sure one person if not more have spiked the drinks. So I guess it will be water for me tonight if I'm ever to get thirsty.

Suddenly out of nowhere a large white dog comes running through the hallway, towards my direction. This must be the famous Akamaru.

"Hey there boy!" Kiba yells as he sees Akamaru running, his arms wide open. Only Akamaru doesn't go to Kiba. No, on the contrary, he comes to me. I've never met Akamaru before, but knowing Kiba and how good he is with dogs, Akamaru should be well trained. Which makes it all the more weird that he didn't go to his master the second time Kiba called him. Instead Akamaru stayed close to me, forcing my hand over his head to pet him. I love dogs, I truly do. I had one of my own when I was younger and I've volunteered in a dog shelter when I was a couple years younger. Although all cats hate me; but most dogs love me.

"That's odd," Kiba says as he walks up next to me "He normally listens. And he never lets anyone but my family pat him, ever." I look down at Akamaru, he looks up at me almost as if he were smiling. His tail going a mile a minute, I have to say Akamaru is pretty damn cute. "I don't get it. He must like you or something." He says in disbelief.

"Is it so hard to believe?" I hiss. Kiba walks away into another room where there's a large group of people, I'd rather not have to deal with a large amount of people right now. Instead I go the opposite direction that Kiba went, joining Sakura as she waves me over. I expected Akamaru to follow Kiba when I went into the other room, but he ended up following me.

"What's with the big white bear following you around?" Sakura says with a laugh.

"No idea, but I like the fluff ball." I pat Akamaru's head again, his tail wagging back and forth.

The night heats up and more and more people begin to pile in. The drinks have been spiked, by Fuji no less. If she drinks an incredible amount of alcohol; she's going to have a killer headache in the morning. I personally don't know what Kiba likes about her, though I suppose I'm being biased. Even so, just from being around her I don't like how she acts. She's rude and disrespectful, not to me personally, mainly because I've intentionally been avoiding her. But she pushes away anyone who gets near Kiba. She really needs to learn to share.

I glance at my watch to see what time it is. Twelve! I don't want to be an inconvenience to Kakashi (who is now officially my legal guardian), I guess I should call him to pick me up. I dial his number as I walk outside and wait while it rings.

"Hello?" his voice sounds in my ear.

"Hi Kakashi, it's Kanae. Can you ome pick me up? I forgot my wallet in my dorm."

"Why do you want to leave so early?" Kakashi asks surprised.

"I don't want to be an inconvenience to you." Kakashi laughs in amusement, "what?" I ask, slightly annoyed that I'm being laughed at with no idea why.

"Kanae you're not an inconvenience to me. Why would I let you live with me if I wasn't willing to take the responsibilities?"

"Because I'm a good student and you wanted me to keep my scholarship, and if I ran away and lived on my own, or even moved to a different school I'd lose it." A silence rang through the phone.

"True, but I could have gotten someone else, one of the parents to take care of you, instead I took you in. So you aren't an inconvenience, and you're going to stay at the party, live a little!"

"But-"

"Kanae, do you think that teachers don't go out after exams?"

"umm, what am I supposed to say?"

"Never mind, all I'm trying to prove is that teachers go out too and I'll be out all night with friends and fellow teachers drinking, so I'll pick you up tomorrow at someone's house, you just have to make sure you can go home with someone. C'ya later, have fun." With that he hung up. This is going to be a very weird, to be living with a teacher, no less my history teacher.

I walk back inside, Akamaru still waiting by the door. I can't help but laugh a little. I find my way through the crowd of people to find Hinata and Sakura, who are not so coincidently in the same room as Sasuke, Naruto, and of course Kiba with Fugi not too far from him. I sit on the armrest of the couch that Hinata and Sakura along with Sasuke and Naruto are currently hogging. I sit as I listen to their conversations, putting in my thoughts ever so often. Though most of the conversations stem from Fuji who is in the beginning stages of her drunken state, so nothing of actual intellectual value is spoken about, okay so maybe I'm really jealous about what the two of them have, and that she has Kiba.

"So Kanae,… hear …'ya gots….no parents." Fuji stammers drunkenly. Kiba looks at her in horror; he is going to get a lot of shit from me later.

"I _have_ them; I just don't live with them." I say coldly.

"Well I'z he..ard you…"she hiccups "don'ts" she says with a cocky drunken smile.

"And who told you that?" I glare at Kiba.

"People 'round da school."

"Kiba can I talk to you?" I ask, utterly annoyed.

"NO!" Fuji orders, "Kiba, you stay here, you can't talk to just some _girl_." It seems that Fuji switches from drunk to completely sober in seconds, and just to control her status.

"Look Fuji, Kiba is a big boy I think I can take care of himself for a minute." I say sourly. She takes another sip out of her cup.

"I'll be right back." Kiba tells her, getting out of his seat he signals me with his eyes to follow short after. After several minutes I leave and join Kiba at the end of the hallway were few people are.

"Kiba, really? Why the hell did you tell her that! Tell her that I don't really have much of a family, I can't believe you!" I say angrily.

"I didn't Kanae, I didn't say anything about you, or your family, or even you history!"

"Then who the hell did?"

"Ever ask the blabber mouth?"

"Naruto?"

"Yeah that idiot."

"Kiba, Naruto isn't that stupid, sometime he can be but he would never reveal something like that to her. But you are her boyfriend, you share things with her, so I can only assume that it was you who told her!" I say annoyed that he could do something like this to me.

"I didn't do it Kanae, maybe someone else did, someone else that came to pick you up. Please Kanae, just trust me."

"I don't know if I can anymore."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because, okay? Because I don't know if I can even trust myself anymore. With everything happening I don't know who to trust or what to believe anymore."

"KIBA!" Fuji yells from the end of the hallway.

"Shit!"

"Kiba what are you doing with _her_?" she looks over to me possessively.

"Talking."

"Get away from him _Kanae_." She says venomously.

"Get over yourself, if you aren't confident enough to trust Kiba with other girls alone then maybe you shouldn't be with him." I slip, "shit." I mumble quietly.

"I trust him, but I don't trust _you_."

"Oh, and why's that?" I can feel the atmosphere get tense.

"Because, you're a slut." She says confidently as she crosses her arms over her chest. I could punch her there and then, hurt her so bad for calling me that, but that's not like me, I may think like that, but I certainly don't act like that.

"Is that what you think?" I cross my arms, "you think you can just stroll right in, and just take everything of mine, everything that was normal in _my_ life. And then you have the _guts _to call me a _slut._ I don't think so. Watch your back, because you just entered a war zone. So far it's in my favour; you aren't liked much around here." I uncross my arms and begin walking down the hall "You may think you're all that Fuji, but you really need a reality check, you know nothing about my life, about my school, or even about Kiba for that fact. Find someone else to bully, because I don't get pushed around." I leave the two of them in the hallway and head back to the room where I hope Hinata and Sakura still are.

"Fuji was just putting up an act," I say as I enter the room, "she can hold her liquor well, she pulled the act as a way to hurt me."

"I told you she was a bitch!" Sakura says angrily as I sit in the middle of the couch Fuji and Kiba were sharing earlier.

"Who is?" Kiba asks as he and Fuji come back into the room.

"N-no one." Sakura says quickly.

"Move." Fuji orders, I glare at her sourly. Does she seriously think she can just order everyone around?

"No, go around." I growl. Kiba rolls his eyes and sits down next to me.

"Move it girl." Fuji says again.

"My name is Kanae," I hiss and I won't listen to commands. Now if you want to sit, go around."

"Kiba," Fuji whines, "Kiba let's leave this room."

"No Fuji, I want to stay and talk to my friends."

"You talk to them all the time!" she says impatiently.

"Just sit down!"Kiba barks angrily. Fuji sits on the arm rest next to Kiba.

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours our conversations had happened to fall upon music, more importantly Kiba's music.<p>

"So how's the whole company situation going?" Sakura asks.

"Not all that great actually." Naruto says.

"Why's that?" I ask him.

"'Cause the company still threatens, we have little time and stuff like that."

"Plus we're having trouble with making our own music, they want us to sing certain songs, act a certain way. We can't write the music we want or be the way we want." Kiba answers "We're seriously thinking of quitting the music business altogether."

"Do it, if you aren't happy then quit, no use doing something you don't want to." Fuji says confidently.

"No," I retort, "Guys you love singing, you love making others happy through song. You only have little over a year left until your contract is out, then you can find someplace else, someplace better. Singing is you're live; don't give it all away over some silly contract. You can deal with this company for just a little while longer, it'll get better. You only have a year left of the contract, right?"

"A little less than a year now that the summer is here." Sasuke says.

"Well then, all you have to do is wait a little longer."

"Well I still say quit."

"We know Fuji, you said that." Sasuke says annoyed. The room filled with momentary silence. Fuji took another sip of her drink, while everyone else sat quietly. The noise from the hall seeping in, breaking the silence as it drips in. Some people from the hallway come in the room and the conversations strike up again. I'm not always apart of them though.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed, and this time Fuji actually is drunk, and I mean <em>really<em> drunk. Though most others here are too. Sakura, but she's only slightly. I'm sure her father would be very mad to find out his little girl has been drinking. Hinata left about an hour ago with Neji so I can't really say much about her drunken status as she really didn't have one when she left, which is a good thing with a strict father. There is a great amount of people here that I'm sure I've never met before. I feel like there are so many people in this room that I'm suffocating. I get up and go outside into the Kiba's backyard where Akamaru was put so that he wouldn't frighten people or just in case he got a hold of any drinks.

I sit on the steps in the dark, Akamaru trotting up close to me, wagging his tail.

"Hey there Akamaru, having fun?" I ask him as he sits next to me, receiving a large shake of his head saying 'no' "Poor boy, well I'll keep you company for a bit."

"People are going to think you're crazy ya' know."

"I don't care all that much Shika. Why are you back here?"

"'Cause the girls in that room are troublesome, and the air is…well troublesome."

"Everything is troublesome to you Shika."

"Not exactly everything." He tells me as he joins me on the stairs.

"Temari?" I imply.

"I never-" he blushes slightly as I stare at him with utter disbelief.

"I'm her friend, I'm your friend. You can't hide things from me. I know everything." The blush on his face magnifies two shades darker. "Embarrassed are we?"

"N-no." his voice shakes as he speaks the word, "I should get going." He gets up and goes back inside. I stay outside as the air cools down. More and more people start to leave, some by foot and others in cars. I go back inside to see the crowd has diminished, though some still linger behind. After everything that has happened this year, I'm kind of sad to see it's over. But I definitely won't miss all the homework and all the shit that I got; I only hope it will be better next year.

"Is Sakura here?" I ask Kiba.

"No, she and Ino left about twenty minutes ago."

"Great, I was supposed to go with them."

"They forgot I guess." Kiba says picking up a plastic cup and throws it into a garbage bag. I grab a nearby cup and throw it out in the same bag. "You don't need to help. Who's coming to get you?" he asks, taking the next cup out of my hand.

"I don't know, I was supposed to go home with Sakura and Ino."

"What about Kakashi?" he asks as he continues to clean.

"He was the one who told me to hitch a ride with someone and stay at their place for the night. He said something about a party, so I'm guessing he's going to be too drunk."

"What about a cab?" he asks, setting the bag aside.

"No money, could I borrow some of yours?"

"Sorry, no can do. I'm broke right now, I spent all my pocket money, everything else is in the bank and those are closed."

"Than what the hell am I supposed to do?!" I ask, starting to get worried that I'll end up on the streets for tonight.

"KIBA!" Fuji yells drunk from behind me, I take a step to the side and turn around to face her. I seriously think she has trust issues.

"Shit," Kiba whispers under his breath.

"Kiba, baby, I have to go now. Daddy is here to pick me up, I'll text you later." She took a quick glance at me, then back at Kiba. When realization struck her, her hazel eyes shot open. "Kiba!" she whines, "Kiba, why is she always following you around? Make her go away!" she winces some more.

"Fuji you're dad's here, you should go." He says calmly.

"NO! Not until she leaves, I won't go!" she clung onto his arm and stuck her tongue out at me.

"C'mon your dad will get mad." Kiba slid is arm out of her grasp, she reeked of alcohol.

"I don't know who you are or what you are," she began to me, "but I don't want you going anywhere near _my_ Kiba again!" she walked closer, invading any personal space I may have had left, "Got it?" in her drunken haze her threat barely registered as a threat. "I don't feel so well." She said, her hand coming to cover her mouth. Her hand didn't do much as she emptied her stomach onto me, the warmth and smell of it sickening, all I want to do is get it off!

"Yuck!" I exclaim, "Next time control your alcohol intake, god you're such an idiot!"

"Kiba!" squeaked Fuji, "Kiba, you went mean Kanae call me that would you?!" I can see the anger rise in his eyes; Kiba was never the best at holding his anger.

"Cut it out already!" Kiba fumes angrily, "you puked on her it's your own damn fault you were called an idiot. For god's sake Fuji you go around clinging onto me like a lost puppy." He can't seem to control the anger, as if he's been holding in all of this the whole time, "You're so annoying! You think you can tell me whatt'a do all the time! Who I can hang with and who I can't! Get over yourself you stupid little girl, I'm not some boy who listens to all your stupid little rules. Get out of my house!" he angrily opens the door. Fuji gathers her drunken self as she walks out the door. Kiba slams the door as soon as her foot steps out of the house. "Sorry about the way she treated you."

"I don't need you to apologize for her, what I need is, to get out of my clothes that has her puke on it."

"Do you have any spare clothing with you?" is he serious?

"Why would I bring a change of clothes to a party?" I question.

"Good point."

"Can I ask a favour from you?" I hold my breath as I ready myself for his answer.

"What?" he says with a huff.

"Could I stay over for the night by any chance? I have no other choice really." I look to Kiba, his eyes ponder for a moment as he considers it, as he thinks of any possible consequences.

"Sure, I guess that should be okay, want me to get you a change of clothing?"

"I think that's self-explanatory." I say with a laugh signalling at my clothing, "this smells, and feels really bad, can I please take a shower?"

"Yeah, sure thing, you know where it is right?"

"Yeah, I remember where it is."

"I'll bring you the clothing; do you need help getting that off?" Kiba pauses for a second as his eyes open wide "I didn't mean it like that!" and had Kiba and I been together like last time, he would have added 'unless you want me too' with a wink, but I have a feeling Kiba's been brainwashed. I honestly believe he has, no joke.

"It's okay; I think I can handle it." A sigh of relief passes through Kiba's lips as he walks away to his room. I enter the bathroom, the off tone white walls, and the checkered tiles glisten as the door closes behind me. The bathroom isn't the largest, it's not like Kiba's house is an ancient castle with rooms that stretch to the size of a fair sized gymnasium, but it is rather large, much larger than my own, not that I would really know.

I take a look in the mirror; my eyes look tired and my face expressionless as I let the mask fall. I look at my shirt, slowly lowering myself to the sink and start to rise off the worse of it. Once the worst of it is off, I slowly pry off the wet shirt off, setting it aside. I turn the shower on; let the droplets of water crash on the floor of the shower. I continue to undress until the water is up to temperature. I enter the shower and let the droplets fall off of my body. The water strolls down from my hair and off my chest. I let the warmth of the water soak in, letting my worries fall as the water and escape into the drain. I lather my hair in the sweet smelling shampoo, over masking the stench of alcohol and grime. I let fall the soap at its own speed. The soap sweeps over my eyes, shutting them tightly as I push the soap back away from my face and back through my hair as it descends to the drain. I step out of the shower and turn the water off. I wrap a spare towel hidden under the sink and wrap it around my body. The warm droplets now cold as the air hits my body. With a shiver I dab my wet hair, putting it up in a bun. I look around for the spare clothes I had thought Kiba had set aside, turns out he hadn't. I look to my clothes, lying lazily to the side of the room. Nothing really looks salvageable; the shirt lay in a puddle of water in the sink along with my pants that managed to get Fuji's _wonderful_ puke on it. I open the door and let the cold air travel through and penetrate the barrier of warmth.

"Kiba," I yell through the vacant hallway, I await an answer but only receive silence. "Kiba," I say louder, still receiving no answer. I would very much like not to have to go around Kiba's house naked with just a towel protecting me; however it looks like I don't have much of a choice in this case. I open the bathroom door slightly. "Kiba," I say loudly once more, with no response. Ugh, this is going to be very embarrassing, I can just tell that now! I open the door completely and tiptoe my way to Kiba's room. I knock on his door and wait; he opens the door and the look of realization hit's him.

"Shit, I forgot to give you the clothes, didn't I?"

"Yup." I stand there awkwardly griping onto the towel for dear life, it barley reaches mid-thigh length.

"Umm, well here's the thing-" I cut him off.

"You better have clothing for me Kiba." I say with a threating tone.

"I do! It's just…"

"What is it Kiba? Hurry up and tell me."

"See my ma and sis are kind of not here, and well they'd kill me if they found out that I went into their rooms and took their clothing, they'd think something is up and automatically assume I've become…odd," he says quickly. "So you can wear your clothing, or you could borrow some of mine." He stands silently in his dark blue bedroom, with two lights burnt out, leaving only the dimmest of light.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not wear my soaking wet clothing."

"Uh, okay. Wait a second." Kiba rubbishes around in his dresser until he finds something, he, I assume thinks is acceptable. "Is this okay?" he hands me the clothing.

"It's clothing, and it's warm and dry, I think I can manage." I say with a laugh, "I'm going to go get changed now." We stand awkwardly for a moment until I break it and make my way back to the bathroom. I pull Kiba's washed out black t-shirt over my head, a very oversized shirt may I add. I doubt his PJ bottoms will fit, good thing he gave me the adjustable kind. I slip the deep grey pajama bottoms and adjust them to fit my waist. They fit, but just. I can only get the bottoms to go so tight, and that tight is still loose. I put my hair up into a loose bun and leave the bathroom, the house is silent as I trail my way to the spare bedroom. I quietly open the door to see Naruto sprawled on the bed snoring loudly; I guess that plan has kind of backfired. I go to Kiba's room and open the door timidly.

"Kiba…" I stay silent for a moment until I hear a faint whisper, "umm….well Naruto is in the spare bedroom and the couches…"

"Wake him up!"

"Don't you think I haven't tried that?"

"Yeah," with a heavy sigh I see Kiba lift himself up, I can dimly see his silhouette as he pry's himself off of the bed. "Take mine; I'll sleep on the floor…somewhere." He says groggily.

"No, Kiba it's okay, I'll take the floor. Just give me some pillows and blankets."

"No Kanae, you're the guest, an uninvited one, but your still one."

"That's rather rude." I huff.

"Well I don't remember inviting you over for the night. For the party you bet c'ha, but…"

"Don't blame me, blame Ino and Sakura they were supposed to bring be home."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and take the bed already." He's now to the door and pulling me inside the room and towards the bed. "Sleep, you look like hell."

"I wonder why." I say under my breath.

"Kanae." Kiba whispers as he stands by the door.

"Yeah?" I say quietly back to him.

"Sleep well."

"You too." I smile in the dark even though Kiba can't see it. But it makes all the difference to me, he could have said so much just then; instead he chose to say just that. I walk quietly to Kiba's bed, it's weird. I've been in his room, and I've been on his bed before but that was when we were together, and we were just hanging out together, watching TV or just talking. This time it's different though. Kiba isn't here; we aren't hanging out, and now I'm even a little _afraid _to sit on his bed, even touch it. I know that sound's rather silly, but for some reason I'm just afraid.

I find my way through the dark to Kiba's bed. I timidly sit down, then lie down and rest my head on his pillow. His sent sweeping over me and filling deep in my lungs. I haven't been close enough to him to smell his sent in a long time. Sure I was on the motorcycle, but the helmet prevented me from being able to, as weird as this sounds; to be able to smell him. I have missed the way he smelt, the smell of the outdoors. I close my eyes and just let his smell intoxicate me, slowly I lose track of time and of mind as I slip away into sleep.

A couple hours later, the faintest of sounds wakes me up. I glance at the clock, four in the morning, not even an hour of sleep and my body wakes me up. The door to Kiba's room opens, my heart races as I squeeze my eyes shut. The sudden opening of the door is what scared me; my heart rate slows down to reach its natural beating. I hear footsteps as they enter the room, I open my eyes ever so slightly to see who it is; it's Kiba. I close my eyes again, not wanting to get caught awake. I hear him rummage through a drawer; he likely forgot something, maybe his phone.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you Kanae," Kiba's fingers brush the hair out of my eyes and tucks the strand behind my ear, "I hope you're doing okay." With not a moment longer lingered there, I hear Kiba's footsteps as the leave the room, the door being shut as silently as possible. I sit up, the covers falling off my shoulder and rests at my hip as I glance at the closed door, the light from the hallway streaming along the seams of door. After everything is through, after every horrible moment, and after all of our history behind us, no matter how much Kiba tries to hide his gentle and more sensitive side; when all is said and done, when he thinks no one is looking and no one can tell, he is the gentlest guy. He tries to be the strong manly kind of man, but I have been lucky enough to see the side Kiba hides away from everyone else. I like to think that I'm incredibly fortunate to view this side of Kiba, to be able to see what most don't.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys, that's it. It's shorter again; yes, so I apologize. But the remaining of these chapters are likely going to be shorter. Here comes my reasoning behind it. I am quite busy as it is, and this year coming up will be faced with many challenges and will be very stressful. I enjoy writing, I always will, but the thing is I suck at time management, I can't be writing numerous stories (both published and in the works), most important year in school that is critical to get good marks to go into a good university, and be stressed with trying to juggle all of that plus more, and by extending a chapter that truthfully does not need an extension. So it will be approx. ten pages instead of seventeen to twenty pages on word document. <strong>

** On a happier note, I thought of something. Now this something is something I can assure you I've never done. I want to see what **_**you **_**think Kanae looks like. I have a vision, but that's my vision on how she may look. I want your opinions, what you guys think she looks like. I just think it would be a cool thing to try. You obviously don't need to, but if you want you can draw or paint, anything. Send me a link of the picture. If you don't want the general public to see it, but you want me to see it, then you can send it to me personally if you want. **

** I feel like I need to add just a wee bit more. I would like to thank you all for all the support you provide me. I don't think I can express in words how much all of you make a difference in my life, how you make a difference in my writing. I have become much more confident in my writing and in my abilities, mind you I still need a great deal of improvement and there are still heaps and heaps of people who write much better than I do. So again, thank you all for all your encouragement. Thank you for everything. **


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you Kanae," Kiba's fingers brush the hair out of my eyes and tucks the strand behind my ear, "I hope you're doing okay." With not a moment longer lingered there, I hear Kiba's footsteps as the leave the room, the door being shut as silently as possible. I sit up, the covers falling off my shoulder and rests at my hip as I glance at the closed door, the light from the hallway streaming along the seams of door. After everything is through, after every horrible moment, and after all of our history behind us, no matter how much Kiba tries to hide his gentle and more sensitive side; when all is said and done, when he thinks no one is looking and no one can tell, he is the gentlest guy. He tries to be the strong manly kind of man, but I have been lucky enough to see the side Kiba hides away from everyone else. I like to think that I'm incredibly fortunate to view this side of Kiba, to be able to see what most don't.

* * *

><p>The light shone through the window, past the drapes meant to conceal it away. As the light hit my eyes I am instantly awake. Only I don't want to open my eyes, because if I do and if I'm at Kiba's place then it means nothing has the possibility of being fixed, of being as it should be. Because it means it's all real. I try so hard. I try so hard to make myself believe that I'm okay with it, that I'm happy. When I look deeper, when I actually admit it, <em>I know<em> that I'm not happy with it, and it completely ruins me. I've changed so much since I arrived at Konoha High, my personality, everything has changed. Not necessarily good things either, I've lost apart of myself when I first lost Kiba. I haven't been the same since. I've lost my humor, I've lost my courage, and I've completely lost any confidence I ever had. Now when I'm around people I just don't feel comfortable, I think it was Kiba that brought the zone of comfort and familiarity, he truly did bring out the best of me. He'd challenge me to do things I might not have necessarily done had he not been there for me, and he was always there for me every step of the way.

Although our time of actually being together ended, and ended quite quickly, I can't help but feel it's partially the contract's fault. I'm not about to go and blame a piece of paper for the mistakes that happened, and some of the words I wish could be taken back. No, all I'm saying is that, if, just if Kiba and me had fallen upon a relationship in our own way, that it could have worked, and it would have been the best thing in the world, I can't help but feel it would be perfect, _we _would be perfect. I tend to hide away the emotional aspect of it all to everyone else, to myself even because I don't want to admit to it. Because my whole life I've thought of it as weak, and that I was better than that; that I was tough. But no matter how much I lie to myself, that lie can never become truth, because I know it to be a lie that I tried to so hard teach. When I finally admit to myself that, yes I'm a girl, and emotions are a part of the package. I might not want to admit to the emotions, and I may not want to admit that they affect me as much as they do. I may be able to hide it from others, but I do realize it all. I resent it, because that's just who I am. I've been to an ultimate low, a low I felt I had to go through on my own, and crying and caring about anything always seemed weak. In some cases it still does. The throbbing in my heart doesn't go away. They say time heals, but it doesn't, because time may pass the heart may move on, but the mind will never, could never, forget.

I pretend. It's something I'm good at, something I've mastered. I've painted a mask to hide the true features of my face that hides the truth. I don't want to be a bother; I don't want people to go out of their way for me. I don't want people to care about my problems; I don't want to bother them with mine. But that's just another excuse I tell myself, it's not that I don't want them there, it's not that I don't want them to care. I just want to be the rock, the one who can support everything under the hardest of times; I want others to be happy. My excuse is just a way for me to hide; I push people away because I'm afraid they'll get close. Because I'm afraid they'll leave in one form or another. I'm afraid to get hurt. So to avoid hurting, it's easier to isolate myself, to hide. It's vain and selfish. Only, through my vanity and selfishness I create more problems than I solve. Through pushing others away I push away compassion, I push away caring, I push away love. All because I'm too afraid to admit, to admit that I'm not all I hype myself up to be. I'm not as strong as I put on to be. I'm not as strong as I hope I could be, when you look at the wider part of it, I'm weak and all I do is hide it.

I open my eyes. For a long while I just lay in bed, just letting time pass. My brain completely blank, thinking of nothing as the time passes. I turn to my side to glance at the clock. It's almost noon, I can hear both Kiba's and Naruto's voice down the stairs in the Kitchen. Naruto complaining about the horrible hangover from the night before, while Kiba yells at him to shut up. The two of them are really comical. I slowly get out of the bed and stretch. I groggily make my way to the bathroom to wash my face in order to wake me up.

I head downstairs still in Kiba's PJ's. As I enter the kitchen, all the loud talking and yelling stopped. Kiba and Naruto looked over to me, pausing for a second until they turned back to their breakfast.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Naruto says as he stuffs g his mouth.

"No, it's obviously something. You guys were yelling like crazy men just a couple of seconds ago" I say, "and now you've suddenly shut up. So spit it out."

"No, really it's nothing."

"Just tell me for god's sake before I hurt you."

"You can't hurt us."

"Do you want me to come over there and prove it to you Naruto?" I ask snidely.

"No, no it's fine, I'll just…" he stuffs his face full of cereal.

"So what is it Kiba, what was so shocking that shut you guys up?"

"We were surprised how good you looked without makeup on." He says with ease, "Waffle?"

"How come she gets one and I don't!" Naruto whines loudly.

"'Cause." Kiba glares back. Naruto quietly goes back to sulking, stirring away at his bowl of soggy cereal.

"Just give him one." I nudge to Kiba.

"Fine." He huffs, "here. Happy now?"

"So very much so!" Naruto shoves the bowl aside and starts to chomp away at the freshly made waffles. I go over to the fridge and take various kinds of fruits out and start to cut them. I can't help but shove a strawberry in my mouth every now and then as I cut them.

"Don't eat so many or they'll be none left for us!" Kiba jokes.

"Are you done making them?" I ask as I shove one more slice of strawberry in my mouth as Kiba playfully rolls his eyes.

"Yea, all done."

"You have flour on your face."

"No I don't."

"Yeah Kiba, you kinda do." I swipe his cheek with my thumb to get the flour off. "See." I prove. A small silence sounds as I realize how weird that was, how weird and uncomfortable it is.

"Awkward~~" Naruto sings while happily eating away at a stack of waffles.

"Hey those were mine!" Kiba yells as he grabs the plate away. The two begin to argue over the 'ownership' of the waffles.

* * *

><p>"Yo, I'm heading out!" Naruto yells from the door.<p>

"K," Kiba yells. I hear the door shut and suddenly the reality of being alone with Kiba hits me. It's not that I'm afraid to be alone with him, 'cause I'm not. I'm afraid about what I might say that could have been normal before, but is now inappropriate.

Kiba and I clean up the mess from breakfast and call Kakashi asking him to come a pick me up. Only problem is he's going to be two to three hours! So I have to stay alone with Kiba, alone, for three more hours. I don't know how I'll survive!

"Do you need any help cleaning up? I ask, in attempt to accomplish something and make the time go by faster. More importantly trying to avoid an awkward situation of me standing like an idiot not knowing what the hell to do!

"You never told me what happened to make the motorcycle to fall of the cliff," Kiba says casually as he washes a plate, looking over to me as I hand him what's left.

"You remember that?" I ask

"Of course, I put my motorcycle on the line time and time again." he smiles.

"Well I was riding with my friend, we were on the highway going around a sharp turn and there was a bad accident up head where two cars collided," I say leaning against the counter. "Anyway we couldn't stop safely, but of course his instincts overtook and he put the brake on while we were going around the turn. We let go and skidded on the hot road while the motorcycle slid off the cliff falling into the trees below. I got away with a couple scrapes and a couple deep cuts but my friend had broken bones and cuts everywhere and his helmet was dented. I had to call the ambulance 'cause he wouldn't wake up." Recalling the event is all too odd now, and truthfully I never even realized how lucky I was that day. "The first to leave the crash site were the people who had gotten in the accident and my friend. There was one other person besides myself that waited for someone to come and pick us up and take us to the hospital because our cases weren't as much of an emergency. My friend woke up about two days later. Now you know the story behind it."

"Wow." Kiba dries his hands on the hand towel, "So it wasn't really you're fault then was it? Wait, didn't you say you crashed into a tree?"

"Did I? Now that I think about it I did say that didn't I? What I meant was that the motorcycle hit the tree then fell off the cliff, we didn't actually hit it while we were on it."

"Bad luck follows you like the plague."

"Sometimes." I laugh. "Other times not so much."

"Well the dishes are all done, what do you want to do for-" just then the doorbell rang, cutting Kiba off, "I wonder who that could be, is Kakashi early?" He asks me.

"I didn't get a text message from him saying he was here."

"Huh, then who is it?"

"You'll only know if you answer the door." Kiba rolls his eyes at me. He leaves the kitchen and answers the door. Minutes later there is another very large door charging its way into the kitchen. With large white paws as it prances in and lies by my feet, with its bum up in the air ready to play. I bend down to pet it and it pounces on me, licking my face and wagging its tail.

"Teru! Stop that!" the dark haired boy, with a resemblance to Kiba says. Different in his own appearance but you can definitely tell they are related. His hair shorter than Kiba's, this boy had a buzz cut. The dog immediately trots over to his feet and sits, keeping his head low in shame after being scolded. "Sorry 'bout that, he usually doesn't do that." He offers his hand, I look up at him hesitantly "I don't bite." He smiles. I take his hand and he helps me up. "I'm Naoto." He says politely.

"I'm Kanae, it's nice to meet you," his dog barks "and your dog" I add with a laugh.

"Sorry about Teru. I don't know what got into him."

"It's fine really." I say with a smile.

"Honestly, if that were me in the same position, I'd be pissed at the owner."

"Really it doesn't matter, no need to worry."

"Oh, by the way, I'm Kiba's cousin!"

"He's the annoying one." Kiba adds with crossed arms. "That comes over when he's not invited."

"Hey, it's not my fault! My stupid brother decided to get into one of his weird crazy moments! You have no idea how crazy that boy is!" Naoto says.

"Don't worry," Kiba says as he stands next to me, "it's not Atsushi. Naoto's brother likes trying to invent new dog toys. He's had some good ideas, but nothing major."

"And when he think he's got something that'll sell he goes crazy in trying to perfect it." Naoto adds. "She's met Atsushi?" Naoto adds curious.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Kiba shurgs.

"Personally I think that guy should either be in jail or in the insane asylum. He gives me the creeps! And I'm a guy!"

"Well that's two of us."

"So Kanae," Naoto asks turning to my direction, "how did you meet him? Atsushi I mean."

"You don't have to answer that." Kiba says giving a defensive look to Naoto.

"That bad huh?"

"Not really." I say quietly.

"Oh? How so?" he asks.

"That's enough Naoto, don't ask any more questions about this, 'kay?" Kiba snidely says.

"Okay, okay, no need to get testy." Kiba rolls his eyes and goes to sit on the couch in the living room. Leaving Naoto and I alone in the kitchen, an awkward silence falls momentarily until Naoto asks, "So how do you know Kiba?"

"He goes to my school actually." I say politely.

"Oh, 'cause normally he doesn't have any close friends other than those idiots in his stupid band." He says, "Don't get me wrong, I love the guys, their damn hilarious."

"Yeah, they're kinda weird."

"Wait a second! Kanae! I knew that name sounded familiar! You're that girl Kiba dated, right?!" somehow the comment 'that girl' really offended me, although I believe Naoto didn't mean it in that way…still, 'that girl' is that what I am to everyone now? Now that Kiba and I aren't together I'm now going to forever be remembered as 'that girl that dated Kiba' and not as Kanae.

"Yeah…I'm her." My voice trying to hold back the pain of being referred to as that girl, but unable to supress some of it, the pain seeps out through the words.

"Did I offend you?" Naoto asks concerned.

"I just don't want to be remembered by strangers as 'that girl' is all." I shrug, "I guess I want to be remembered as something better, something more important than merrily being just _someone._"

"Oh, sorry Kanae, I honestly didn't mean it like that."

"S'okay."

Kiba, Naoto, and I all sat in the living room, discussing worldly topics, to well, not so worldly topics. Naoto is someone that I think I would like to get to know a bit better. His opinions are nearly identical to mine, with slight differences, opposed to Kiba and I who tend to sometimes agree to disagree in some of our opinions. Naoto is also extremely nice and a true gentleman, obviously opposed to Kiba, who only is when he wants to be or when he thinks no one is looking. We spend a good two hours sitting in that one room, occasionally getting up to get a glass of water. Our conversations tend to sometimes lack in any kind of worldly importance, or of any intellectual value, but the conversations are valued none the less.

Kiba gets up to take the dogs outside, leaving Naoto and I alone, and although we have been talking rather comfortably so far, as soon as Kiba leaves the room a sudden awkward feeling rests in the atmosphere. I have a feeling that Naoto can feel it as well as he shifts uncomfortably.

"So Kanae…" Naoto trails off, he tries so desperately to break the silence, "This might sound a bit weird, and you don't have to if you want…but," he pauses for a moment "can I have your number?" the question shocks me, I don't answer quickly because of it. "Sorry, you know what, never mind it was weird to even ask!" He covers his face with his left hand as he blushes in embarrassment. Without any words being able to get out of my mouth I just extend my arm, implying to give me his phone. He catches on any I quietly work away at trying to add my number to a foreign phone. The awkward silence still tainting the air, I hand it back.

"Here." I say quietly.

"Did I do something to offend you by any chance?" Naoto asks worried.

"No, not at all" my voice slowly returning, "I was just surprised, that's all." The doorbell rings, making Kiba come running back into the house, the dogs trailing fast behind him.

"It's likely Kakashi." I say getting up, only now realizing that I'm still wearing Kiba's clothing, "Umm Kiba…where are my clothes?" Kiba's face drains white.

"I just took 'em out of the wash, but Kakashi is going to think that….shit! I can't deal with this! Imma gonna go hide, have fun!"

"Can you at least give me my clothes?!"

"Yeah, yeah one second!" Kiba goes running to the other room as the doorbell rings again.

"Hurry!" I say as loudly as I can without tipping off Kakashi that we're right by the door.

"It was nice to meet you Kanae, I think I ought to hide if your brother is 'gonna show up though."

"Actually he's not my brother. He's my teacher, as you likely already knew… He's also my legal guardian."

"Well that might actually just be even worse, I'm going to go and hide in another room now. It was great meeting you!" Naoto hugs me and kisses me on the check as he runs down the hallway, with Teru trailing behind him. Not shortly after Kiba comes back as the doorbell rang a third time, Kiba handed me my clothes in a bag and just like Naoto, sped down the hallway.

"So I guess I'll lock the door by myself then. Okay, well this was fun…" Honestly I don't know why I even bother sometimes. I open the door and Kakashi stands there arms crosses and eyes glaring. "I'll explain everything in the car."

I sit in the car as we make our way back to the school to get my belongings from the dorm for the summer.

* * *

><p>I shut the door behind me. We've arrived after a ten or twenty minute drive (I don't really know the time it took to get here, I somehow fell asleep in the car) away from the school to get to his apartment. I grab my bags and follow Kakashi into the apartment complex. I can just feel how awkward this is going to be already, but it is better than being at the dorms alone. We make our way up the stairs to Kakashi's apartment. He opens the door to reveal a small apartment. He can afford more I'm sure, but for one person it seems to be acceptable. Only now he has to share it with me.<p>

"It's not much, but it's enough for one person. Your room is down the hall to the right."

"Thanks Kakashi, really thanks for even doing this. I know how much this is 'gonna strain on your social life."

"You'll only be here during the breaks; I think my social life can manage." Kakashi hands me a key, "It's a spare key to the apartment." He walks into the kitchen, leaving me to go and unpack my things to put temporarily in my room. I walk down the bare hallway, few pictures hanging. I reach the room that will be mine. A spare room, but all the same a room. A room that will likely be the most stable one I have come to know, or rather come to remember.

After I'm done unpacking my things I sit on the bed when suddenly my phone sounds.

**Hey Kanae! It's Naoto, thought I should text you so you'll have my number. **He sends. I should reply, but I'm not overly sure if I actually want to.

**Thanks Naoto.** I reply.

**How are you? Sorry I kinda ran away earlier, I didn't want him to think up something that wasn't true.** So he says that, but nothing about the kiss which was personally for me kinda odd.

**It's fine. I told him what happened anyway. **

**That's good! **

**Sorry Naoto but I have to go.** As nice as this boy is, I just don't really feel like talking to anyone right now.

**Line break **

As the summer days begin to draw on, and everyone leaves to go someplace more exotic and mysterious, I talk with Naoto. In the summer days having little to do or after a phone call gone bad with my sister Naoto always seems to be there for me. He always chooses to talk to me instead of keeping all of his attention to a movie he is watching or just something else in general. We always talk until late in the night. He is there for me during times when I truly need to talk with someone, or even when I need to vent or rant over something. But it's always over texts. He was away, and then I was away. We never actually had the time to meet up together.

The whole summer (so far being a month into it) it's like this, and it's truly made me happy. I'm not fretting over Kiba anymore, I still hate that Fuji girl, but I don't care about it anymore; about them being together. All I seem to be thinking of lately is Naoto, and how to not make a fool out of myself as I talk with him. Actually, tonight hasn't been the best day for me so far. I've been telling him about it, because I just feel comfortable telling him these kinds of things. He's been so sweet. My day has been bad because of my parents and having a fight with my little sister. I tell him about it over text and as soon as he received it I suddenly get a call. I'm terrified to even touch the answer button. Eventually I do, and of course it's Naoto.

"Let's meet up." He says so smoothly and easily.

"Now, right now?" I ask quickly sitting up, still being in my pajamas and having done nothing for the past two days!

"Yeah! I'll be over in ten to twenty minutes! We're going to spend a day together to make you feel better!"

Great, so now I have to get ready, and get up and actually care about my appearance. Shit! Ten minutes is all I've got! I have to be a ninja to be ready in time! I quickly jump outta bed and run for the bathroom. Luckily Kakashi isn't in there, so I turn the tap on, close the door (lock it) and undress. I quickly jump into the shower. I lather my hair with shampoo as quick as possible. After I make sure all the shampoo is out I jump out quickly wrap the towel around my hair, get changed and make a run for it to my room.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kakashi asks while he leans against the wall lazily.

"Friend…coming, soon!" is all I could manage as I quickly shut the door behind me. I grab a pair of blue jeans, and a tight fitting top (it's all that was clean… I tend to also put my laundry aside during the summer). Now normally I'd be close to dead set against a shirt like the one I have on, but I have no time to think about that now. I comb and blow-dry my hair. I look at myself in the mirror, am I trying too hard? Do I look like I paid too much attention to my looks? Considering the last time he say me was in his cousin's pajamas and with no makeup on. No, I'm not going to worry about it. Worrying will only cause more problems than is needed.

The doorbell rings, I jolt out of my room and yell to Kakashi.

"I'll get it! I'm going out, I'll be back later!" I open the door to a smiling face.

"Fact, you can yell loudly."

"Was it really that loud?" See this is the kind of thing I was trying to avoid. This is me flat out making a fool out of myself….again.

"Nah, I only heard 'ya 'cause you were by the door. C'mon let's go!" He grabs my hand and pulls me out of the apartment. I shut the door as he drags me along. Kakashi will just have to lock it.

"Where are we going?!" I ask as I try to keep up, "More importantly how did you know where I lived?!" Naoto stops.

"Secret and….secret. C'mon!" He starts walking again, leading me farther and farther away from my new home.

We arrive downtown, his hand still clinging onto mine. Our fingers entangled as we walk along the busy streets. Naoto keeps me close to him. The sent from his body drifts in the air and it smells of something that isn't something natural, like Kiba, but it's fresh and intoxicating. He takes me to a park, as the pace around us slowly lessens, as it becomes less hectic and busy so do we it seems. We go from the rushing streets to quiet and relaxing, spacious park.

"Where are you taking me?!" I say with a laugh as he continues to pull me along the paths of the park.

"We're almost there!" he says happily.

We take one last path that bends and turns, to a point where almost no one is. Only a few scattered here and there. It's peaceful, and it's quite. The birds sing clearly, with happiness in their songs. I look over to Naoto, only to see him looking back at me. His eyes staring into mine with a wide smile. His mood rubs off on me and I find myself smiling alone with him. I look away, but from the corner of my eye I can see his eyes are still locked on me. My eyes find his again, and the smile returns stronger than before.

"I'm glad you're smiling." His voice gentle as the words fall from his mouth.

"You've never seen me any other way." Confused as to what he may be trying to say.

"Kiba told me about all the crap in your life. I wanted you to smile, because you don't seem to anymore. At least that's what I heard, but I don't like to listen to rumors, and I want to be upfront with you. So is that true? I don't need to know the details if you don't feel comfortable telling me." My smile fades. I think back to the few past months, and about everything. I start to think about the very beginning of it all, of the depression and how I let it take control over me. How weak I was, how vulnerable I was. How much I hurt those around me, and how much the people around me hurt me, the ones I trusted that discarded me when they no longer needed me. It reminds me why I hold a cage around my heart, the thick wall that I put up and the precautions I take. I see myself looking at my barriers, how strong or weak they may be when people come into my life. Especially when they leave; or make mistakes, it reminds me why I do it all. Because no matter how many times I let those walls fall, and I let people in, they leave. They always have and they always will. How is this one boy any different? He'll be here when he needs me, but when I need him he'll leave. They all do after a while.

"My life hasn't been the smoothest, it's been rocky and it's taken major detours." I stare at my feet, not wanting to look at him in the eyes in fear that he'll see me in my weak state.

"I hope that changes soon." With a deep breath I look back up to him. He smiles softly.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

><p>Naoto looks to me. He looks with his kind eyes. "You're very beautiful Kanae. I can't seem to take my eyes off you." I feel my face flush red, I quickly advert eye contact. Naoto on the other hand doesn't let me do that. He grabs my chin and turns it so my I'm facing him again. "You're cute when you blush." I feel the second wave of heat come over me as my face reddens even more. "You blush easily. What? Now you aren't going to talk to me?" he lets go of my chin and I quickly stare at my hands resting on my lap. This is very embarrassing. My face easily turns red, and I blame genetics for that. I also hate this gene, because people always make fun of me because of it. How is it possible for someone to make me feel this way, someone who isn't named Kiba, someone who makes me forget about him? Every time I look at him butterflies flutter in my stomach, and yet I can't seem to tear my eyes away. "Did I say something wrong?" he inquires, leaning in closer. I quickly shake my head no, what the hell has happened to me? I've always been very 'out there'; I've never been shy like this much at all before! So why now, why with him? I take a deep breath, letting all the nerves escape as I exhale. I look back up to Naoto, I can still feel the heat from my face, telling me that the blushing is still very much in effect.<p>

"No, you didn't say anything wrong, you just caught me way off guard, that's all."

"That's good to hear!" he laughs with a sigh of relief, turning his head he smiles wide, looking right at me. "Do you want to go anywhere? We don't need to stay here. I just thought that this place would make you happy, I could be completely wrong though. It's silly isn't it?" He brings his left hand back over his face as a faint blush escapes through. So it looks like I'm not the only one.

"Not at all, you made a great decision."

"Want to walk around a bit?" He asks.

"Sure." We get up and make sure all of our things are where they should be, making sure not to leave anything behind. We walk side by side for a short time, talking gently about small things. A silence falls and Naoto slips his hand into mine, I don't object or disallow. I receive a gentle squeeze of the hand. I look up at Naoto, his free left hand covering his face as his smile reaches from side to side, a contagious smile. We continue to walk for some time. Allowing the day to pass by quickly as we regarded nothing else but the time shared with each other.

As the day beings to come to an end, Naoto and I walk back to his car. An amazing day that has made me so much happier has to come to an end. As we drive along the roads back to my new home, back to my new family, Naoto keeps the mood light. Not wanting the end of our day together to turn sour. We pull up to the apartment parking lot. He takes the keys out; the car can now take a rest. But we don't get out as readily as the car stopped. We sat there for a moment, looking at each other with wide smiles.

"Thanks Naoto for today. I really did need it. I'm really grateful."

"My pleasure. I had a good time today. Did you?"

"Yeah, I did." My smile can't seem to stop when I'm around him. It's beginning to make my cheeks kind of hurt. I don't mind though, not today at least.

"Do you want me to walk you up to your apartment, or no? Would you're brother be there? Sorry, I remembered after I said it!" he shakes his head covering his face after making a silly, small mistake.

"He's likely waiting. Don't worry about it; he acts like a protective big brother anyway."

"That's a relief… not that I can't walk you up to your apartment," he says really quickly, "but the whole…. I'm making a huge fool of myself aren't I?" he looks up timidly at me.

"Nah, I was like that today too. As you could likely notice."

"You seemed pretty nervous."

"Well you did that to me!"

"Did I now? And what if I kissed you? What would that do?" he quickly turns from sweet and submissive to bold and fierce.

"How do you mentality so quickly!" I ask, trying very much to avoid the question.

"I'm an Inuzuka; we're great at it!" he winks. "Hey, no need to roll your eyes missy!" I smile and roll my eyes again.

"As I recall most Inzuka's are troublesome."

"Only my cousins." He smiles widely.

"I guess this is goodnight?" I say.

"Yeah." Naoto leans in closer and Kisses me on the cheek, "Night."

It's been some time since Kiba and I called it quits, half a year now. When I'm with Naoto my mind never crosses to Kiba. It never crosses to pain, and it always crosses to joy. Maybe there's been enough time away from any relationship that this could work. Maybe it's time to allow myself to get into a relationship again, to risk the pain, and to risk the chance of getting hurt again. Kiba has moved on, so why not me? If I were to risk anything, it would be on Naoto. I'm willing to risk everything in fact, because I feel that maybe, just maybe, Naoto can return me to my former self. And maybe things don't, or rather won't, turn out the way it has before.

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! Seriously though, last two months have basically been me staring at the curser as it flickers. Thinking 'I really need to finish this' or 'why can't I think of anything!' basically me being really unhappy about not being able to write. Even as a completed chapter I still haven't overcome this block. It just doesn't allow me to write well, its cut my imagination! So I apologize now if this is a poorly written chapter. I couldn't keep you guys waiting anymore. I am really not happy right now because of this damn writers block. It won't even allow me to do an essay for school. End of rant. <strong>

** Sorry this chapter is so cheesy, that's what tends to happen when my mind gets blocked by the bug that all writers fear most (aka writers block). **


	13. Chapter 13

It's been some time since Kiba and I called it quits, half a year now. When I'm with Naoto my mind never crosses to Kiba. It never crosses to pain, and it always crosses to joy. Maybe there's been enough time away from any relationship that this could work. Maybe it's time to allow myself to get into a relationship again, to risk the pain, and to risk the chance of getting hurt again. Kiba has moved on, so why not me? If I were to risk anything, it would be on Naoto. I'm willing to risk everything in fact, because I feel that maybe, just maybe, Naoto can return me to my former self. And maybe things don't, or rather won't, turn out the way it has before.

* * *

><p>As I enter the apartment everything is quite, Kakashi seems not to even be here. I continue down the hallway to my room. That is where Kakashi hid himself with his arms crossed, leaning against the door. Blocking the way into my room, I have to confront him.<p>

"You we're out late."

"Its 10:00 pm. That's pretty early compared to other people of my age."

"You didn't….do anything…right?"

"NO! And I don't plan too!"

"Fine."

"By the way," I say as he walks through the hallway to the kitchen "you're acting like a protective big brother."

"Well someone has to."

"Thanks again Kakashi, for everything you've done for me."

"Don't mention it." He waves it off, "Sleep well." I turn and walk into my room. I quickly change into very warm PJ's.

* * *

><p>There is still a little over a month left of summer. I can't believe how fast it's gone by. I guess the saying is true; time fly's when you're having a good time. But not everything is good. Of course nothing can ever be perfect, but at the same time even when things are good, they're bad. It's not Naoto's fault or anything; I would never blame it on him. Lately things have been different. I don't know why or even how, but things have changed; I don't like that. I don't like change because I like having a constant; being able to know that everything will work out just fine at the end of the day. Lately there has been no constant. Everything in my little world is beginning to crumble. My relationship with my parent's for starts and now my sister. We used to be so close, yet she never sends me any mail or tries to call. Maybe it's the distance that's doing this, maybe it's my parents, or maybe I'm just not as important to her as I thought I was. It just seems lately like everything I once knew isn't even real, like it was some type of dream or alternate reality. I have to say that it really hurts. I try my best to stay in contact, but I can only do so much. If I'm the only one trying to keep this family connected, then it's bound to fall apart. A family stayed together through their relationships and their ties, but we don't seem to have any. Maybe it's my fault that this happened. If only I hadn't gotten the way I did I would still be at my old school, my parents would still love me and I would have never gotten into this mess with Kiba in the first place. Maybe I'm the one at fault for letting little things get to me.<p>

I just don't want to have to deal with it all. It's stressing and difficult; I just want things to go back to the way they were. But that will never happen, and it's because nothing from the past can be a part of the future. The people perhaps, but even then they aren't the same, because people change. Why can't things be happy? Why can't people just leave me alone and not butt into business that isn't their own? Why do they feel a need to spread rumors? Most of all, why are people so cruel? Suddenly my phone rings, I glance at the screen, looking to see whose calling. Only I forgot that I don't have caller ID anymore (parents promptly stopped paying all expenses) so everyone comes up as "unknown caller" I pick up the phone and stare at it for a while, I press answer.

"Hello?" I ask, the tiredness from the day finally getting to me.

"Kanae," the sound of this person's voice makes me freeze "such long time."

"What the hell do you want?" I ask defensively.

"Now, now Kanae, we must have patience. All good things come to those who wait."

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"Shh, little one, secrets could be spread." My heart begins to pound hard in fear. How did he get my number? Who gave it to him and why? "Tick tock, tick tock, I see Kanae dead on a block." I hang up quickly. I stare at my phone in complete horror for a minute. I swallow hard before my voice screams in fear, for someone, anyone to come and help. Again and again my voice screams, unable to stop myself I throw my phone to the corner of my room. Swaying forwards and backwards in an attempt to calm myself down, tears being to stream down my face. Kakashi opens the door in haste.

"What's wrong?!" He sounds worried, but I can't force myself to look up. I shake my head as I continue to sway. "Kanae what's wrong?!" He says again, this time more demanding.

"H-h-h-he" was all I could manage as I pointed to my phone.

"Who? Naoto?" I shake my head no, "Who then?"

"H-h-h-he f-found... I-I'm scared Kakashi, s-scared for m-my l-life."

"Who was it?!" He says one final time in anger.

"No, no, no, no, I can't, no." I sway constantly as a means to calm myself down. "_Tick tock, tick tock, I see Kanae dead on a block_" I repeat in the same rhyming rhythm he had used over the phone "_Tick tock, tick tock, I see Kanae dead on a block_"

After a great many times of Kakashi insisting I tell him who it was, I finally found myself spitting out the name. Kakashi called Kiba to come over after he, nor Naoto could calm me down. Naoto being forced to leave after his mother called furious that he wasn't home to spend time with his visiting grandmother. I had told him not to tell her, and that it was okay to go. But even now as we wait for Kiba to arrive, I still haven't stopped the yelling. Angering may neighbours; I know this from the pounding on the walls and the occasional knocking on the door. Only after Kakashi spoke to them did they return to their apartments quietly. My screaming has diminished, but the fear still surges through my veins, keeping me swaying back and forth like someone who should be in an insane institution. Frantic knocking beings at Kakashi's door, he rushes to open it. The next thing I know, I see Kiba at my door way, looking at me. My eyes begin to fill again as I bury it in my knees. One thing I hate most is showing that I'm weak, especially in front of my friends. I always want to be the strong one that others can rely on. So in retrospect I should always have things together. Keeping things in for such a long amount of time is difficult, and sooner or later you break. I'm always trying not too though. It's hard, because I feel like I can't tell anyone else what's happening with me, because I'm supposed to be the one who's there or them. Not burden them with my problems and my complaints.

Kiba walks up to me in caution. Halting mid-way between my door and my bed, turning around and asking Kakashi to leave, he nods and leaves, closing the door behind him. I hear Kiba's footsteps as the draw near. Having a girl crying in hysterics is something I'm sure he has never experienced. Right now that seems to be the only thing I can do though. The sheer horror that one call implement in me is so overwhelming, that crying seems to be the only thing I can do. Kiba sits down on the bed next to me. For a moment he just sits there, then his arms reach for me, I brush them off. He tries again, and again I brush them off. I'm not doing this intentionally. I just feel really dirty, in a very sick kind of way. I feel disgusted with myself, and I can't imagine anyone wanting to be by me at all. But Kiba doesn't give up. Finally he wraps his arms around me, bringing me into a hug the halts my swaying motion. No matter how much I thrash around, Kiba refused to let go.

"I'm scared." I whisper into his chest, "I'm so scared Kiba." If Fuji knew anything about any of this, it would just make it so much worse when school starts back up again.

"It's okay. Everything will be okay; I won't let anything happen to you." He kisses my head gently in comfort. I want to believe Kiba's words, I really do, but he can't possibly guarantee something like that.

"No it won't." my screams of terror no longer sound, but my tears increase with great amounts.

"Shh, shh." Kiba soothes. Slowly my tears lessen. Still there, but my breathing soon becomes more controlled as I begin to calm down.

"I'm sorry Kiba. I'm so sorry!" I find myself apologizing.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize, there's nothing to apologize for. It isn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" I say harshly.

"No it's not." Kiba says gently. "I don't blame you, no one does."

"But you should…"

"Why do you say that?" I look up at him and he looks at me so caringly.

"Do you remember that friend that I told you about?...that one that died?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"There was something I didn't tell you about that." Kiba's arms that are wrapped around my arms loosen. "I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid of what you would think. I was just afraid to say it. It isn't something I would tell anyone. But now, after this…" I take a deep breath "I think it's about time that I tell someone."

"What happened?" Kiba asked.

"We were out at a party. They began to do things we didn't really feel comfortable being around, like drugs and alcohol so we left. It was late at night and we couldn't get a hold of our parents so we decided to walk home. It was dark out and we were alone. We walked as quickly as we could, but it wasn't fast enough. Out of the shadows came a man, he was a creepy man. As we walked faster, so did he. We knew something was wrong, so we ran. Running was a mistake. He had another person waiting for us around the corner; we were caught in a trap. She was grabbed by the man that was following us, I was grabbed by his partner. I have always been a bit of a rebel, so I learnt how to fight. I got away and ran for my life, as I ran away I tripped. One of them said 'one day when you think all is safe and forgotten, we'll come and find you and you will be sorry that you ran' I got up and sprinted away, yelling I'm sorry over and over again, hoping that she could hear me. I opened my mouth to scream for help, but no sound escaped. My greatest fear was reality. I could hear her screams; she called my name, asked me not to leave her, asked me to help. I didn't go back, I didn't help, I ran and I ran until I found a house far enough away that I would be safe. I franticly rang the doorbell. I didn't think anyone would come. A lady who was half asleep came down; she began to scold me, telling me that she didn't want to deal with my teenage hoaxes at such ungodly hour. I look up to her, crying. I begged her to listen. She immediately let me in, I told her about my friend, that I didn't have a phone and she needed to call the police. The police came too late. She was already dead. Her body was cut up, she was almost unidentifiable. All of her personal belongings were gone; they couldn't find any fingerprints or DNA. They were extremely careful. But I saw them; I saw them in the dark of the night. Their faces were hidden by the shadows, their voices muffled by the masks held to their face. The police interrogated me, they asked me questions, and they promised protection. But protection against something like that is impossible. The first year I was moved from house to house, they called them safe houses. My parent grew tired of the moving, grew tired of everything. They stopped the safe housing, I went back to my school, my life, and so it seemed, began to begin again. But it never did, it never could. The bullying began and I began to forget. I began to forget about the friend I left to die for my own safety. What kind of person does that make me? I left without even looking back. And now that my life has finally began to become normal again, I began to feel safe and I began to forget. That was when you messed it all up, I became a part of the public eye, it was a reminder to them that they still had unfinished business. I forgot in the end, I felt safe in the end, and that was my fault. So now it's his turn to come and get me, now it's my turn to know how it feels to have no one there while I am killed the same way she was. It's my turn. I knew that one day it would come; I just hoped I would have been able to live a little more. I hoped that I would have been able to have a well-paying job, have a family, and hell maybe even some little brats. But that can't happen anymore, he found me. Not only that, he found my number and he's threatened me himself, with the same muffed voice from that night a few years ago." Retelling that story is so difficult, trying to hold back the fear, the sadness and the grief. I don't want the people around me to get hurt; I don't want them to be caught up in this mess. Kiba stays silent next to me, not saying a word as he continues to comfort me. I close my eyes in an attempt to calm down, I didn't realize how tired I actually am until after my eyes were closed, and I quickly fall asleep with wet eyes.

* * *

><p>The streets are dark, with only the dim flickering light up ahead. I don't know why I decided this path; I guess I didn't really consider a whole lot. I don't like dark streets, especially at night. These are the kinds of situations that you see in movies, when people slime through the shadows. I thought on a whim and that could potentially be a very wrong decision indeed. The small street is completely silent, with everyone tucked away in their beds, making the streets bare as can be. Every little noise comes to my attention, the rustling of a cat in a garbage bag, the sound of the wind as it glides through the chimes on the shops veranda. Even the sounds that my footsteps make seem to cause alarm. I pick up the pace; all these surrounding sounds cannot be forgotten soon enough. I hear a sound unlike all the others before, someone else's footsteps. I turn around but see no one. I continue at my fastened pace, but as my back is turned those very same loud pounding footsteps sound, I run, without even a glance behind me. I knew this was a bad idea, it always is, why did I even do such a thing? This is so stupid of me! I turn, I see the face. The same face I saw years ago. I should have known better as to not be alone, to not go down an abandoned street. I trip over a beer bottle thrown on the ground, giving just enough time for my assailant to catch up to me. With his same crooked smile he says to me quietly<p>

"A time so sweet as this as to meet our little burnt pastry, time to be thrown into the garbage with that sweet little macaroon friend of yours. After all, what kind of a man would I be if I didn't keep my promise?"

I opened my mouth out to lash out in cries of terror, but no sound escaped, just like it had happened before it'll happen again. My absolute fear other than death, the fear that I can't even utter a sound when something horrible is happening to me. I couldn't cry out for any friend, for anyone, because no one was there, and I doubt anyone would come. Not because I have no one, I obviously have people around me, people I'm absolutely grateful for, but in the end, everyone only looks out for themselves in extreme situations, they wouldn't dare risk their safety for the chance of mine. Just like I hadn't, and I feel extremely guilty because of it.

"Kanae wake up!" I hear faintly. Again the same words sounds "Kanae wake up! It's okay, you're okay!" My eyes flash open, a dream; it was all a dream, thank god! My lungs sound out in terror. "Kanae, you're okay! Calm down, you're safe." Kiba tries to soothe me; he handles my outburst well and calms me down. "What happened? You were screaming in your sleep."

"I…I don't want to say." The tears sting my mind.

"Okay, then you don't need to tell me. But I'm here if you need me. Try to go back to sleep, okay?" He rests his head back onto the pillow "Come here; try to sleep, 'kay?" I lay my head back down onto the pillow, with Kiba's arms wrapped around me in comfort, pulling me close to his body. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck as he breathes in and out, going back into his state of controlled comatose. My heart still races, making it difficult for me to fall back to sleep easily, my eyes fix onto the wall standing silent in front of me. The wall soon blurs as I whisper to him "I'm scared." So quietly that he doesn't even hear, to be truthful I don't really think I even wanted him to hear that. I've always been the strong one; I've always been that friend who is there for anyone at any time, who always has things under control. That's really the only person I know how to be, the one who puts on a mask to hide her true identity, hoping that people will fall in love with the mask, and not the person behind it. It's extremely difficult, and I honestly don't want to be carrying that mask alongside me anymore, but that's impossible. It's impossible because I've hid behind this mask for so long it feels as if it's now plastered on, not able to be removed, only in the dead of night and in silence and isolation can it be removed.

A mask is dangerous, it can help you in times of need; however it carries with it a dangerous drug. A need and a desire for a mask to be worn in order to conceal your true self from others in fear of being judged, it becomes a part of who you actually are, and you being to feel as though you no longer possess what you once had. The mask we all hide behind isn't going to make our problems go away; they only hide them from everyone else. There are times when you need to show others your true self, times where you will need their help, but they can only help you if you let them see who you are. For me all of this is a scary thought, I don't like people knowing about my past, or even my present. I feel very uncomfortable when people try to pry into my personal life. I'm accustom to keeping myself in a bubble, away from everything and away from everyone's prying eyes. In a time like this I should easily open up, tell them everything I know, everything that has happened, but somehow doing that is too difficult. I would rather risk my life in order to protect them from the truth that follows me like a contaminated dark river thrashing onto the sides of the riverbed. Once that river has finished washing away the edge which holds all that is bad, then it is there where the treasure lies, the treasures of family and my true self, my true identity but more importantly it is there where I open up and let everything good pour out, and this once blackened river becomes crisp and clean.

* * *

><p><strong>I've been going through some tough times recently with my self-image and confidence in my work, in my writing and with people at school. Truthfully that's why it's taken me so long to update, not because I'm lazy or have writers block, but it's because I doubt my abilities and I don't want to disappoint you guys. But I realize by not updating maybe that's exactly what I'm doing, disappointing you. So I apologize for everything, for the mistakes and the material that is written poorly. I am truthfully sorry that it has taken me so long. I just look at the document and try to write but I just end up closing it, doing something else. It's just been really difficult for me recently in many aspects so thank you all for your continuous support, when I look back at the reviews and it makes me so happy that people actually enjoy and like my stories. I would continue writing a story even if only one person liked it. You have no idea the impact that your reviews have on me. So I just want to thank you all, 'cause without you I don't think I could get through this as well as I have. So thanks and I apologize for the short length of the chapter, because of my insecurities I found myself writing less. I promise for the next chapter that I will write the same length that I normally do. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

A mask is dangerous, it can help you in times of need; however it carries with it a dangerous drug. A need and a desire for a mask to be worn in order to conceal your true self from others in fear of being judged, it becomes a part of who you actually are, and you begin to feel as though you no longer possess what you once had. The mask we all hide behind isn't going to make our problems go away; they only hide them from everyone else. There are times when you need to show others your true self, times where you will need their help, but they can only help you if you let them see who you are. For me all of this is a scary thought, I don't like people knowing about my past, or even my present. I feel very uncomfortable when people try to pry into my personal life. I'm accustom to keeping myself in a bubble, away from everything and away from everyone's prying eyes. In a time like this I should easily open up, tell them everything I know, everything that has happened, but somehow doing that is too difficult. I would rather risk my life in order to protect them from the truth that follows me like a contaminated dark river thrashing onto the sides of the riverbed. Once that river has finished washing away the edge which holds all that is bad, then it is there where the treasure lies, the treasures of family and my true self, my true identity but more importantly it is there where I open up and let everything good pour out, and this once blackened river becomes crisp and clean.

* * *

><p>A sleepless night, one I suspect, of many to come. Every waking moment from here on out will be lived in fear. Fear that clings onto every sound that hollow's in the night. Every creak the foot makes as it glides upon the hardwood floor. If I allow fear to run my life, then I really am not living my life, it is the fear that is. To allow such a thing to happen, I never would have let it. I was the one that everyone else feared, I was fear. Now the roles have been reversed. It is I who fears, I no longer possess the power of intimidation. I suppose it's not a bad thing, I would much rather be approachable than ignored out of fear. That's exactly what I tried to accomplish last year when I first arrived at school. I tried to reinvent myself. I tried to be the one that everyone liked, but it's much too difficult, I would much rather just be myself. Trying to be someone you're not is too difficult in my opinion. I would much rather live a life where I don't need to worry about what others say about me, I don't want their words to define who I am, good or bad. Too much praise and you become arrogant and selfish, too many harsh words and you become dependent on acceptance.<p>

Kiba has already gotten up and vanished. The space next to me is now very empty and cold to the touch. I look up to the white ceiling. The stationary light that shines false sun light, in a blink this could all be gone. This calm life I'm living is nothing compared to the pain and terror that my friend faced as she called my name with her dying breath, begging for me to save her. An empty promise, an empty hope. The pain of guilt, the feeling of responsibility weighs down on my shoulders as a constant reminder.

"Hey, how 'ya feeling?" Kiba asks as he takes a sip of whatever is in his white mug.

"Tired." I respond flatly, "Where's Kakashi?"

"He went out. I think he went to talk to his police thing about what happened yesterday and to see if-"

"Kiba, no offense, but that's the last thing I want to talk about this morning. I'm just trying to pretend that yesterday was some scary nightmare. So can you just not talk about it?"

"Kanae this isn't a dream, it's not something that'll just go away" he says calmly as he approaches carefully.

"It did before, who's to say it won't happen again?" I sit down at the table starring at the mug Kiba places in front of me.

"Kanae, you and I both know that-"

"Kiba, that's enough. I told you I didn't want to talk about it, and the first thing you go and do is talk about it!" I say sternly.

"Kanae." He says hurt. "Naoto will be here in a while. Once he's here I guess I'll head out."

"Great." I say monotone.

"I just have one question for you Kanae, what do you push away anyone who could possibly care about you?" Kiba looks at me from across the table with eyes glazed in pain. His eyes burning a hole through mine, I don't answer, I just look down at the cup in between my hands. The doorbell sounds, Kiba leaves his spot silently to answer the door. It is easy to tell the atmosphere here is damp and raw with emotion. It silences Naoto as he enters the apartment. With only a simple question "What happened here?" Kiba didn't answer, and neither did I, he only left , with not even a slight turn of his head to check back, just like that he was gone. My eyes sting and my vision beings to blur as the white mug becomes a blurred mess.

"Kanae!" Naoto rushes over when he notices my tears, "Are you okay?"

"Fine." I reply with a heavy heart. Naoto embraces me with kindness, he lathers me in care. He's extremely gentle and considerate. He kisses my head as the tears fall silently.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" He asks sweetly.

"No, it's okay. Thanks." I kiss his cheek lightly, "I think I might just …" a heavy sigh escapes my lips, "go to bed. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Okay. I'll be out here if you need anything okay? Don't hesitate to call. I'm here for you, and I always will be no matter what."

"Thanks Naoto, I really appreciate all of this, I really do." I glide silently back to my room. I can feel Naoto's eyes following me in anxiety and fear of all things bad as I make my way. I need some time to myself, to think things through. When no one else is near, when I have no one else around me to bother me, I just need some me time, is that too much to ask? Don't get me wrong, I'm really grateful for Kakashi, Kiba, and Naoto; honestly I am, more than I could likely ever express. They are so caring and so understanding. The steps that they've taken this last year is incredible. My life likely wouldn't be as good as it is if it weren't for these guys, mostly Kiba. I've said this before, in my life, I tend to have more guy friends, and this is a perfect example actually. There are few girls in my life. Sakura, Ino, and of course Hinata, being the only ones really other than my sister, but the amount of guys in my life is so much more. There's Kiba of course, Naoto, Kakashi who is now like the older brother I never had, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and I'd hate to admit it but Sasuke. The support every single person has given me is phenomenal and I feel as though I'm not worthy of it. Not in the bit am I worthy of all their kindness, generosity, and I'd hate to say it but hell even their love. Though not on the whole sexual level, more of a brotherly kind of love. These guys are awesome really.

I still can't seem to manage to get what Kiba said to me out of my head though. It pains me to admit it but I know why I do what I do. But I'm afraid that Kiba and everyone else won't understand or even accept my reasons. I don't want people, especially Kiba, to know my reasons. It's difficult for me to admit to other people, and I don't fully understand why myself. I just know that for some reason that it's hard to allow people to get close to me, to allow people into my life. It's just hard for me to trust others. I suppose that it has to do with my past, with my family. My family has never really been there when I needed them; they stood to one side during my times of trouble and pain. That is the loyalty that my life lacked. It was my friends that left me when I was being bullied, that was the trust that left me. I never trusted anyone else fully since then. It made me lose faith in men, not just because my friends left when I needed them, but the infidelity that I saw both in my life and on the television. That is when I stopped trusting. All of these together are the loss of faith I have in humanity. I want someone by my side that will be with my through the hard times, who won't run away with the next girl that passes them by. I just need some kind of consistency in my life. I want to be able to rely on that person and hope that they would feel that same way about me. Want me to be faithful and would trust me with all their secrets. I just haven't met anyone like that yet, or maybe I have and I'm the one that just hasn't realized it yet. Realized the reality of it all. Reality is hard to escape though; there is always a constant reminder that stays near.

I leave my silent room behind and return back to the living room where Naoto is sitting watching the images from the television. The sound from the television completely shut off, it's just the images that prance around the screen.

"Naoto" I say quietly.

"Yeah?" he quickly turns around "Do you need anything Kanae? Want me to get you something or-"

"Can I join you?"

"Of course you can Kanae!" I sit down next to him, grabbing the remote and turning the sound on.

"Why was the sound off?" I ask him.

"I was afraid something bad was going to happen so I kept it on mute just in case." He smiles embarrassed.

"That's cute." I smile "Really, that's kinda geeky cute." He brings his hand around my shoulder and gently kisses my cheek. I turn to face him, our lips meet, and he kisses me gently. We part only for a moment before our lips find each other's again. The soft embrace as he places his large hands on my side. Carefully lowering me down to the couch as things heat up a little more, the pace fastens. Then, an abrupt opening of the door, we are brought back to reality. Kiba glares at us from the doorway, with Akamaru by his side.

"You're stupid mutt ran away." He tells Naoto coldly.

"You're kidding me?"

"You seriously think I would come all this way if he didn't?"

"Where'd he go?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Kiba snaps.

"I better go find him; can you stay here with Kanae?" He asks Kiba as he gets up from the couch.

"Sure."

"Can I take Akamaru with me? He'd be more apt to find that silly dog before I could."

"Go ahead, but if you lose Akamaru be aware that I will kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you love the dog."

"The 'dog' has a name, and if you want this 'dog' to find your stupid mutt you better show him some respect."

"My dog isn't stupid, and he's not a mutt. He just hates listening to you. I guess you're not as good of an alpha as you thought."

"Are you going to keep droning on and on, or will you leave already and find your dog?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm going." He waves to me from the door as he leaves with the giant white fluff ball.

"What's with you? Why are you in such a foul mood?" I ask Kiba as I head over to the kitchen to put away some clean dishes.

"Nothing." He growls.

"Oh, there's something. Don't even think for once that you can fool me."

"Shut up will you woman?"

"Excuse me?!" I scoff, "What the hell Kiba! Just because you're in a bad mood doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"You're really something you know that Kanae. How far have you gone with Naoto, huh?"

"What's with this all of a sudden? Besides it doesn't concern you how far I may or may not have gone with Naoto." I slam the cupboard door in anger. What's gotten into him?

"So you've had sex with him, is that what you're tell me? What was I not good enough or something?!" He asks, his voice raised and filled with anger. This may be the first time I've seen him this mad. It's scary actually.

"You were perfectly fine Kiba! You know my view on this stuff! How can you even accuse me of that? Just because I'm with someone else doesn't mean I go changing my morals! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! Seriously you're asking me that?!" His voice angry, filled with rage and disbelief. "I'm fed up, okay? I'm fed up with everything! I don't even know what to think about you anymore. How to act around you anymore. It would be best if we went back to the way we were at the beginning, the very beginning." He says with his voice calmed.

"When we hated each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, something like that."

"Tolerate then?"

"Yeah." The room quiets down and all that can be heard is the noise from the television. "This'll likely be the last time I come over. It's likely best that we don't see each other anymore. Once either Kakashi or Naoto comes back then I'll leave, for good."

"Okay." Only moments pass and we hear the doorknob move, Kakashi enters the apartment. Kiba walks to the door, with one last remorseful glance in my direction. The door shuts and that's the end of it. Kakashi looks to me.

"You alright?" he asks.

"Fine." I walk to my room. It seems to be a safe haven for me now. But how safe is it actually? A room, a house, they are only small barriers, barriers that could be easily broken. I don't know why I feel safe here, it's silly really. If they so desired too, they could get in. It sometimes boggles me as to why humans feel safe in a house during troubling times. There has always been that state of warmth and safety surrounding it. Just think for a moment. During natural disasters often times the house is first to be damaged, washed away, or even blown away. Why do we have such an attachment to a house? Is it really all that we put it up to be? I'm not saying that houses are a bad thing, I for one love the fact that the elements can't get inside and any gross rodents are kept outside. My question is why do we feel safe in a place that is filled with dangers daily? Fires can easily break out; there are knives, sharp corners, glass, extremely hot elements and an oven that reaches extreme temperatures. Those are only a few of many examples. There is a great deal of things in our homes that we just slide off as normal. But when you look at it, all of these utensils that we use in our day to day life often are what cause our death. But hey, we like that kind of stuff don't we?! Humans that is, they love to replace natural beauty with fake beauty, paving over all that is good, just to imitate what they destroyed. I suppose that it's in our nature now, we learn through both example and experience. Our history has wired us to destroy without the thought of consequences.

* * *

><p>"Kanae, you need anything?" Kakashi asks though the door.<p>

"No."

"You sure? It's supper time, want any food at all?" it's already supper time?

"No, I can get it myself."

"It's ready now; you either eat now or not at all."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"That's more like it." I can hear him chuckle through the door. Evil little man. I get up and head to the kitchen.

"Take out? Really? You got take out for supper? Why not just cook?" I ask taking some one the food and placing it on my plain white plate.

"Cooking takes a lot of energy, and after today I didn't feel like working in a stupid kitchen."

"Or yesterday, or the day before that, or the day before that." I say as I take a bite of the food.

"Okay, okay I get it. Balanced meals and all that stuff. Tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday."

"I liked it better when you were just a student."

"Hey, you chose me to live here, remember? You have to deal with the little sister attitude."

"Just eat your broccoli."

"You first." I joke while taking another mouthful.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asks.

"Thoroughly."

"Just eat."

"Fine, fine Mr. Grumpy pants." I down the food; put the dishes in the dishwasher and began to walk back to my room.

"Now what are 'ya gonna do? You can't stay in your room forever you know."

"I'm doing homework, as a teacher you should be happy I'm doing this, and encouraging it. Oh, and gonna, isn't a word, and here I thought you were smart!"

I close the door behind me. Turn on the lights. I look around at my room. I've managed to keep it clean. Not spotless mind you, but clean. Is this really the way to live? I stay isolated in my room, in the apartment. It's not much of a life is it? I want to go out, I want to pretend like all of this was some bad dream, but it's not, it's reality. I'm well aware of that, but even so, it doesn't change the fact that I can't stay caged forever. I need to leave, I need to socialize, but apparently it's not safe for that. But it's been 'safe enough' for the past three years. So how is this any different? It shouldn't be but it is. I have to listen, because it's not just Kakashi telling me, but the police. It's not like they can stop them though, these people are sneaky, they are calculating. I guess you could say that I'm tired. Tired of everything. I'm tired of being misunderstood, and having no one to talk to about it. I have Naoto sure, but we're not at the point that I can spill my heart out and sob like a baby because I feel wronged. Kiba I could do that with, maybe. But it's not an option now, he hate me now. I definitely can't talk to my family or Kakashi, and Hinata, Ino, and Sakura are out of the county and there's no way to contact them. So I really have no one. In this big scary world there's not one person to talk to. Besides, I don't want to burden them with my troubles. I just have to deal with it, I did it before, I can do it again…I think.

I look to the clock, 11:00 p.m., I should go to bed. I turn the light off and get changed into some comfy PJ's. It's been rather warm lately, so I wear lighter P.J's. I hear a tap on my window, my heart races, please no. Another tap. This apartment is close to the very top of the building, how…?

"Open it up Kanae." Dammit, I know that voice. Kiba. Idiot! He freaking scared me to death! Wait, how the hell did he get all the way up here? "Kanae!" I open the blind, and open the window, take off the screen so he can get in. Trust me, I normally wouldn't have let him in, but for one it's really high and I don't want him to fall, it is night time and did I mention it's dangerous? I can't be accountable for a famous singer's death who also happens to be my ex-boyfriend/ friend; that would look very bad indeed. " 'Bout bloody time!" Kiba jumps into my room quietly.

"What are you doing here Kiba?!" I ask annoyed, I was about to go to sleep for god's sake!

"Shh, just don't talk."

"Excuse me? I have every right to talk, you're in my room, and I can ask questions if I want!" I put the screen back in its place, Kiba standing behind me grumbling something. I close and lock the window, putting the blind back down.

"You reek of alcohol, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you? It's none of your business."

"You know what I think about alcohol Kiba, and you especially know what I think about you using it in bad ways."

"So what, I'm a little drunk, no biggie." He shrugs, rummaging through the things on my desk. "Man, your room is clean."

"Kiba, that's enough, just get out!" I say angrily. I can't deal with these stupid antics of his any longer.

"You know what," he says, his voice, his demeanor, his body language, everything about him changing "no. I'm not going to leave. What the hell is your problem?" he pins me to the wall. "Normal girls are supposed to even act sad when they break up. They should at least care, but you. Oh no, you didn't, you didn't even care!"

"I did care!"

"No you didn't!" he snaps angrily. "Why the hell didn't you do anything? I toyed with all those girls and you did shit! You were supposed to react!"

"You did all of that to torture me?! You ass! Look, I did care, I cared a lot. I'm just good at hiding my feelings from people. And excuse me I did interrupt, the day you were lip locked with that blonde you had scolded just the day before, yeah, remember her? I cared Kiba, you just didn't see it."

"I saw it." His voice lowered, "I always have. With you, I could always see when you were sad, when you were mad, every emotion you felt. The company…they made me."

"Kiba, no one can make you do anything if you don't want to." He lowered his arms, but they still remained on the wall, still blocking me.

"You don't get it. They wanted me to go back to the 'bad boy'; they wanted me to be the player of the group. To make it seem like I wasn't able to be 'tamed' the way they put it. But I didn't see it as being tamed. I saw it as losing someone important in such a bad way." There was a few seconds of silence before he added "but that still doesn't change the fact that you just moved on so easily! I only went out with Fuji to make you jealous. I thought for some stupid reason that you would be more jealous of a girl if she was in a long term relationship thingy. But even when I went out with that annoying bitch and talked to you about my so called 'problems', you just happily helped me. You were super supportive, even when I called you a 'friend' when you asked what I thought of you. Kanae, you were so much more than a friend, you always were. But you moved on so easily! It freaking killed me Kanae. You went to my _cousin _for god's sake! My COUSIN! What did that idiot have that I didn't?" he snorts in annoyance. "Did you have any idea about how good my families' sniffer is? We have exceptional noses, and we can smell the subtlest of changes in the human body. From fear, sadness, stress, arousal…" he eyes me like he had the day he first forced his way into my room back at school. "My cousin can too. And unlike me, he might try to take advantage of it. Like he did today, and you were going to let him had I not come in."

"Kiba, I-"

"No, it's okay. I mean it's not like I ever mattered to you." He moves away from me. Turning around and looking through the window. I had to bite my lip from saying that he was wrong. From saying that he was likely the one person in my life that mattered the most to me, that he was the one I was most afraid to loose. I can't say that now, not only will he not remember it, but if he does it would cause so many problems. Problems that don't won't exist if I don't say a word.

"You should take a shower, and brush your teeth. If Kakashi comes in here and smells alcohol, he'll think that I've been drinking underage and I'll lose the few freedoms I have left." I grumble.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, it's all about you!" actually I want him to be sober and feel cleaner, I don't care about my freedoms. Honestly I don't really have any. I just want Kiba to be safe. "You likely ought to come with me. If I go there and Kakashi knocks on the door and hears me answer, I don't think that he'll be very happy about that."

"You mean you need a cover?" For a drunken guy he has a point though.

"Yeah, and clothes, I'll need clothes."

"I'll see if there are any clean clothes of Kakashi's in the clean basket. Stay put and _be quite_." I leave the room, going to the laundry basket. Trying to be as quite as I can, but still seem natural because I know Kakashi is still up. That's the downside of living with a young-ish person.

"Where are you headed to?" Kakashi asks, his eyes staying glued onto the television.

"I'm going to get my laundry, then go for a shower. Is that okay with his highness?" I can't be different or he'll figure out that I'm up to something.

"Okay, just don't stay up too late tonight."

"You mean like you do?"

"Don't you have something to do?"

"Ah, the smell of victory, and alcohol?" is he drinking?

"I know what you're thinking; yes I'm having a beer. I'm an adult you know."

"Still, you're my stuffy history teacher. Who replaced my beloved teacher with this scruffy man-child?"

"Man-child?" He asks, turning around.

"Yes, man-child. Don't deny it. You're a man-child." He chuckles to himself. He turns back around and continues to watch his program.

"Hurry up and take your stupid shower." I go to the laundry room and take my things, along with some of Kakashi's things for Kiba. I leave without a word of question from Kakashi and return to my room.

"That took a while."

"Shut up and be thankful. C'mon lets go." I open the door and look around to see if the coast is clear. When I determine that it is, we both quickly rush to the bathroom. Only as I go in do I realize I should likely take a shower myself. But there is no way in hell I'm having a shower with this boy in here at the same time! No, he'll have his shower, I'll help him sneak back into my room and then go back to the bathroom to have my shower. This night would have been so much easier had he not come. Why did it have to be tonight of all nights?

"Here are the clothes. There's your towel. I'll be facing the door the whole time. Be as fast as you can, got it?"

"Yes ma'am." I turn around and lock the door. I hear him take off his clothes as he steps into the shower. This is going to be very awkward, I can feel it. About ten minutes pass with not a single word, I hear him turn the water off. Open the shower door and gather the things around him. "You can turn around now." He says. So I do, and the boy is shirtless. Really?

"Put a shirt on will you?"

"In this heat? Yeah right, you want me to die of heat? Look at you, little miss short shorts and tank top."

"Hey, my summer PJ's are none of your business."

"They are now." I huff in annoyance.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I still need to brush my teeth, you told me to, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah just hurry it up."

"Gotta extra tooth brush?"

"No, use your finger." He huffs and grabs the toothpaste, applying it to his finger and 'brushes' his teeth.

"Mouthwash and floss?" he asks. I point to the mouthwash and hand him the floss. "Thanks." I nod. "Aren't you going to brush your teeth? Or floss?"

"I'm having a shower, _after_ your back in my rooms safely and hiding in the closet until I'm back. So I'll do all of that hygiene stuff when you're not here."

"Why, you self-conscious about it or something. There's the shower, it's not like I'll look."

"Yes you will. I know you better."

"Hey, you didn't sneak a peek, so I'll return the favour."

"I'm not having a shower with you in here Kiba. It's not happening."

"Won't Kakashi wonder why the water was running, you leave the room only to go back and put the water back on for another I don't know thirty minutes? A little suspicious don't you think?" He has a point, a damn good annoying as hell point. And I know Kakashi will say something, because he's just that kind of guy. I hate it when he's right.

"You have a good point. But if you so much as glance near my direction I will hurt you and you'd wish you never looked."

"I never regret anything I do around you." He smirks.

"I mean it Kiba. I'm very serious. If you look-"

"I know Kanae. Just hurry up and strip and take your damn shower." I glare at his back, grab a towel as I undress. Making sure that I'm covered at all times. As soon as I'm undressed, I leap into the shower, towel still wrapped around me until the door to the shower is closed. The lucky thing about this place is that the shower doors are slightly opaque from the neck down. Only an outline of my body is shown, but even so, I don't want Kiba to turn around and look. That's just a huge no-no. I keep my eye on Kiba, making sure that he isn't looking, or even trying to for that matter. I quickly wash my hair and my body, rise it all off and grab my towel on my way out of the shower. I wrap my towel around me as I get changed back into my PJ's, being sure to make sure my body is covered at all times of course, which is actually much more difficult than it sounds.

"Done now?" Kiba asks turning around.

"Did I say you could turn around? How would you know if I was done or not, huh? You wouldn't, you're damn lucky I was changed when you turned around." I scold him.

"Yeah, yeah. Tell it to someone who cares. I'm a guy, you should know by now that we never listen." I roll my eyes and open the door, checking to see if the coast is clear.

"Let's just go." We scurry to my room and as soon as he's in I close it shut. "Okay, now that you're more sober, go home."

"Can't."

"And why the hell not?"

" 'Cause it's super late. I'm an idol, so if anything happened to me you would be held accountable as I told the boys that I was coming over, well that was after I ranted to them while drinking. So you really don't want to be held accountable for the precious idol's life slash reputation, now would you?"

"Of all the people I had to piss off it had to be you, didn't it?!"

"Lucky old you." Kiba sits lightly on my bed, smiling cockily.

"I don't think so, you get the floor."

"Real funny. No way I'm sleeping on the floor after all I've done for you."

"Kiba I've got one word for you; Kakashi."

"I've got the floor."

"Good boy."

"Kanae." He says gently.

"Yeah, what is it Kiba?"

"You're a very strong woman, you know that?" his words made me pause for a second, my words were not able to form. "I know that people call you scary, but you have reason to be. You've been through so much. You are an extremely amazing woman. You don't let anyone faze you; you never let your opinions be swayed by people who want to take advantage of you. You speak your mind and you don't let people put you down. That's what first attracted me to you, you know? When we first met, you just fired right back at me each time I tried to intimidate you, and you always won. I honestly believe that you're a great person Kanae, a great woman, and any guy would be lucky to have you. I'm just upset that it can't be me."

"And why can't it?" I whisper.

"Because we've already fallen too far apart, what's worse is I was the one that let it happen."

"I encouraged it though." I say, sitting down next to him.

"We both did." I look to him as silence falls upon us.

* * *

><p>As dawn approaches my eyes wake due to a small rustle from outside the door. No doubt Kakashi is up for his daily exercise regime which is actually really intense. Here I thought he was supposed to be a stuffy old history teacher that does nothing but spend his time learning about new things for the fun of it. I feel Kiba's arm wrap around my side, holding me close to his body. I can't really remember when we feel asleep or if I even made Kiba sit on the floor. I just remember talking with him for a very long time and after that everything is just a bit of a blur. Kiba nuzzles his face in the crook of my neck, breathing evenly as he sleeps comfortably. I didn't have the heart to move him away from me. He seemed all too comfortable and extremely happy. So I allowed myself to doze back off to sleep.<p>

I wake up to pounding on the door, Kakashi yelling at me to get up. He opens my door, and I realize that Kiba was still in my room, wearing no shirt and his PJ bottoms, with his arms around my waist, in my room when he wasn't even in the apartment earlier in the past day. Yup, this looks very bad indeed.

"Kanae!" Kakashi says angrily.

"Kakashi, I can explain."

* * *

><p><strong>So, um, yeah, sorry about the not as constant updates. I've been super busy with stupid school work so it's extremely difficult for me to do anything outside of studying and doing homework. So basically I've had no time to do any writing and that's been annoying me a lot actually. I don't know how many of you actually read this part, but I want to thank you all. 'Cause it's all because of the people who read this and review, and even favorite or alert it which really encourages me to continue writing because you guys are interested in it and you are constantly helping me with self-confidence in my writing which has really dwindled in the past few months. <strong>


	15. Chapter 15

***Important notice at the end of the chapter, please read as it.***

* * *

><p>I wake up to pounding on the door, Kakashi yelling at me to get up. He opens my door, and I realize that Kiba was still in my room, wearing no shirt and his PJ bottoms, with his arms around my waist, in my room when he wasn't even in the apartment earlier in the past day. Yup, this looks very bad indeed.<p>

"Kanae!" Kakashi says angrily.

"Kakashi, I can explain."

* * *

><p>So maybe this didn't look like the best of things on a morning. But Kakashi took it way out of proportion. Well I guess he has reason too.<p>

"You better be able to, Kanae I trusted you. Did you or did you not break my trust by sneaking a boy into your room? I thought you were different, I truly did."

"I didn't betray your trust at all. You told me just the other day that sometimes you need to be there for the people in your life. That sometimes even though they treat you like shit; please excuse my swearing, you have to help them in their time of need or when they seem to be at their lowest point. I did just as you had told me to. I helped Kiba, sort of." It didn't overly help that Kiba was still asleep next to be hugging onto one of my two pillows. "To be fair he started on the ground too."

"Continue your story."

"It's not a story, it is explanation of the truth." I retort.

"Just continue."

"He somehow climbed up the well the wall, or the fire escape. Anyway the idiot was drunk; I couldn't be accountable for a famous singer's death. So in the end it was smarter for me to let him in and stay, than turn him out."

"You could have shown him the front door."

"Yeah, and you expect that two of your students would just waltz in front of you to the front door? The same exact conversation would have happened anyway. If anything it could have been worse because you could have taken things out of proportion much like you are doing now and assume that I had been drinking as well. And he was on the floor to begin with!" The idiot is still asleep; this so does not help me at all! I kick Kiba's leg very hard in attempt to wake him up. He stirs for a moment as he snuggles closer to his pillow. I kick him harder until he reluctantly wakes up, supporting himself on his elbows as he rubs his eyes.

"What the hell Kanae?" He says in his morning voice.

"Turn around you idiot." I receive a glare from Kakashi for swearing, it's not like he hadn't heard me swear before. Kiba slowly turns his head to face Kakashi; there is a silent moment as his eyes adjust.

"Shit." I nod in silence.

"Explain, and explain quickly." Kakashi says intimidatingly.

"Um, Kakashi, I uh-"

"That will be sir to you." Kakashi says crossing his arms. This is really bad.

"Well I went out drinking last night with the fella's and I kinda had a bit too much to drink-"

"First of all you should NOT be drinking underage, second I do not want to hear ever again that you were drinking. Continue."

"Yes sir. Anyway for some reason I came over here and I can't even remember the reason. I think I climbed the fire escape, knocked on the window. Kanae let me in and everything else is kinda a blur. I do remember a cold floor though. Which wouldn't explain why I'm on the bed…my head kills."

"That's called a hangover." Kakashi states.

"I know what it is, I've had it before, but it still sucks."

"You're a disappointment Kiba. I thought you would be better than this. I want you to get out of my apartment now. I would prefer for you to minimize the interaction you have with Kanae, you seem to me like a bad influence on Kanae."

"I'm not weak Kakashi. I have my own mind and I don't succumb to peer pressure."

"She doesn't, Christmas time huge party no drinks." Kiba turns and looks to me. Nodding his head; then grimacing remembering Christmas time.

"Just get changed and get out. Kanae you go to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat while he gets changed." He sighs "I can't believe you two."

"We didn't have sex!" We both yelled in anger.

"I don't care what you did or didn't do!" Kakashi raises his voice "The two of you went behind my back. You didn't trust me enough to tell me. Instead you snuck around trying to avoid the situation; I'm disappointed in the two you. You two should know that I'm more understanding than that, especially you Kanae." Kakashi shakes his head in frustration, "hurry up and get out of bed. Kiba you get changed and have something to eat then leave." I get out of bed, scurrying to the foot of the bed to get off. I go to the bathroom to brush my teeth then go to the kitchen. I can't believe everything that's happened. I look by my room, Kakashi is nowhere in sight. I lightly knock on the door.

"Yeah, I'm still in here."

"Is it safe to come in? I need to talk to you."

"It's safe." I silently open the door. Kiba has his pants on and is yet again shirtless. "What's up?"

"I need out."

" 'cuse me?"

"I've been isolated in this apartment for a good month. I haven't been able to go out at all. I need out."

"Kanae it's for your own safety, you know that."

"I can't hide forever Kiba. I still need to live my life; I still need to have one. Just one day. One day."

"Will I get in trouble?"

"With Kakashi?" I ask; he nods.

"I'll take all consequences. Please Kiba." He sighs.

"What's the plan?" he asks.

"You go about leaving like planned. Eat and then leave, wait for me for a bit while I try to work my magic and get out of this place. If he is so against it, fire escape it'll be."

"Kanae."

"I need out Kiba! I can't stay in this place forever! I'm going crazy! Here how about this, if you want tag along with me then you can. But if you don't feel comfortable doing so then you don't have to. But both ways if you're with me or not I am getting out of this apartment. If you decided to hang out with me today I promise to make sure I don't get you in trouble. I'll take all the blame and all the consequences. I can't take it anymore Kiba, I just can't."

"So spend the day with you while you escape?"

"Basically, of course only if you want to. I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"Fine." He agrees with a huff.

"Thanks Kiba. I owe you one."

"No you don't." he shakes his head as he puts his shirt on.

"Yeah Kiba I do. You've done a lot for me, and now you're putting your neck on the line for me. So I owe you one. I am now in debt to you. Thanks again." I smile giving him a hug. I check to see if the coast was clear and I could hear Kakashi in the kitchen getting breakfast ready.

Breakfast ends and Kiba leaves, the plan begins. I take the dishes off of the table and put it in the dishwasher. "Kakashi can I ask you for something?"

"What is it?" he asks as he wipes down the counters.

"Can I go out for the day? To get away from this place."

"I don't think a safe thing to do right now Kanae."

"C'mon I need to have a life too! I've been stuck in this place for so long, with only homework you gave me to do as something to pass the time. Just one day that's all I ask!"

"No Kanae, end of discussion!"

"Why the hell not?! I've been good this whole time, I listen to you and I'm responsible. I'm not stupid and you know that. You know I can take care of myself and I can protect myself. Why won't you let me?! It's not like I ask for very much!"

"No Kanae! I don't want to see you getting hurt! This isn't up for discussion, especially after what you did last night!"

"Really?! That's what you bring up?! Nothing happened! Nothing! Why are you so bent on isolating me here all the time! I feel like a prisoner!"

"I'm protecting you from people who are trying to take your life! I have every right to keep you isolated if it's for your safety!"

"Why don't you understand what I'm trying to say to you?! I want out! Let me for just one day, just one. I'll call people over to make sure I'm safe!"

"And put their lives in danger?! You're selfish Kanae! No, you are staying here and that's final!" I storm off fumed, I approach the door. "Just what do you think you are doing young lady?! Do not leave this apartment!"

"Try and stop me." I grab my bag and a couple of hats which is luckily by the door. I luckily left my wallet in the bag so I had some money, and my credit card and even my trusty knife. I also managed to keep a pair of sunglasses in the bag. I slam the door behind me, not bothering to lock it. I storm down the stairs and walk out of view of the apartment where Kiba's waiting. I had him a baseball cap.

"How'd it go?" he asks as he places the cap on his head.

"Shut up and keep walking!" I say angrily as I struggle to bring my ponytail through the open section at the back of the cap.

"That bad huh?"

"He's just so focused on all the negative stuff. The bastard had the nerve to say I was selfish when I said I'd call people over so he'd know I wasn't alone. He said that I was selfish for putting their lives in danger! Can you believe that?! Ugh! I'm so mad at him right now!"

"You are selfish though."

"I know, it's not like I'm saying that I'm not. It just hurts when he says it in such a way that makes it seem like I'm the bad guy and that I'm trying to get them killed. I don't want anyone hurt, but I can't stay in that stuffy apartment forever I need freedom just like everybody else."

"It's okay Kanae, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that" Kiba wraps his arm around me, comforting me as he rubs my arm with his calloused hands.

"Do you remember anything that you said to me from last night?" I ask. His arm tenses and he brings it back to his side, sliding his hands into his pockets.

"Nah, like I said it's all a blur. You are a cruel child for making me sleep on the floor though."

"Hey, I wasn't about to share my bed, you should know by now that I'm not great at sharing."

"I feel sorry for your future husband."

"Why the hell is that?"

"You're a strange girl that's why; you also kick in your sleep. Did you know that? And you make funny little mumbling sounds. It's kinda adorable though." My face burns with embarrassment. I knew I did those things, but no one outside of my family was supposed to know about that, and now Kiba knew and could easily hold this against me for the rest of my life.

"If you so much as utter a word of this to anyone-"

"I know, I know, I can count myself in the grave."

"You're learning." I smile as we walk along the white speckled sidewalk.

"Whattya wanna do today?" Kiba asks as he glances my way.

"Have fun."

"Okay, this is officially operation make Kanae happy!" he sighs "This'll be hard." He adds.

"Hey! No need for that added bit." I scold playfully. "You wouldn't by any chance have a car parked anywhere near here, would you?"

"Hey, I'm not irresponsible. I don't drink and drive."

"I know, just wondering since you walked to my apartment building, last I knew you lived out quite a ways away. I was only asking 'cause I figured you'd have to get to wherever you were before somehow."

"I have my bike."

"The death trap you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Hey, just because you trip on flat surfaces and trip over your feet doesn't mean that my ride is a death trap. It's your clumsiness, not my ride."

"Motorcycles one of the most accident prone vehicles on the market; resulting in thousands of deaths each year."

"Now where'd you hear that?" He asks

"Somewhere on the internet… a couple years ago."

"So what you're telling me is that you're not sure if what you're saying is true or not. Okay, my bike it is then!"

"Fine." I grumble. We walk for a bit longer and arrive at his parked bike. Kiba hands me the spare motorcycle helmet, which I've now come accustomed to fastening myself. I mount the bike as does Kiba, in no time whatsoever we're driving further and further away from the apartment. I feel a little guilty doing this to Kakashi. I know I was being mean and acting like a spoiled little child, but I just can't deal with it anymore. I can only stand so much of it. He didn't even try to understand either, especially when it came to Kiba. Kakashi should know by now that I'm my own person and no one can persuade me into doing something I'm not comfortable doing, and I will easily give them hell if it's needed.

I close my eyes as I lean onto Kiba's back. This brings back a lot of memories. It seemed so long ago when we first met, almost a year ago now actually. All the drama that pursued, I could have done without the drama. I have to say, if I were given the opportunity to go back in time to the day we met and change the circumstances, I'd change nothing. It's because of our past that we're like this now. Friends and close friends at that. Although we don't always seem to acknowledge it. He's become a pretty big part of my life. Even though he may be famous to others, he's just Kiba to me. I hope it will always be that way too. I'd hate to ruin a good friendship.

"Any idea where to go?" Kiba asks over the roar of the motorcycle.

"How about downtown, wait, that might be difficult for you, 'cause the whole boy band thing."

"Yeah… always have to consider that. Sorry." He says as we stop at a red light.

"How about a place where not many people can swarm you."

"Any idea where that may be?" he asks, with a glance back to me. I shake my head.

"None, I'm not much help, am I?"

"Nah, not much."

"I have an idea." Kiba says turning to me, I can see a slight smirk through his helmet. He quickly turns the corner and zooms down the road. The wind glides over our bodies as we travel down the road. We slow down, as we reach the lights the motorcycle stops, another red light.

"Do you have any idea where were going yet?" he asks, keeping his eyes forward. I look about me, the average size homes. Then it clicks, I know exactly where we're going.

"Oh yeah, I know exactly where we're headed."

"You okay with it?" He asks, starting up again.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it."

"Great." I'm just able to hear over the roar of the wind and the motorcycle.

In approximately two or three minutes we're at our destination. Kiba decided to take me to the park, and no, it's not the same one that Naoto and I went to. It's one of the largest parks in the city. It's actually pretty popular, but there are a few trails that are used less so those are likely the ones we'll be going on. Kiba parks in the parking lot, we take off the helmets and quickly put on out hats and sunglasses, luckily it's pretty sunny, so we don't look like a bunch of weirdos. Also we'll look less conspicuous, I hope.

"C'mon, let's go." Kiba smiles to me, taking my hand and leading me to the trail. Once we're a good distance from the main road, Kiba lets go of my wrist. He slips his hands into his pockets; the gravel crumbles under his feet.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He asks, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine with it; actually I'm kinda happy about it. The busyness from the city is kinda stressful, so this is a nice change."

"Good." We walk in silence for a while, until we find a small area with a large cherry tree. A bench sitting under the tree, littered with cherry blossom petals. We divert from the road and sit on the bench. The noise from the city completely gone, there are only sounds of nature. The birds' singing lightly in the distance and as a gentle breeze stirs the petals.

"Kanae." He says simply.

"Yeah?" I respond softly.

"What went wrong?" he asks, keeping his eyes away from mine.

"With what?" I ask.

"With us."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Everything was going great, and then suddenly everything just spiraled out of control."

"I don't know what happened Kiba; I guess it was too soon. I mean, it wasn't really an ideal relationship. It started over a dispute, over a contract. I don't think that's a way for a relationship to happen, and certainly it's not the way for it to start. It was doomed from the beginning." It's hard to have to admit the truth, but that's that.

"If it had started on different terms do you think it might have worked?"

"Maybe, I don't know 'cause it didn't happen. It might have." Now that I think about it, it could have been the situation that made us not work. If we had come together in some other way then maybe we could have worked. Maybe, just maybe things would be so different than it is now. My life used to be so much simpler; I was alone, with no boys showing any kind of interest in me. I was okay with it too, I was okay being alone and isolated. I felt comfortable with the absence of people in my life. Don't get me wrong, it's not the best way to live. I often felt alone, useless and really isolated. But that's what I had to do to myself to protect myself from getting hurt. The way I saw it, rather the way I see it, is if you isolate yourself and protect yourself from people than no one can ever hurt you except for yourself. It's what kept me safe, but it's also what tore me apart. It's what let people attack me, it's what made me attack myself. So in the end my plan of keeping myself safe is what made me vulnerable.

"Would you?"

"Would I what?" I ask, starring into his eyes.

"If you had another chance, would you try again?"

"Kiba…I'm happy with Naoto, I'm not going to break up with him just because-"

"That's not what I meant, and you know that Kanae. If things were different, and you had another chance to meet me, would you try?"

"Yes." I say simply and to the point "But things aren't different Kiba, so don't put your hopes up."

"Get over yourself! You're not _that _special. You weren't my only option 'ya know. Plenty of girls be offering."

"Okay…No need to emphasize it so much! I get it, and I always have! You have plenty of girls just throwing themselves at you! I get it okay?! You're popular, no need to rub it in." I get up, moving away from the bench. "Maybe Kakashi was right, maybe it was best for me to stay in that place, and maybe he was even right about you."

"That's harsh." He sighs

"Well maybe you should think of your words before you just say them, because believe it or not they were pretty harsh too. Kiba you don't know how much your words can affect me sometimes, sometimes the things you say out of spite are the words that hurt most." I push my hair out of my face.

"Look, just 'cause you get upset easily doesn't mean it's my fault."

"Oh my god Kiba! Seriously? Can't you just be nice for once?! I know we made the decision to go back to the way we were before but this is ridiculous! I didn't mean to the very beginning, I could stand to have you a bit nice to me!"

"Sorry." He huffs.

"It's Naoto, isn't it?" I ask.

"What?"

"He said something to you, didn't he?"

"Nah, he didn't say a thing…well there was… no big deal."

"Kiba, tell me what he said about me."

"It's nothing."

"Kiba!" I scream angrily.

"Okay okay, jeez, no need to yell! He just sexualized you a lot whenever we talked about you. Telling me a bunch of personal things about you, that trust me I already knew, but I don't want to hear from him. It just made me angry; if he does it with me how many other dudes does he say it to. You shouldn't be objectified like that, but you pay no attention to it. When we were together I tried to protect you from that, from other guys, and he just goes and talks about you like a piece of meat. It's not cool but I mean if your happy than great." Silence fell between us. I never thought that Naoto would be the kind of guy who'd do that. But now that I think about it, it's true. Everything Kiba's saying is true. I was, am, oblivious to it. I'm always saying that I need to be strong, and I won't be taken advantage of, but honestly that's exactly what's happening now. I guess it's not really Naoto that I like; it's Kiba. Naoto looks shockingly a lot like Kiba; although there are very distinct differences they resemble each other. I'm always looking to Kiba; my mind is always on him. He's always been there for me, right from the beginning and even now. Kiba's been here more than Naoto has ever been. Kiba is the one who's stood by me through thick and thin. He can deal with my tantrums, with my tears, with my anger, and he's really good with it. He never puts it against me and never brings it up in arguments. He's the one guy that hasn't abandoned me. Oh my god! I've been looking at this all wrong! I think I may be in love with Kiba. Wow, who ever expected this to happen?

"You okay?" he asks getting up.

"Fine, just realizing a whole bunch of stuff." I turn to face him.

"You sure?" he asks. I nod my head, I pull my phone out, press on Naoto's number; the phone starts to ring.

"Just give me a second." I tell Kiba. I walk to the nearby trail. I can hear Naoto's phone ring, his ringtone is unique. What the hell is he doing in the park? No answer.

"Kanae!" He says surprised.

"Why didn't you answer?" I ask.

"I picked it up just as you hung up. What's up?"

"We need to talk." I say.

"Oh." He knew what was about to go down.

"It's just not working anymore, there's really not anything there."

"Yeah, I totally agree." He says "Sucks though, you've got an amazing bod."

"Don't." I say disgusted with his behaviour. "See ya around." I say. He nods.

"Friends? Maybe a bit more than that?"

"Not after what you just said. Friends I can deal with, but that' it. Got it?"

"Got it. Bye Kanae." I wave goodbye. Naoto continues on his path, and I return to mine. We've been together for a couple months now, but for some reason it's not having as much of an effect on me than when Kiba and I broke up. I return to the bench under the cherry blossom.

"Who'd 'ya call?" Kiba asks.

"Naoto."

"Oh." He has annoyed. "What for?"

"To talk."

"Oh? What about."

"Is that really any of your business?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Hey, I'm a curious guy."

"If you must know, it was about our relationship."

"Ah, shitty. So what went down?"

"Honestly Kiba, a little privacy is normal."

"Eh, just tell me."

"If you must know, I broke up with him."

"Over the phone, that's a little low, don't ch'ya think?"

"I bumped into him on the trail, so technically it wasn't over the phone."

"Why'd you break it off?"

"I found out that I had someone else that I like."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"You."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay my dear readers and passerby-ers. I have an important question for you all. Do you want me to continue this story? In all seriousness, do you think I should continue with it? Will you read it? Are you even interested in it? I ask this of course due to my recent lack of confidence in both myself and my writing. I love writing, but I just have no confidence that I'm good. So yeah, that's the main question really. I enjoy writing this story but I don't want to continue if you're all getting bored of it. <strong>

** Second question. If it is decided that this will be continued, which I hope it will, would you like me to add their university life and afterword's in this story, or create a completely separated story as a sequel. Ultimately it's entirely up to the readers as I am okay with doing either one, it's what you guys prefer. Oh and how'd you like this chapter? I'll likely update again in a month or two depending on how busy I am and if you want me to continue. Don't feel a need to reply in the reviews, you can personally pm me or in the reviews or just not respond at all. But with the whole updating thing, it'll be delayed due to my workload and upcoming exams. **


	16. Chapter 16

"Why'd you break it off?"

"I found out that I had someone else that I like."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"You."

* * *

><p>"What? Kiba asked in shock.<p>

"You."

"But I thought you were happy with Naoto?"

"Well I do, I did. I haven't been able to see him a whole lot recently, even though we live pretty close to each other. Besides, with everything going on in my life lately he just seemed to be standoff-ish lately. Not to mention his mother pretty much hates me." I shrug "It just didn't really seem like a healthy relationship to me. Besides, for the majority of my imprisonment in that apartment he visited maybe once or twice, while you came more frequently. I don't know. I was kinda doubting the whole relationship with Naoto the whole time. At the beginning it was fine, fun even! But once my past came to light, he just kinda vanished from my life." I sigh, "And you told me something that one night you climbed into my window that I can't get out of my head. And you don't even remember it, so I guess it doesn't make that much of a difference to you." I look down to my feet, then back at his piercing eyes.

"That so?" he said surprised, not even acknowledging the drunken comment I made.

"Yeah, that's so." There was a silence between us for a moment. Kiba just looked at me for a while; he didn't utter a word, or even give any indication of saying something. We just stared at each other for a moment. I may have made a horrible decision in telling him this. Yeah, definitely made the wrong decision, I've finally managed to make our relationship more than fights and hating each other. We had a relatively good friendship and I just ruined it.

"Look, just forget about what I said. It's obvious that I've just messed things up, so just forget about. We'll continue living like before."

"No." he said simply, "You didn't mess everything up." He looks me dead in the eye "I just feel like you've made this decision too quickly. It doesn't seem genuine."

"Excuse me?!" I ask slightly peeved. "I have every right to make the decisions I make, and I have a perfectly valid reason for my decisions. It's not just because of you that I decided to break up with Naoto, not everything in this world revolves around you." I huff, I've messed everything up. Here I thought this would make no difference, how wrong I was. "Take me home. I'm through with being judged. And if you won't take me, then I'll find some other way."

"I'm not judging you." He says.

"Really? 'Cause it sounds an awfully like it. Questioning my decisions and then saying that I've just made that decision purely on the spur of the moment. To me that sounds an awful lot like judging. Take me home. Now." I demand. I'm not happy, "this was a mistake. Coming here with you, I should have just stayed back home. Kakashi was right, it's the only place I'm truly safe. I'd rather if we didn't see each other anymore. As friends or anything else, just like you wanted before, let's be strangers. Then you won't have to worry about any scandal or some 'weak little girl'. I'm through with all this shit." I walk away. I'm not going home with him; I'll just call someone else, or walk.

"Kanae!" Kiba yells at me.

"Enough! Enough already, it's done! Over! I've messed things up, I know, and now you're getting what you want. What everyone wants, have a good life Kiba." I run down the trail. It kills me to have to do this, but it's the best thing for me to do. He got too close, and now my walls will have to be rebuilt. It's not something I want to do though; it's something I feel I have to do. Too make it better for the two of us. Without me he can focus on his music more, he can finally do will without me holding him back. I dial Kakashi's number. I'll get in a bunch of shit, but I could care less right now.

"Kanae?!" Kakashi answers with a worried voice.

"You were right," the tears began to fall, streaming down my face "about everything. The only safe place is the apartment. I want to go home, can you pick me up?" my voice breaking slightly as I request this from him.

"I'm already in the car; I've been looking for you for a while now. Where are you?"

"At the park, about twenty minutes away from the apartment."

"I'm five minutes away, I'll be right there!" he sounds worried. This is what I've done. I've put so much trouble and worry on everyone's shoulders, it's all my fault. Everything would be better without me in the picture. Kiba, Kakashi, everyone else, all suffering because of me. The only reason Sakura and Hinata don't know is 'cause their at their summer houses, that have no reception or internet. I really wish I could contact them. They're always there for me, and although I'd hate to admit it, I need them. I really need them, and they're the only ones who can't get a hold of.

"Kanae!" It's Kakashi, he was faster than I thought he would be. I silently enter the car, he looks at me worried, says a couple of things I don't bother listening to, and then we drive off. As we started to move, I saw Kiba running out of the trail. Stopping at the top I saw his eyes follow the car as it drove off. I really messed up things this time. That seems to be the only thing I'm good at lately; making mistakes.

The conversation home is pretty much non-existent. Kakashi focused on the road while I stared out of the window, looking at every passing tree zip by. I've become a total screw up, and I don't think there will be a chance of redemption. So now I have to live with my mistakes, my many, many mistakes. I just wish I had a chance to do it all over again. I would change so many things. I'd make it so I'd be a part of a happy family instead of the tattered and shattered one that I'm a part of. I would make it so Kiba and I didn't get together because of some contract, I would have avoided going to the party on the day of my best friend's death. I would have changed so much just to make my life perfect, or more perfect than it is. Right now I guess you could say it's the furthest from perfect a life could be.

School starts back up again in two weeks, I'll have to face everyone I've hurt and ignored all over again. I'll be bullied because of my ties with Kiba, with the boys in general. I'll be made fun of for moving in with my history teacher and rumors will likely begin to spread. None of this helps anyone; it makes it worse for everyone. So why bother staying? Why bother going to a place where I'm obviously not wanted? Why stay? What I need right now is a new beginning, I need a fresh start. Around this time it's what would my parent would do. I guess that's the one good thing I'm good at; running. I run at any sign of danger and anything different. I can't say that I like it, I'd rather be able to stay in one place, but I've been brought up differently. I've been taught when it gets hard, run away. I guess that's really my only option right now. The car pulls up at the apartment building. Kakashi and I walk to the apartment; he opens the door and makes sure I go in.

"You and I need to have a chat Kanae." He says sternly, here comes the lecture. "What you did was childish, immature, dangerous, stupid, and selfish. I told you to stay here! The police are working on finding those people who killed your friend and threatened you. But they can't work properly if you run away without any word of when you'll be back! You need to grow up and start thinking about others and not just yourself!" I sit on the couch just vaguely listening to what he's actually saying. "Honestly Kanae, do you have any idea how worried I was? When you came here you made an agreement, and you were supposed to be mature. I trusted you to make the right decision Kanae, and this little stunt you pulled just now, proves that you're not ready to be making your own decisions! You need to grow up and start taking responsibility for your actions! I hate to have to do this but you're grounded. I'm even considering homeschooling you because of all this too. Really Kanae, you need stop this stupidity! I know you're smarter than this, and you know it, so stop acting like a little brat and start acting like a mature adult! I'm disappointed in you. Go to your room." Without a word I go to my room. I know what I did was stupid, but I never wanted to disappoint Kakashi. Screw up number trillion. Just great, this is honestly not what I need right now. Things should be different. But they aren't, and I'll have to live with it. I just really want to talk to Sakura, Hinata, and hell even Ino right now. But they're completely out of range right now.

I grab a bag; put some of my clothes in it along with other necessities. I pack my knife and pepper spray. I wait until all the lights in the apartment are off and Kakashi goes to his room. I leave a note on my desk. I open the window, before I jump onto the fire escape I look back. I just hope this works, I really do. This place has been more of a home than my real one ever was. Kakashi has been a better family then my real one. With a deep breath I go down the fire escape. As I reach the bottom I look back up at my lit room. Everything in that apartment is silent, and maybe he's better off without me.

* * *

><p>I don't know what I'm doing, and to be truthful I don't really have much of a plan. The only plans I have is run and hope I'm not caught. I've got a pretty screwed up life, a lot of it stems from my own stupidity. Everything on the streets are dark, there are few people roaming the dimly lit sidewalks. I can't stay out here all night, but I can't go back. I need to go somewhere away from everything and everyone. There's only one place I have in mind that may just work, I just hope they'll be okay with it. I stop at a silent and vacant bus stop, just wishing the bus would hurry up. After ten minutes of waiting for the bus to arrive I'm finally on the road. I put my headphones on in an attempt to block out the rest of the world around me. It's all I can really do at the moment. There's a long drive ahead, I'm just really worried I'll be turned around before I can even plead my case.<p>

* * *

><p>After a couple of hours of driving on the bus I've finally reached my destination, what I'm planning to do is going to be risky, but I have to try. I walk down the silent street with a knife in hand. Ever since that night I haven't really left anywhere without it; especially if I'm alone. It's only a short walk to the bus stop before I find a convenience store; it's a 24 hour store so I should be able to get some answers.<p>

"May I help you?" the clerk asks from behind the desk "it's not often we have people coming in here at this hour." He adds.

"Well I'm hoping you can, I have a question." I say, I tell him who I need to find.

"Here's the address, but will it be okay to ring their doorbell at this hour?" he asks.

"Well I don't really have much of a choice, I didn't really plan this all too well so I don't have a place to stay, so I just hope they won't get too mad."

"Well they are very accepting and generous people, good luck!" the clerk says as he returns to his book. I leave the store and head to the street he so kindly wrote down for me. I'm horrible with directions so it takes me awhile before I finally arrive at the correct street and house. I take a deep breath before I ring the doorbell. I see the lights flicker on. I hear stomping feet come down the stairs and a very angry man answers the door. As soon as he sees me his anger vanishes from his face. "Kanae." He says, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but I need some help."

"No, no of course, come in!" he stands aside and motions for me to come inside. I slowly enter; there is a silence before he speaks again.

"What brings you out this way at this hour? Is everything okay?" he asks, another set of footsteps come down the stairs.

"Kanae?!" her voice sounds, "My dear, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I need your help, well specifically yours" I say to the large man before me. "Are you still in the police sir?" I ask.

"Well of course I am; we're just here for the summer. We moved awhile back." The large man says. "What do you need help with?"

"Do you remember a couple years back when _she_ was killed?" I ask, I can't even bring myself to say her name. "You were the leading chief on the case, trying to find her killer. Well…" I pause "he's contacted me recently. He said _'tick tok tick tok I see Kanae dead on a block'._ I remember you had a huge file on this guy, he had killed before and even took young kids to train them to be like him. No one could ever find him, right?"

"That's right, but if he has contacted you it won't be long before he strikes, you know how this man thinks, he never leaves a loose end, and you were a loose end." He says seriously as we continue to stand in the doorway.

"I know sir, that's why I came to you. You know everything there is to know about this guy, everything. So I have a proposal to make, but I need you to agree to it before I tell you." I say, serious about everything.

"Kanae, you know that I am unable to agree to that."

"What if I ensured that you would be able to catch him?"

"I'm listening." The large man says while crossing his arms.

"Bait." I say simply.

"Now Kanae you know that's impossible! This man is dangerous! If he's given even the slightest chance he'll take it and make it seem like an accident. No, I can't agree to it."

"With all due respect sir this isn't really your decision to make. I've been running my whole life; I've been running from everything. It's time to stop running away from my problems, if this isn't solved soon I'll keep on running with the knowledge that any day he could get me. I want this man gone, I don't want him to hurt or kill anyone else. I've looked at the odds sir, and my odds are better if I'm offered up as bait. I'm dead both ways, this way it keeps everyone else safer." I have never spoken with so much stubbornness before, "the only answer I'll be taking is a yes. I'm done with running away. It's time to face this head on."

"Are your parents okay with this?" he asks slightly frustrated.

"They are out of the picture."

"Any guardians?" he asks.

"One, but I'd rather keep as many people I know as possible in the dark about this."

"Very well. Tomorrow we'll drive back to the city to deal with this, for now you can sleep in the spare room upstairs to the left."

"Thank you sir." I bow politely and make my way up the stairs; I stop at the top of the stairs. I can hear the two of them whispering, his wife protesting the idea. I enter the room, get changed and lay my head on the pillow. Sleep doesn't overcome me as easily as it normally does. But eventually it does, in no time whatsoever I'll have to be up again and on my way back into the city. Worst of all I'll have to face Kakashi again. I'm not looking forward to that.

* * *

><p>We arrive back in the city, and of course I'm returned to the apartment, I am so not looking forward to Kakashi's wrath. I open the door to a very angry guardian and teacher. His arms are crossed and his eyes are glaring with every ounce he has.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?!" he asks angrily. "I wake up to find you've vanished, no note not even a call from you. You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

"Kakashi, that you?" Choza asks.

"Choza?" Kakashi says confused, pushing me aside to see who's behind me. "My god, you got old Choza."

"Same could be said about you."

"You two…know each other," I ask pointing between the two of the "how?"

"We're old college buddies, but Choza here lost touch. Went to the big leagues and forget his teacher friend." Kakashi says with a laugh. Choza enters the apartment. "What brings you here?" he asks.

"Kanae actually." Choza motions to me, Kakashi looks confused. "She's friends with my son. Used to go to the same school as my boy." Realization hits Kakashi.

"She's the girl you told me about," Kakashi falls into a chair.

"What? Why? How?!" I asked confused.

"We kept in touch, and Kakashi here used to work with me, before he switched into teaching. The year that incident happened to you he was hired as a teacher at your current school. I told him about the case I was on, yours. Your name was disclosed so it wouldn't affect your chances of getting into that school. I told him all about the case." Choza tells me.

"So Mr Genius here never clued in until now, I thought you were supposed to be smart. I told you about my past, the very least the creep that's after me!" seriously for a teacher he can be stupid sometimes.

"I just thought it was a coincidence." Kakashi says rubbing his temple. "So you're here for…" he trails off.

"I'm going to be used as bait to catch the creep." I inform him.

"No, I won't allow it Kanae, you'll be risking your life!"

"Well it's better than running from it!" I yell, "Kakashi all I've ever done is run. From my past, I keep on running and sooner or later it was inevitable that I'd get tired. Kakashi I'm tired, tired of running away. You're always telling me to live my life, but I can't. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't live with the knowledge that one day I'll be dead because nothing was done. I want this over with; I'm through with running away from everything. I need you to trust me, to trust that I'll make the right decision. Both ways I'm dead, only one option allows others to live. I need you to back me up in my decision, you're the only family I've really had my whole life, and families support each other. I need your support now." Kakashi looks at me for a long time, with a heavy sigh and rubbing of his temple he finally responds.

"Okay. But if we're going to do this we'll need more than a three person team." Kakashi looks to Choza, with a nod of understanding we're out of the apartment and back into the car. After a short drive we arrive at the police station. The officers were all informed and a plan set out. I just hope this works. When we arrive home there are operatives setting up devices such as tracking devices other police-y stuff that means absolutely nothing to me. As long as it helps me catch this guy I don't care what fancy name it has, as long as it works and the people using them know how to use them.

The day passes without a word. There had been a public announcement that I would reveal the killer of a cold case, that I knew every detail and have finally come up front to aid the police, it was supposed to make him angry; to get him to call. But he didn't, the day had past and now night has fallen. The trap had been set and he didn't take the bait. The phone rang and everyone quickly jumped to their feet. I was given the okay to answer; I took a deep breath and pressed 'answer'

"You've been a bad girl." The uncomfortably familiar voice spoke, "you went to the police."

"I'm done running." I say confidently, but inside my heart is pumping and I am shaking, it takes every ounce of me to control my voice from shaking.

"No little girl, you're not. I know the police are listening in. Did you seriously think you could fool me foolish girl?! I am your past, your present, and your future. Stupid girl, I have not played into your hands, you've played into mine." The line went dead.

"Please tell me you got it!" I beg; they smile.

"We got it, we're dispatching now. Officer Kabuto here will stay with you while we catch the guy. Kakashi you'll need to come with us." Just like that they were gone.

"You're rather quiet." I comment, this officer Kabuto doesn't say a word, just nods and stands there. "You haven't spoken at all today now that I think of it, and if you did you only ever whispered to the other officers." Something's off, no one can go a full day on a case like this without a word. "Why is that?" Officer Kabuto looks up from the ground, his eyes gleam mischief and a sinister smile is plastered on his face.

"Now now now dear Kanae, don't think too much. It'll ruin the fun!" No! no no no no! Not this, anything but this!

"You!"

"Such a stupid little girl, did you honestly believe you could get rid of us that easily? Your stupid little police friends locked onto a phone in a warehouse, but they won't find our dear friend there. They'll simply find a phone sitting next to a recorded message. Stupid aren't they? Have you ever wondered why suddenly those pesky neighbours of yours decided to renovate? We've had this planned all this time. Stupid girl, it's okay master, our time is among us. You may come out." A shadowed figure comes from the hallway, joining officer Kabuto. "You see little stupid girl it was all a trick. Make you tick until you reached your wits end. That boyfriend of yours, Naoto…now he was a great help. So easily fooled! Every relationship poof!" he laughed. Then the tall, pale, thin man spoke.

"Tick tock, tick tock, I see Kanae dead on a block!" their smiles grew sinister "Dear stupid little girl, your wishes will be granted, it's time for you to stop running." Then my greatest fear returned to me, I went to open my mouth to scream but there was no sound. I couldn't even warn the people around the apartment that something was wrong. All this time they had it planned, they toyed with me because that's what they do. They make it to be the most painful possible thing to experience, and then the real torture begins. "Time to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>Side note<strong>

**HAHA! The return of the mighty Kanae. Okay, so many she's not all that mighty, but you get what I'm saying. Thank you to everyone who gave me their opinion on the subject of ending this story in its tracks before it was even completed. So here comes the decision time. Dun Dun Dun! Okay, it's not that intense of a decision. I decided to continue writing it. Now here comes another lovely question for you all to answer! (Sorry for the annoying questions these past few chapters!): for the sequel (yeah I decided to write one) should I do it under a separate name or as a continuation under this title? All input is greatly appreciated. Again I apologize for any and all (many) mistakes I have made. Oh, and sorry 'bout the late upload/only one chapter. I've been away this summer and I wasn't able to bring my laptop to write. Sorry! Oh, and I plan to revise this whole story after I finish writing it, which means fixing of the plot, characters, basic writing and all that lovely stuff, so please be patient with me! Peace!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Tick tock, tick tock, I see Kanae dead on a block!" their smiles grew sinister "Dear stupid little girl, your wishes will be granted, it's time for you to stop running." Then my greatest fear returned to me, I went to open my mouth to scream but there was no sound. I couldn't even warn the people around the apartment that something was wrong. All this time they had it planned, they toyed with me because that's what they do. They make it to be the most painful possible thing to experience, and then the real torture begins. "Time to sleep."

* * *

><p>My head spins as I wake up from a drugged sleep, my eyes can't focus and I'm finding it increasingly difficult to stay awake. My mind is fully aware as to what happened, and even through my groggy state I look around to make sure the kidnappers; and soon killers, are busy. I grab my phone and press Kakashi's speed dial number, make it so he can hear me; but <em>they<em> can't hear him. It's all I can do right now, I just hope he'll pick up in time.

"Well me oh my, we have a little one. Trying she is, trying to be old. Oh little one, how far you've strayed from your little ol 'home." My mind can't even register which creep is talking, but my bet goes to the pale thin one. "Come see here, come see. The little mouse is scared, scared she is. Battle in her eyes there is oh so much, oh little one how daft you are. No fight is to be won, but lost." I hear metal scraping on metal but my eyes are too heavy to see just what it is. "Oh my the little mouse how you've not seen. Oh little one you are a mouse in a cat's game. A cat's game little one. A game you don't survive, a little mouse cannot live in the cat's game. This little mouse has fallen prey to my little trick, and see as her back goes 'click'" the man says excitedly.

"Such a proud man," I manage to couch, "a proud man has many faults." My chest is tight with pain.

"Have now the little one speaks! Oh glory be the day my little mouse speaks!" he leans closer, "My little mouse that must be fixed, stupid little one." My ribs receive a powerful blow from what felt like steel toe boots. I cough up blood as the final blow is given; my eyes focus for a moment; only to return to their previous state of blur.

"You're weak and sick." I mutter; more blood escapes my body through my throat.

"Oh my dear little mouse, you stupid little one, the weak one is you. You who runs, you who hides, you who buries all of her lies." He hisses by my ear, all I'm doing is trying to stall; hopefully giving Kakashi and the others a chance to make it here.

"You're scared old man. You hid in fear, you ran from sight. I am not the weak one; I am not the stupid one. It is you, the scary old man who hides in the dark too afraid to confront the ones he takes. You hide in the shadows in fear, in fear of being caught." I faintly hear Kakashi through the phone as he says "we're just outside, keep stalling!"

"You little bitch, you'll pay for that!" the younger one threatens.

"Hush Kabuto, the little mouse wants to speak with the cat." The older man hisses. "Silly little mouse, the cat always catches the mouse."

"Stupid old man," I'm barely able to utter without the threat of another sickening cough of blood, with small shallow breaths I continue, "The cat is fat and slow the mouse fast and quick." My body coughs up more blood. "This time the cat is caught in the mouse's trap." I smile weakly. I feel a knife by my throat, with a shot of a gun it slowly traces down my neck, creating a shallow wound. I hear Kabuto shift around, moving his feet to see what direction the shot came from. There is a scurry of many more feet, I hear Kabuto utter "shit!" I hear handcuffs clasp over someone's wrists and worried bodies near me.

"Kanae!" I hear Kakashi's voice by me.

"The damn bitch drugged me." I say through a cough. "And it's about bloody time you showed up!" I scold. I hear Kakashi laugh.

"Same old Kanae." With my blurred vision I could see him shake his head. "We need medical attention over here!" he cried to the surrounding people. I heard a muffled voice talk through the radio requesting an ambulance.

"I'm pretty damn sure it's mostly internal bleeding, the damn bitch had steel toe shoes!" I try to say lightly; through the pain it's pretty difficult though.

"Shut up Kanae; conserve your energy to stay alive. You took quite a beating." I feel someone apply pressure to the shallow cut on my neck.

"No shit Sherlock!" I retort.

"Kanae." Kakashi says in his stern voice; the voice of 'you'll be in trouble'. Pretty much stops me from saying anymore stupid shit. I hear the sirens in the background and I can't help but feel relieved. Oddly enough I'm actually kind of proud of myself. I spoke back to known killers and won! Not only that, through all the shit they physically and I guess you could say mentally put me through, I still won. I'm still awake and still alive. I count myself lucky. I feel my body being lifted onto the hospital transport bed and into the ambulance. I hear Kakashi come inside the ambulance, the shit is done and over with, once I'm in secured in the car it zooms off, the sirens blaring.

"I hate the hospital." I say lightly trying to improve the gloomy mood.

"Kanae, that's enough." I hear Kakashi say with the same tone as before.

"I'm just saying!" after that I shut up.

"What blood type is she?" the paramedic asks Kakashi.

"I'm not sure, I'm her guardian and not all the medical paperwork has been transferred to me yet."

"Okay, Kanae," the paramedic says softly, "I'm going to need you to try and focus, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah" I say quietly.

"I need you to focus on my voice, can you do that?" he asks gently.

"Still a yes." I say through a blood infused cough.

"I need to know what you're blood type is, can you tell me that?" my mind started to blank, and the things around me began to grow black spots in front of my already blurred vision. "Kanae, I need you to focus, what's your blood type?" he asks; worry becomes increasingly aware in his voice.

"I don't know."

"I need you to think hard Kanae." The paramedic says.

"I don't know, I was never told, and my parents have no idea." The black spots take over my vision and the last bit of my first trip in an ambulance isn't remembered.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to a brightly lit room with a various machines surrounding the upper part of the highly uncomfortable bed. Yep, I'm in the hospital, that's just swell. It takes a couple of seconds for my eyes to fully adjust to the light. I look to my left to see an opened window, but it can't mask the smell of the hospital.<p>

"I hate the hospital." I whine out loud, I turn my head to the right to see a familiar figure sitting in the chair. "Hey loser" I say with a laugh, only to regret it moments afterword's as a sharp pain makes itself known to my side.

"I'm not a loser!" the blonde boy whines. I chuckle with eyes closed; again I really have to avoid laughing! My side is killing me!

"It's a joke idiot." A familiar voice says, I look over to my right to see the same silhouette I've come to love, then back to the bare wall, only to backtrack and look over to my right again. I couldn't believe my eyes. "Don't look so surprised." He says coolly. Kinda hate him for that. Just kind of though.

"You're the last person I expected to see here, that's why I'm surprised." I explain.

"Yeah, no, got that. You didn't have to explain." Away with him! He's smugness it so annoying right now. "Hey Naruto, can you get me some water from the convenience store at the entrance of the hospital?" he asks. Naruto pouts, but it does nothing so against his will Naruto heads out of the room. "What you did was stupid and reckless Kanae." Kiba begins.

"I don't need to be lectured from you Kiba; I've already had to deal with Kakashi and Choza." I huff.

"I don't care who you've been lectured by!" he says angrily, "you could have died! What the hell were you thinking?!" he scolds. Right now I'm tired and I really just want to be left alone, but Kiba obviously don't take the hint and stands at the foot of my bed.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask with attitude.

"Yes! Otherwise I wouldn't be asking now would I?!" he replies with the same amount of attitude as I had moments ago.

"I figured I didn't have anything to loose. I've already lost every single person close to me, so it made no difference whither I lived or died." A silence fills the room.

"You never once considered the toll or affect it would have on others, did you?" he scolds loudly, "What affect it would have on me." he adds gently. The only sound that could be heard in that silent room was the ticking of the clock; we stared at each other for a long while before we were interrupted by a bubbly blonde with ice cold water. "I don't want it anymore." He says without breaking eye contact with me, he takes a deep breath and looks over to Naruto, "Give it to Kanae; I'm going to head out now." He walked out of the room without a glance back.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asks me.

"I'm not quite sure." I tell him, "So, how's the band treating you?" I ask him with a weak smile.

"The band itself is pretty good, but we're getting more troubles from the agency. Although there are a couple of problems within the band as well; hopefully it's not something we can't fix!" Naruto says with a wide smile.

"When does the contract expire?" I ask.

"The end of this year. We'll just have to deal with it for a bit longer!" he says optimistically.

"Have you guys discussed what you'll do after the contract is up?" I ask trying to keep conversations up, I've been alone so much lately that it's a nice change and it keeps me entertained.

"Well that's where the band disagrees." he says, the smile escaping his face and a frown replacing it, "Sasuke wants to stay to surpass his brother and maybe even be changed from our band to a more popular one, while the rest of us kinda want to keep Falling in Disguise alive and move to another record company. But lately everyone's kinda been detached and our music isn't what it used to be. Kiba used to write most of it, and lately he hasn't been able to at all. He just kinda wants it to end when the contract ends. But I really want to continue singing with them; with all of them! They're like brothers, they're like my family." he looks back up to me and puts on a forced smile "I'm sure everything will be okay! If it's not I'll figure out a way to keep us together, no matter what!" Naruto says with a wide smile. I can't help but feel that everything is going to fall apart. More so then it already has, and I can't help but feel responsible for it. If I had just stayed out of everyones way at the very beginning then nothing; or at least the majority of these things would have happened.

"Have you talked to Sakura at all this summer?" I ask, trying to see if anything new has happened in her life.

"No, she's been away and I haven't been able to contact her at all! It's too bad, I really wanted to tell her some exciting things!" he says happily, "But she's supposed to come back soon, she told be she'll be back for the start of school. Can you believe we're entering the second year of high school already?!" he asks.

"It's pretty weird. Only a year left before we head to university." that's a scary thought.

"Yeah, I'm excited for it though!" Naruto says with a wide smile, "I hate to have to do this Kanae but I have to go." Naruto says as he gets up, "stay out of trouble, kay?" he says with a goofy smile.

"I'll try my best!" I respond. He leaves the room and everything suddenly feels that much more quiet and empty. I don't know, I guess now that this whole affair is all over I can get back to my life. But it will take awhile before it returns to normal. Honestly, sometimes I don't even think my life will ever be normal again. My life is pretty different from others, there's more drama and almost unbelievable, but it happens to a select few. I just happen to be one of those unlikely few. Even though my life has been rather gloomy, I'm still very fortunate. I've had amazing people surround me this past year, risking their lives to help me. I've been extremely lucky. I've had Kakashi give me a place to live, Sakura gave me advice on guys that I was never given, Hinata gave me her friendship when I had lost all of my friends, Naruto gave me joy and laughter when all I wanted to do was cry, Shikamaru listened to all I had to say when no one else bothered to notice me, Sasuke gave me constructive criticism when I needed it most and everyone else was too scared too, and Kiba, well Kiba gave me love even though I didn't give it back. So I count myself lucky to have people like them in my life. I'm extremely fortunate and not many people have as good of a life as I have. I've had my dark times sure, but I think the lighter times are soon about to out-weigh the negative. Or I could just be overly optimistic and things could very well remain the crappy way they currently at. Like say being in a hospital for instance, have I mentioned I hate hospitals? Well I have a good reason too, then again maybe not. I always found hospitals to be a place of death; it's where people go to die, where all the gory 'magic' happens. But for me it's always been a bad memory, I was often admitted because of my severe depression. Not only that but I've watched two of my family members die before my eyes and have had my other family members judge me because I never kissed the freshly dead bodies, and never once cried over their death. It wasn't that I didn't love them, or I wasn't sad, I felt a need to be strong for everyone else that if I cried; showed weakness and vulnerability then I would be judged again. That I would be considered weak, so I kept every emotion I had to myself, and realized that there's nothing I can do even though with all my heart I wanted them back, I wanted them to see me graduate, to see me go to prom and see me happy. But I wasn't that lucky, they died before I could ever show them my success. So the hospital holds really bad memories for me. I always felt sick whenever I walked in, I always became paranoid that I would contract some kind of deadly illness. So I guess you could say hospitals aren't really my thing. Can you tell I want out? And that won't come soon enough. I have to stay in the hospital for a pretty long time. I suffered a lot of internal bleeding and not to mention internal and external bruising. My face is still pretty damaged, and my throat extremely itchy from the shallow cut I so graciously received from that creep. I just hope it doesn't scar. In reality though, this battle that I've just fought will leave behind quite a few scars. Most of them will be emotionally but I suspect there will be a couple of physical ones as well. I'll have to re-learn how to have confidence and not allow the tarnishing scars to make me someone I'm not just in fear of not being accepted. In reality though it will be a lot more difficult than I make it out to be.

"Kanae?" I hear the familiar voice.

"Yeah?" I respond gently.

"Has he left yet?"

"Yeah, Naruto has left. Why did you come back?" I ask.

"I wanted to visit you without anyone to interrupt." Kiba says.

"Why are you so afraid of someone interrupting, what have I done now?" I ask.

"You've done nothing, I talked to Kakashi. He told me why you wanted to do what you did. I think lately I've been judging you a little too harshly." He says taking a seat next to my bed.

"Well I've been a bitch lately, I gave you more than enough grief. So I think we're even."

"No, we're not. You were never bitchy. You've helped me at every turn even though I did it out of selfish reasons. 'member that night I came into your room drunk?" he asks.

"How could I forget? I got into so much shit with Kakashi because of that."

"I really hate having to admit this, but I wasn't all too drunk." He says quietly, rubbing his large calloused hands together then slowly looking up at my mangled face.

"What do you mean…?" I ask cautiously.

"I was aware of what I was saying…" he says through gritted teeth "the whole time. I remember every detail, every word, and every action. And I'm a little embarrassed to say that I'm not ashamed of them at all." He admits quietly. This changes a lot.

"So why did you pretend then? And why wait until now to tell me?" I ask, adjusting myself a bit so I'm not slouching.

"Because I wanted to know what your reaction would be, but mostly because I was too embarrassed to say it in a sober state. And I know you're against underage drinking, and I normally don't drink…it's just you seemed so happy and I felt tormented constantly. I thought it was the only alternative I have. When you ran away from me the other day it woke me up. I realized that if you ran out of my life forever I don't know what I'd do. I know that sounds so cheesy but it's true. Either as a friend or a girlfriend, if you left my life I'd be pretty damn devastated. I know it's totally lame but when I got a call saying you were in the hospital I freaked out. I thought I'd actually loose you for good, and that wasn't an option that I wasn't comfortable with." I sat there silently for a moment, trying to take it all in.

"So what now?" I ask.

"I think I'm going to leave that up to you. I know I'm not the best guy around; I'm super busy all the time and I don't often get to see you. I've made a ton of mistakes that I regret and have hurt you quite a bit this last year. I'm selfish, egotistic, proud, and headstrong, but I would be more than willing to be less selfish and more giving, be more compassionate than egotistic, and I'd be willing to listen to your views and opinions and become less headstrong and more open-minded if it meant I could be in your presence, not only as a friend, but as someone you'll learn to hopefully one day; love."

"This is a lot to take in." I say quietly, "You sure a person like me is worth all that? I mean I'm nothing special. I don't have a models body or perfect features and I have a pretty bad attitude. Why me when you have thousands of beautiful women throwing themselves at you? Why me?" I ask cautiously. He sat there in silence, I'm not sure if he even has an answer.

"Because you're the first girl to challenge me, and you're the first girl that was there for me when I really needed you to be." He paused for a moment, "And it may be true that I have a bunch of women throwing themselves at me; but there's one thing wrong with them all."

"And what's that?" I ask.

"They aren't you."


	18. Chapter 18

"So what now?" I ask.

"I think I'm going to leave that up to you. I know I'm not the best guy around; I'm super busy all the time and I don't often get to see you. I've made a ton of mistakes that I regret and have hurt you quite a bit this last year. I'm selfish, egotistic, proud, and headstrong, but I would be more than willing to be less selfish and more giving, be more compassionate than egotistic, and I'd be willing to listen to your views and opinions and become less headstrong and more open-minded if it meant I could be in your presence, not only as a friend, but as someone you'll learn to hopefully one day; love."

"This is a lot to take in." I say quietly, "You sure a person like me is worth all that? I mean I'm nothing special. I don't have a models body or perfect features and I have a pretty bad attitude. Why me when you have thousands of beautiful women throwing themselves at you? Why me?" I ask cautiously. He sat there in silence, I'm not sure if he even has an answer.

"Because you're the first girl to challenge me, and you're the first girl that was there for me when I really needed you to be." He paused for a moment, "And it may be true that I have a bunch of women throwing themselves at me; but there's one thing wrong with them all."

"And what's that?" I ask.

"They aren't you." I could feel my pulse quicken and my cheeks heat up, one horrible thing about my genetics; when I get embarrassed and blush everyone knows. My face becomes red so quickly and is noticed by any nearby onlooker. The worst part of this situation is that I have nowhere to escape to, or to hide my burning cheeks.

"Wipe that damn smirk off your face!" I demand of Kiba. He's not so intent on following my demand, he only moves closer to my bedside.

"Make me." He says inching forward.

"You little bastard." I say with a laugh, "you think you have me all figured out, don't you?" he laughs.

"No, you're still a great mystery to me. I just have some leverage now." He leans forward on the hospital bed.

"You're still on probation mister, don't you even dare try anything funny." I warn playfully.

"I guess I'm just going to have to wait for your response." Kiba stood. "I'm willing to wait. I just want you to get better soon. You don't need to answer me right away, take your time. Bye Kanae, sleep well." he leant over the bed and kissed me on my forehead gently. Kiba casually walks out of the hospital room as if nothing had happened and with all the confidence he could muster. He's so damn sure of himself. I envy that about him; mind you sometimes this confidence can be quite annoying. Sometimes he needs to be reminded that he belongs on the earth and not up in the sky where everyone glorifies him. That's the life of a celebrity though. They are put upon a grand pedestal and are expected to act and be a certain way. I know because I've seen it, I've seen what it can do to a person, what it's done to him. He's gone through so much because of it, as did the others. Even so, he continues even when the odds are against him; he never gives up. In a way that makes me proud of him, nowadays there aren't many people who actually pursue what they enjoy doing, making it a 'job' and just 'work' instead of a job that the work is actually enjoyable and doesn't feel like work. Not many people are strong enough for it either; especially to pursue it at a relatively young age. Adolescents rarely get acknowledged for their talents, so being able to just see him in all his glory doing something he loves is great.

Kiba's too great to be just normal though; I don't really think that would suit him all too well. Sure it would be great to be able to spend more time with him and have him constantly monitored, but that's the price that needs to be paid for fame. All of this together plus the fact that he likes me is baffling. Why me? I'm not special and I'm definitely not the most gorgeous girl n the world either. I don't really feel like I deserve Kiba's attention, any attention from any of them really. I'm just a normal girl trying to survive in a difficult world.

Why did he leave the decision up to me? He already knows my answer so why didn't he act on it? It's not as if I'm going to say no to him; I mean have you seen his body? Heard his voice? Again this reminds me just how ordinary I am in comparison to him, he deserves better; especially since I can be (and likely am) a train wreck of emotions that he himself has already had to deal with. It just doesn't seem to fit. I can't be the only one thinking this either. I'm sure somewhere in the crowd of people someone else is having a similar thought. I never thought it would come to this. I honestly hadn't even planned on having any type of relationship during high school. It's weird how things change. I can't say that I'm unhappy with the change either, because of it I've had so many opportunities that I may not have otherwise had had. It's amazing really.

* * *

><p>It's a week before school starts; I've been in the hospital for three days now. It doesn't look like I'll be discharged any time soon. I wish I could be better for the start of school; actually I'd rather that. I don't like hospitals as I've mentioned before, it's all too lonely and in general gives me a negative feeling. Considering the past year for me has been more of a solemn state, I'd much rather get away from negative experiences and places. So being in the hospital doesn't help all too much.<p>

Kiba hasn't visited since the day I first woke up. It's not as though I blame him or am mad at him for not visiting me, I don't have a right to be. I think the reason behind him not coming is to give me space. Allow me to collect my thoughts and make a decision after the blow that was given to me only a few days ago, and I'm not talking about the creepy (and hopefully dead guy) beating I got. I mean the whole Kiba situation. It all seems a little surreal to me. He's the only guy to ever tell me that he likes me. Actually that's a lie. Naoto told me, but Kiba was the first guy I ever became emotionally attached to. You have no idea just how extreme that is for me. I pride myself on not falling grasp of the teenage love life; I quite honestly thought it ridiculous and pointless. I never believed that love, actual love could occur at such a young age. You rarely hear success stories about 'high school sweethearts', those stories are amazing don't get me wrong, but rare. I just don't want to be hurt again. I know that's a selfish thought, I should really consider looking at others and how they may feel. But I've been through so much both emotionally and physically; I think I deserve to be a little selfish now and again. What if he hurts me like he did before? What if he flirts with other girls to make me jealous? What if the media tries to break us up, or worse the company he works for? There are just so many questions swirling in my mind and they won't seem to settle.

I know all this worrying is stupid really. I mean just look at him! He's gorgeous and any girl would be lucky to have him, yet he chose me, _chose_! He's incredibly sweet and caring and doesn't easily scare from a couple of tears (or a whole break down for that matter). He already knows everything that's ever happened in my life and still manages to accept me. So why do I question him? I guess maybe because it steams from out failed relationship and the sheer length that it was. It lasted three to four months tops, that wasn't a very good relationship, and even within this period we fought constantly. Mind you we did start if off hating each other, so fights were bound to happen. As we got deeper and deeper into our relationship we did grow closer, and it was actually one of the best period of times in my whole life. He brought me so much happiness, and I know it sounds so cheesy and gushy but it's true. I honestly never believed that something like that would ever happen to me, or even him admitting to me now that he still harbors feelings for me. It seems impossible to me.

Let's not forget the more 'intimate' times we shared. The boy is a damn good kisser! That's one thing that can't be denied. Sure it may have gotten steamy a couple of times but he never forced me into doing something I was uncomfortable doing. He even looked out for my beliefs when I was caught up in the moment. What kind of guy does that?! Obviously a great and amazing guy, the kind of person Kiba is. Not only that but there was clearly times where he could have easily taken advantage of me when my guard was down, in 'risky' times like when I feel asleep on him during Christmas, and in general being in the room right across from him. He had so many opportunities to do so many awful things that guys are pinned for obsessing over and have a 'natural need' to do, yet he didn't. That shows me that he's a keeper; that he is just too good to let go of. But is it really fair for me to hog him in such an intimate way? Can I truly be the center of attention in his world? Is that fair to his fans? To his fans? To other people? How can I monopolize someone's times when he is so great and has so many other people vying for his attention?

Then again am I worthy of this attention? I mean he gave up his duties as a musician when I was going through that term of turmoil, breaking down crying almost every few hours. He was there the whole time. Did I really deserve that attention he gave to me? The attention he's giving me? Everything is just so confusing, I have so many unanswered questions and there seems to be no answer for them. With new questions coming daily how to I manage it all? I need reassurance; I need him. I need Kiba. I'm calmer when I'm with him, I don't obsess over the questions when he's with me. His presence alone helps me to calm down. I need him more than anything in order to function. Oh god I can't believe I just said that. What the hell has gotten into me? I used to be so anti-romance and now look at me; I can't stop talking about a guy who likes me and whom I like. It's just weird how quickly things can change. But the saddest part of it all is that it's all true. I need Kiba it's a fact. I'm worse when he's out of my life. I know it sounds stupid but its true. Who would have thought that out of all the people I would become like this? I was perfectly happy before not being in his life or having him be in mine. I was happy with my introverted life and was actually quite used to it. Then he came along and messed it all up! I'm an extreme introvert when he's not apart of my life, and my past just seems so un-interesting. Is that weird? I feel as though it should be yet at the same time that it should not.

I pick up my phone from the bedside table, I scroll down to the 'K' section in my contacts. I hesitate for a moment before hitting 'send a message to Kiba' the message board pops up and I write my first text to him in a long time. Oddly enough I still have his name as 'Mystery Boy' that needs to change. I start to type.

Kanae: **Hey Kiba, so I've made my decision and we need to talk and not over phone, but in person. Sorry if I'm interrupting you at all.**

That was terrifying. I should be used to this by now, but I'm not. My heart still races a thousand beats a minute whenever I send him a message, and when we talk; well that's a completely different story.

I tried my best to wait patiently, but as anyone knows when you really want someone to answer you're constantly checking your phone to ensure you didn't miss their text. Needless to say you look obsessed, it's not the best look but you can't always help it. I know because it's happened to me all too often. I stare at the blank screen of my phone; just hoping for even a small message a simple 'K' would even be sufficient, even though I highly despise that one answer kind of text. But I was willing to even accept that. Needless to say I was a little desperate to say the least. The nurses looked me with confusion, then disappointment when they finally realized what I was doing. I wasn't necessarily embarrassed about my actions; after all they had no business into my personal life, nor do they know my history and the history I have with Kiba.

I've been in the spotlight an awful lot lately. First with Kiba, and even after that ended and while he was in a relationship with Fuji and me with Naoto. And now? Now I'm known as the 'brave girl that risked her life to save others', it's all over the news, the radio, and the newspapers. I don't want to be in the lime light, in fact I want the exact opposite. That's not going to happen though, especially with the decision I have just made. I'll be happier though, so I'd rather be happy and if part of that means being in the spot light I can deal with it.

Suddenly my phone vibrated, my heart began to race. As I glanced at my phone my heart dropped. A message from my phone company, that's just great. Also it is extremely disappointing. I know Kiba is busy and most likely has a reason for not replying, but that doesn't mean that I don't want to hear from him. Is that too much to ask? I've given up on my phone, on Kiba responding. I put my phone aside and pick up my book. It wasn't an incredibly interesting book, and my mind was wondering on other things so I found myself getting distracted quite a bit. Reading the same paragraph over and over again because I did not fully pay attention and therefore had no idea what was happening. I quickly gave up on the book and lay there looking up at the bleak ceiling. I had nothing to do, and my mind was all over the place. My eyes began to grow tired and sting as I tried to stay awake. Soon enough the struggle becomes too much and I allow my eyes to shut for a short while.

* * *

><p>As my eyes open after the much need nap, I see a silhouette next to my bed. I've always thought that it's a little weird to have people sitting at the side of my hospital bed as I sleep. I just don't understand the appeal to all of it; they could be doing something so much more valuable with their time. Back to this silhouette though, I have to admit, when I'm first waking up it takes me awhile to register things. And if you wake me, well good luck with that. My mind finally registers the person next to me, and it shocks me so much that I actually backed away.<p>

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I ask.

"I got your text." Kiba responds.

"You didn't have to come here though."

"You said you wanted to talk." He says.

"Yeah but I assumed it would be later, aren't you super busy today anyway?" I ask, still extremely surprised that he's actually here.

"I'm an idol, of course I'm busy. But you wanted to talk, so I made room in my schedule for you."

"Really?" his comment took me aback, why? Why would he do something like that for me? ME of all people.

"Why are you always so surprised when I say this kind of stuff?" Kiba asks me, leaning closer to the hospital bed.

"Because."

"Because isn't an answer." He states sarcastically, "Tell me the truth."

"I guess it's because I've never been treated so kindly before. I've always been that person who was thought of as a last thought. I've never really been important enough to anyone to be important enough to drop things for. I'm just not used to all of the kindness you give me, and the others to that extent." My eyes trail away from his and to my fidgeting hands.

"Well you should start getting used to it; no matter what your decision is."

"I just don't understand how someone like you could or would actually care so much about me." I keep my eyes glued to my hands, too afraid to look at him in the eyes.

"Look at me Kanae." He demands, I don't. "Kanae look at me." His voice demands a little more than before. I reluctantly look up. "I don't know why you think you aren't important enough to be cared for, but you are. You have plenty of great qualities and some of which are sometimes difficult to deal with, but none the less makes you such a great person. Okay Kanae? I can't truly explain how or why I act the way I do with you and do the things I do for you, it's just not something that can be explained." He takes a breath, and sighs, "So what is the verdict anyway."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'm willing to try…this" I point between the two of us, "again."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

**Okay, so I've kind of been MIA for awhile. I'm sorry. I'm really super sorry, I've had a lot of work these past few months (all of October I had at least two to three tests a week, sometimes three on one day than another two later during the week.) plus a ten page essay and just a whole bunch of stuff which leads to not being able to do what I really enjoy doing. I really feel bad about not updating for months, so whenever I had time I wrote; which wasn't very often. I'll try my best to write another chapter before Christmas but I doubt I'll be able to, I now have a job, school work, exams, and university stuff coming up meaning a whole bunch of annoying work. Also I'm being published, thought that was pretty cool. Have a great day! And thanks for reading! Sorry for all the mistakes, I kinda just wrote and I didn't want to hold it over for much longer. I edited it a bit but not as thoroughly as I would have liked to. Also sorry that it's so short!**


	19. Chapter 19

"I just don't understand how someone like you could or would actually care so much about me." I keep my eyes glued to my hands, too afraid to look at him in the eyes.

"Look at me Kanae." He demands, I don't. "Kanae look at me." His voice demands a little more than before. I reluctantly look up. "I don't know why you think you aren't important enough to be cared for, but you are. You have plenty of great qualities and some of which are sometimes difficult to deal with, but none the less makes you such a great person. Okay Kanae? I can't truly explain how or why I act the way I do with you and do the things I do for you, it's just not something that can be explained." He takes a breath, and sighs, "So what is the verdict anyway."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'm willing to try…this" I point between the two of us, "again." A slight smile crosses his face. I can see him trying to hold back a full forced smile. "Oh shut up!" I say trying to keep a smile back.

"As feisty as ever I see, not even injuries can stop you."

"It takes a lot to stop me." I say quietly.

"You realize with us like this things are going to happen." I had a feeling I knew what he was talking about; I just really didn't want to hear it. "I can't go public about us, especially after everything that's been in the news lately. We're doing well…despite some things. I'm sure that damn idiot blabbermouth told you everything." He says angrily.

"Naruto told me you want to stop singing." I saw gently.

"Yeah…well," he trails off, breaking eye contact with me.

"Why Kiba? This isn't like you. You love to sing; it's your passion. What made you want to give it all up?" Kiba looks up at me, with gentleness in his eyes; he's extremely vulnerable right now.

"To be honest it was because of you."

"Me?" I straighten up, "but Kiba why? I've done all I could to support you. You know that I want you to pursue this, why do you want to give it all up?"

"I just thought…nah it's nothing." He puts on a fake smile.

"Kiba, tell me." I demand.

"I just…no it's not important Kanae."

"Kiba!" I growl angrily.

"It's just because of me you're life is messed up. I thought that if I ever got to be with you again I'd give up on signing to give you a better life. It's the least you deserve, and before you interrupt, I made that decision when we weren't in a good place. Everything about them and the band reminded me of you, and it kinda sucked. So yeah I wanted it to end." He shrugs.

"Kiba my life was already messed up before I met you, if anything you made my life normal. I'd hate to admit this 'cause it proves that I'm actually human, but the times I shared with you were the best parts of my life. Don't quit the band. You waited this long for the contract to end, after this year you'll find a much better company to sign with and you'll be able to sign on stage again. Kiba you can't give up on this life okay? I want you to be happy and I see it when you sign. Please Kiba, continue it." I say as gently as possible.

"But the tabloids…if we're found out imagine what they'd say! I can't put you through that."

"Hey, I managed the first time round, I think I can manage the second time around. Besides, who cares what others say? It's up to us and no one else; last I checked a relationship is between the two people in it, not the rest of the world."

"You sure?" he asks.

"I'm sure, trust me Kiba I know how to handle myself in this big scary world."

"You're seriously an amazing woman." Kiba smiles gently at me, one of those toothy smiles. "Are you okay with keeping it a secret though?" he adds worriedly.

"Yeah, all the more fun." I smirk.

"Dammit, get better soon will 'ya?! That way I won't have to be as gentle when you tease with me."

"Excuse me mister, but you're the tease; always were." He shakes his head and lets a quiet laugh escape his lips.

"You won't be back to school in time for the new year, will you?" he asks, suddenly his voice a lot heavier than before.

"It doesn't look like it, I was beaten pretty badly." This subject is a sensitive one, considering everything that happened between Kiba and I lately this is one of those conversations where we both don't want to admit the truth of the matter. I was kidnapped and almost killed because I wanted to stop running; it's the truth but we both seem to try and avoid it.

"It'll be odd without your feistiness there." He says quietly, playing with my fingers. "And not seeing your clumsiness." He smiles slightly at our hands. "Do you know how long you'll be here?" he asks, his gaze returning to my swollen eyes, I hate that he's seeing me like this.

"A couple of weeks here to make sure I don't have any infections and that I'm healing properly, then a week or so of bed rest once I return home; wherever home is." I trail off.

"I'll be sure to visit you whenever I can." He says gently. "And I think you're home is with us. With the band, you're roommates, with everyone at our school. And with Kakashi." He smiles slightly before saying "I should get going, they'll be wondering where I wondered off to. Get well soon okay?" he leans over the bed and kisses my forehead, "I'll see you soon." With that I see his muscular figure leave me behind in the small hospital room. I couldn't help but feel sad when he left. I guess this is the life of a lonely hospital room, seeing people walk in and out of the rooms, and sometimes seeing the last bit of life fade away as the patient can no longer fight. But I'm not going to let that happen to me, I'm going to fight. I'll get better and soon will be able to join my friends at school. I may be in a critical state right now, but I'm strong; I've always prided myself on that. I guess this time my stubbornness is actually in my favour for once.

* * *

><p>It's been a little over a week since school has started, I still have a couple of days left in this god-forsaken hellhole. Kiba has tried his best to visit, but it was difficult for him. With band, school, interviews, and TV specials it was difficult for him to come and see me. Most of my cuts had healed, the cut on my neck was still present unfortunately, I really hope it doesn't scar. Odds are after this I'll be pretty beaten up and will be leaving the hospital with battle scars. I don't want the reminder of that night; the memories are bad enough as it is. I sit on the edge of my hospital time. I've gotten well enough to walk around the hospital, though I'm not allowed to do a whole lot of exercising it still helps me pass the agonizing time left in this god damn hospital.<p>

That's exactly what I do, I get up with a little difficultly, and walk. There's no way to make that sound exciting, because well it isn't, simple as that. Since I'm still a child under the law I'm on a level with a bunch of other children. I've become rather attached to one in particular. She's three, one of the most adorable kids I have ever seen and she's dying from cancer. Slowly but surely, so I try my best to make her happy when her parents aren't there; which isn't often but all the same. It's amazing to see how much life can be in a little person's eyes when they are facing something so terrible. She's had multiple surgeries, at least one while I was here but apparently she's had three ones previously, she's also on scheduled for another one soon after I leave. I go to her room; it's filled with drawings and toys. When she sees my face she lights up.

"Ka-Ka!" she says excitedly; she can't quite pronounce my name just yet so that's the name she calls me. I join her in the little chair near her bed, she's sprawled on the floor with books surrounding her, and she picks one up and walks over to me. It's been kinda a tradition of ours that every time I come I have to read a book; I don't have much of a choice and it's difficult to say no to her. So like every other day I open the same book and begin to read:

"Once upon a time there was a lovely princess from a great and beautiful land!" she stares at the pictures for a while before I flip the page "One day her parents called her to the throne room, they had a surprise for her." Her eyes light up as she sees the beautiful little princess on the page; she gives me the go-ahead to change the page. "When she entered the grand throne room she saw her two loving parents." She squirmed excitedly and cuddled closer to me "They looked at her lovingly and said 'our dear little girl we have something for you' said her mother. 'Take good care of it, okay my sweet?' her father says." I flip the page and continue, "The queen revealed a beautiful heart shaped gem." I hear footsteps behind me but despite that I continue; her parents knew who I was and were happy to listen in from time to time. "This is our love for you my princess, keep it safe and close and we'll always be with you." I flip the page; I hear a shuffle behind me. "Hold it close an squeeze it to your chest when you miss us," she copies the motions holding her toy from her parents close to her heart "it will keep you strong when you are weak." One more page "it will keep you healthy when you're sick, but mostly our dear princess" one final page "When you find someone to share it with make sure to give it to them; and they'll give you theirs." She turns around, a huge smile crosses her face as she gets off my lap and runs to the person sitting behind me. I stand up and turn around, I expect to see her parent's but they aren't there. Instead Kiba is sitting there quietly leaning down to the little girl in front of him. Giving him a big hug before retrieving me and bringing me to him. She takes our hands and placed them together, giving us her stuffy.

"Is Ka-Ka hawppy?" she asks innocently. I couldn't believe this little girl. She was just too precious.

"Yes, is Emiko happy?"

"Yup, Ka-Ka have 'ou gwiven your gem to anywone?" Her eye glimmer with interest, but I don't know how to answer it.

"She's saving hers for someone Emiko, someone she won't be afraid to give it to. You see you have to be careful who you give your gem to, the wrong person may try to break it." Kiba answers for me.

"Oh!" she says in awe. "It's okay Ka-Ka I'll protect 'ou." She gives me a big hug and I cant help but feel sad. This little girl is going through so much and she remains self-less.

"Emiko can you make Ka-ka a promise?" I ask the sweet and innocent little girl. She nods, "I need you to be strong okay? Never stop fighting and always be happy and thankful for everything you have. Can you do that for me?" I ask. She nods happily.

"It's time for your check-up Emiko." The nurse says, that's my queue to leave but before I do I give Emiko one last hug. She waves goodbye happily then turns to the nurse.

"That little girl is something," Kiba comments as we walk about the hospital floor.

"She really is. By the way what brings you here?" I ask as we go down the corridor to my hospital room.

"I made a promise didn't I?" he raises an eyebrow at me as he closes the door behind us.

"You did but you're busy, you need you time." I say.

"This _is _me time." He says, pressing me against the wall. "My me time just happens to include you." He presses his lips gently on mine, he's sure to be gentle as I'm still in pretty bad shape physically.

"You need to be more careful" I scold, "nurses are coming in and out of this room all the time. If they saw us your cover would be blown in an instant."

"Then let it." He says, pressing his body closer to mine, stealing another kiss from my lips. Making it difficult to retain my level-headedness that I need.

"Kiba." I say sternly, "You were the one who wants this, for both of our protection, remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose." I can feel his fingers ball up in a fist in frustration. He hits the wall behind me with a little force before moving away from me, sitting heavily in a nearby chair. There's a slight silence between us.

"How's school going so far?" I ask quietly.

"Fine." He says quickly, pulling out his phone and looking at something on it.

"Are you mad at me because I told you to stop?" I ask, I really don't want things to start off badly considering that's how or previous relationship started and well, pretty much where it ended. It was doomed to failure; I don't want this round to go the same.

"No. Just frustrated." He huffs.

"Why?" I ask, walking closer to his seat.

"'Cause I came all this way and I can't even touch you without the possibility of being caught." He tells me, looking me in the eyes. He chucks his phone on a nearby table.

"Well," I say walking closer to him, this time allowing my knees to touch his. "I get to leave this place in a couple of days if all goes well," He takes my fingers in his, "and then we'll be able to have more time just the two of us, with no one to worry about or interrupt us." I pause for a moment then say, "Can you wait a couple more days?" I ask.

"Do I have choice." He asks.

"Not really." I say with a smile.

"Damn girl." He says with a toothy smile, pulling me closer to his face. We share one last kiss before returning to a relatively normal conversation.

"So school? Have I missed anything important?" Kiba's face turns worse, before he had a little joy in his face, happiness even, but that's all but disappeared.

"Hinata…" he trails off.

"What about her?" I ask.

"Hinata and Sasuke, they broke up."

"Why?!" I ask, why hadn't she told me anything? Not a text, a call, nothing. She's not one to keep this from me.

"Her father and Neji. Neji blabbed. She never had her fathers permission and you know how her father takes things kind of stuff."

"How are they doing?" I ask.

"Hinata's reverted to her old self, shy as hell. And Sasuke's more of an ass then ever. So I'm assuming not that well."

"Any important school work?" I ask.

"Nah, none of the classes I'm in with 'ya. Can't say for the others." His phone vibrates "that can't be good." He grabs his phone and opens the message. "Shit, I have to go." He gets up from the chair and walks to the door. "I need to go to practice then they have a damn interview scheduled. See you soon. And don't forget your little promise you made." He kisses my check then proceeds out the door, waving goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Ready to go?" Kakashi asks.<p>

"You have no bloody idea how ready I am. I want out and I want out now!" I grab the small bag of belongings, making sure to leave nothing behind.

"I just need to straighten out some things before we leave, say your goodbyes to anyone you need while I do this, okay?" Kakashi says. I nod and proceed to the only one room that really matters to me. Holding the sweetest little girl with a strong heart and personality. She may be young but the life that flows though the sick child is like none other person I know. It's amazing to see someone whose world is so difficult to come out on top of it and be so uncontrollably happy.

"Ka-ka!" Emiko exclaims running to my side. I bend down, picking her up and sitting in the nearby chair. She hugs me tightly, and looks up at me happily.

"Emiko, I need to tell you something." She nodded and scooted closer to me, listening intently. "I'm not going to be in my room anymore, I'll be going home today." Her smile starts to vanish and tears begin to well up in her eyes. "Don't cry Emiko. I'll visit you as much as I can, okay? At least once a week." She nods, wiping her eyes. "Stay strong for me, okay?" she nods, and gave me a big hug before a nurse came and took her away for her check-up. And I must admit, that it's difficult to leave. Don't get me wrong I'm more than happy to get out of this hospital, but I don't like the fact that I have to leave when Emiko is still being treated.

* * *

><p>It's weird being back at Kakashi's place. Despite being able to leave the hospital, I still have to spend a couple more days at home; bed rest essentially. I have to be honest with you, I'm getting really fed up with lying around all day. Had this been a couple months ago I'm sure I'd think otherwise. Bed's are supposed to be a happy place to be, with the fluffy blankets that enclose you and keep you warm when the air is cold and dry, but lately all they've been for me is a prison sentence. What's worse is that Kakashi actually has to go to work, being a teacher at my school it's kind of inevitable that he has to go, but being alone all the time is difficult for me. And after everything that's happened lately, I'm a little afraid to be alone. I miss my friends, but I'm not allowed to contact them, like literally not allowed. Kakashi took my phone away kind of not allowed. And me being me, I don't know their numbers off by heart. So I've been stuck to watch TV and surf the web, and sleep for half the day. Part of the sleeping is from the pain medication I have to take.<p>

By next Monday, which is only three days away, I should be able to return to my dorm at school and even partake in my classes. I never thought I'd say this, but I really miss school. Having nothing to do all day gets boring and I feel a need to do something productive or smart. I guess that's what happens with everyone though, or am I just assuming that? It's been my experience that most people I know feel the same way by the end of the summer break.

I glance at the clock, 4:20 PM, Kakashi should be off by now, unless he decided to go out drinking after work, I swear if that's the case I'm going to kill him for not feeding me! Okay, maybe that's a little extreme even if it is a joke, but I will be unhappy if that's the case and he doesn't bother to tell me. Suddenly I hear a loud (slightly terrifying) knock on the door. I slowly push myself out of bed, with some pain hitting me as I stand. I slowly shuffle to the front door and look through the little peephole, which I have to go on my tiptoes to actually see through, and to my relief I see familiar faces. And no, it's not Kakashi's. If it were him, I would have been a little mad that he hadn't bothered to take or even use his keys. I open the door.

"Hey there." Kiba says with a huge grin. "I thought you'd be lonely so I brought some people along." He gives me a small wink; I can't believe this wonderful idiot.

"We've missed you Kanae!" Sakura squeals, hugging me tightly, and only letting go when I say 'ow'. She really does have a crazy amount of strength despite her build.

"Mind if we come in?" Shika asks, letting himself in anyway without even waiting for an answer. The others follow his lead, all except Kiba, he waits until everyone else is in before talking quietly at the door.

"Kakashi told me he'd be gone for the night, I think there's some kind of teacher get-together. He's allowing all of us to stay over with you if that's what you want." He stops for a moment and looks up and in the direction of our friends, making sure not to attract any unwanted attention. "Oh, I have something for you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out my phone "Kakashi told me to give it back to you. I think he was kinda planning this and didn't want one of those blabbermouths over there to tell 'ya and that's why he took it away. So there 'ya go, you have your phone back, oh and the idiots over there messed with it." He gives a small chuckle, likely thinking back to the memory of their antics, a memory I'll never be able to be apart of. He finally enters the apartment and has a quick look around. "It's neater than before, different too." He comments.

"Yeah…" I trail off, "Kakashi rearranged some of the stuff because he didn't want me thinking about what happened here every time I walked into the apartment. My room's different too."

"Is it?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" I yell under my breath so I don't disturb my other friends who have made themselves comfortable on the coach and watching a movie. Kiba slips away without anyone seeing him, but when I go I'm caught.

"Where 'ya headed Kanae?" Naruto asks.

"Just the bathroom, I need to change my bandages."

"Do you need help?" Sakura asks as she cuddles up to Nartuo, Naruto's eyes widen and he desperately tries to hold back a huge grin.

"Nope, I got it. I've had some practice. I'll be back in a bit. I shuffle back to my room at an even pace so I don't get any suspicious looks. I finally catch up to Kiba who's already invited himself into my room.

"It's really different." He says glancing my way as I close the door behind me.

"I needed it to be really different." It was lucky that I had cleaned up a bit earlier, 'cause it would have been so embarrassing if he had waltzed in here and my bra or underwear was just lying around.

"Why's your bed pushed against the wall?" Kiba asks me as he walks forward, touching the blankets before sitting down on my bed comfortably.

"It's embarrassing…" I say, looking at my feet.

"C'mon, you can tell me. I won't judge you."

"I know you won't Kiba, it's just it's silly…" I walk up to him; he takes my hands, holding them gently.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He says, brining my hands to his lips. His lips graze my hands before he plants a gentle kiss onto each hand.

"I just feel safer when I'm facing a wall. I look at it as though I'm being protected. I just can't seem to sleep any other way recently. I have to face a wall in order to fall asleep." I admit. Kiba grabs my waist and brings me closer to him.

"That's not a silly reason, I understand why you have it that way. I don't blame you for wanting to be safe."

"But it's not normal. People don't do that." I say, looking away from his eyes momentarily, I find them landing on the window, and I can't help but think of the day he climbed through that window.

"Kanae, you are many things, but you aren't normal." I scoff at him, "Now before you get all mad and annoyed let me explain." I reluctantly nod my head. "Good," he smiles sweetly at me and all my anger washes away. "I say that you aren't normal 'cause you ain't. But being normal isn't all it's hyped up to be. Part of what attracted me to you—what attracts me to you is that you're different from everyone else. You do things differently and with your own flare added to it. I mean you wore converse with a fancy dress. I've never seen another women do such a thing and pull it off as well as you did. You've been through a lot Kanae, and if you don't feel comfortable sleeping anywhere else other than next to the wall don't worry about it. Don't worry about what others might think, or what others might normally do. Because you aren't other people, and they aren't you, so don't let it bother you. Can you promise me that?" he asks, looking up at me.

"Yeah…" I say quietly looking away, trying to desperately hide a blush, I honestly can't believe that just came out of his mouth. No one has ever bothered to care enough about me to tell me something like that and in that way. I'm sure people are often told something like this by their parents, but where mine have been almost non-existent, I've never been able to experience something like this before. And despite all I say or try to act, like everyone else I'm just trying to be normal. Trying to fit in with the crowd a little because I have a desire to feel accepted, and I can likely attribute that to the lack of attention I've received from my parents during my teenage years. But to know that Kiba thinks this, and cares enough to tell me makes me really happy. I can count myself lucky to have the attention of this wonderful boy. To think all of this started from a fight, well more like a standoff, and has developed to something like this, is truly amazing to me.

"You're blushing." He comments with a toothy smile.

"Shush it you!" I say, trying again to desperately avoid him seeing my red face. It's one thing I really truly despise about my genetics.

"You're so freaking adorable." He chuckles, "Kanae look at me." I shake my head 'no' while continuing to avoid eye contact. "Kanae, look at me." He says again calmly. I slowly look over to him, trying to control my heartbeat and cool down my face in the process. But I revert back to trying to hide my face. I feel Kiba stand up from where he was sitting on my bed. Keeping his arms wrapped around my waist, I feel his gaze on me as he towers over me. He slips his hands away from my waist and up to my face, slowly moving it to make sure I look him in the eyes. "You do know that you're really important to me, right?" I can't answer; everything he's saying is rendering me speechless, and it's not easy to shut me up. The only responses I can seem to give him are instincts that steam from my body, so yeah another bloody blush. He chuckles again, flashing his teeth in the process. "I'll take that as a yes." He says leaning in closer. Before I'm able to register what's happening, Kiba has already planted his soft lips, being careful not to hurt me. Unfortunately due to my current condition, that's about as far as we could go (and I'm not insinuating had I been healed that we would have participated in intercourse, because that is the one thing that I refuse to do before marriage). I realize that it may seem a little sketchy considering the amount of time the two of us have been away from the group, so I let Kiba leave first, hoping he'll be able to slip in without anyone questioning him, because I know someone will question me. Moments later I enter the room, with no doubt a question directed my way. I answer it as I would any other question and no one was suspicious whatsoever.

For a good portion of the afternoon all we did was talk, watch TV and just catch up. As well I've finally discovered the reason my friends weren't responding to me; they got new phones, which means they lost their contacts, which means I looked like a crazy person to them. That's always great. As the night drew to a close we all prepared for a—well I guess it would be classified as sleepover, we determined who slept where. It was in no means coordinated or civil, it was a full out brawl for the best spots. I found myself cornered next to a wall, which I'm okay with. But it was Kiba who saved it for me, meaning that well… he was next to me, and it wasn't the best place so no one would switch. Not that I'm complaining or anything, and I'm sure Kiba's okay with it, it's just a little funny how things turn out.

Everyone says their goodnights and fall under the covers, trying to receive the much-needed sleep they deserve. And looking around me I can't help but think that I have amazing friends. They've helped me through so much and all in different ways. But when others abandoned me, they fought for me and accompanied me through any and every difficulty. But mostly Kiba, Kiba's been next to me pretty much this whole ride. Mind you not every day was filled with sprinkles and glitter of happiness, but he still stuck by me even when it wasn't in his best interest to. He sacrificed a lot for me, and I don't think anything could ever repay him for what he's done. I'm such a lucky woman, and I have to say I'm really happy. Now that my life is starting to get back on track and things are finally beginning to fall into place, I can enjoy life; I can enjoy my life for the first time because of the amazing people who support me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok to start this off, I'm sorry! I've been kinda MIA recently and haven't written as frequently as I have in the past. It just this year is so much busier than the last few years and it's also one of the most important, if not the most important year of school for me. So I've been trying really hard in school, and my homework lasts on average 3-4 hours to complete with all the courses I take, so personal me time is very rare, and when I do get it I tend to sleep. Anyway, I'm sorry yet again and I'll try my best to write more! Sorry for any and all spelling and grammar mistakes, I wrote this in a rush to try and get it done for Christmas, and basically because I owed you this chapter from forever ago. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

And looking around me I can't help but think that I have amazing friends. They've helped me through so much and all in different ways. But when others abandoned me, they fought for me and accompanied me through any and every difficulty. But mostly Kiba, Kiba's been next to me pretty much this whole ride. Mind you not every day was filled with sprinkles and glitter of happiness, but he still stuck by me even when it wasn't in his best interest to. He sacrificed a lot for me, and I don't think anything could ever repay him for what he's done. I'm such a lucky woman, and I have to say I'm really happy. Now that my life is starting to get back on track and things are finally beginning to fall into place, I can enjoy life; I can enjoy my life for the first time because of the amazing people who support me.

* * *

><p>Everyone slowly trickles out of the apartment, all having to go home Saturday morning. Kakashi has yet to return, and I'm guessing he won't return for some time. Kiba is the only one left at the end. I look to him, and he stares back at me. Words are not exchanged, but the silence between us isn't awkward like it used to be. He got up from his seat and stood by me.<p>

"Did you have fun?" he asks gently, slyly placing his arm around my waist.

"Yeah," I say with a huge grin thinking back to the night before filled with laughter and all my friends making a complete fool of themselves, "I had a lot of fun. Thanks Kiba."

"Hey, you should know by now, that I would do anything to see you happy and smiling."

"That so?" I ask with a smirk.

"Yeah, it is." Kiba moves my body to face him, he slips his other hand that he been occupied by his pocket, by now has rested on the small of my back. He stares intensely into my eyes, I get lost in his eyes. Kiba lowers his head, closing the space between our lips. My heart races, and my whole body becomes frozen, this kind of intimacy between us hasn't happened in a long time. The intensity of his eyes, were the same from before, in the dorm room. But so much has happened since then, so much has changed between us. As embarrassing as it is to admit it though, I've missed that intimacy. But it's still too early, I still need to heal more, but I think most of all I need to let this whole relationship thing settle in my mind a bit. I'm not used to being loved, and I'm not used having this extent of attention and love. I've never had this, and I've never had anyone be this loyal and dedicated to me. It's a foreign idea that needs some getting used to. "Kanae?" once I hear his voice, I realize that I've completely spaced out, my face flushes a rich deep red. Good going Kanae.

"I'm sorry Kiba." I say, trying to avoid his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I say.

"I've lived with girls long enough to know that when you say that it's something." His voice is full of worry.

"It's just…" I trail off; I can't keep eye contact with him.

"Kanae." He says gently.

"All of this is weird for me. I'm not used to it."

"Used to what? Did I do something to make things weird?" he asks worried, his eyebrows are furrowed.

"To all this attention, all this dedication. I'm used to being alone, and being hated. I just can't understand how someone as amazing as you can be so dedicated to a robot and emotional wreck like me. I know that I'm not good with expressing emotions and try to bottle everything up, so it just feels weird that after all this I have someone like you willing to constantly be there for me and just deal with everything." I sigh, "I just can't get used to the idea of it all. And it makes things difficult in terms of the more primal emotions between us. Because as much as I want to be closer with you, it feels weird and I guess I'm afraid to be more intimate with you because I'm afraid that you are going to leave me like everyone else in my past and some in my present have." Saying this kind of thing to him is incredibly difficult to admit.

"I'm not going anywhere." He tells me softly. "I am willing to wait however long you want until you're comfortable. I won't force you, and I won't abandon you. From the beginning I haven't abandoned you, even when we were apart. So what makes you think I'll leave now?" his calloused thumbs brush over the tops of my hands.

"I know, I know. It's just…I don't know. It's hard to explain. I know that you'll be here for me, and that you've never abandoned me. But I've just come so accustomed to people leaving me to fend for myself. So to have someone like you willing to defend me is something I can't get used to quickly. As much as I would love it to be that way, I just can't bring myself to do it. I feel a need to always protect myself, even when I don't need to." My chest is heavy; it aches. I hate feeling this way, especially when it concerns Kiba. But I just don't know how to stop it. I feel so bad for Kiba, the way I'm treating him. Everything, he doesn't deserve it, he doesn't deserve to go through this much trouble and pain. He deserves better. And it might be some time before I can give him more; I guess I'm just worried that he's going to give up. And I really don't want that. I want him by my side, but I don't know how I can express that or show it.

"I think you need to start feeling more accustomed to people staying by your side. Because I'm not going anywhere, the same goes for everyone else. You aren't alone in this world. We will—I will wait however long it takes for you to be comfortable with the thought that someone won't leave you, and I will wait for however long it takes for you to drop your protective shield and become vulnerable. And when you do, I will protect you from anyone or anything that tries to harm you."

* * *

><p>My time at home has ended, something I never thought would happen. I'm finally being allowed to return to school, and the school dorm room. I've packed the majority of my belongings for the dorm room, leaving the less important back at the apartment. I wonder what this year will bring. I wonder what people will say when they see me return. There's no doubt they've heard something concerning it by now. It was a highly publicized event. Catching a duel pair of serial killers at the expense of a young woman's body and life. The newspapers has circulated the title <em>Brave Young Woman Sacrifices Herself to Help Others<em>, it is not completely incorrect. I did put myself in harms way so others wouldn't have to go through the same things I've had to, and it likely helped save others lives. But it was out of my own greed. I felt abandoned, I felt useless, and I felt weak. Apart of me wanted to stay on the cold concrete ground, take my last few breaths and be done with everything. I did it for selfish reasons. I did it for the revenge, for the nights before. I did it because I was selfish. I did it for my own selfish reasons. I didn't consider others thoughts, I didn't consider others feelings, or how others may react. I did it because I wanted out, and that way was the best way I could think of, because it would get rid of two more with me.

I wasn't brave, but cowardly. I didn't 'sacrifice' myself, I abandoned myself and hoped I'd die on that cold cement floor. I was hiding, and I continued to hide because it's all that I knew how to do. I tried to escape ultimately. At that time it was the easiest thing to do. I can't deny the fact that recently my mindset has been like the mindset I had right after the first occurrence. The suicide attempts, the depression, the isolating. Everything was present; I had a relapse. I tried so hard to push others away when all they wanted to do was help, and then I went and blamed them for the things happening to me. Is it cruel to think that I deserve it? Because honestly I believe I deserve everything that's happened to me, it was my fault after all. It's a fact; no matter how many times people try to tell me that it's not.

I don't like the publicity that this whole fiasco is getting. I just don't like it. I don't think it's a good thing to be showing to the masses, it might teach other girls or guys who are in a similar situations to my own, to take the same actions. But I got lucky, what if they try and they die? What if they are found in a small dark corner because they tried to be strong, to be like 'the brave young woman who sacrificed herself for others'. I don't want to be responsible for that; I don't want to be responsible for another person's life.

I especially don't want to be that girl that everyone stares at when I finally go back to school on Monday. I don't want to be singled out again. I don't want people to pity me because of my past. I want things to be the same, but that's too much to ask, isn't it? I guess I'll just have to live with it then. Live with people staring at me. I just wish the staring was because of something different, and not because of what I did during the summer. I guess it could be worse; I could be pregnant, or there could be a rumour that I am. Yeah, I'd much rather people looking at me differently because of my actions that I took when depressed (I'm not saying I've escaped the depression, just subsided it a bit), then being looked at like I'm a disgraceful human for being 'knocked up' at a young age. People are just cruel, and feel a need to judge. I just wish they could be a little subtler about it. That way I wouldn't have to deal with it as much. But you can't always get what you ask for, and I guess in some instances that's a good thing. I'd I got what I asked for only a couple of months ago, then I wouldn't be where I am now, and in the relationships I'm in now.

Kakashi arrives home, just in time for him to drive me to the school. I had already asked him if I could move back in this weekend, because if I'm going back to class on Monday, I don't want to have to go back and forth with my belongings. I'd rather have them there, unpack them, and then have some extra time to relax and not worry about others and what they might say or think. Again, trying to escape from reality. Kakashi, luckily for me agreed. So all that's left to be done is drive me to school with the rest of my belongings as he's already taken the more difficult to transport over, and I'm grateful that he's done that for me. I think it's going to be a little weird not living with him anymore. He's kinda become an unspoken older brother for me. I guess I've grown accustomed to him being there and taking care of me; giving me the kind of family relationship I required that my parents never gave. Now after having that kind of relationship with someone, it's difficult to abandon it. I know I'm not good with expressing my emotions to others, but I'm actually a little afraid to loose this relationship. What if after this year he no longer wants me to live there? What about his social life? Will he think his social life is cutting into my life and is therefore ignoring his social life for my everyday life? I don't want that. I guess it's a good thing that I'm going into grade eleven. More independence? Less dependence? Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing, and I think that's what terrifies me the most. The feeling of being lost, I don't like that feeling.

"Do you have everything you need all ready to go?" Kakashi asks.

"Yeah, everything is by the door." I say quietly. I want to go but at the same time I don't.

"Great, then let's go!" Kakashi picks up the lightest bag, leaving me the heavier ones. He's definitely not against me working more than him in this kind of instance. He doesn't treat me any differently than his male counterparts; giving me the same role he would give them. I like that, because lately women are being looked down on, or as weak. I don't like that, especially as a girl who's been through as much as I have. I don't like the inequalities that are present in our world, so when Kakashi does things like this, I'm totally okay with it. It's his way of saying you're strong enough to handle that on your own, you don't need anyone's help.

I shut the car door behind me; I grab the grey seatbelt and place it into its little holder. After I hear the click I whip out my phone. Car rides with Kakashi can tend to be a little awkward, and I'd rather avoid that. So phone it is. My phone is the best kind of way to avoid an awkward situation, and as much as Kakashi is an amazing person and is quite funny, he can be so very awkward sometimes. Like car rides for example, so we've come to this kind of unspoken agreement. I check my text messages, nothing. It's not like it's unexpected, because I didn't bother to text anyone today, and others rarely text me first. Really the only one who does is Kiba. Otherwise it's just people asking me questions about school work. So I'm rather use to having a silent phone, most of the time I try to pass the time with games, sometimes I get really into it, and without realizing it I've made a huge fool of myself. But hey, that's me, that's how I act. I see nothing wrong with being myself. Kakashi chuckles to himself sometimes when I'm in my "Game Mode" as he likes to refer to it as. Games can only go so far though, soon you become bored of them and then all that's left is looking out the window in pure and utter boredom. Luckily for me Kakshi's place isn't too far away from the school, maybe a 15-20 minute drive depending on traffic, so it takes no time at all before we arrive at the school and its grand doors. Oddly enough, I've really missed this school: not the people as much, but definitely the building. I never knew that I could grow an attachment to a building. I don't know why I am, but I am. It's something weird and unexplainable.

I unbuckle my seat and take out some of my belongings that I stored in the back seats. Kakashi leaves everything to me, like I said before; he doesn't pity me. So he lets me do all the work, he just leans coolly on his car, reading away at his little adult book that I'd rather not know the details of. The fact that he openly reads those kinds of books in public is astonishing; in fact it's baffling. Kakashi doesn't have to be at the school today, so once I have all my things out of the car he's going to be leaving. As much as I love that man (like a brother/family member), Kakashi can get on your nerves sometimes, and it's always healthy to have some space from your family before they drive you crazy. After being cooped up in that apartment for the amount of time I was, I've seen my fair share of Kakashi and honestly some space would be much appreciated! Once the last bag is out Kakashi goes into the driver's seat of his car. "If you need anything you know where to find me. And if you're having any trouble with permissions and whatnot just send me a text and I'll sort it out. Have fun!" then before I can even utter my response, he speeds off.

I didn't bring much. Only three bags, I'm a very efficient packer and I don't really have a lot of clothes, so three bags is more than enough to last me a year at this school; especially since we need to wear those god awful bright pink blazers and other pink articles of clothing that's apart of our uniform. Still hate those bloody things, why pink? Of all the colours in the world, why for god's sake did it have to be this god-awful bright neon pink? I mean were they thinking? It's a good way to stand out from other private schools, don't get me wrong, but I still hate it and I still don't get _why_.

"Kanae?!" I hear a familiar voice cry out.

"Choji?" I ask, turning around, "What brings you here? I thought you went to a school in your town." I ask.

"I did. My parents enrolled me here at the end of last year. The bullying at the other place was getting pretty bad." His voice tapers off towards the end, and his eyes suddenly loose their shine as they travel to the floor.

"I'm glad you'll be here!" I say lightly hitting him on the shoulder, trying to make him feel a bit better. "I'm guessing that you'll be boarding?"

"Yeah, I'll be staying in my own room, I won't have any roommates. But apparently my neighbours have quite a reputation." He says with a chuckle.

"Who are they?" I ask.

"Do you know the band called Falling in Disguise by chance?" I should have known.

"Yeah, I know those guys." I'm just not going to tell you the extent that I know them.

"They are my neighbours." He says with a smile, "By the way, why are you carrying bags?" I look to my shoulders and the bag in my hand.

"Just brining some things up to my room. I board with Sakura, Hinata and Ino, or at least I did last year, I'm not too sure about this year." Things change, and so do people, who knows; they may not want anything to do with me this year.

"Do you need any help bringing it to the entrance of the girls dorm?" he asks.

"No, I can handle it, thanks!" I say with a smile, "Are you still practicing all those instruments?" I ask, when we knew each other better he was crazy into music.

"Yeah, I still play the guitar, the drums, the piano, the violin, but I gave up the sax and trumpet a couple years back. So for the most part, yeah."

"And you still haven't sung in front of people?" I ask. When we were closer, he sang for me after a lot of my bothering him. He's not overly confident in it even though he's a great singer.

"Nah, people back home don't really care for me much. So I avoid attracting attention." He twiddles his thumbs.

"But you're good, you should be more confident and proud of your skills. People would kill for them." He could easily be in a band, he just chooses not to. "I have to get going, I need to get to my dorm. I'll see you around!"

"Bye Kanae!" Choji says happily.

To be honest, I wish I had my own room. As much as I love being with Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, a girl can only take so much of the three together before getting utterly annoyed at the three of them. Not to mention it was relatively crowed, even if we had one of the larger rooms in the school. I sneaked my way through the empty corridors; it's not as though this isn't expected, but it's a little less likely with it being the weekend and not any special holiday. There should be at least a couple of girls roaming around in the hallways, or headed out to have a fun night on the town. The hall was a ghost town, not a girl to be seen. I wonder what could be so important, that every girl has left the comfort of her room. It's not as though I'm complaining, it allows me to make my entrance secretly.

I unlock my door, and everything is pretty much the same as when I left it. The furniture is arranged almost identically as last year, of course with some minor adjustments. It really felt like home again. After all this time, all this pain and misery, I'll finally be able to return to a normal life. I am finally home.


	21. Chapter 21

I unlock my dorm door, and everything is pretty much the same as when I left it. The furniture is arranged almost identically as last year, of course with some minor adjustments. It really felt like home again. After all this time, all this pain and misery, I'll finally be able to return to a normal life. I am finally home. But something is different. The feeling in this room seems off. No one is here, why is no one here? At least one of my friends should be here, Hinata at the very least. Where is everyone? Why is everything so silent and empty?

I head to my room, the door is ajar, something is not right. This is all too fishy to be a coincidence. I place my bags by the outside of the door of my room, keeping my pocketknife in my pocket with a hand grasped around it just in case. With my right hand, I push the door wide open.

"I'm going to kill you!" I say relieved, "You made me nervous! I knew something was off!"

"You should have seen your face! Hurry up and close the door!" I close the door behind me.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed in the girls' wing. How'd you manage it?" I ask.

"I have my ways."

"Kiba, tell me. You aren't supposed to be here."

"It can come in handy sometimes when you're apart of a famous band, now come here." Kiba grabs my wrist and pulls me into him. Our bodies touch my heart races as fire rages through my veins. I see Kiba's toothy smile as he looks down at me, slowly the distance between our lips grows shorter. With his soft lips pressed against mine, my body melts. "I missed 'ya Kanae." He says sweetly. Our bodies are still pressed firmly together, I can feel his hands travel down my back to my ass; resting them there. I don't oppose, I couldn't be happier with his hands on my body, I could care less where they happened to be right now. I just wanted him; I wanted him all to myself with no interruptions. I may just get that today.

Fate would have it that I didn't. His phone rang, and normally I'd say to let it ring, but he's been waiting for important information on a prospective company to take over their music contract.

"Sorry, I need to take this" Kiba says.

"It's okay, take the call. It's important." I smile sincerely. As Kiba walks away into the next room, I stare at the wall. So much has changed in just a short period of time. If I thought I had problems before, I can be sure to have more after everything that's happened.

* * *

><p>Kiba managed to slip out of the girls' corridor with no trouble. Not that I condone his being in the girls portion of the dorms, but that doesn't mean I want him being caught either. Besides a little fun never hurt anyone. After he left the dorm was pretty quiet. Sakura wasn't yelling from the other room to Ino, and vice versa. To be honest I kind of missed their constant bickering. Plus the silence has become a rejected comfort for me now. After everything that happened the last thing I want is to be alone. I know I'm safe, and I know I should be thankful and stop obsessing over what happened, that I should just let it go, but for some reason I'm finding it hard to. I don't want to forget, because then it would mean that I went through all I did, for nothing. That might sound vain, but it's the truth. I don't want to just forget something that's been plaguing me for years. It takes more than a couple of months to forget the years of fear. It's not like I can tell anyone this; they would think I'm weak. I know that weakness isn't a bad thing: that being vulnerable with the right people is healthy, but so far I've learned otherwise. Through my experiences I've learned to keep everything bottled in and to only show strength, to be there for others when they need you, but never to ask for anything in return. I guess a lifetime of following the rules that have been set up for me by not only my family, but myself has made me this way, unable to show weakness.<p>

Where is Sakura though? And Ino? They live pretty far outside of the city, so they should be here by now. There's only a week before school starts, and those two (despite how they may act) are very studious and like being early. So where the hell could they be?! Where is the whole floor for that fact? Normally by now you'd expect a fair amount of students roaming the dorm halls. This is all too suspicious. I place my bags in my room, putting them on my bed for easy unpacking access later and head out.

I roam down the newly decorated hallway. They replaced the old warn mint green walls with a deep plum, to be honest I liked it better beforehand. A couple of new paintings were hung on the walls, some even from students. As I reach the common room all I can see are the empty chairs and all I can hear is the ticking of the old clock placed in the middle of the wall over the TV. I continue to make my way out of the girls dorm, down the stairs to the common room both genders use. I really can't explain it any other way. Back to the question at hand, the disappearance of all the student body that resides in the dorms for the year of school. I leave the dorm building and head to the school; it's not too far, only a couple of feet (really helps with sleeping in on those cram days) away from the dorms. I begin to hear the faint hum of people speaking as I edge closer to the main doors. I walk up the long concrete steps and force the door open.

Guess who found where everyone was? Yup, me.

I can't say that I was surprised that everyone was here, but at the same time I can't that I wasn't. Ever since the news of the world famous band Falling in Disguise goes to this school, well people have been more apt to visit. But today was a little different. People were circled around the band and whispering. Not the normally girly yelling everyone's used to. There was a fight taking place. And it wasn't one that involved nice words or talking things through. It was a fistfight, it's not like the teachers could break it up either, as they were all in a meeting. No one did a thing. They all stood around as the fight took place, looking, and pointing but taking no action. I guess my plan for a low profile is going to fail. I guess it suits me though, I was never really good at keeping my opinion to myself anyway I was bound to slip sooner or later. I squeeze myself through the crowd of people, I get stepped on and elbowed in the ribs (which are still pretty sore might I add) but I finally manage to worm my way through the crowd to reach the inner circle that gets the front row ticket to the fight. Only this is one fight I highly disprove of.

"That's enough!" I yell in my authoritative voice. The hum of whispering voices stop and everyone turns their attention to me. Oh how I loathe that feeling of everyone's beating eyes pressed to me. "Everyone go, the show's over." People whisper for a moment, glancing my way with accusing eyes. "NOW!" I yell and people slowly being to disperse away from the fight. "What the hell is wrong with the two of you?! You're best friends, what the hell is this?!"

"Oh come on Kanae, deal with your own problems and stay out of ours." Sasuke hisses sourly.

"Need I remind you who you're talking to Sasuke? Your problems are mine, so one of you better tell me what the hell is happening here before I call someone who can get you guys in a load of trouble, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Sasuke says with his venomous tone and deathly glare before walking away.

"Naruto, spill." I say with crossed arms.

"He's just been like that lately. Getting pissed over every little thing. He's been talking shit about the band, the band mates and even you girls. He's just getting intolerable! Our contract is almost over so we wanted to end things on a good note. He's going out of his way to make things horrible so we won't re-sign. He wants out, out of the band and out of the group. We've been friends since we were small Kanae, we both kinda have a similar situation. But ever since he and Hinata broke it off, and after what happened with you and Kiba, and then you and that creep. He just blew up. We don't know what to do anymore." Naruto sighs rubbing his sore arm.

"But why the fist fight?" I ask.

"I don't think I should tell 'ya." He looks away.

"Naruto." I say sternly.

"He was talking shit about you and the other girls. But mostly you: that you did what you did to get attention. That that's all you ever wanted from the beginning and that you manipulated Kiba and me to get what you want." He says with heavy words "I know you didn't of course!" he's quick to add "and he knows it too, it's just…lately he's been hanging out with a different group and they're starting to put these ideas into his head. All I was doing was defending you guys, I just wish he would listen to reason."

"Some people are beyond reasoning with Naruto."

"But—"

"Naruto, I would know. I was at one point. It's best to leave him be."

"That's the problem see," he says "I can't leave him alone, and I can't leave him behind. He belongs here, with the band and at this school. Not with the creeps he's hanging with." He says angrily.

"Does Kiba and Shikamaru know?" I ask.

"Nah, not to this extent at least. They were never really as close as I was with him. They know something's up, but not the details." He looks at his feet "Kanae." He says quietly.

"Yeah?" I respond gently.

"I'm scared. Scared that he's going to bail on us without a word and completely forget all that we've gone through."

"It'll be fine Naruto, just let him cool off and talk to him later."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He says with a frown. "Guess the whole low profile thing didn't work out, huh?" he asks with his goofy smile.

"Yeah…What can I say, I was never good at being submissive."

"Speaking of which, did you manage to see Kiba?"

"You guys are up to something, I can smell it!"

"What?! Us, nah!"

"Naruto, you were never a good liar." I say with an inquisitive tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He says with a wide and goofy smile before running off without another word. They are definitely up to something.

I stand in the main entrance for a bit before making my way back to the dorms. It's gotten considerably busier now that the "fight" (if you can really call it that) is over. Students are lying on the grass, talking in groups or simply enjoying the sun as they read a novel. I have to say, it's a sight I've come to miss. Now don't get me wrong, it's not like I haven't been here that long! I was late arriving last year, so there wasn't as much sun and the students were more likely to hide themselves in their dorms. Aside from that I never lived in a dorm, so I wasn't used to the behaviour that the people in dorms do shortly before school starts. Mind you school's already started, but it's still early so it doesn't really feel like summer has ended. Well, for most students that is.

I return to the air conditioned dorm rooms and make my way back up the stairs to the girls' wing of the dorms. Finally making my way back to my dorm. This time there was laughter coming from the dorm room. My roommates were definitely back in the dorm and seemed to be having a lot of fun. I wonder what their reaction to my arrival will be, I doubt I'll be able to slip in without them noticing. I used to be able to, but after everything that's happened and everything we've been through together, somehow I doubt I'll be able to.

I twist the push the door open as silently as possible. Unfortunately for me, who only really wanted to live in the shadows for the first bit of my return and away from everyone fawning over me, making sure I'm okay, that just wasn't the case.

"Kanae! You're back! How are you doing, are you feeling better? I'm so happy you're finally back!" Sakura shrieks as she approaches me at great speed before giving me a hug that could easily render anyone breathless due to the brute force of the hug itself.

"I'm fine Sakura, but a little less fine with you're bear hug, mind loosening your grip a bit?"

"Oh," she says with a giggle "sorry Kanae."

"Where were you guys earlier?" I ask, trying to figure out where the hell they were.

"Nowhere in particular." They smile to each other; they're definitely hiding something.

"Spill."

"We'd never reveal a secret!" Ino says proudly, getting off the couch and joining Sakura.

"Hinata." Her face goes immediately goes red; she's never really been that great at hiding secrets. Her face gives it away immediately and it's easy to pry information out of her. "Hinata, c'mon just tell me" She shakes her head 'no', but I'm not a quitter, I don't give up with a small rock disrupts my path.

"Don't you dare!" Sakura gives me a glare as I press on, "Hinata you better not tell her! You promised!" she says, determined to keep whatever they are hiding from me hidden.

"Hinata, you know it would be a lot less stressful if you just told me, it's not like you can't protect yourself against theses buffoons." I glance over to Sakura and Ino.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice." Ino says, with a glare to accompany the one Sakura is already giving me.

"I'm not very nice, you guys should know that by now." I respond quickly, they know I'm just teasing them. "Hinata!" I whine.

"Okay okay!" She finally says. "We went out because we heard from Naruto that you and Kiba got back together so we were trying to give you time together, so we planned to sneak Kiba in so you guys could be together and alone with no one to bother you!"

"I knew it, it was all too convenient."

"Hinata! You weren't supposed to tell her! Dammit, do you have any idea how hard it is to keep Naruto quiet about the whole thing, and then you just go and blurt it out! We were supposed to not know about them!" Sakura says annoyed.

"Oh come on, it's not her fault. I pushed her." I say in her defense.

"I know, don't remind me." She says sourly, "I'm going easy on you this time because you're still recovering." She plops back onto the couch.

"It's nice to have you back." Ino says, with a laugh.

"Glad to be back." I respond with a smile. "By the way," I continue, "who the hell told you?" I ask. They turn around looking at me before someone finally asks a question.

"About what?" Sakura asks.

"Kiba, and me. That whole confusing thing that occurred." I say, unable to really confront what we actually are. It's just easier for me to avoid the severity of what we actually are by beating around the bush.

"Shikamaru actually." Ino says, "He's good at seeing through peoples defenses, he was quick to notice it in Kiba and Shika being Shika he just blatantly asked how long it's been going on. Without thinking Kiba responded and that pretty much sums it up." Ino says as she turns her attention back to the TV. "Really, anyone could have seen that the chemistry was still there. Even when he was 'dating'" she uses air quotes "Fuji. It was obvious that you guys still had a thing, but neither one of you wanted to admit it so you avoided it. By the way," she says turning around for a moment "do you have any idea how frustrating that was for us? We could see it and the two of you were too stubborn to do anything! It was agonizing waiting to see things fall back together again. So you can be sure that we'll continue to make these kind of secret meetings happen, got it? Good." Ino turns back around and taking the clicker in her hand to change the channel.

Well Kiba's gonna be in trouble. He was the one who wanted to keep it all a secret, and in the end it was him that blurted it out to our friends. It's not that big of a deal, I would rather have my friends know. But still, if he can't keep it from them, how am I to expect him to keep it from slipping from others? I suppose his guard is down more when he's around us, when he's comfortable. And during interviews he's all too rigid and everything is planned out. I just hope things go a little better this time and that it lasts longer.

I go to my room, unpack my things and just sit on my bed for a moment. After this year, I only have to get through one more year and then my life truly begins. Everything has happened so quickly. Looking back I can't believe how childish I was, but I also have to admit I had more fun. Lately I've been all too grown up. I guess rash decisions like the one I made forces you to grow up and face reality. I wish I still had that side of my though, that side that didn't care what others thought of me, who did whatever the hell she wanted to. Ultimately, I want to have fun again, but in order to do that I need to let things go, and for me that's all too hard. I don't like letting things go because I feel like I'm going to forget the lessons they've taught me, so I keep them, and I constantly have my mind wander back to the situations that have led to today, and in the end all it does is make me worry more and make me upset. I desperately wish I could forget about everything that's ever made me sad, or made me doubt myself, anything that's ever made me feel weak. But I guess that's what makes me human. There are and will be constant ups and downs in the course of a persons lifetime, it's how you chose to deal with them is what makes the future a brighter place to live.

That's exactly what I'm going to do. Forget. I won't forget the lessons I learnt from my negative experiences, but I'll try my best to forget the negative experiences themselves. I'll try my best to not look back and say "because of everything that's happened" or "because of the attack…" because all I'm really doing is reliving the event every time. I don't want that, that's the whole reason I did what I did. To escape from it all, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to promise myself to stop looking at the past and to start looking at the present, letting myself become that carefree (and slightly stupid) person I was only a year ago. I'm not going to let my past get the best of me, not this time. This time I'm going to live how I want to live, and not let my past dictate my every decision and motive. I'm going to be more impulsive with my decisions and be more adventurous. I'm going to get over myself and just have fun. Because if you can't have fun in life, what can you do?

* * *

><p><strong>Side note<strong>

**I am a horrible person, I know. I've been unable to write for quite awhile now. It's been really difficult for me to focus my time on this or anything that involves creativity recently. So I thought it best to leave the story for a bit to catch up on other things and allow myself to look back onto my writing in a different way. Lately I've been a little less motivated to write, and I found when I do, it tends to be all too negative. I began to see that being reflected in my writing as well (not just this one, but others), so now after a long time of being MIA, I'll try my best to produce some more chapters. Please have patience with me. And thank you for the continuous support despite the multiple times that I've gone MIA for months at a time. **


	22. Chapter 22

I go to my room, unpack my things and just sit on my bed for a moment. After this year, I only have to get through one more year and then my life truly begins. Everything has happened so quickly. Looking back I can't believe how childish I was, but I also have to admit I had more fun. Lately I've been all too grown up. I guess rash decisions like the one I made forces you to grow up and face reality. I wish I still had that side of my though, that side that didn't care what others thought of me, who did whatever the hell she wanted to. Ultimately, I want to have fun again, but in order to do that I need to let things go, and for me that's all too hard. I don't like letting things go because I feel like I'm going to forget the lessons they've taught me, so I keep them, and I constantly have my mind wander back to the situations that have led to today, and in the end all it does is make me worry more and make me upset. I desperately wish I could forget about everything that's ever made me sad, or made me doubt myself, anything that's ever made me feel weak. But I guess that's what makes me human. There are and will be constant ups and downs in the course of a persons lifetime, it's how you chose to deal with them is what makes the future a brighter place to live.

That's exactly what I'm going to do. Forget. I won't forget the lessons I learnt from my negative experiences, but I'll try my best to forget the negative experiences themselves. I'll try my best to not look back and say "because of everything that's happened" or "because of the attack…" because all I'm really doing is reliving the event every time. I don't want that, that's the whole reason I did what I did. To escape from it all, so that's what I'm going to do. I'm going to promise myself to stop looking at the past and to start looking at the present, letting myself become that carefree (and slightly stupid) person I was only a year ago. I'm not going to let my past get the best of me, not this time. This time I'm going to live how I want to live, and not let my past dictate my every decision and motive. I'm going to be more impulsive with my decisions and be more adventurous. I'm going to get over myself and just have fun. Because if you can't have fun in life, what can you do?

* * *

><p>The sun's ray's seeped through my blinds, as the sunlight trickled in and birds began to sing I could no longer stay sleeping. It's the weekend and for some strange and unfathomable reason, I have no homework. Kiba has been busy with the band, and Sasuke has been having a rough time lately. It seems like this time he might actually leave the band. He's always threatening but this would be the first time he's actually done anything about it. I haven't heard anything from Sasuke lately, and I doubt he'll talk to me, but from what the other band mates are telling me, he's being aloof with them as well. Naruto's taking it pretty tough, the two of them have been inseparable since they were little (at least that's what he tells me).<p>

I push myself out of bed, putting on my blue slippers. I scuff my feet as I walk; the slippers are a size too big so it's the only way I can keep them on. I head to our little common room and plop myself onto the couch. I didn't get very far. My body and mind isn't quite awake just yet. No one else seems to be up, makes sense considering it's 9:00 in the morning on a Saturday. My phone makes a sound, and like a trained mule I reach for it, almost subconsciously. I look at the screen and I see a message from Kiba. It's not like this sort of thing is uncommon now of days, but at this time of the day it's a bit strange. The text reads: 'Get on some clothes and meet me outside.' He's never been overly good at texting. He's always to the point and doesn't really do that whole small talk thing most teens do nowadays. I blindly stare at the wall for a moment before receiving yet another text, without thinking my arm reaches for the phone. This time Kiba writes 'Try to be quick, I know you're tired but this is important.' I drag myself off the coach and scuff my way back to my room. I find the first thing that's in my line of sight and put it on, I don't care if it doesn't match or if it's dirty, Kiba knows my habit's and quite honestly I doubt he'll care much. I put on my converse and take my batman wallet along with my phone and keys before heading out the door.

I step outside of the main doors and see Kiba standing silently in the corner. He looks upset, upset like I've never seen him before. I quickly walk up to him. He looks at me, his eyes dark and little light left in them.

"What's wrong?" I ask carefully.

"He's run. Just like that, no note, nothing. We have no idea where he is or who he's gone with." Kiba guides me over to the other guys. Shikamaru sitting on the bench looking bored and Naruto looking worried; like the life has been drained out of him.

"What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Run after him." Naruto says solemnly.

"That's stupid Naruto, we have no idea where he's gone! He'll come back, he has no other place to go." Shikamaru says annoyed. Kiba turns to me, and takes me aside.

"I don't think he's coming back this time. I saw him leave, with that new group he's been hanging around with. I think he's left for good. I can't tell the guys, especially Naruto, he just want's to chase him down and force him back. He's already quit the band now that we've left the label and signed with a new one. I don't know what to do anymore. Honestly, I give up on Sasuke. He's always been moody and creating problem for the rest of us, always thinking he's better than us. Ever since we started the band and gained some ground he's been that way." Kiba says with a frustrated sigh.

"He's your friend, isn't he?" I ask.

"I thought so." He replies quietly.

"Then try to help him. Don't just give up on someone because they're having a tough time." He nods.

"Sakura was there when he left." He confesses to me. "she hugged him, begging him to stay. He pushed her away and ran into the darkness ahead of him. She's taking it pretty bad, I don't think Hinata or Ino know yet. The three of them—Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have always been close, since they were young. Honestly I don't know what to do or think anymore. We just signed with the new company and they expect to have Sasuke, but now we have no one to take his place. If we don't have someone to take his place then we'll be kicked out." I can see how stressed Kiba is. He has everyone depending on him; he doesn't want the others to know what kind of a problem this causes for everyone. Not just the band, but also the people who've been close to Sasuke for a long time. I know that I've only known him for a little over a year (though I don't think he's ever really liked me much).

"Take a deep breath Kiba." I say, gently touching his arm to try and help him calm down. "Things will figure themselves out; you can't force things to happen. If he wants to come back, he will. Just let him have some time. In the mean time, be there for everyone else, especially Naruto, he's going to take this hardest. On the band front, I may be able to help." Kiba's eyes widen, with newly found life.

"I have a friend, an old friend from one of my old schools. He's recently transferred here, he actually moved into the dorm next to you guys. He's really good at a lot of instruments and has a decent voice, though he tends to deny it. His name is Choji, try talking to him and see if he'll be apart of the band. He's really nice and one of those people that likes to help others. I don't think he'll let you give up on the band. Try talking to him; if it doesn't work out hold auditions. You'll figure something out, I know you will Kiba."

"Yeah, I'll try my best." He gives me a weak smile and gives me a light kiss on the cheek. We return to Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Okay, here's the deal" I begin, "We're going to let Sasuke have some space. Let him decide for himself if he wants to come back or not. For the mean time we're going to do something so you guys won't be sulking all day. So saddle up boys, we're having an adventure!" I turn around, grabbing Kiba's wrist as we head to the motorcycles that's parked in the student parking area. Naruto, who normally runs after us stares at the school gates for a moment, then slowly joins the group, Shikamaru walking his normal pace.

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" Kiba asks me.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Only you would think of an impromptu adventure during a time like this."

"What can I say," I begin "I'm all for the spontaneous adventure stuff."

"And you speak so well too!" he teases, giving me another kiss on the cheek.

"Shut up." I say jokingly. We gear up to leave, helmets on, and the motorcycles geared up to go. To anyone else we may have looked like a very small bicycle gang. "We'll need to make one stop on the way" I yell over the roar of the motorcycle engines.

"And where's that?" Naruto yells back.

"We're gonna go pick up our friends from Suna, they're in town! Now let's get out of here!" With that, roars of the engines cry as we move forward, and finally heading on the road.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, if it isn't the idiot herself!" Temari yells happily as she walks up to me. I dismount Kiba's bike and give her a hug.<p>

"Hey Temari, nice to see you! Though I could do without the idiot thing."

"Eh, no promises that'll be happening anytime soon!" she says with a wide smile "Speaking of which, why the hell are you on a motorbike, I thought you swore those things off."

"Yeah, that was before, I've learned to tolerate them now." I shrug. "So, you and the guys up for joining us on our little impromptu adventure?" I ask.

"Is that what you're text was about?"

"Obviously."

"It was anything but obvious, I basically had to decode that message and I still didn't understand it!" She teases.

"You know what lack of sleep does to me. You coming or not!" I ask trying to take the topic off of my horribly sent text.

"We're coming, just give us a minute to get out bikes."

"What is with you idols and your motorcycle, am I the only one who finds it absolutely terrifying?" everyone looks at me with disbelieving eyes, "guess so." I shut right up. I walk back to Kiba's bike.

"This is nice," Kiba says as he grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him "everyone together." He smiles down at me, "thanks Kanae." He gives me a sweet kiss on the top of my head as he squeezes me in a hug.

"Get a room you two!" Kankuro yells towards us.

"Shut up Kankuro, you're just jealous I snagged her before you did!" Kiba yells back. He turns to me and says "of course you aren't an object that can be caught, in no means did I mean that, please don't hurt me." I roll my eyes with a little hidden glare beneath it. He smiles and hands me my helmet before we both prepare to go back onto the road.

After about an hour of driving, we find our destination. An open field open to the public and a popular destination for picnic goers; we weren't picnic people so we forewent that little bit and ate half way through the drive here. We drove into the parking lot, leaving the bikes in the little bit of shade that was available. The parking lot was empty, so it looks like we'll be having this destination to ourselves.

"It's nice here." Gaara says simply.

"Yeah, calming." Temari agrees. Everyone begins to split off into their own groups. Shikamaru and Temari go off onto a trail. Gaara, Naruto and Kankuro run off to a shaded area on the far right of the field. Kiba and I, we stay in the middle, where the wondrous view in front of us isn't blocked off by the surrounding trees and the faming fields can be easily seen in their uniform setting. I breathe in the fresh air as I gaze to the small hills covered in green grass.

"Where do you suppose we'll go from here?" Kiba asks me.

"Wherever life takes us."

* * *

><p><strong>End Note<strong>

**And thus ends "I Won't Fall For Your Antics". I thought it best to end it here, I've been having problems and honestly I felt like it was just dragging on. So instead I'm going to end it here, and I feel good about that decision. Later on I may expand on it, continue the story further but for now this is the end. Thank you to everyone who has been following the story since its beginning, I know I'm not the best at writing, or even updating. I wish you all the best and hope you're able to find your Kiba's sometime soon! **

**~~Maykvic.**


End file.
